La Bruja y la Doncella
by AbigoRaven
Summary: Por toda Villa Crepúsculo se escucha el rumor de una terrible bruja que vive en una mansión, esperando para robar los corazones. Roxas y su hermano Ventus deciden investigar su veracidad pero ¡lo que encuentran cambiará una vida de ellos! ¡¿El precio a pagar es un deseo que involucra al amor!
1. Una nueva maravilla que es real

**CAPITULO 1**

 **UNA NUEVA MARAVILLA QUE ES REAL**

 ** _Hola de nuevo con otra historia de KH, una historia que desde hace tiempo había querido publicar XD_**

 ** _Espero la disfruten!_**

* * *

 _-Oye, Roxas. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre esa leyenda?_

 _-¿Tan fascinante es? Parece que todo mundo en Villa Crepúsculo quiere hablar sobre eso._

 _-¡Claro que sí! Se hace llamar: La Maldición de la Bruja blanca. Se dice que esta hermosa bruja, con la apariencia de una hermosa joven, llegó a Villa Crepúsculo hace cientos de años, para robarles los corazones a los niños. Pues los necesitaba para hacer un poderoso hechizo que lograra acabar con la noche, porque era la luz de la luna, la que le arrebataba sus años de vida._

 _Pero lo cierto es que cuando llegó, nadie conocía sus verdaderas intenciones. Así que se ganó la confianza de la gente bajo hechizos que los ayudaran con sus problemas, de ahí la titularon como "Bruja Blanca". Hasta que cierto día, un grupo de niños desapareció._

 _Logrando investigar, dieron con la casona de la Bruja Blanca, donde encontraron a todos esos niños atados, y un libro de hechizos que expuso sus verdaderas intenciones._

 _La gente la ató, y quemó su casa junto con ella. Salvando así a todos sus hijos._

 _Pero desde las afueras, entre las llamaradas y el humo que daba formas a figuras demoníacas, la voz de la bruja les advirtió en tono burlesco:_

 _"Mi alma nunca descansará hasta que los corazones de sus hijos se posen sobre mi lecho de muerte. Así como también, todo aquel que ose pisar mis territorios, sufrirá mi maldición. Será poseído por mi espíritu, y cumplirá mi misión"_

 _Desde ese día, hasta hoy, la casa de la Bruja Blanca permanece cerrada, para que ninguna persona entre, y sea un esclavo de esta._

-Ehhh, Roxas... ¿estás seguro de esto?

Por tercera vez en su trayecto, Ventus, un chico rubio de ojos azules, se detenía y hacía la misma pregunta a su hermano gemelo.

Roxas, un chico casi idéntico a él, solo que peinaba sus alborotados cabellos hacia el lado contrario que los de Ven, y vestía una chamarra negra encima de su uniforme escolar, en lugar del tradicional suéter beige; hizo un gesto gruñón a su hermano, mientras ambos apuntaban con sus pequeñas lámparas de mano hacia el viejo portón que sobresalía ya entre toda la espesura del bosque.

-Ya te lo dije, Ven. Si no lo hago, Hayner y los demás del grupo van a burlarse de mi durante todo el año. Ya me cansé de que se burlen de mi, diciéndome que soy un cobarde, todo porque no los acompaño nunca a sus "aventuras nocturnas sobrenaturales"

-Sí, entiendo eso... pero,-el chico miró de nuevo hacia su destino. El portón estaba sumamente oxidado, podía verse su color aún desde esa distancia. Además de grandes letreros que advertían alejarse de ahí. Entre antiguos y más recientes, que la gente se atrevía a poner.

-yo no sé si fue buena idea probar tu valor viniendo al sitio más escalofriante de todos.

Roxas soltó un pequeño suspiro, revolviendo un poco los cabellos que comenzaban a caer sobre su frente, por toda la humedad del bosque.

Era muy común cuando él estaba intentando ser paciente con algo que le molestaba.

Aquel bosque no era muy grande, era fácil de atravesar, pero también era cierto, que desde ahí comenzaba la primera prueba de valor. Las ramas y copas solían moverse con una extraña brisa helada, haciendo sombras espeluznantes, o emitiendo sonidos que parecían ser pisadas o susurros a su alrededor.

Se decía que los poderes de la Bruja Blanca también llegaron a afectarlo, por estar tan cerca y ser uno de sus lugares preferidos para pasar el rato. Por lo tanto, las hojas siempre estaban mojadas, y con el viento, producían pequeñas lluvias.

Roxas estaba preparado para lo que sea, pues nunca creyó en ese tipo de cosas, sobre fantasmas o magia.

-Creí que no ibas a permitir que fuera solo y de noche a un lugar tan peligroso. Tú mismo te ofreciste a acompañarme. Y ahora, te la has pasado con miedo en todo el camino.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo!-Ven se arrepintió de haber gritado, y poco a poco bajó el tono de voz, mientras explicaba: -lo que pasa es que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. Aqua dice que ha visto a una chica asomarse por la ventana. Y Terra conoció a un chico que quiso meterse ahí, pero antes de poder cruzar por completo la barda, perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó en la cabeza. Ahora está en coma en el hospital.

Con cada explicación, Roxas fue mostrando una expresión cada vez más incrédula.

-Es obvio que el miedo te hace ver cosas, y hasta cometer torpezas.

-Roxas...

-Hay que apresurarse, antes de que de la media noche y mamá y papá se ponga histéricos de que todavía no hemos llegado a casa.

No muy queriendo, Ventus estuvo de acuerdo.

Al fin atravesaron el bosque, lo que quedó a su total vista, ya no solo era aquel viejo portón oxidado y la enorme barda de roca rellena de letreros, sino una tétrica casa que apenas estaba en tonos blancos, por las cicatrices de llamas entre las ventanas.

Habían unas cuatro ventanas en el segundo piso, porque el primero era imposible de ver. Las tejas del techo estaban hechas pedazos, y colgaba el esqueleto de varios rehiletes, con el que cualquiera llegaría a la conclusión de que alguna vez hubo niños ahí.

Una repentina ráfaga de viento les caló hasta los huesos a ambos. En ella, se pudo percibir algo así como un susurro.

-Roxas...

-Todo va a estar bien. Solo necesitamos entrar, sacar una foto y ya. Es entrar y salir rápido.

-Pero,-miraron la altura a la que estaba aquella barda, sería muy difícil si no iban preparados con algo para ayudarse a escalar.

-¿Quieres inclinarte un poco para usar tu espalda como escalón? Intentaré cruzar por el portón, está menos alto.

Ventus lo obedeció casi de mala gana, no podía dejar de pensar que todo eso era una mala idea. Aunque no tenía una razón concreta para pensar así, solo era... como un escalofrío desde su interior, algo que le gritaba que saliera de ahí...

Intentaba soportar el peso de su hermano sin agacharse más de la cuenta, y podía escuchar a Roxas gemir un poco intentando aferrarse de una de las puntas de la verja.

Y sin querer, su vista rebuscó hacia la ventanas de la casa... ¡oh madre de todas las apariciones de espanto! ¡Había alguien ahí observándolos!

Pudo verle la silueta de aquel rostro femenino y el brillo de unos ojos acechantes.

Ventus no gritó, pero perdió la fuerza y el equilibrio por completo. Ni siquiera le dolió cuando Roxas le cayó encima y juntos golpearon contra dicho portón.

-¿¡Pero qué pasa contigo, Ventus!?

-Perdóname Rox, pero te juro que vi a alguien en la ventana.

-¡Son sugestiones tuyas! Ya te dije que el miedo te hace ver cosas que en realidad no están ahí.

-P-Pero...

-¡Yo no veo a nadie!

Roxas había levantado la vista hacia las ventanas del segundo piso, y como lo dijo, en ellas no se veía nada más que oscuridad.

Y antes de que pudieran reincorporarse por completo, los pies de Roxas empujaron un poco aquel portón, y se abrió de par en par, así sin mas esfuerzo de su parte.

Roxas apuntó con la luz de su lámpara hacia adentro, y todos los alrededores cerca del portón.

-Habrá estado abierto todo el tiempo, o el tiempo ha deteriorado el seguro que tenía.

-¡Roxas! ¿Aún piensas entrar? Podrías sacarte la foto frente a la puerta...

-Ya te lo dije, necesita ser adentro. Si no quieres, puedes quedarte aquí a esperarme. Y salgo en un minuto.

Ventus negó con la cabeza, aún cuando el corazón le latía demasiado rápido y las piernas le temblaban. -No puedo dejarte solo. Prometí que te iba a acompañar y me aseguraría de que nada malo te pasara.

Eso fue motivo de risa de su hermano, un poco conmovido por la convicción que tenía, a pesar de que se veía muerto de terror. Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-No tienes que forzarte, ¿lo sabías? Después de todo, yo soy el mayor.

-Un par de minutos no son nada.

Ventus sacudió los restos de hojarascas y tierra de su uniforme del colegio, siguiendo a su hermano hacia el trayecto final de ese paseo del terror.

¿Todo iba a salir bien, no? Eso es lo que intentaba hacerse a la idea.

Roxas empujó la puerta principal de la casa, una delgada tabla casi hecha añicos, con una perilla que ya no estaba. Solo un hueco recubierto de telarañas.

No había rastros de que hubiese sido alcanzado por las llamas, y era muy extraño que estuviera en esas condiciones. Pues un ligero empujón, como el de la verja atrás de ellos, fue suficiente para que se abriera.

Al rubio mayor se le ocurrió bromear de que tal vez era la guarida de Seifer y sus lacayos, o una casa exclusiva para los vagabundos.

Roxas estaba apunto de poner un pie adentro, cuando su hermano lo detuvo y le dijo que pusiera atención a lo que se oía adentro.

-¿Qué es?

Los dos esperaron, sin más ruido que el de los grillos cantando y el viento a sus espaldas.

-Yo no escucho nada, Ven.

-Espera. Hay algo... es como una voz... ¿no la oyes?

-...

-...

-¡No se oye nada!

Un segundo intento para entrar, pero Ventus le obstruyó el paso, con una cara muy seria: -Roxas, hazme caso. En serio se escucha alguien allá adentro. Creo que deberíamos dejarlo. Volvamos a casa.

-¿¡Qué!?-el rubio mayor no podía creerlo, ya había llegado a los límites de su paciencia, -¡No digas tonterías! ¡estoy a un paso de lograrlo! No voy a retroceder nadamás por suposiciones tuyas, ¡ahora hazte a un lado!

Intentó empujarlo con la fuerza de su brazo, pero Ventus no cedió. Ambos forcejearon un poco. El rubio menor le arrebató la lámpara y el móvil que Roxas había sacado justo antes de haber empujado la puerta, eso enfureció al otro hermano, usó todas las fuerzas de sus brazos para quitarlo de su camino.

Ventus ya no pudo obstruir el paso, porque perdió el equilibrio y se cayó, para sorpresa de ambos, adentro de la casa.

Su espalda impactando contra el suelo de concreto levantó una nube de polvo.

Roxas recuperó su móvil que quedó a medio camino, diciendo ya más tranquilo:

-¿Ves? Nada apareció para comerte. No hay nada que temer.

Pero mientras ellos exploraban con la vista el interior de aquella casa que fue objeto de terror por muchos años, alguien les observaba desde el barandal del segundo piso. Había sonreído, susurrando algo que se llevaría nuevamente el viento: "La espera ha terminado al fin"

Roxas y Ventus se cubrieron el rostro con la repentina ráfaga de viento a su alrededor.

El hermano mayor intentó buscar desesperadamente la fuente de todo eso, porque detrás de él estaba la entrada, y era más que claro que la ráfaga no venía de ahí.

"Podría ser que..." ¡pero era imposible de creer para Roxas el escéptico. La existencia real de una bruja, y de una que vivió hace siglos.

-¡Roxaaaaassss!

Con enorme sorpresa, logró visualizar una especie de cadena oscura que se movía por sí sola, rodear las piernas de su hermano. Acto seguido, lo arrastraron por las escaleras, hacia el segundo piso.

¡No estaba entendiendo lo que pasaba ahí, pero corrió tras él!

Luchó contra la ráfaga, y esas extrañas manos largas y gelatinosas que intentaban tirarlo.

La última lo logró, y Roxas se fue de bruces contra el piso, saboreando algo ferroso en su boca. Quizás se rompió el labio, y algún rasguño en la barbilla, porque también le ardía como el infierno.

¡Eso no importaba!

En su caída, pudo ver a Ven siendo arrastrado más rápido hacia una de las habitaciones en el corredor de la derecha. La puerta se cerró de un azotó, apenas había entrado por completo.

-¡Ven!

Roxas intentó ponerse de pie, pero se le olvidó que esas raras manos todavía lo sujetaban, por lo que repitió su propia caída.

Como siempre supuso, el miedo te hacía cometer muchas estupideces.

Miró a su alrededor, y tomó en sus manos el trozo de una pata de silla o algo, y con ella, empezó a darle duro a esas cosas.

Todavía pudo escuchar a su hermano menor llamarlo con desesperación, pero después de unos cuantos gritos, estos se detuvieron de repente.

Roxas temió lo peor.

¿¡La bruja le había sacado el corazón!? ¿¡O quizás ya lo había poseído, como decía la historia!?

"¡No, tranquilo Roxas! Alguna explicación debe haber, y Ventus estará bien"

Pero mientras golpeaba con más fuerza a esas extrañas cosas, todas sus preocupaciones hacia su hermano aumentaron, esperando ya lo peor.

Mientras tanto...

Ventus no había dejado de gritar tan fuerte como le permitieron sus pulmones, el nombre de su hermano. Sabía que vendría tras el para salvarlo, lo vio por unos segundos... o eso creía...

Pero sus intentos por hacerle saber su localización a Roxas, se disiparon por completo, cuando frente a él se manifestó una hermosa chica rubia, de piel muy blanca, y ojos tan azul profundo como el océano. Su brillo escondía una enigmática pureza que lo hipnotizó por completo.

No le salieron más las palabras, su mente estaba en blanco.

Eso fue hasta que ella entonó su dulcísima voz, llamando a su nombre.

¿Cómo es que lo sabía? Él estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que veía a alguien así.

Todas esas dudas fluyeron alrededor de su mente, pero se disiparon en segundos, y otra vez se quedó en blanco.

-Gracias por haber venido hasta mi. He esperado ya por un largo tiempo. Mi esperanza se había ido casi por completo, junto con ésta remanencia de poderes de mi yo en vida... Sin embargo, me alegra haber resistido un poco más, pues sé que ahora seré capaz de cumplir mi misión.

¡Misión! ¿¡Acaso hablaba de aquella de la historia!? ¿¡Iba a ser poseído por esa bruja!?

Nuevamente, las advertencias resonaron en la cabeza de Ventus, pero aquella mirada fija sobre él las estaba desvaneciendo, igual que antes.

La joven le obsequió una sonrisa cálida y benevolente, acercándose poco a poco al chico.

-Ventus, usaré todo lo que queda de mis poderes sobre ti, para ayudarme a cumplir con esa promesa. Por favor, no me falles.- sus manos, se posaron en la frente del joven, estaban muy heladas, pero en contacto con su piel, su temperatura cambió a la misma que él. Estaba intentando cubrir sus ojos.

¿¡Qué es lo que le iba a hacer!?

"¡Roxas, por favor, ven pronto!" el pensamiento se le escapó igual, y su cuerpo comenzó a sumergirse en un extraño sopor.

-Ah, lo siento.

Fue lo último que escuchó, antes de perder la consciencia por completo.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	2. ¿¡De chico a doncella?

**CAPITULO 2**

 **¡¿De chico a doncella?!**

* * *

Sintió que casi no fue nada, cuando sus ojos ya estaban recuperando las fuerzas para abrirse.

"¿Qué...pasó?" como todavía se sentía muy débil para hablar, solo lo pensó.

Sin embargo, a pesar de toda esa debilidad interna, su cuerpo se sentía más ligero que antes. La cabeza un poco pesada, eso sí.

"Pero... ¿qué? ¿¡qué!?"

Se alarmó que sus pantalones se vieron tan grandes sobre sus piernas, y no solo eso, los zapatos también ¡y las mangas del suéter!

Ya fue el colmo de los sustos, cuando un largo mechón rubio se deslizó sobre su hombro, hasta debajo de su barbilla.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!?- su garganta adquirió la fuerza necesaria para gritar, pero lo que Ventus escuchó, lo dejó más asustado. Pues la voz, ya no era la de él, era la de una... una...

"¡No puede ser! Es imposible, ¿verdad?" las manos exploraron el lugar más evidente para comprobarlo: su pecho.

¡Y ahí estaban! Las palpó, pero le asustó tanto que fue por un segundo.

-¿Qué... por qué?- su voz se estaba al borde de la desesperación, ¡sentía la cara ardiendo en verguenza! ¿Y cómo no iba a ser si ya había notado la ausencia de masculinidad en su cuerpo también?

Hasta que una voz familiar le devolvió un poco de sentido de la realidad:

-Tranquilízate.

-¡La chica de antes!

Era la misma rubia de mirada hipnótica que vio antes de perder la consciencia. Solo que esta vez, su mirada había perdido aquel brillo atrayente, y su silueta se veía... ¿algo difuminada?

-Mi nombre es Naminé. Soy el espirítu de la bruja que vivió en esta casa, y tu acompañante en esta ardua misión.

-¿Fantasma? ¿Misión? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Y por qué mi voz suena diferente?

Naminé se llevó una mano a la barbilla, estaba como apenada:

-Bueno, eso es porque... ¡lo lamento mucho! Yo en verdad pensé que la primera persona que entraría a mi casa iba a ser una chica, pero por alguna extraña razón, solo eran chicos los que intentaban cruzar mis territorios. Pero yo sabía, que al final, no importaba quién, la primera persona que pisara mi casa, iba a ser la elegida... Ehmmm, y como era necesario que sea una chica la que cumpla esto... pues... tuve que...

Ventus se sintió cada vez más horrorizado, conforme escuchaba las palabras de ese extraño fantasma, se convencía más y más que debía verse en un espejo ¡en calidad de urgente!

Pero como no encontró ninguno a la vista, utilizó su móvil que guardaba en el bolsillo, para ver su propio reflejo.

Un largo grito de sorpresa se propagó por toda la habitación.

¡Sus ojos no lo engañaban! ¡Ese era el reflejo de una chica!

Aunque la mayoría de los rasgos de Ventus se conservaban en esa nueva imagen, se habían vuelto más femeninos, como su nariz un poco más rasgada, la barbilla pequeña, la cara más delgada. Los labios rosados y un poco más definidos, al igual que las pestañas, estaban más largas, pero el color y forma de los ojos seguían siendo iguales. También el color de su cabello, pero éste estaba más largo, un poco rizado, le caía como cascada sobre la espalda.

Eso sin mencionar la voz, que había perdido por completo su masculinidad, ahora era más bien suave.

Los ojos comenzaron a ponérsele llorosos, pero intentó animarse a sí mismo dando palmadas sobre toda su cara. Luego buscó un poco de consuelo en la que se hizo llamar Naminé:

-¿Esto es un sueño, verdad? Me has puesto a dormir, y ahora estás visitando mis sueños, como para intentar darme un mensaje, ¿no?

La chica se quedó callada por unos momentos, y pidiendo disculpas, le negó con la cabeza.

Ventus se quedó en blanco, ya ni siquiera estaba intentando pensar en las posiblidades, o el aceptar que era real todo esto.

Cuando de repente, escuchó la voz de Roxas desde el otro lado de la puerta, y entró en seguida, derribándola de una patada.

El rubio se detuvo a medio camino, estaba atónito por lo que veían sus ojos.

En el suelo, había una chica más o menos de su edad, con la nariz roja y los ojos llorosos, usando un uniforme igual al de su colegio, no, ¡igual al de su hermano!

-¿Dónde está Ventus?

-Rox... hermano...-la chica rompió en llanto.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió al joven, fue la manera en que lo dijo. Tenía ese algo que le hizo pensar en Ven.

-¿Tú eres...?

-¡Mira en lo que me ha convertido esa bruja Naminé!-le dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Ven? ¿Tú eres mi hermano Ventus?

De pronto, Roxas se arrepintió de seguir preguntando, porque esa chica lloraba con más fuerza. Además... un pequeño destello de Ventus llorando de esa forma, le hizo disipar un poco sus dudas.

Se acercó con cuidado a él o ella, e intentó consolarla acariciando un poco su cabeza. Generalmente, le pasaba un brazo por la espalda, pero ya de por sí se estaba sintiendo incómodo con su "nueva" apariencia...

Cuando estuvo más calmado o calmada... bueno, Roxas prefirió dejar el término masculino para no confundirse más.

Su hermano le explicó todo lo que había pasado luego de que fue encerrado ahí. Como la bruja era real, y con sus poderes le hizo eso.

-¿Y dices... que ella está aquí ahora?

Ventus asintió, enfocando la mirada en la chica que guardaba silencio a espaldas de su hermano.

-¿Puedes verla? está detrás de ti.

Roxas volteó con cierta timidez, pero un poco aliviado, no pudo ver a nadie.

-No hay nadie.

-¿Naminé?

-Solo la primera persona que pisó mi casa, puede verme. Ya que es con quien estoy obligada a estar, hasta que se cumpla mi objetivo.

Ventus resopló y le repitió a su hermano lo que había oído de ella.

-Pero, ¿a qué objetivo se refiere? Digo, no se ve como si estuvieras poseído.

Naminé asintió, claramente podía seguir su conversación.

-No sé qué tipo de historias hayan oído sobre mi. Pero mi único deseo, antes de morir, fue para la felicidad de cierto niño.

-¿Un niño?-preguntó Ven, todavía muy confundido, -¿y qué tipo de deseo querías para ese niño?

Naminé sonrió, como inmersa en un recuerdo.

-Su felicidad.

-¿Eh?

-Ventus, tu misión, objetivo o tarea, será la de enamorar a ese niño.

-¿¡Qué!?- la sorpresa de Ven sobresaltó a Roxas, que no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba ahora.

Sin embargo, la reacción de su hermano le estaba dando a entender que las noticias no eran tan buenas.

-No te preocupes demasiado. He sido muy consiente del flujo del tiempo, así que calculo él será un jovencito de unos 16 años. Creo que igual que tú.

Lo que será mucho más fácil, pra ganarte su corazón.

Ventus se puso de pie, haciendo gestos para que dejara de explicarle. Aquella escena era muy extraña para Roxas, porque parecía que le hablaba a las paredes.

-¡Espera un minuto! Yo... es imposible. ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Naminé no compartía su negativa, estaba más bien animada y casi convencida de lo que estaba diciendo:

-Claro que podrás, ¡te has convertido en una chica de lo más linda! estoy segura de que mi poder ha hecho un gran trabajo, además, se ve que siendo un chico eres una persona muy dulce y noble, lo cual en una chica también es muy sobresaliente.

-No digas cosas extrañas, por favor. Solo devuélveme a como estaba y busca a alguien mas.

-Pero si ya lo expliqué al principio, he usado todo mi poder en ti. Ya no me queda nada...

-Pero, ¿y cómo voy a volver a la normalidad entonces?- Ventus miró con angustia sus propias y delgadas manos, casi escondidas entre las mangas de su suéter.

-¡No te preocupes! Volverás automáticamente cuando cumplas con mi deseo.

-Pero...,-Ventus se dejó caer sobre el suelo, con más aire desanimado, -lo que me pides es imposible. Yo no veo a los chicos de esa forma...

Naminé se agachó frente a él, dedicando una mirada de ternura.

-Tienes que hacerlo. No puedes rendirte sin siquiera intentar. Además, mi deseo consiste únicamente en que él se enamore, nadie dijo que tú debías...

-¿En serio?

-Lo único que debes hacer es fingir esos buenos sentimientos hacia él.

-Pero, ¿eso no resultará en su infelicidad al final?

Naminé se quedó pensando por unos instantes, como si aquella conclusión fuera nueva para ella.

-El amor te hace más fuerte, sin importar si termina bien o mal. Ese es el mensaje que quiero transmitirle, y es lo que le llevará a la felicidad, e incluso quizás, a muchas personas con él.

Ventus desvió la mirada. Se estaba esforzando por entender su punto de vista, sin embargo, ¡sintió una avalancha de emociones que expresaban lo contrario! no podía aceptar una tarea tan extraña así de repente.

Naminé prometió explicarle un poco más adelante, cuando ya estuviera más calmado. Pese a que le advirtió que no había otra salida, y que si se negaba sería una chica por el resto de su vida, Ven le dijo que lo pensaría.

De camino a casa, le contó todo a Roxas.

-¡Espera, hermano! Ya de por sí es muy difícil intentar sujetar mis pantalones mientras camino, y ahora me tiemblan las piernas, ¡es muy raro!

Roxas se dio la vuelta, estaban a mitad del bosque, y ahí cada vez hacía más frío. Aunque las extrañas brisas, las sombras de figuras terroríficas y el agua que siempre tuvieron las hojas de los árboles, había desaparecido por completo.

Ahora ese bosque se veía muy indefenso y aburrido de hecho.

Ventus, su hermano que ahora lidiaba con su "nueva apariencia", los estaba retrasando mucho más de la cuenta. Pero pudo entender un poco a lo que se refería, las ropas le colgaban, y se veía algo pálido, quizás estaba sufriendo los estragos del shock con todo lo pasado.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?- le hizo una expresión como de "tendrás que arreglártelas tu solo"

Ventus recargó su brazo sobre el árbol más cercano, -Roxas, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mamá y papá...

Ventus levantó la cara, con aquellos ojos envueltos en una melancólica desesperación. Su nariz se había puesto roja con el frío, igual que sus mejillas.

Sin duda tenía la cara de una chica, se había resistido a verlo fijamente, pero ahora podía estar seguro de ello.

Bueno, sin duda era una manera en que Ventus reaccionaba cuando algo le estaba molestando y no encontraba la solución, pero la cara cambió.

Iba a ser muy difícil acostumbrarse a su "nuevo" hermano, y más cuando la personalidad de Ventus siempre fue la de alguien que reflejaba bondad y pureza.

Por eso las chicas siempre lo tuvieron en el concepto de lindo y tierno. Y ahora siendo una chica, los chicos...

Sacudió la cabeza intentando no imaginar.

"Y si alguno llega a decir eso, juro que los voy a golpear. Aunque también podría decirles que es Ven"

-¿Roxas? ¿Me estabas escuchando?

-Eh, sí. Bueno... no tengo idea de lo que vamos a decirles a nuestros padres. Ellos no creen en esa historia de la bruja. Además, va a ser muy traumático decirles que te has convertido en una chica. Te mandarían a un reformatorio, pensando que eres del otro bando.

Ventus hizo una cara un poco gruñona, por la forma tan ligera en que su hermano estaba tomando las cosas con su broma.

-Ventus. Ahora mismo me gustaría decir algo, para que te tranquilices, y como una pequeña disculpa a la situación en la que te he metido.- La forma entre blanquecina y difusa de Naminé emergió al lado del chico/chica. -Como ya había pensado en la posibilidad de tener que convertir a un chico a una chica, si era el primero en entrar, formulé un hechizo para que su familia le siguiera viendo como lo que era originalmente. Aunque no se aplicó en tu hermano, que por estar en mis territorios fue inmune al hechizo, estoy segura de que sí ha funcionado en tus padres.

Un pequeño rayo de esperanza y paz atravesó a Ventus, -¿Quiere decir que ellos me seguirán viendo como si siguiera siendo un chico?

-Así es. Por eso no te preocupes, y ve a casa. No me gustaría que algo te pasara y nunca ser capaz de descansar mi alma.

-Está bien. No es la noticia que quisiera escuchar, pero es un poco tranquilizador.

Sujetó bien fuerte el cinturón que todavía usaba sobre sus pantalones, para que no se le fuera a caer, y le dijo a Roxas las buenas nuevas.

Fue el momento de la verdad, cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente, con la puerta principal de la casa. Era blanca y lisa, con una extravagante y antigua perilla de bronce, con grabados de flores.

Roxas fue el que se atrevió a girarla y abrir, con mucho cuidado.

Al final llegaron casi a la una de la madrugada, y los problemas estaban mas que predichos.

-¿Cansados?

La sombra que se proyectó sobre sus cabeza, y el brillo de unos ojos, los dejó mudos.

El hombre encendió la luz de una lámpara de mano. Todavía estaba usando su traje, pero la corbata le colgaba por el brazo.

-Papá... nosotros... bueno...

-¿De dónde vienen?- interrumpió a Roxas tajantemente, pasando su mirada fija de él a Ventus.

¡El hechizo funcionaba! El no estaba sorprendido ni estaba preguntando por la nueva apariencia de Ven, ¡así que sí funcionaba!

Aunque de todas formas, el rubio se estaba sintiendo incómodo. Es como si estuviera ocultando deliberadamente algo a su padre.

-¿Ventus?

La voz de su padre lo sobresaltó, lo que hizo que soltara sus pantaloncillos y se le cayeran hasta las rodillas.

Roxas se llevó la palma de su mano a la cara, como una manera un tanto discreta de cubrirse los ojos, aunque su padre lo vio como una expresión de "qué torpe eres, hermano".

-¿Así que sí hicieron algo malo, eh? ¿¡En dónde estaban!? ¿Había alguna fiesta o chicas involucradas?

-¿Eh? No, ¡No! ¡por supuesto que no!

En lo que Roxas explicaba con la vista fija hacia otro lado, Ventus se subía los pantalones, ¡pero todo estaba siendo un desastre, porque sus calzoncillos se fueron abajo y él perdió el control balbucenado cosas sin sentido!

Su cara estaba completamente roja. Cerró los ojos buscando devolver su ropa a su lugar.

Por suerte, su padre no encontró nada raro, de nuevo. Es más, ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, toda su atención estaba en Roxas, como si ese sí fuera raro en como estaba reaccionando.

-Está bien, entonces. Mañana discutiremos sobre esto, ahora vayan a sus habitaciones, o su madre se va a dar cuenta de que llegamos tarde.

-Papá, ¿tú también acabas de llegar?- preguntó Ven, luego de haber logrado subir su ropa.

-Bueno, algo así. Unos amigos me invitaron a estrenar su televisor nuevo, para ver el partido...

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

La voz de la esposa lo hizo callarse, y los tres caminaron sigilosos hacia el segundo piso, en sus habitaciones. Bueno, a excepción de su padre, que se encerró en el baño intentando buscar las pijamas extra que guardaba en esos casos de emergencia.

Cuando Ventus cerró la puerta de su habitación, la soledad lo hizo caer de nuevo en esa impotencia que los estaba matando por dentro.

¿¡Qué es lo que iba a pasar ahora!?

¡Estaba seguro de que no iba a poder acostumbrarse a su nueva a apariencia, y tampoco quería hacerlo!

¡Toda su vida escolar estaba arruinada...!

Naminé dijo que solo sus padres iban a verlo como el Ven de antes, pero ¿y el resto?

En posición fetal contra la puerta, susurró una y otra vez que no podía hacerlo. Mientras el fantasma de la bruja Naminé se quedó mirando en silencio, con su cuerpo posado en la orilla de la única ventana de la habitación. La luz de la luna alimentaba su fulgor blanquecino.

Ella no tuvo intenciones de intentar consolarlo, porque quizás esa noche, en sus primeras horas de ese repentino cambio, Ventus necesitaba exponer consigo mismo todas sus inseguridades, de otra forma, podría ser peor más adelante

 ** _Continuará..._**


	3. El Primer Pequeño Desafío

**CAPITULO 3**

 **El PRIMER PEQUEÑO DESAFÍO**

 _ **He aquí con el siguiente capítulo!**_

* * *

Un nuevo día estaba comenzando.

Sus ojos somnolientos pudieron distinguir los rayos tenues y tibios del sol.

No quería moverse, pero comenzaba a ser consiente de un dolor terrible de espalda.

Ventus se quejó, y dio un bostezo, y como su voz de chica se hizo presente, volvió a caer en cuenta de la terrible realidad.

¡Ya tenía la esperanza de que hubiera sido un sueño otra vez!

"No lo es. Ya debo dejar de ser tan ingenuo"

¡AUCH!

Todo el pesimismo y el sueño se le fue con un golpe. Alguien abrió la puerta con fuerza, y no fue difícil intentar adivinar quién tenía esa "hermosa" costumbre...

-Ventus, ¿¡a qué hora te piensas levantar!? Tu madre está echando fuego, diciendo que ayer nos fuimos los tres de fiesta, y tú solo pones en más evidencia que no has ido a desayunar.

La puerta no estaba completamente abierta, y su padre hablaba por una pequeña abertura, pues el cuerpo de Ventus todavía estaba obstruyendo el paso.

El joven, o más bien la joven, volvió a adoptar su posición fetal.

"Lo que más deseo es esconderme bajo mi cama por el resto de mi vida"

-¿Ventus? ¡Hey, ¿me estás escuchando!?

Y como caído del cielo, la voz de Roxas hizo aparición también desde afuera:

-¿Papá? ¿qué haces discutiendo con la puerta?

-No es con la puerta, tu hermano...

-Le acabo de decir a mamá que Ven no se siente bien. De hecho desde ayer me había dicho que tenía síntomas de un resfriado. Ahora ella te está buscando, dice que encontró un lápiz labial en tu portafolios.

-¡Oh, por dios!- la voz del hombre se tornó temblorosa, -¡No, no es cierto! ¡Querida, es falso! ¡es ese maldito sello que me insisten que use en el trabajo!

Ventus estaba seguro de que ya se había ido, porque dejó de sentir que le empujaban la puerta, además de la carrera de pisadas que se escuchó en aquel corredor.

Luego alguien tocó a su puerta, seguro era Roxas.

-¿Ven, estás bien?

El rubio le negó con voz apagada.

-¿Cómo voy a ir a la escuela de esta forma, Roxas? No quiero aparecerme así. ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?

Era obvio que Roxas no podría tener las respuestas a todas sus dudas, pero él siempre fue así en situaciones desesperadas. Cuando nada tenía sentido... Roxas siempre fue el refugio que buscaba para desahogarse. Era su hermano mayor, después de todo...

Escuchó a su hermano suspirar, -Escucha, he estado pensando anoche, y creo que tengo un tipo de solución, pero tendrás que poner de tu parte y esforzarte, porque al final tú eres el único que puede solucionarlo.

Ventus recordó las palabras de la bruja: "Volverás automáticamente cuando cumplas mi deseo"

Así que Roxas ya lo había entendido, ¿por qué Ventus, no?

Era bastante sorprendente que Roxas fuera más maduro en situaciones extrañas ¡el excéptico de su hermano!

En cambio Ventus estaba tan reacio aceptar su situación, lamentando cada cosa, e inmerso en una regresión de recuerdos para encontrar lo que había hecho mal, que no estaba intentando ver la solución ¡una que le dijeron muy claramente!

"Pero... ¿en verdad puedo confiar en una bruja de la que se hablan cosas tan malas?"

Su figura fantasmal todavía permanecía a su lado, pudo verla por el rabillo del ojo.

"No lo sé. Aún así, voy a confiar en Roxas. Ahora mismo, su mente está más lúcida que la mia"

-E-Está bien... h-haré lo que pueda, hermano.

-Bien. Ahora escucha, la excusa para que no vayas hoy a la escuela está arreglada. Utiliza este día para prepararte mentalmente para mañana. También... lo más seguro es que vamos a necesitar de la ayuda de una chica, ya sabes, para lo de tu ropa... además, debemos arreglar tu ingreso a la escuela con una nueva identidad para ti, como una chica. No creo que quieras aparecerte frente a todos con el nombre de Ventus, ¿o sí?

El rubio menor negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que su hermano no podía verlo.

-Y también tenemos que pensar en una excusa por la que "Ventus" va a faltar. Por lo tanto, voy a encargarme de ese asunto.

Ventus casi estaba boquiabierto, ¿Roxas buscando soluciones tan coherentes?

Su hermano mayor, el que siempre optó por golpear para resolver sus problemas cuando eran niños.

El que se enfadaba cada vez que Ventus lo detenía para que se pensara las cosas mejor... ¿él estaba proponiendo todas esas ideas?

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, cuando escuchó a Roxas preguntarle si lo seguía escuchando.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer todo eso?

-Parece que recuerdo, Pence dijo que su tío trabajaba como secretario del director de la escuela, podría hacer un documento falso para ti... bueno, eso lo veré más tarde. Ya te mandaré un mensaje para que me des los datos de tu "nueva identidad"

-¿Datos?

-Cosas como tu nuevo nombre, una fecha de nacimiento y algún historial académico, etc.

-Está bien.

Hubo un breve silencio, y se esuchó la voz de su madre llamando a Roxas para que se fuera ya a la escuela.

-Ya me voy entonces. Después de clases vendrá la chica para ayudarte.

-¿A quién se lo dirás?

Ventus estaba curioso por la elección de su hermano mayor. Roxas no era de los que tenían cientos de amigas, es más, las únicas conversaciones que tenía con el sexo opuesto eran cuando debían trabajar juntos en trabajos de equipo.

-La única en quien confiarías.

Con esa frase, se despidió.

"¿La única? Entonces esa debe ser..."

Las horas pasaron. El cuerpo de Ventus no se había movido en todo ese tiempo de su lugar. Incluso cuando su mamá le avisó que su desayuno estaría al otro lado de la puerta, ni cuando su estómago empezó a rugir de hambre...

La verdad, tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de comer y tener que ir al baño, porque, bueno... recordó con gran verguenza el incidente frente a su padre, cuando perdió la ropa de abajo.

"¡No quiero volver a vivir algo así!"

-Estás completamente rojo de la cara, Ventus. ¿Te sientes muy mal?

La voz de Naminé lo sobresaltó.

-¡N-No! ¡N-No es n-nada!

Pero la joven bruja ya había hecho una expresión de haberse dado cuenta.

-Ohh, así que es "eso". No te preocupes por eso, es muy normal tener curiosidad por lo nuevo.

La cara, que hasta ahora se había escondido entre sus brazos, emergió con una muestra extrema de nervios y verguenza:

-¡No formes ideas equivocadas!

-Está bien, Ventus. Puedes explorarlo, es tu cuerpo, después de todo.

-¡No, gracias!

-Pero, es mejor ahora que cuando haya alguien más por aquí ¿O acaso tienes miedo?

-¿M-Miedo?

-Entiendo que debes ser un chico que nunca ha tenido una novia, por eso debes estar tan incómodo.

Se sintió acorralado con cada afirmación de la astuta bruja.

-¡No tiene nada de malo! Intenta convertirte en un chico por un día, a ver si estarías tan "cómoda"

Namine esbozó una sonrisa divertida, -Perdón por eso. Mejor vamos a olvidar lo que dije. Además, solo intentaba que te sintieras un poco más cómodo con tu nueva apariencia ¿No le prometiste a tu hermano que te ibas a esforzar?

Ventus se calmó ya un poco, pero todavía tenía la cara completamente roja:

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-¡Necesitas superar tus miedos! ¿Qué tal si te das una ducha?

-¿¡Qué!?

Cinco minutos depués, luego de tanta discusión, Ventus estuvo de acuerdo.

Naminé expuso algunos puntos con los que ya no pudo decir que no. Por ejemplo, que no podía estar por siempre sin comer algo, y que tarde o temprano, su cuerpo iba a pedir sus necesidades básicas. Nada podría ignorar al fin y al cabo, porque era incapaz de controlar algo así.

Además, si iba a empezar a vivir de esa forma, hasta que cumpliera el deseo de la bruja, tenía que superar ese pequeño obstáculo.

"A pesar de que no tengo ninguna intención de cumplir con la sugerencia de Naminé, esa de explorar mi nuevo cuerpo."

En el baño, con los pies descalzo, mirando hacia el cubículo donde estaba la regadera y la tina de baño, Ventus tragó saliva.

-¿Te has arrepentido?- preguntó la voz de la bruja, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ella prometió darle su privacidad.

El rubio apretó los labios y de un tirón dejó fuera su camisa y suéter, luego con los ojos ligeramente cerrados, soltó sus pantalones. Ellos cayeron con todo y su ropa interior.

¡Tenía miedo! No estaba listo para aceptar y ver su nueva apariencia.

-¿Ya estás en la regadera?

-No me presiones.-le contestó Ven en voz alta. También agradecía que su mamá ya se hubiera ido a su trabajo, o todo sería más difícil.

Un paso, dos, tres... llegó a tientas a la regadera.

-¡Tienes que abrir lo ojos o no vas a poder!

-Dijiste que no espiarías.

No le quedaba de otra. Tenía que abrirlos o Naminé iba a entrar ahí.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par rápidamente, sin dejar ya más tiempo para pensarlo.

-Recuerda que puedes...

-Dije que no, gracias.

Fue menos terrorífico de lo que pensó, y quizás le ayudaba el decirse a sí mismo que ese era su cuerpo ahora, y que debería aceptarlo con toda normalidad.

-¿Y bien?- con los brazos cruzados por la espalda, y una risilla traviesa, Naminé lo recibió apenas abrió la puerta del baño.

Ventus estaba envuelto en una toalla casi como un bebé, -¿Bien qué?

-¿Qué opinas? ¿Surgieron algún tipo de dudas o deseos luego de conocerte?

Ventus la miró como a un bicho raro, -¿Por qué iba a desear mi propio cuerpo? ¿No te parece algo enfermo?

-¡Wow, en verdad eres un chico inocente! Haces que no me arrepienta nada de que hayas sido tú el elegido para cumplir mi deseo.

-Perdona que no piense lo mismo. Sinceramente, mientras más hablo contigo, más siento ganas de echarte la culpa de todo lo que pasó y lo que está por pasar.

Y aunque Ventus lo dijo en un tono sombrío y poco común en él, Naminé reaccionó encantada:

-Con gusto aceptaré tus quejas, si eso implica que cumplirás mi deseo.

-Solo te importa tu deseo, pase lo que pase, ¿no?- decía el rubio, mientras caminaba a su habitación y buscaba algo pequeño que pudiera quedarle ahora.

Ya había caído en la cuenta de por qué Roxas mandaría a una chica para ayudarle con la ropa, ¡él no tenía ni idea de cómo debería vestir una chica!

Siempre las vio usar tantas cosas raras y diferentes, que le dolía la cabeza con tan solo recordar un par de prendas de todas las que vio.

-Ahora que caigo en la cuenta, todavía no me has dicho el nombre del chico que... bueno, al que quieres hacer "feliz"

Naminé exclamó algo como "¡Es cierto!" su figura flotó un poco hasta la cama, y fingió sentirse cómoda cuando su tenue figura se sentó sobre el colchón.

-Aunque no sé el nombre de su escuela o la dirección donde vive, puedo recordar su nombre: Sora Yagami.

-¿¡Sora!?- el nombre hizo que al rubio se le cayeran las prendas de las manos, se dio la vuelta con la cara pálida: -¿dijiste Sora?

Naminé asintió tranquilamente, -¿Le conoces?

-B-Bueno, digamos... es amigo mío y de Roxas...

-¿En serio? ¡Hurra! ¡Eso facilita las cosas!

Ventus no compartía su felicidad, es más, estaba igual de pálido que cuando descubrió su nueva apariencia.

-¿Qué pasa, Ventus?

-Como pensaba, no voy a poder hacerlo...

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por que...!-bajó el tono de voz, sintiendo que las fuerzas se le escapaban, tuvo que recargarse sobre la pequeña repisa al lado de su cómoda, tirando unas cuantas figurillas de colección de barcos pirata. Precisamente un tipo de pasatimepo que compartió él y Sora muchas veces. Cuando niños, solían gastar todos sus ahorros comprando paletas de sal marina, para encontrar el cupón ganador y cangearlo por aquellas figuras.

La última que cayó al suelo, ese chico llamado Sora, se la había obsequiado, por ser la más rara de todas y la que Ventus siempre había deseado tener.

El buen gesto de su amigo, y su cara sonriente, aparecieron como un fantasma proyectado encima del pequeño barco.

-No voy a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?- insistió figura fantasma.

-¡Es mi amigo!

La bruja se encogió de hombros, -Eso hace las cosas más fáciles. Te va ahorrar tiempo conocerle, y podrás usar también como ventaja conocer algunos de sus gustos

-¿Siquiera estás pensando lo que dices? Intenta ponerte en mis zapatos, al menos ésta vez...- Ventus se agachó estrechando entre sus manos el barco de juguete, -quieres que enamore a uno de mis mejores amigos, y que luego lo bote,así nadamas. Y aunque regresara a ser un chico, sin que él se enterara de la verdad... ¿Crees que voy a ser capaz de verlo de frente sin sentirme culpable?

-¿Y qué más podrías hacer? No me digas que te gustaría quedarte a su lado como pareja~

Su falta de seriedad,con la pequeña risa de último, hizo que Ventus se enfureciera: -Yo nunca voy a hacerle algo así a un amigo. Quizás tú sí,sobre todo estando muerta.

Una vez más, Naminé no se mostró afectada con sus comentarios.

-¿Entonces planeas quedarte como una chica por el resto de tu vida?

Él no quiso contestarle ya, ni siquiera hablar sobre el tema, no podía hacerlo porque no tenía idea de su decisión. Aunque sí tenía claras 2 cosas: no quería quedarse como una chica para siempre, y tampoco iba a jugar con los sentimientos de su amigo para conseguirlo.

Varias horas después, el timbre de la puerta de entrada lo despertó de su estado medio dormido. Se había quedado envuelto con la toalla sobre su cama, y como no había conseguido dormir muy cómodo anoche, la suavidad, combinada con la frescura del baño, terminaron por arrullarlo.

El rubio se levantó casi a rastras, para asomarse por su ventana, que daba una buena vista de la verja y la calle.

Una chica estaba ahí. Su cabello azul, y su postura educada eran inconfundibles, aún estando casi de espaldas.

-¡Aqua!

Quería abrir la ventana y saludarla,pero como vio su propio reflejo de chica por el cristal, pensó que lo mejor sería hablarle por el intercomunicador.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, vio en el gran reloj de pared que eran pasado de las 3 de la tarde. De seguro era la enviada por Roxas...

Su dedo semi tembloroso se detuvo a centímetros de presionar el botón y permitir que le hablara a través de una pequeña bocina.

"También cabe la posibilidad de que no lo sea. ¿Qué tal si se le ocurrió venir a saludar como a veces lo hace?"

La campanilla del timbre volvió a sonar,sacándolo de ese momento de duda.

"Solo existe una forma de comprobarlo"

Presionó el botón, y aunque no sirvió de mucho, intentó hacer una imitación de su antigua voz (una pésima por cierto).

La voz de Aqua no tardó nada en contestarle:

-Ven,soy Aqua, aunque de seguro te diste cuenta desde el principio, porque me viste por tu ventana. ¿Puedes abrirme? Te conseguí un cambio de ropa, como Roxas me dijo.

Quitó el seguro a la puerta y la dejó pasar. Él estaba pensando que se le iba a abalanzar con preguntas o se quedaría muda de la impresión por ver a su amigo tan cambiado. Sin embargo, Aqua saludo y comenzó a regañarlo por andar casi desnudo por la casa:

-Ahora mismo vamos a tu habitación, que necesitas cambiarte antes de que llegue alguien y te vea... ¡Mira!- de la gran bolsa de papel con la impresión de un gatito, Aqua sacó un conjunto de ropa interior lila,con un dibujo de un conejo blanco abrazando sus zanahorias.

Ventus hizo una expresión poco convencida, mientras se sentaba en su propia cama y su amiga cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

-Quizás se vea un poco infantil para una chica de 16, pero no pude evitar comprarlo en cuanto lo vi en la tienda, ¡y con la descripción que me dio Roxas sobre ti!

"¿Le dijo que parecía un conejo?"

-Puedes ponerte la parte de abajo, que yo te ayudaré con el bra.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones, Ventus fue sintiéndose poco a poco más en confianza. Además, era casi la misma convivencia que cuando él y sus amigos andaban en ropa interior con un día caluroso.

"Así que entre chicas también hay ese tipo de confianza..."

-Bueno,ahora escucha Ven. Ésta es una regla básica de la seguridad de una chica: siempre protege tu pecho de golpes, y por sobre todo, de las lujuriosas manos de los chicos ¿Entendido?

El rubio asintió en silencio.

-Buen chico.- su amiga le revolvió el cabello un poco,tal y como lo hacía después de hablarle un poco severa. -Ahora, la ropa. Debes saber que la tomé prestada de una amiga, así que tendremos que salir a hacer unas cuantas compras para ti,antes de que tenga que devolverla.

-¿Compras?

Todavía no se sentía seguro de salir al exterior, y menos para realizar un pasatiempo muy común entre chicas.

Pero Aqua no le estaba haciendo caso a sus quejas, dio un salto atrás, para contemplar su nueva creación:

Una chica de largo cabello rubio peinado en una coleta y un flequillo de lado, con un pasador en forma de estrella plateada para adornar.

Su cambio de ropa eran unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes color azul cielo, mismo que resaltaba sus bellos ojos. Aqua también fue lo suficientemente considerada para traer varios pares de tenis de diferentes tallas, cortesía igual de sus amigas. El único que le quedó fueron los de color negro.

Y entre más cosas que trajo, (sí que había pensado en todo), fue un set de maquillaje. Viajó de aquí a allá para aplicarle un poco.

El pobre rubio se sentía como una especie de muñeca a merced de las creaciones de su amiga, que él, poco podía entender.

-¡Te ves tan hermosa!

El comentario de Namine lo hizo sentir incómodo,pero no pudo decirle nada para no asustar a Aqua.

-Ahora, ¡de compras se ha dicho!

De camino allá, Aqua le recordó a su amigo que deberían ir pensando en un nombre para él, en uno para su nueva identidad como chica.

-Y esto lo digo porque cabe la posibilidad de encontrarse con algún compañero de la escuela, al ser la "primera vez" que te conozcan, debemos estar prevenidos.

-¿Un nombre? Pero Aqua, yo no tengo idea sobre nombres de chicas...

Aqua sonrió, como si estuviera esperando a que su amigo le pidiera ayuda.

-Afortunadamente, de camino a tu casa pensé en unos cuantos, -de su práctica bolsa sacó un larga lista. Y los comenzó a leer en voz alta...

Ahora ya no se sentía como una muñeca, sino como una especie de mascota...

-Aqua, no sé si voy a ser capaz de elegir uno. Ésta idea no me gusta.

Los dos se pararon en la esquina de la calle ,esperando la señal de cruce.

-Ok. ¿Qué te parece si entonces se decide al azar? Tú dime un número y será el que está escrito en ese número de fila.

-Muy bien...-los ojos de Ventus exploraron el otro lado de la calle, intentando pensar en uno de los muchos que eran sus favoritos. La brisa del viento hacía que su ahora largo cabello se meciera sobre su espalda y le provocara un poco de cosquillas. También, más de una vez cruzó miradas con un chico, los cuales se ponían algo rojos e intentaban seguir su camino a toda prisa.

-¿Qué tal el...25?

La de cabello azul buscó rápidamente en su lista.

-Y el nombre elegido es: Yuri.

-¿Yuri?- repitió Ven, intentando acostumbrarse a decirlo.

-Me gusta-opinó la fantasma que flotaba atrás de ellas.

-Roxas dijo que serías como una prima, así que tu nombre sería: Yuri Light.

-Bien.

El resto del trayecto se basó en una lluvia de explicaciones de Aqua sobre las costumbres de las chicas y en la historia falsa de la vida de Yuri.

Hasta que llegaron al gran plaza, también conocida como "el distrito de compras"

Estaba ubicada en el centro de la ciudad de Villa Crepúsculo, y básicamente era un lugar donde vendían de todo. Como una mini ciudad sin nada más que locales, y pequeños apartados de jardines o fuentes, que se usaban como sitios de descanso.

Y como Ventus supuso, (por todas las anécdotas que Terra le contaba sobre haberse atrevido a ir de compras con Aqua), dieron vueltas en las tiendas, a veces regresaban hasta 3 veces a una de ellas, todo porque su amiga tenía que checar precios o un modelito que le hubiese gustado y quería que Ventus se volviera a probar. Una sola vez Ventus se atrevió a decirle que cualquier cosa estaba bien, porque ella le dedico una mirada de muerte, tanto, que asustó a un par de clientas cerca de ellos, y hasta a la vendedora amable que les mostraba las últimas adquisiciones de la tienda.

-¡Ya no puedo más! Necesito un pequeño descanso.

Aqua se cruzó de brazos, dejando las bolsas de sus compras a un lado de la banca donde Ven se sentó.

-Está bien,puedes descansar. Ya solo falta comprar un par de zapatos para la escuela-sacó su cartera, guiñando un ojo, -tienes suerte de que tu amiga reciba buena paga de su trabajo de medio tiempo, y de que sea tan dadivosa. Sin mencionar las buenas ofertas...

-Aunque se suponía solo sería un cambio de ropa-susurró él.

Por fortuna, toda la atención de la chica había sido atraída por la multitud de una de las tiendas que visitaron apenas hace un par de minutos. Ella sonrió para sí misma, y muy entusiasmada le dijo:

-Espérame aquí entonces.

Aqua volvió a perderse entre el mar de gente amontonada que estaba enfrente.

Era la más enorme del distrito y anunciaba una oferta de último minuto en los accesorios del cabello. De seguro fue eso lo que emocionó tanto a su amiga.

Con ello en mente, Ventus dejó salir el más largo suspiro del día.

-Oye,Ventus...

-En éste momento no tengo la energía para hablar, Naminé.

-Pero es una emergencia.

-¿Qué pasa?-más atento, el rubio siguió el índice con el que la bruja apuntaba hacia un lugar en especial, o más bien, hacia un grupo de personas.

Tres tipos mala cara que caminaban hacia donde él estaba. Cuando Ven los vio a la cara,los hombres le lanzaron besos y comenzaron a gritarle piropos.

Se puso de pie de un salto, con el montón de bolsas en sus manos, todavía reacio a creer que unos hombres estuvieran intentando coquetearle.

"Pero Aqua dijo que debía alejarme siempre que alguien quisiera acercarse así. Y buscar refugio con alguien, ¿pero con quién?"

Esa área de descanso estaba casi desierta.

-¡Oye, linda! ¿Quieres un poco de compañía?

Ven los ignoró y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda donde vio a Aqua perderse antes. Sin embargo, uno de los hombres la tomó por el brazo, obligando a que perdiera su rumbo, Ven se soltó rápido y casi perdió el equilibrio.

Le dio la sensación de que su cuerpo era más débil que antes, también cuando empezó a correr y sentía que no avanzaba lo suficiente.

¡Él siempre fue el más rápido entre sus amigos!

Quizás todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ese cuerpo o quizás por el montón de bolsas que cargaba ¡Como sea! Necesitaba esconderse o algo.

-¡Intenta ocultarte detrás de alguien!- le sugirió la bruja, flotando frente a su cara,

-¡Naminé, no me dejas ver nada!

Y todo por querer cambiar de dirección para que se quitara de enfrente, Ventus se dio la vuelta a su izquierda y chocó contra alguien.

Era un joven alto y de complexión atlética. Seguro que sería un buen escudo, así que aprovechó la oportunidad y se ocultó detrás.

Pero los tipos alcanzaron a ver las bolsas de sus compras, y parte de su cabello que sobresalía por el brazo del chico.

Se detuvieron riendo y celebrando entre ellos, y luego la llamaron en un tono de voz muy cariñoso:

-Oye, preciosa, no te enfades, te juro que no volveremos a dejarte sola.

Para Ventus era obvio que estaban intentando fingir que le conocían,porque de seguro notaron que se estaba ocultando con alguien desconocido.

"Tal vez fue una mala idea. Voy a tener que correr otra vez. Pero si lo hago, las bolsas de todo lo que compró Aqua..." asomó ligeramente la cabeza hacia donde había dejado gran parte de las bolsas de compras: justo enfrente de los hombres y el extraño tras el que se ocultó.

Estaba intentando idear algún plan para salir de ésta, cuando escuchó la voz del extraño decir:

-Ustedes ¿qué quieren?

-Somos amigos de la dama, así que piérdete basura.

-¿Dama?

Ventus se agazapó todo cuando el extraño se hizo a un lado, para exponerla ante los hombres.

-¿Así que no era un animal asustado?

Su comentario hizo reír a Naminé. Mientras Ven escondía la cara sobre sus piernas.

-Pero si es su mascota, ¿no deberían llamarla por su nombre? Es así como reconocen a sus amos...

"¡Yo no soy una mascota!" quería protestar, pero mejor quiso aprovechar esa pequeña oportunidad para otra cosa...

Estiró los brazos hacia donde estaban las pertenencias olvidadas, y con la velocidad de un roedor, se escabulló hacia la tienda donde tenía pensado ir en primer lugar

¡Y qué suerte!

Porque los hombre se dieron cuenta muy tarde, cuando había conseguido entrar a ese campo de batalla de mujeres que iban y venían eligiendo ropa o zapatos.

¡Se había salvado!

-Pero... no tenía ni idea de lo peligroso que es estar solo, siendo ahora una chica...-murmuró para sí mismo.

-¡Hey, Yuri! Ven a probarte éste par- le gritó Aqua, y de nuevo, Ventus se preparó mentalmente para ser el objeto de pruebas de su amiga.

¿Cuántas tiendas más visitarían hasta que se decidiera por un simple par de zapatos?

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 ** _Hasta aquí ha terminado el día de compras de Ventus! ¿Qué le depara de ahora en adelante? Aún es incierto pero sí, quizás sufrirá muchas situaciones embarazosas o difíciles XD_**

 _ **Oh, en cuanto al nombre que decidí, de hecho, lo hice algo parecido a la sugerencia de Aqua, ya que tenía un montón y ni idea de cuál elegir XD**_

 _ **Espero que sea de su agrado, y si no, recuerden que siempre es y será Ventus! :D**_

 _ **Bueno, nos leemos en la próxima tortura para Ven!**_


	4. Día Escolar

**CAPITULO 4**

 **DÍA ESCOLAR**

 _ **Nuevo capítulo!**_

* * *

El día definitivo había llegado. ¡La pesadilla,el apocalipsis, el juicio final! Cualquier término era demasiado bello comparado con lo que pensaba Ventus sobre ese día.

Bajo el sol matutino, un miércoles cálido y tranquilo, Roxas avanzaba a pasos cortos y algo lentos, a través de la calle de su vecindario.

Miraba de reojo a la chica insegura que caminaba cubriendo su rostro con el maletín escolar.

-Oye,Roxas. ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nadie por esta calle? Porque pienso que mejor deberíamos esperar a que se haga más tarde...

El rubio se detuvo, ya algo exasperado por la insistencia de su hermano:

-Ya no podemos esperar más, si lo hacemos, vamos a llegar muy tarde. Además,imagino que no quieres llamar la atención de toda la clase.

Arqueó la ceja en un tono burlón, y como sintió a su hermano mayor hacía énfasis en su raro caminar con una falda, él o mas bien ella, sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya,ya... Entiendo... Pero, explícame otra vez cómo ha quedado arreglado lo del ingreso con mi nueva identidad, y la desaparición de "Ventus" casi a inicio del ciclo escolar.

Roxas estuvo de acuerdo, y le empezó a relatar a más detalle, ya que, ayer él había llegado muy tarde y apenas pudieron intercambiar palabras por la colosal tarea que tenía que hacer para mañana, o sea hoy. Ventus tuvo que ayudarle con una parte, como pago al gran sacrificio de su hermano (Roxas lo obligó la verdad).

-No fue muy fácil, casi me quedé endeudado de favores con Pence,además tuve que inventarle que eras mi prima y que estabas huyendo de unos padres dictadores que querían ingresarte en un internado,por eso habías olvidado todos tus documentos. Él y su tío se lo creyeron, y el resto fue pan comido con los datos inventados que me enviaste. ¿Recuerdas lo básico?

La joven asintió sin muchos ánimos.

-Mi nombre es Yuri Light. Soy prima de Roxas y Ventus, tengo 16 años. Y soy de Vergel Radiante.

El rubio levantó ligeramente su pulgar como aprobación, para entonces seguirle explicando lo que faltaba:

-En cuanto a Ventus y su repentina desaparición... Tuve que inventar que contragiste una rara enfermedad durante nuestra exploración en la casa de la bruja.

Ventus se quedó esperando a escuchar toda su excusa,pero algo en la risa contenida de su hermano le decía que, se había dado a sus anchas para imaginar algo muy ridículo.

"De seguro fue su venganza porque una vez lo delate en la escuela, que faltó por quedarse formado para comprar su nueva revista manga del Romance en skate"

-Les dije que estabas enfermo de berenjinitis.

-...¿Vere-qué?

-Que te hinchaste y te pusiste morado como una berenjena,porque te tomaste el agua de uno de los frascos que te encontraste en la casa. Y ahora la abuela te está cuidando hasta que mejores (eso lo dije para que no fueran a querer visitarte). Todos saben que nuestra abuela vive cruzando el cementerio "Llaves Espada" el más grande que existe y el más espeluznante después de la mansión de la bruja.

Ventus relajó los hombros, con el maletín sobre su barbilla, ahí donde Aqua había ocultado el nombre de "Ventus" con una calcomanía del famoso cantante y rockero "Demix". Todas las chicas estaban locas por él, y ella le había dicho que sería una excelente forma de "encajar" entre las chicas del colegio.

En cuanto a la excusa de su ausencia... no podía quejarse, la enfermedad sí que era algo para sentirse humillado, o para reírse a carcajadas por ese nombre tan tonto, pero Roxas le había ayudado con sus mejores intenciones ... tal vez...

-Ehh,gracias...creo.

Repentinamente, la charla fue interrumpida por un timbrazo del celular de Roxas,lo leyó rápido y un segundo después exclamó que la clase estaba a punto de comenzar.

-¡Rápido, Ven!- ya no había tiempo para dejar que su hermano avanzara a su propio ritmo. Tomo su brazo y le arrastró hacia la estación del tren.

De ahí, en medio de una épica lucha entre los pasajeros que subían y bajaban, Roxas y Ventus se arrastraron a la salida.

En ningún momento soltó a su hermano para dejar que se moviera por sí mismo.

¡Hicieron un tiempo récord de 13 minutos,desde la estación al salón!

Los jóvenes asistían a la preparatoria Ansem, nombre de su fundador. Además, el actual director, con el mismo nombre,era un descendiente directo de éste.

Pues bien, como dicha escuela fue fundada por un hombre aparentemente millonario, era un lugar muy grande, con diversas áreas de desarrollo y con buenos profesores. Y sin embargo, accesible para cualquier alumno, tanto así, que las pocas escuelas de competencia cerraron,porque todos los alumnos la elegían sin excepción.

Había un edificio principal,semejante a una torre, que pertenecía a la dirección académica. Era el más lejano cuando atravesabas la enorme verja de entrada.

Lo primero era el jardín de césped y unos cuantos árboles frondosos que daban sombra a unas cuantas bancas de descanso. Después estaba el monumento central del dichoso fundador, un hombre de barba,cabello largo y traje,sujetando una larga hoja que caía sobre sus pies y rodeaba toda la base como un espiral.

Había un reto entre los bravucones, en el cual escribían sus nombres en esa hoja. Los que lo hacían,sufrían siempre pequeños accidentes y luego de eso,sus nombres desaparecían de ese lugar. Ese evento había pasado a formar parte de las maravillas de Villa Crepúsculo.

Pero ya volviendo a la pequeña descripción de la escuela, la estatua formada parte del centro y unión de los diferentes caminos en que se dividía la escuela. Señalados siempre por un camino empedrado.

El de enfrente, muy cerca de la torre,formaba parte de la mayoría de los salones de clases de primer y segundo año, que es donde Roxas y Ventus fueron ahora.

El resto tenían destino a el auditorio, los lugares destinados a eventos y actividades culturales, así como también las deportivas, las cuales se podían tomar al gusto del alumno.

También había un área de laboratorios y de espacios abiertos, que eran similares al del jardín de entrada.

Pues bien, Roxas y Ventus se quedaron de pie frente a la puerta de la clase

1-A, congelados ante la repentina sorpresa de escuchar al profesor llamarlos por su nombre y preguntarle al resto de la clase sobre su paradero.

-Bueno ,mejor entrar, antes de poner al profesor Marluxia de malas.

La mano de Roxas fue detenida para abrir la puerta,por aquella delgada mano femenina que ahora pertenecía a su hermano menor: Ventus.

A decir verdad,esperaba que Ven ya hubiera desechado todos esos nervios de camino al salón. ¿Hasta cuando iba a ser valiente y aceptar la dura realidad?

No es como si estuviera solo, Roxas estaba con él, y haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para apoyarlo.

-Roxas,no puedo hacerlo...

El rubio le apoyó la mano en su hombro. -Tranquilo. Estoy aquí también.

Y habiendo apartado su atención de la puerta,la abrió de golpe,empujando a la chica hacia adentro junto con él.

Su forcejeo llamó la atención de toda la clase, incluido al extravagante profesor de cabello rosado que sostenía una lista de asistencia en sus manos, junto con un curioso bolígrafo con la forma de una rosa negra.

-Joven Roxas,va a hacer una costumbre llegar haciendo escándalo en mi clase.

Roxas sabía a lo que se refería, pues justo ayer también entró patinando desde la puerta hasta su escritorio,mientras maldecia a Seifer, el tipo que le había gastado la broma poniendo una enorme barra de jabón mojado en la entrada de la puerta. Por supuesto que nadie le creyó que le jugaron la broma, y tuvo que permanecer de pie en el pasillo durante toda la clase.

-Disculpe profesor. Pero mi prima no quería entrar,así que tuve que empujarla hasta acá.

Su sinceridad puso rojo de furia a Ventus,pero no protestó nada.

Marluxia (y también los compañeros curiosos), observaron de arriba a abajo a la nueva. Luego, el profesor chequeo su lista, y luego se dirigió a la clase:

-A ver, alumnos, desde hoy estará estudiando con nosotros la señorita Yuri Light. Según parece, es pariente de Roxas y Ventus.

La tímida joven asintió rápidamente, cuando el profesor buscó su confirmación de esa información.

-Y también parece ser que,-el hombre entrecerro los ojos leyendo una poca información anotada detrás de su lista, -el alumno Ventus estará dado de "baja temporal" por enfermedad. ¿Es correcto?

Ahora Roxas asintió, de hecho iba a empezar el fantasioso y vergonzoso relato que le explicó a Ven antes, pero su hermano lo detuvo, clavando su codo en las costillas del rubio mayor.

-Ehhhh, ¡sí! Quiero decir que sí está muy enfermo.

Marluxia no le prestó atención a esto, -Está bien. Pueden pasar a tomar asiento para que siga pasando asistencia. Jovencita...- se le había olvidado el nombre, pero no quiso hacer esfuerzo por recordarlo, -puede tomar el lugar del señor Ventus mientras tanto.

Muy familiarizado con su propio lugar, Ventus corrió hacia el sin necesidad de que le dijeran donde estaba,lo que hizo suspirar un poco a su hermano,temía que en una de esas fuera a hacer algunas costumbres de cuando era Ventus y fueran a sospechar. Pero ahora mismo no podía decírselo, ambos se sentaban en extremos opuestos del salón: Roxas en el primer asiento de la fila cerca de la entrada y Ventus en la última fila junto a la ventana,en el penúltimo asiento.

Así la clase dio inicio, tal como en un día normal y cualquiera, y eso hizo a Ventus comenzar a sentirse cómodo al respecto. Todos sus temores infundados fueron desapareciendo, hasta ser un tipo de pensamiento que ahora le daba algo de risa recordar.

Eso fue hasta que escuchó a cierto fantasma problemático e insistente que le gritó al oído con gran emoción:

-¡Es él! ¡Aquí está! ¡Le he encontrado!

-Señorita...¿Yuri? ¿Tiene algo en contra de la fotosíntesis o tal vez...mi esquema?

El profesor Marluxia le había llamado la atención luego de que por el rechinido de su silla, el marcador se le escapara de las manos, deformando la última hoja de su detalladisimo esquema (un pasatiempo obsesivo de ese profesor).

-N-No. No es nada. Disculpe.

Cuando estuvo seguro que nadie ya lo miraba, Ventus buscó al fantasma y le hizo un gesto furioso.

Pero Namine estaba lejos de hacerle caso, ella rondaba como un cachorro a su amo, alrededor de cierto chico castaño risueño que estaba muy entretenido dibujando, justo a un lado de Ven.

"Tenía que ser él... Después de todo es el único Sora que conozco. Tal vez debería decirle toda la verdad y advertirle de cierto fantasma acosador..."

Un poco tarde, Ventus se percató de que Sora se había dado cuenta de que lo observaban. Le sonrió rascando ligeramente su cabeza, con una de esas risas donde mostraba todos sus dientes (típica de cuando algo le desconcertaba)

La chica se giró hacia otro lado, en una situación muy incómoda.

¡La fantasma estaba riendo!

A los pocos minutos, una pequeña bola de papel aterrizó en su pupitre.

 _"Hola, ¡me llamo Sora! Hace rato te me has quedado viendo como si me conocieras, ¿nos hemos visto antes?"_

Ventus quería estampar la cabeza contra el suelo, y no era precisamente por el mensaje o si quiera lo que pasó hace rato...era por todo el escándalo que Namine se traía, y que para su desgracia,sólo él escuchaba...

Cosas disparatadas como que "el romance estaba naciendo" "las primeras cartas de amor" o que el mismo Ventus le escribiera que estaba interesada en él y que deseaba conocerlo... Lo último lo insistía con muchas ganas.

Por un lado, Ventus comenzó a pensar en hacerle caso para volver a ser un chico pronto, engañar a Namine que Sora se había enamorado luego de esa repentina confesión. Y si su versión femenina desaparecía al día siguiente,la tomaría como a una simple loca desesperada por amor.

"Espera. ¿Qué estás pensando Ventus? ¡Él es tu amigo!"

Rayoneo la palabra que había puesto en el trozo arrugado de la hoja. Para disgusto de Namine, su respuesta fue la siguiente:

 _"Perdón, pero no te estaba mirando a propósito, sólo me acordé de algo cuando vi tu cara, y mi mente malviajo un poco"_

Luego de esa respuesta, ya no hubo otro papel que aterrizara en su pupitre. Tal vez con eso las dudas se habían aclarado o había firmado su renuncia a convertirse en un chico, pero la segunda conclusión aterradora perdió credibilidad cuando el chico castaño le dirigió la palabra en el comienzo del almuerzo:

-Hey, prima de Roxas y Ven, ¿quieres almorzar con la pandilla?

Ventus miró por detrás de él, donde un peli plateado, un chico gordito y uno rubio despistado,esperaban...

Intentó buscar a su hermano Roxas por el rabillo del ojo, mientras pensaba en su respuesta. Es decir, conocía a la perfección a ese grupito, porque siempre fue su grupo habitual de amigos,pero se sentía muy raro, de alguna forma, ir con ellos con su "nueva" apariencia.

Además,el rubio que respondía bajo el nombre de Hayner, ya llevaba rato haciéndole guiños mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sacaba a relucir sus "músculos". Vio muchas veces esa espantosa táctica en acción, cuando Hayner intentaba llamar la atención de una chica.

"Pero ¿de qué me preocupo? En el fondo sigo siendo Ventus, sería demasiado tonto temer a mis propios amigos"

-¿Entonces?

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa de lo más encantadora, a los ojos del trío que esperaba a Sora.

Salieron del salón con rumbo a la cafetería,sin mucha prisa porque Riku,el chico de cabello plateado,se había encargado de comprar el almuerzo de camino a la escuela,como parte de una apuesta que había perdido tres días atrás.

Ven también había participado, fue en uno de los repentinos retos que surgían cada vez que se ponían a discutir sobre algo. Todos acusaron a Sora de ser el más lento de la clase de educación física, y para probarlo, hicieron una competencia de velocidad en la playa. Riku perdió cuando a Sora se le resbaló su paleta de sal marina que llevaba en la boca como un perro rabioso, e hizo que se callera de bruces sobre la arena, a unos metros de terminar la carrera. Y aunque quizás fue trampa,todos quedaron de acuerdo de que él perdió (no les convenía repetirlo,con Riku furioso y Sora amenazando con comer otra paleta durante la carrera).

Y bueno, por lo que Ventus escuchó,la pospusieron hasta hoy,que fue el día en que Riku obtuvo la paga de su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Hubiera sido mejor que pagara la apuesta ayer,cuando Ven no pudiera oler y saborearse desde la distancia ese suculento baguette de pierna,tocino canadiense y chorizo mexicano, incluido también una gran variedad de quesos, siempre lo había deseado probar (y nunca pudo por el precio y lo difícil que era conseguirlo en esa cafetería). Prácticamente tendrías que saltarte la clase antes del almuerzo para alcanzar.

-Riku, ¡mis respetos! Podrás ser un mal perdedor, ¡pero eres un hombre de palabra!- exclamó Hayner,cuando recibió su pieza de baguette humeante entre sus manos

-¡Sí,Riku! ¡Ésta vez te luciste!-dijo Sora igual de feliz,aunque el peli plateado le hizo una mueca algo reticente a dárselo.

-Pero qué mal que Ven no esté para disfrutarlo con nosotros, él fue el que llegó en primer lugar después de todo.-opinó el de cabello negro con una especie de banda en la cabeza,su nombre era Pence. Había recibido la parte de Ventus cuando negoció con Riku pagárselo mañana.

La chica sentada frente a ellos, casi clava sus uñas sobre la mesa,intentando no alzar la voz y delatar su verdadera identidad.

¡Pero el olor de esa baguette la estaba tentando con mucha insistencia!

Era como si el aroma acariciara sus fosas nasales y frotara sus papilas gustativas hacia un éxtasis que quería experimentar.

De repente, Sora notó la mirada de cachorro hambriento en su compañera y con un gesto demasiado amable, cortó el suyo por la mitad,ofreciéndole una parte a ella...

Ventus casi quería llorar cuando lo olfateó entre sus manos.

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!

Todo el grupito se quedó sorprendido con lo rápido que se le comía,y las lágrimas que se resbalan por las mejillas mientras susurraba que era delicioso.

-Vaya,quien hubiera imaginado que tuvieras cierta sensibilidad con las chicas,Sora- dijo Hayner, en una forma que parecía más una burla que un elogio.

-Fui el mejor amigo de una chica por casi 4 años,era obvio que aprendería algo.

Entre los últimos mordiscos, Ventus escuchaba su conversación, muy convencido de saber a quién se refería su amigo: una chica de la que siempre hablaba en sus momentos de tristeza. Es más, le extrañaba que la hubiera mencionado en su estado feliz.

-Ah,sí. Como sea.-el rubio acercó su silla a Ven, haciendo una sonrisa tonta,

-dime, Yuri... ¿Tienes novio?

Namine empezó a hacer un escándalo, para tortura del rubio, una vez más le ordenó a Ventus que confesara su atracción por Sora...

La chica agachó a cabeza. Realmente no tenía intención de contestar a eso.

-Ahí vas. Por eso siempre te rechazan las chicas. Apenas y las conoces y ya quieres salir con ellas.

-Riku tiene razón,-dijo Pence, con gran parte de la cara manchada del aderezo extra que le puso a su baguette, -mejor evita pasar otra vergüenza como la de la semana pasada, cuando confesaste tu amor a una chica de tercer año,por el altavoz de la escuela. A la media hora ella te dejó un mensaje, igual por el altavoz, diciendo que prefería salir con un chimpancé a salir contigo, porque era más inteligente y mucho más "interesante" que tú.

Hayner le dio un coscorrón a su amigo, para que ya se callara, -¿Por qué les gusta sacar a relucir mis momentos vergonzosos cuando hablan?

Sus amigos alzaron los hombros como respuesta. En ese momento escucharon a Aqua y Terra saludarlos. Se sentaron en el único par vacío de sillas de su mesa.

La peli azul hizo un segundo saludo para la joven cuya identidad conocía a la perfección. -¿Y dónde está Roxas? Creí que no se iba a despegar de su "prima" en su primer día de escuela. No imaginé que Sora y los demás serían más considerados que él.

Ventus no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella. A fin de cuentas, era Roxas el culpable de que su hermano estuviera así, ¡él y su tonta apuesta de valor!

-Creo que ha ido donde Xion. Una chica le dio su mensaje, de que quería hablar con el a solas.

La confesión de Sora puso a todos pensativos.

-Quizás por fin van a confesar sus sentimientos.

-¡¿Roxas y Xion?!-dijo Sora,luego de que Pence hablara. -No tenía ni idea de que se gustaran.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Roxas lo mantuvo oculto por su hermano, ya ves que a Ventus le gustaba Xion desde secundaria. Pero ayer Olette leyó por accidente una conversación mía con Roxas en el celular sobre eso, cuando yo muy tonto la dejé usarlo... Ya saben que es su mejor amiga, y de seguro le fue con el chisme.

-Así que finalmente se supo- murmuró Terra, mientras jugaba en su móvil.

Durante esa conversación, nadie se dio cuenta, nadie excepto Aqua, de lo pálida que se había puesto la rubia, sus ojos comenzaba a verse algo llorosos y las manos amenazaban con temblar.

Iba a acercarse para intentar consolar a su querido amigo, cuando la joven tragó saliva y avisó su retirada.

-Y ahora que la chica nueva se ha ido, ¿qué les parece? ¿No es todo un bombón?

Pence bufo alejándose de la mesa para comprar su segunda ronda de comida, puesto que odiaba las charlas de Hayner sobre sus futuras conquistas.

Riku fue el primero en atreverse a dar su opinión al respecto:

-Es bonita, pero algo rara y muy tímida para mi gusto.

-¿¡De qué hablas!? ¿No sabes que una chica tímida es fácil para seducir?

-¿Que no era al revés?-opinó Terra, todavía inmerso en esa matanza de zombies que estaba efectuado su avatar virtual.

El rubio lo ignoró, pasando su brazo sobre el castaño pensativo a su lado.

-¿Tu qué piensas,Sora?

Ya para ese entonces, la paciencia de Aqua había llegado a sus límites. La sola idea de que estuvieran hablando de su amigo, recién transformado en una chica, con 0 experiencia para defenderse de los trucos bajos de un chico, y además siendo ya de por si alguien muy inocente en el tema amoroso, ¡no quería imaginar en las posibles consecuencias!

-Deja a Sora y el resto de los chicos fuera de tus ideas sucias, Hayner.

Cuando la oyó, Terra dejó el móvil a un lado: -Tranquila Aqua, sólo están dando su opinión.

-Pero...

"¡Es sobre su mejor amigo!" no era capaz de decirlo así, por eso se quedó callada.

-Es bonita. Me agrada.

La opinión de Sora dejó a todos perplejos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el castaño, al percibir ese extraño ambiente.

-Nada. Solo que es muy raro escucharte opinar así de una chica,cuando juraste que la única bonita para ti era-

-Bueno,fue una opinión. No estoy diciendo algo más allá de una simple impresión.

El timbre sonó y las clases continuaron.

Para Ventus fue un martirio fingir estar extremadamente concentrado en la clase, con su celular vibrando de mensajes y los recaditos que Roxas le enviaba a través de bolas de papel que aterrizaban en su lugar.

Quizás quería explicarle el motivo de su ausencia durante el almuerzo, pero Ven ya lo sabía, y no quería discutirlo.

A pesar de que no era culpa de Roxas, el que sintiera algo por Xion sin él enterarse, le hacía sentirse traicionado.

Fue su hermano el primero en saber lo que Ventus sentía por Xion.

El lo sabía y aun así...

¿Es que en realidad Roxas fue el primero en sentir algo por ella?

¿O fue después que él?

Ese tipo de dudas flotaban en su mente, haciendo todo más difícil para sobrellevar.

"¿Y qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos durante el almuerzo?"

Sonó la campana que anunciaba el término de las clases, y con ella, Sora se giró de inmediato hacia la rubia que guardaba sus cosas tranquilamente.

-Yuri, ¿tienes planes para la tarde?

Como lo dijo un poco fuerte, un grupito de compañeros no pudo evitar hacer un par de comentarios en burla:

"¡Así se hace compañero!" "¡No la dejes ir o Hayner te la quitará!" "Tu no te andas por las ramas" o "Sora el casanova al ataque"

que Sora no tenía esas intenciones y no balbuceo ni un poco cuando explicó que él y su grupo de amigos planeaban echarle un vistazo a la feria que se inauguraba hoy en la plaza central de Villa Crepúsculo.

Todo el interés de las burlas se cambió por planes para acompañarlos. No era nada de extrañar que Sora lograra la empatía de un grupo cuando intentaban molestarlo, era como un don en él.

Traer paz donde había guerra. Desde siempre.

Y sin darse cuenta, el fantasma detrás de ellos, había llegado a una misma conclusión, su sonrisa de satisfacción ante esa cualidad tan especial que permanecía intacta en el chico, la hizo conmoverse y reafirma con un pequeño susurro, su gran deseo hacia él.

En eso, Roxas se acercó preguntado por lo que hablaban, pero una enfadada chica se puso de pie de un pequeño brinco, sujetó a Sora por el brazo arrastrandolo fuera del salón, para que él no le contestara a su hermano.

Lo menos que quería era convivir con él durante un buen rato, al menos hasta aceptar la horrible posibilidad de que Roxas se había convertido en el novio de la chica de sus sueños (si aceptaba esa posibilidad, podría aceptar cualquier cosa verdadera que hubiera pasado entre ellos).

-E-Esto... Ehhh, ¿Yuri? Creo que si sigues arrastrandome así, voy a perder el resto de mis libros...

Ventus se detuvo en secó,soltando su brazo y haciendo una expresión apenada.

Luego de que ambos recogieran las cosas del castaño, pusieron rumbo a la dichosa feria, en compañía de Riku,Hayner, Pence, Terra, Aqua y Olette, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, que usaba un colorido lazo que intentaba lucir a Hayner, el chico del que ella estaba enamorada. Toda la escuela lo sabía con esos claros avances sentimentales, todos a excepción del propio Hayner.

Riku solía bromear diciendo que Hayner era tan denso en el amor, como Sora lo era con las matemáticas (solo para entender que tan malo era eso, habría que agregar que Sora aprendió a dividir apenas hace unas semanas,siendo ya alumno de preparatoria).

Volviendo al tema de los acompañantes, cuando Pence preguntó sobre la ausencia de Roxas,Riku contestó algo que deprimió más a Ventus, haciendo que se arrepintiera de dejar a su hermano cuando planeaba unirse a ellos:

-Xion lo interceptó en el pasillo cuando intentaba seguirle el paso a Sora y Yuri. Yo creo que sí hay algo serio con ese par.

-Y sí lo hay-dijo Olette en un tono de voz algo presuntuoso, -pero no vendrá de mi boca ese tipo de información secreta.

-Ya, ¿cuanto quieres?

-¿Y tú crees que me vas a comprar? Es la confianza de mi amiga la que está en juego.

Hayner y Terra hicieron un gesto incrédulo,ellos eran los mas interesados.

-No hagas como si fueras muy inocente, la última vez te vendiste por un trozo de pastel de naranja, chismosa.

La declaración de Hayner la dejo en una especie de shock que hirió su orgullo e hizo que les confesara todo:

-Xion quiere insistir con Roxas para iniciar una relación, al parecer él se había negado porque le dijo a mi amiga que su hermano también sentía algo por ella, pero... ¿Acaso van a ser infelices para no dañar a alguien más? Yo le aconseje a mi amiga que hablara de nuevo con él para convencerlo.

-Pero tampoco está bien ser feliz a expensas de dañar los sentimientos de Ven-opinó Sora, un poco desanimado por cómo estaban las cosas.

Olette soltó una carcajada: -¡Ja! Pues ellos tampoco tendrán la culpa. Es obvio que el culpable será Ventus, por nunca haber confesado sus sentimientos, y aún así, se ahorró el rechazo, porque a Xion le ha gustado Roxas desde siempre. Ella dice que no tiene ojos para nadie más.

Mientras todos llegaban a esa misma cruel confesión, Aqua echó una ojeada triste a la chica rubia que había perdido su paso.

-Has aprendido una nueva lección de la vida-habló la bruja a sus espaldas, mientras luchaba por no dejar caer ni una sola lágrima, pero era difícil, se habían acumulado desde el almuerzo y sentía que se ahogaba al contenerlas. Se dio la vuelta, encarando a Namine.

-Es mi culpa. Es cierto. Y es inevitable. Yo sabía que iba a llegar éste día...

-¿Lo habías aceptado entonces?-la voz de la bruja era dulce,como si le hablara a un niño, -decidiste guardarte tus sentimientos y prepararte para que ella fuera feliz con alguien más. ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo viví una escena parecida, sólo que a quien consolaba lloró como un bebé sin querer aceptar sus errores... Al final dijo que iba a ser un prisionero de ese amor, y que nunca sería capaz de enamorarse de otra persona. Viviría por siempre solo, pensando en esa chica, mientras ella seguía con su vida.

Ventus abrió los ojos de par en par, había captado que Namine estaba hablando de su mejor amigo.

-Sora también fue un gran amigo, me ofreció su amistad cuando más sola me sentía, por eso me decidí a ayudarlo. Pero, ¿quien diría que me iba a morir antes de poder cumplirlo?

Existían muchas cosas que el rubio le quería preguntar sobre el pasado de esa bruja, detalles que a veces no encajaban con lo que ella decía y la historia que se contaba sobre ella,-...Namine...- intentó hacer la primera pregunta, pero como siempre, ella se adelantaba y lo hacía olvidarlo todo.

-No quiero que siga sufriendo, y por eso tengo que hacerle ver que aún es capaz de enamorarse de alguien más. Ser feliz.

Ventus ya no quiso discutir con ella ésta vez, pero no podía estar de acuerdo para ayudarla. Es decir, hacer sentir a su amigo algo que era falso y terminaría mal.

¿Cómo iba a ayudar algo así?

-Espero que Sora encuentre la forma de sobreponerse por sí solo.

-Eres un chico muy raro. Te estás preocupado por tu amigo aún en ese estado en el que estás.

Hizo énfasis a aquella rubia de ojos rojos, con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas y su flequillo enmarañado por esas torpes y temblorosas manos que intentaban apartar los mechones de cabello de sus ojos.

"Sí,soy algo patético. Pero no puedo evitarlo,así soy yo... Prefiero evitar que mis amigos sientan dolor. Prefiero ver sus caras sonrientes, aunque yo me esté desmoronando de tristeza"

-¿Yuri?

El repentino llamado hizo saltar a la chica.

Casi comete la torpeza de girarse y mostrar ese estado tan patético en el que estaba.

-¿Estás bien? Pensé que te habías regresado a tu casa o que te habías perdido.

-N-No...yo...recordé algo importante...y tengo que ir a mi casa...nos veremos...

Ya no pudo continuar su despedida, todo porque el castaño la sujeto por los hombros y la giró hacia él, obligándole a verse a los ojos.

Sora se asustó y le preguntó qué tenía, y aunque Ven le dio la excusa de que se le había metido basurilla en los ojos, el castaño hizo un puchero negando con la cabeza:

-Esto no está nada bien. No puedo dejar que te vayas a tu casa con esa cara. Tu primo Ventus suele decir que no podemos dejar sola a una persona que está triste, y yo soy un gran seguidor de esa idea,así que...

Sora comenzó a arrastrarla con gran entusiasmo hacia la dichosa feria, donde una multitud de gente iba y venía, cargando golosinas y riendo al ver todas esas atracciones a su alrededor.

Ventus no quería, las burlas de Namine lo estaban poniendo de mal humor.

El grupito se reunió y entraron a la primera atracción que encontraron, ¡la montaña rusa!

Luego siguió el paseo por skate, los carros chocones. Hicieron una pequeña parada hacia el puesto de hot dogs, y también al baño, porque Hayner se vomito sobre la falda de Olette y Pence derramó su soda en sus pantalones.

Durante su espera, Riku y Sora comenzaron a discutir sobre quién soportaba más tiempo girando en las "tazas del sombrerero loco" sin vomitar, y arrastraron a Terra con ellos, para que fuera el juez.

-¿Quieres un helado?- preguntó Aqua a Ven,cuando quedaron solo ellos.

Y mientras esperaban a recibirlo, la peli azul le señaló hacia una atracción titulada "Marineros en el espacio"

Sabía que a su amigo le gustaban ese tipo de lugares de realidad virtual.

Fueron pues, luego de devorar sus helados.

Ventus obtuvo un porcentaje sorprendente, al despachar todos esos tiburones piratas espaciales. Lo disfrutó tanto, que hasta le restó importancia a toda esa multitud de chicos como público.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la salida?-preguntó Aqua, cuando llegaban al punto de encuentro con el resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Increíble! ¡Me he divertido como nunca!

-¿Lo suficiente para olvidar todas las penas y los enojos del día?

La pregunta de Aqua lo hizo sentir avergonzado.

-Gracias Aqua, ha sido suficiente para todo eso.

-Muy bien. Entonces nada de pucheros hacia tu hermano,eh?!-presionó la punta de la nariz de la rubia,mientras ella reía y refunfuñaba que la soltara.

-Inviten a su diversión.

-Guarda silencio, Hayner. ¿O quieres que te llame chismoso así como tú me dijiste a mi?

Olette le jaló la oreja al rubio a su lado.

Sora,Riku y Terra también llegaron, abrazados como un trío de ebrios que llegaban de su parranda.

-Bueno,ya que nos hemos vuelto a reunir, ¿que tal una última atracción, para cerrar con broche de oro a ésta salida tan fantástica?

-Aunque yo la verdad quisiera olvidar el día en que un tonto ensucio mi ropa.

-Olette- Aqua le palmeo la espalda a su amiga mientras negaba con una sonrisa y Sora y Terra apoyaban la idea entre gritos. Ya se habían repuesto de los mareos en esas tazas giratorias ¡y estaban listos para la acción!

Ventus quiso unirse a su celebración ,pero se arrepintió a último momento, cuando vio llegar a Xion y su hermano...

-Vaya, sí que se tardaron ustedes.

Con el recibimiento de Olette, el par se sintió más relajado para saludar a todos.

-Hace tiempo que los buscábamos,pero hay demasiada gente. No fue hasta que vi el cabello de Sora, que pudimos localizarlos.

-¿Mi cabello?- como siempre pasaba, Sora comenzó a tocar su propio pelo,un poco acomplejado con las grandes puntas que le distinguían.

-Llegan a tiempo, vamos a subir en la "rueda de la fortuna"

-A admirar el atardecer, ¡qué romántico!-opinaron Aqua y Olette.

Ventus ya no estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea,de hecho, estaba intentando retroceder lentamente y escabullirse entre una multitud de gente,para escapar sin ser visto,pero de nuevo,su bendita suerte hizo que uno de sus compañeros lo arrastrara hacia la atracción.

-Yuri ¡subamos juntos!

Pero antes de que Hayner lograra entrar con la rubia, en la pequeña cabina con cupo para dos personas, Olette lo pesco de la oreja y en su lugar, Sora entró.

Dicho suceso emocionó a la bruja que flotaba por fuera,detrás de la ventanilla donde Ventus estaba sentado.

Sora estaba de frente. Había estado viendo por su propio lado de la ventanilla hacia el paisaje que se exhibía conforme iban subiendo, hasta que volvió su vista hacia la chica.

-¿Te asustan las alturas?

Fue su pregunta, por haberla visto tan nerviosa durante todo ese rato.

La rubia negó rápidamente, incapaz de decir algo.

La verdad estaba muy incómoda por todas las cosas disparatadas que le estaba sugiriendo esa bruja a sus espaldas.

En una de esas ya no pudo soportar y le gritó que se callara, pero Sora pensó que se lo había dicho a él y comenzó a disculparse.

-¡No! No me refería a ti... Yo le decía... ¡Era hacia mi misma!

Bien,ahora iba a pensar que estaba loca.

Pero la reacción de Sora fue sonreír, -Ahhh, ¿entonces tu también tienes ese tipo de discusiones con la voz en tu cabeza? ¡Creí que era el único! Pero ¡qué va! Adelante, ¡tú puedes prima de Ven!

La rubia sonrió nerviosa.

Mas de pronto, Sora adoptó una actitud un poco melancólica, -¿Crees que Ven estará bien?

La joven no comprendió.

-porque he estado pensando, en si decirle lo que ha pasado con Xion, ¡quiero decirle la verdad porque es mi amigo! Pero, también me gustaría guardar el secreto, porque no quiero que salga herido. ¡No sé qué hacer! Riku me dijo que debería hacer lo que me dijera mi corazón, pero...¡no sé!-recargo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas,despeinando su cabello.

La joven, que hasta ese momento había decidido quedarse callada, esbozó una sonrisa enternecida por la preocupación de su amigo. Se sentía tan afortunado de tenerlo, pero no había forma de hacérselo saber, no al menos como Ventus.

-Estoy segura de que él estará bien, no, él está bien, porque... Sea lo que sea que decidas, él lo va a entender y estará profundamente agradecido de tenerte como amigo. Estoy segura.

Instintivamente, Ventus posó su brazo alrededor del cuello de su amigo, mientras le hablaba agachado a la misma altura. Es algo que solía hacer cuando era más pequeño y consolaba a su hermano, y lo que deseó hacer cuando a su amigo le partieron el corazón, pero por ciertas cosas, no pudo.

Quién iba a pensar que Sora iba a descubrir su rostro y que ellos chocarian sus narices mientras cruzaban miradas fijas...

Ven se alejó dando un salto para atrás con una disculpa y Sora reía con la cara roja, pero lo ocultó diciendo en broma que solía pasarle siempre que Riku intentaba asustarlo cuando se dormía en clase.

Pero aquel momento fue tan incómodo para ambos, que ninguno mencionó ya nada sobre el tema, es más, ya ninguno habló durante el resto del paseo. Para Ventus fue un momento muy ruidoso sin embargo, porque Namine no paró de hacer comentarios al respecto.

Una vez el paseo terminó, los miembros del grupo se despidieron entre sí, y cada uno tomó camino a su casa, bueno, excepto Hayner y Pence, que decidieron entrar a la casa de los sustos de último momento.

Y Aqua, que recibió una repentina invitación de Terra hacia un café. Todos les hicieron burlas sobre si era una cita, y ambos sonrojados se alejaron hacia aquella calleja iluminada por anuncios.

Ven y Roxas tomaron su camino cuando Xion se despidió de ambos.

Olette hace rato había desaparecido del grupito, quizás para seguir en secreto a Hayner.

Entonces Sora avanzó por su propio camino, pensando una y otra vez en las palabras de consuelo de Yuri. Eran como si en verdad lograron consolarlo. Se sentía mucho mejor, excepto por...

El rostro de cerca de la rubia apareció con un flash de un recuerdo confuso y vergonzoso...

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **¡He aquí el primer día escolar de Ventus! Y sí, como ya lo habrán notado, Sora tendrá protagónico junto a Ventus, pero no será el único *cof* *cof***_

 _ **Y bueno, siempre seguiré agradeciendo por pasarse a leer otro capítulo más y por sus reviews :D**_

 _ **Además, espero mantener el ritmo para subir un capítulo cada fin de semana, pero en caso de que eso no pasara, será porque estoy poniendo más atención en un antiguo fic, también de Kingdom Hearts que quiero terminar un poquito antes que este ( podrían pasar a leerlo si lo desean :D)**_

 _ **Entonces nos leemos pronto!**_


	5. El día de los hermanos

**CAPITULO 5 El día de los hermanos**

 _ **De nuevo por aquí! Espero disfruten éste capítulo :D**_

* * *

-¡Ya llegué! ¿Eh? ¿Qué no hay nadie en casa?

El castaño revisó de arriba a abajo la casa, sin señales de vida.

Era bastante extraño, porque su mamá había dejado el trabajo hace un año para dedicarse a las labores de la casa, cuando tuvieron que despedir a la sirvienta por una repentina crisis económica familiar. Si bien, la situación se resolvió, su mamá había dicho que tomaría otro año de vacaciones para convivir más tiempo con la familia. Así que su mamá sí o sí siempre estaba en casa.

Con su papá era diferente, un importante empresario dueño de numerosos complejos turísticos dentro y fuera de la ciudad, era muy normal que saliera de viaje durante días.

-¡¿Mamá?!

Sora se lanzó sobre el cómodo sofá cama de la sala de TV, tomando una de las botanas que encontró en el escondite secreto de la alacena (su mamá tenía prohibida la comida chatarra dentro de casa). Encendió el reproductor de música y comenzó a cantar al ritmo mientras comía. Pero su paraíso de relajación no duró mucho,porque escuchó el tintineo de la entrada, que solía anunciar que alguien estaba llegando.

Y desde el pasillo escuchó las voces de su madre y la de alguien más. Alguien que creyó no escucharía hasta las fiestas decembrinas...

-Es la tercera, ¿escuchaste? ¡Es la tercera vez que nos haces pasar este tipo de vergüenza! ¿Alguna vez has tenido un poquito de consideración? ¡¿Al menos el remordimiento de ver a tus padres pagar todo ese dinero que con tanto trabajo ganaron?!

-Sí bueno, la verdad sólo uno lo ganó, y no estoy seguro si fue con mucho "trabajo "

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! ¡Mirame cuando te hablo, Vanitas!

"Sí, es él" confirmó Sora, tan pronto escuchó el nombre y se asomó rápidamente.

Sin embargo, quiso permanecer oculto detrás de la puerta que daba con el pasillo.

¡Era la opción más segura en éstos casos!

A lo largo de su niñez, cuando Vanitas se metía en algún lío y su mamá empezaba a reñirle, aprendió por las malas lo que pasaba si él se metía a la discusión.

Todavía podía recordarlo como si hubiera sido ayer, cuando el pequeño e inocente Sora sugirió, en medio de su discusión, que intentaría convencer a su hermano mayor para portarse mejor con su mamá...

Su mamá volteó a verlo con la misma lentitud que uno de esos muñecos poseídos que salían en las series de televisión que a su hermano le gustaba ver.

Para no entrar en esos horribles detalles que le ponían la carne de gallina, Sora terminó en una escuela de verano tipo militar junto con Vanitas. Y cuando llegó a casa, ¡lo recibió un psicólogo! Y bajo varias pruebas y preguntas, determinaron que Sora no estaba volviéndose como Vanitas.

"Qué va! Si vuelvo a meterme va a pensar que vuelvo a ayudar a Vanitas y para ésta hora mañana, voy a estar empacando para unirme al ejército, o aún peor... Al temible campamento del viejo Merlín...haciendo figurillas de papel mache y pasta,de Winnie Pooh" Sora sacudió la cabeza intentando quitar esa imagen de su cabeza.

Total que tuvo que esperar a que los 20 minutos de sermones y regaños terminaran. La señal fueron los pasos apresurados y fuertes de madre e hijo, seguido del sonido de diferentes puertas cerrándose.

Sora se escabullo desde el corredor hasta el recibidor.

Dado que su madre siempre terminaba saliendo de casa por un largo largo tiempo luego de las discusiones con Vanitas, ya podía irse olvidando de una cena decente.

"Pero es algo a mi favor! ¡Porque me permite practicar mis fabulosas habilidades culinarias!"

Sora aflojo la corbata de su uniforme y corrió hacia el compartimento secreto de su comida chatarra, para sacar un curioso delantal que guardaba para esas ocasiones tan raras.

30 minutos después...

-¡Buen trabajo Sora! ¡Aunque sea yo mismo el que lo diga! Ahora sólo falta que alguien confirme el exquisito sabor de mi creación- se froto las manos como la pésima copia de un villano y miró de reojo hacia las escaleras que daban con el segundo piso.

Estaba a punto de subirlas, cuando a último minuto le llegó un mensaje de Riku ¡presumiendo que estaba comiendo una edición limitada de paleta de sal marina violeta!

-¡¿Y dice que yo soy infantil?!-con mucho recelo,Sora luchó por no marcarle a su amigo para reclamar, ¡porque hasta le mando una fotografía! Junto con las letras pequeñas y llamativas: "El vendedor dijo que era la ÚLTIMA"

-¡De seguro se está vengando por la apuesta de la carrera! ¡Pero ya verá!

-¿Por qué haces tanto ruido,gnomo?

Sora dio un salto, con una expresión de complicidad.

-¿Qué haces?

El último flash deslumbró la mesa, hacia el exótico platillo sobre ella, y Vanitas hizo una mueca.

El joven de cabello azabache tenía los mismos rasgos que Sora, no por nada eran gemelos. A excepción del color de sus ojos, un color dorado penetrante que podía calarle los huesos a cualquiera. Era tan impredecible lo que podría expresar con ellos. Por ejemplo ahora, que escaneaba la comida sin cesar y hasta empujó a su hermano lejos de ahí.

-¡Llegaste a tiempo para probar la cena magistral que he creado! Adelante y siéntate- Sora le movió la silla mientras hacía malabares con el cucharon que traía en una mano, pero su hermano se quedó de pie, con una mueca cada vez más gruñona.

-Siéntate Vanitas.

-No gracias, yo nunca como la comida de enanos con delantal de princesas.

-¡Hey! Es el que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños pasado-

-Y nunca pensé que fueras tan tonto como para aceptarlo.- el peli negro dio una vuelta alrededor de su hermano, cada vez más divertido con el diseño tan femenino que tenía el dichoso delantal. La verdad, Vanitas lo consiguió en un salón abandonado de su antiguo colegio, a último minuto, cuando su bendita "madre" le obligó a recordar el cumpleaños de su atolondrado hermano menor.

Dentro de la bolsa del regalo añadió una carta donde le decía la verdad de cómo lo había conseguido, todo para hacerlo enojar y que no volvieran a fastidiarlo con sus tontas tradiciones familiares. Pero Sora siempre actuaba contra toda la lógica de su hermano, y le devolvió una carta pidiéndole más regalos de su parte el próximo año.

Ahora, en su encuentro, le sorprendió un poco que lo usara muy quitado de la pena.

Vanitas, el chico apartado y rebelde de la familia Yagami, la oveja negra, siempre buscó formas de cortar lazos por completo con ellos, pero Sora se lo estaba haciendo muy difícil de lograr...

Y si él se mantenía tan positivo y alegre con su compañía, conllevaba a que sus "padres" siempre terminaran perdonando sus metidas de pata.

Vanitas casi estaba dándose por vencido de molestar al castaño...

-Bueno,admito que sí me enojé un poco cuando vi el dibujo, ¡pero el detalle es lo que cuenta!- Sora dio un salto hacia su propia silla, con aquel dibujo de la gatita y su corona ondeando a todas sus anchas.

El otro ahogó su risa, e igual se sentó en una silla apartada a la que le habían ofrecido, luego de haber soltado el comentario: -Hay que tener valor para usar eso.

Sora comenzó a explicarle sus elaboradisimas recetas y toda la odisea que le costó prepararlas (eran huevos revueltos y arroz quemado), pero su hermano no le hizo mucho caso, y se concentró en comer mientras revisaba una pila de mensajes de texto que su amigo muy insistentemente le estaba mandando.

Así fue, hasta que Sora le preguntó sobre sus planes futuros:

-Si no tienes un lugar pensado, puedes sugerirle a mamá el colegio donde yo voy. ¡Es muy grande y tiene de todo tipo de actividades! Además, puedes trabar amistad con mis amigos, ¡sería muy divertido y saldríamos a divertirnos mucho! Riku ha viajado mucho con su familia y conoce lugares que ni te imaginas. Ah, y Hayner dijo que está aprendiendo a conducir, ya estamos planeando ir a la playa las próximas vacaciones en el auto de su primo. Además, Ven y Roxas dicen que podríamos pedir prestada la casa de verano de su abuela.

-¡Detente ahí!- Vanitas intervino antes de que Sora volviera a tomar aire para seguir hablando, bueno, de hecho, Sora se quedó conteniendo el aire con las mejillas hinchadas y las manos sobre el folleto que había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón.

El peli negro hizo ligeros movimientos con su cuchara, golpeando la mesa en un gesto de total desinterés, -Creo que recuerdo que ya habíamos tenido una charla sobre tus amigos hace unos años.

Sora hizo memoria recitando en voz alta las exactas palabras de Vanitas:

-"Sora, nunca me pidas socializar con tus tontos amigos y a cambio yo no afeitare tu cabeza una noche mientras duermas", ¡pero Vanitas! Eso fue en primaria. Además, ¿cómo puedes decir que son tontos si ni siquiera los conoces?

-Hmp. Eso es porque solo un tonto te tendría a ti como amigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

-Olvidalo.

Con un repentino, pero característico malhumor en él, Vanitas se levantó de la silla.

-¡Espera, Vanitas! ¡Tengo algo importante que pedirte!

El peli negro se detuvo, sin dejar de darle la espalda le preguntó lo que era, a lo que el castaño, muy quitado de la pena le dijo que si podía prestarle sus libretas de apuntes de matemáticas.

-Es que la otra vez que encontré por casualidad tus apuntes de geografía del año pasado, ¡tenían todas las respuestas del examen! Y no bromeo. ¡Es como si tus anotaciones hubieran sido hechas por el profesor para crear ese examen!

-¿Por qué debería? Es muy fácil encontrarlas en los libros.

-¡Pero~! Ya sabes que no entiendo nada de esos libros. Es como si sus letras bailaran por toda la hoja con una musiquilla isleña, ¡impidiendo que las lea y me concentre! Además, a ti no te cuesta nada,siempre sacas un 10 en tus exámenes.-lo último lo murmuró, como no queriendo elogiar a su hermano.

Sucedía que Sora siempre se sintió un poco celoso de la inteligencia de su hermano, porque él nunca tuvo que sufrir las torturas de desvelarse estudiando para un examen, o sufrir los regaños de sus padres por malas notas, o lo que era aún peor: ¡ir a cursos de verano!

Sí, Vanitas también tenía regaños, cursos y castigos diferentes, pero a veces, a Sora le daba ese pequeño complejo de hermano egoísta por querer superar o igualar a su gemelo en alguna habilidad.

Y más le daba cada vez que veía a Vanitas volver de alguna prestigiosa escuela sólo porque le daba la gana renunciar a ir.

¡Tenía un buen futuro en sus manos y no quería tomarlo!

En ese aspecto entendía la molestia de su madre. Pero volviendo al tema, Vanitas le hizo un gesto con cierto desdén hacia su hermano menor, y luego le dijo la primera conclusión a la que había llegado rápidamente, además de ser su forma de escapar del asunto:

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy un nerd?

-¡Sí! Yo... ¿Qué?

-Olvidalo descerebrado. Ni aunque se hubiera tratado de mi mejor amigo.

-¡Vanitas!

El peli negro todavía pudo escuchar las quejas de su hermano durante un buen rato, mientras se acostó en su propia cama y revisaba los alrededores de su vieja habitación. Hacía como medio año que no estaba ahí, y nada parecía fuera de lugar durante esa ausencia.

Su "familia" todavía sabía cómo respetar su propia privacidad por lo visto. Incluso la pila de billetes sobre la mesa de su escritorio y aquel enorme cartel de una horrible caricatura de Sora donde decía "Soy un completo idiota" seguía en su lugar.

Fue el señuelo que pensó dejar antes de ir a ese colegio/internado en "Ciudad Inexistente". Sólo de esa forma se daría cuenta si su hermano entraba sin su permiso. Él era muy fácil de caer en ese tipo de trampas de niños. Y lo mejor de todo, ¡Vanitas no debía esforzarse mucho en pesar cuando las hacía!

Apenas cayó la noche, el peli negro comenzó a ser presa de esos sentimientos de duda sobre su futuro... ¿A qué colegio iba a ir ahora?

¿Importaba en realidad?

Siempre fue la misma historia desde que tuvo 7 años, cuando "sus padres" decidieron mandarlo a un prestigioso internado en otra ciudad... no vio nada de malo en eso, de hecho, fue un verdadero alivio salir de esa prisión llamada "hogar" y conocer el mundo solo...

Pero por alguna razón... las cosas solían tornarse demasiado aburridas y sin sentido luego de un tiempo, así que no fue nada extraño decidir dejarlo...

Bueno, aunque conocía a la perfección la razón principal de toda su apatía, no se torturaba recordandolo y lo disfrazaba con alguna otra razón pequeña y tonta pero creíble para los adultos.

No le preocupaba llegar a colegios o internados nuevos, pero lo que sí le estaba molestando era que se estaba acortando la lista de lugares disponibles para él.

-¡No importa! Si se acaban podré conseguir un empleo e independizarme, como siempre quise.

Con su brazo descansando sobre su frente, Vanitas disfrutó la brisa fresca que entró por su ventana, una de esas que se prolongan con suavidad y hacen levitar las cortinas como si algún intruso se ocultara por debajo. Es a lo que los pequeños niños confundían con monstruos, cuando la soledad se hacía más persistente con el murmullo del viento.

Casi se estaba quedando dormido, cuando Sora empezó a tocarle la puerta.

-¡Vanitas!

-Grrr, ¡¿y ahora qué quieres?!

El castaño casi se arrepintió de haber abierto la puerta, por el humor con el que lo recibió.

Sin embargo, el sonido de la vajilla rompiéndose lo convenció de seguir hablando:

-¡El Señor Black ha vuelto! ¡Se coló por la ventana de la cocina y está corriendo como loco por toda la casa!

El gemelo mayor suspiró un poco, luego se puso de pie de un salto y le cerró la puerta en la cara a su hermano.

-¡Vanitas! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

-¿No puedes ocuparte de un gato tu solo? ¡Vaya inútil!

-¡Tú y yo sabemos que el Señor Black no es un simple gato!

Bueno, eso era cierto. Ese gato siempre fue la pesadilla del vecindario.

Apenas llegaba la noche, el dichoso animal salía de su hogar en búsqueda de algo que destrozar, arañar o usar como baño de sus apestosos desechos. Todas las personas del vecindario ya tuvieron una mala experiencia, y es por eso que cerraban todas sus ventanas y puerta a esas horas.

¿Por qué nadie se había atrevido a darle su lección?

Por 2 buenas razones: Ese gato era de lo más salvaje y cualquiera que intentara detenerlo era muy seguro que iba a terminar lleno de arañazos. Y la segunda, su dueño era un excéntrico viejo adinerado. Se decía que tenía una amenaza pública contra todo aquel que intentara dañar a su mascota. Y como la gente de ese vecindario era muy ingenua, prefirieron vivir con el terror a tomar acciones.

Vanitas buscó desesperadamente los auriculares sobre su escritorio, los conectó a su teléfono y con la música más ruidosa que pudo encontrar en la carpeta de Rock, se aisló del mundo, dejando que su hermano arreglara las cosas por sí solo.

Siempre que volvía a casa, solía preguntarse cómo alguien tan inútil y torpe como su hermano, podía sobrevivir solo. Puesto que con la mínima molestia que sentía esa mujer que se hacía llamar su "madre", solía abandonar la casa durante mucho tiempo.

 _"Es imposible... ya déjalo. Alguien como tú solo debería..."_

Aquella voz zumbaba dentro de su cabeza, casi como cientos de clavos que se enterraban en cada parte de su cráneo. Aquellos labios rosados siendo presionados por los dientes, mientras una larga cortina semi transparente cubría el rostro de la persona, pero los ojos... ¡esos malditos ojos!

El peli negro se despertó de un salto, antes de que pudiera ser capaz de arrojar algo contra ellos y acabar con esa tormentosa imagen que siempre aparecía en sus sueños cuando volvía a casa.

Se dio cuenta de que su móvil se quedó sin batería y pendía entre la cama y el suelo, con el cable de sus auriculares sujetándolo.

Había amanecido, aunque sus cortinas fueron cerradas por alguien que aprovecho entrar cuando dormía, pudo ver la hora marcada en el reloj de pared frente a su cama.

Iba a buscar la mejor posición para seguir durmiendo, cuando escuchó el bullicio en el piso de abajo. Era la misma historia de siempre: El idiota de su hermano se había levantado muy tarde, perdió todos los libros por la casa, todo por haberse puesto la mochila alrevés y también, en su prisa por salir rápido, derramaba su desayuno sobre su ropa mientras la mujer de la casa lo obligaba a cambiarse.

"Es lo mismo siempre"

-¡VANITAS!

El hermano mayor siguió buscando la mejor posición en su cama, sin querer hacerle caso al castaño ruidoso que había irrumpido sus meditaciones.

-¡VANITAS, LEVÁNTATE!

Por poco logra que le hiciera caso, cuando corrió las cortinas y toda la molesta luz del día le dio en la cara.

-¡Levántate ya, Vanitas! ¡Se hace tarde!

Apenas quitó un poco la mano que descansaba sobre sus ojos. Pudo ver que Sora masticaba lo último de unos waffles quemados, tenía la camisa hecha un desastre en jugo tal vez... e intentaba no tirar los libros que sujetaba bajo su regazo.

Vanitas gruñó, -Lárgate de aquí, gusano.

-¡Pero...!-Sora pasó bocado, un tanto agitado para continuar: -¡mamá dice que si no te apresuras ella misma va a llevarte con una correa!

-¿Correa? Vaya que tiene "gran" sentido del humor tan remprano.

Sora miró hacia el pasillo que daba con la puerta abierta, comprobando que seguían solos, pero como eso podría llegar a cambiar en cualquier momento, comenzó a hablar en voz baja:

-Al contrario, mamá está de muy mal humor hoy. ¡Anoche me dejaste solo con el señor Black y no pude evitar la catástrofe! ¡debiste haber visto cómo quedo la cocina! ¡era un campo de batalla! ¡yo intenté evitarlo pero se me lanzó a la cara y por poco no la cuento! Por suerte me lo quité de encima cuando abrí la llave del agua, pero...

-¿Viniste aquí a despertarme para contarme las patéticas desgracias que viviste con un gato?

-¡No! Me desvié un poco del tema- Sora se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa, -a lo que quería llegar es que... bueno ¡no fue mi culpa!

Vanitas gruñó, apretó fuerte la almohada en sus manos casi con las intenciones de lanzarsela donde mas le doliera.

-Bueno... creo que mamá se formó una idea equivocada cuando vio el desastre, y pensó... pensó que tú lo hiciste, en uno de tus ataques de ira.

-¿¡Quién tiene ataques de ira!?

Sora se encogió negando con la cabeza.

-Ejem, la cosa ahora es que quiere que hagas labores domésticas por un mes, para compensar el desastre.

-¿Y yo por qué?

Hubo una especie de silencio incómodo entre los hermanos. Sora no quería contestar a eso, y Vanitas se había rendido de obtener su respuesta, todo porque la había recordado.

"Es común. Es común que ellos siempre terminen culpandome por cualquier desastre... y todo porque yo se..."

El peli negro se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su incómoda cama, todo porque sentía que había aplastado su móvil y quizás algún par de libros que solía arrojar por costumbre, y de los que solo se daba cuenta mucho tiempo despues, cuando los dobleces empezaban a molestar entre las sábanas.

-Ya hablaste, ahora vete.

-¡Pero!

-Solo quiero que te largues de mi habitación, ¿es mucho pedir o no entiendes el españo, idiota? Además, ¿no vas a llegar tarde a tu colegio de retrasados?

-Bueno, ¡ese el segundo punto al que quería llegar! Lo que pasa es que... además del castigo de las labores domésticas, mamá decidió que tú ibas a ir también hoy.

-¿Ir? ¿A dónde?- le preguntó medio dormido.

-Conmigo.

-¡Pregunto ¿a dónde? y no ¿con quién?!

Al levantarse para gritarle, porque le irritó que siguieran interrumpiendo su sueño, encontró la silueta de su madre en el marco de la puerta.

La mujer evitaba ver hacia Vanitas, sostenía el teléfono, con una expresión muy seria:

-¿Y bien? ¿El hijo malagradecido va a ir a clase por las buenas o está dispuesto a viajar hoy mismo a otro internado? De todas maneras, donde sea que vayas, no hay mucha diferencia para mi.

Y aunque el joven no tenía ningún problema con empezar una nueva disputa con ella, su hermano se entrometió asegurando que él iba a hacer que Vanitas fuera sí o sí a la escuela.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los gemelos caminaban por la calle, bajo el molesto sol matutino.

Ese día sí que era caluroso, no tenían ni cinco minutos caminando y ambos comenzaban a sudar.

Vanitas no recordaba que las mañanas fueran tan iluminadas, debía hacer sombra con uno de sus brazos sobre aquellos ojos dorados, todo para no perder de vista el camino.

¡Lo peor es que no había señales de sombra por ningún lado!

¿¡Por qué su maldito vecindario no tenía ninguna parada de autobús para evitar la caminata!?

Es cierto que era un vecindario para gente de clase alta, y que eran tan orgullosos y engreídos como para no permitir que los transportes públicos pasaran. La gente tenían sus propios automóviles y también era bastante raro ver a alguien caminando, sobre todo los estudiantes.

Pero él prefería mil veces la pesadillezca experiencia de subir a un autobús público a seguir con ese maldito bochorno.

-¡No puedo entender ¿por qué seguimos viviendo en un vecindario así?, si el único auto que tenemos lo usa ese hombre!

Al parecer su hermano menor también estaba pensando lo mismo, aunque él nunca se hubiera atrevido a quejarse de esa forma y mucho menos referirse a su padre como "ese hombre", pero era inútil discutir con las costumbres del hermano mayor porque solo iba a terminar en más peleas...

Y en lugar de eso, dejó a Vanitas enfocar su fastidio en otra cosa...

La sensación mojada y pegajosa de la camisa contra su propio sudor y los rayos del sol...

¿¡Por qué tenía que usar el uniforme de su hermano!? Y aún peor, ¿¡Por qué tenía que ir a esa estúpida escuela!?

¡No habían pasado ni 24 horas desde que volvió!

Era lógico que si Sora se cambiaba a su uniforme limpio a Vanitas le tocaría el que estaba lleno de jugo, puesto que su hermano solo tenía dos. Además de que era un método de venganza/castigo de su "madre".

Aflojó la corbata a cuadros de color azul, y apoyó su maletín escolar sobre su hombro, mientras bufó: -Parezco un idiota, usando esta cosa.

-¡Oye, si yo lo uso siempre!

-¿Por qué crees que lo digo?

Sora solo suspiró, dejando atrás todo ese enojo. En cambio comenzaba a emocionarse un poco, con la idea de que su hermano asistiría a la misma escuela que él.

Le contó anédotas de cómo fue su primer día ahí, y luego una breve descripción de todos sus amigos, si Vanitas fue capaz de tolerar todo su escándalo fue porque leía los últimos mensajes que le había mandado su amigo.

-¡Pero vaya que ahora sabré lo que sientes Roxas y Ventus! Ahora que mi hermano gemelo va a ir a la misma escuela que yo ¡ojalá sea en la misma clase!

-Hmmmm

-Oh, por cierto, Vanitas ¿con quién tanto mensajeas? ¡No me digas que ya te conseguiste novia! ¡No, eso es imposible! Después de todo, no existe nadie en el mundo que pueda soportar tu mal humor...

Sora se detuvo de hablar, por la tenebrosa aura que emanaba Vanitas mientras lo veía fijamente.

-¡Broma! ¡Broma! ¿No sabes captar las bromas?

-¿Y tu no entiendes aquel dicho que dice: estás cavando tu propia tumba?

-¡Estaba bromeando!

Minutos después, el par arribó a la estación del metro. Fue la sugerencia que dio Sora luego de ver que su hermano amenazó con regresar a casa sin importar las consecuencias.

-¿Lo ves? Ir a la escuela también tiene sus partes divertidas, ¿hace cuánto que no tomabas el metro?

-Cállate.

Vanitas bebió un poco del jugo que su hermano le había conseguido en la máquina expendedora de la estación. El vagón estaba vacío y eso ayudó a recuperar un poco de la tranquilidad que el peli negro había perdido antes.

Se sentó y dejó fluir a través de sus auriculares sus melodías favoritas. Si tenía suerte, quizás podría encontrar el momento oportuno para escapar de la atención de su molesto hermano y evitar aquella catástrofe llamada escuela.

Sora suspiró a su lado, con los brazos cruzados, -Pero es muy raro... generalmente a esta hora y con el clima, el vagón debería estar a reventar de gente...

Y casi como los hubiera invocado, en la siguiente parada un espantoso mar de gente entró y dejó a ambos chicos igual de sofocados que cuando caminaban bajo el sol.

De repente, Sora se percató de una cabeza rubia que conocía a la perfección:

-¡Roxas! ¡Por aquí!

Efectivamente, el rubio se dio la vuelta y fue abriéndose paso entre las personas junto a una chica. Vanitas no les hizo mucho caso, subiendo el volumen un poco más a su música. De seguro Sora ya iba a empezar con sus infantiles trucos de hacerlo "socializar" con sus retrasados amigos.

-Sora, buenos días. Qué sorpresa verte ir tan temprano a la escuela.

La burla de Roxas no surtió mucho efecto en él, al contrario, ¡se veía ansioso por tener la oportunidad de explicar!

-¡Lo que pasa es que tenía que poner un buen ejemplo a mi hermano, ya que es su primer día en la escuela!

Vanitas frunció el ceño, mientras observaba aquel dedo índice del idiota de su hermano apuntando hacia él.

El rubio hizo un gesto de asombro.

-¿Él es el hermano que nos dijiste estaba estudiando en otra ciudad?

Sora asintió encantado, -¡Sí! ¡Él es Vanitas!

-Pero, ¿creí que dijiste que estudiaba en una de las mejores escuelas?

-¡Sí, pero lo expulsaron...AGHHH!

Vanitas ya no pudo soportar su boca floja y le propinó un buen golpe en el estómago.

-Siempre tan escandaloso.

Mientras daba otro gran sorbo a su bebida, notó que el rubio se le había quedado viendo fijamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema?

-No realmente- Roxas desvió su mirada y el peli negro casi pudo respirar tranquilo, de no ser porque todavía había alguien más mirándolo:

Era pequeña y menuda, con una expresión débil pero sus grandes ojos azules bien podía reflejar su claro desagrado hacia al que miraba.

Toda la furia de Vanitas volvió a flote, ¡no podía mas que pensar que esos ojos estaban fijos en él! ¡y se iban a mantener así durante todo el viaje si no hacía algo al respecto!

¡Ya no pudo mas!

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

La chica dio un pequeño salto asustada, y por poco pierde el equilibrio, de no ser porque el mar de gente a su alrededor la ayudó a mantenerse en pie. Su reacción fue tan exagerada e infantil, que a Vanitas casi se le sale una risa espontánea...

"¡Espera! Si yo estoy molesto con esa extraña, ¿¡por qué iba a reírme!? Además, creo que me ha despertado una sensación parecida del pasado... una muy desagradable"

-¡Yuri, ten cuidado!

Sora casi se despega de su asiento para ayudarla, eso hizo que Vanitas recuperara la compostura y se extrañara mucho por la reacción de su hermano.

Es decir, ese torpe nunca era así de atento con alguien, y mucho menos ¿se había sonrojado?

-¿Quieres sentarte?

La joven negó con la cabeza, igual de sonrojada y algo nerviosa. Podía explicarse que ella estaba así por el altercado de hace un rato, pero ¿y Sora?

-Deberías sentarte, todavía te estás acostumbrando a esas piernas ¿no?

Escuchó susurrar al rubio junto a la chica, aunque Vanitas fingía seguir escuchando su música, pero ya desde hace un rato la había pausado.

Sin embargo, la joven lo ignoró visiblemente molesta, -Estoy bien.

-Oye, Vanitas ¡la próxima parada es la nuestra!

-Mejor vamos acercándonos a las puertas- sugirió el rubio.

¡Ahora era la oportunidad para que el peli negro se escapara!

Eso, de no ser porque sintió de nuevo aquellos molestos ojos casi penetrándole el cráneo. Se dio la vuelta furioso ¡y ahí estaba de nuevo esa extraña mirándole furiosamente!

Le cerró el camino. Ella se dio cuenta cuando la sombra del propio joven la cubrió por completo.

-¿Qué?

Ella se puso muy nerviosa y desvió la mirada haciéndose la desentendida.

-¿Tienes un problema conmigo?

-...No.

Contestó con una voz suave y casi en susurro, pero dijo algo más, algo que el peli negro no pudo escuchar porque el altavoz del metro estaba anunciando la parada.

La joven aprovechó para pasar de largo a Vanitas, pero él alcanzó a sujetarla por el brazo.

-¡No te atrevas a jugar conmigo!

-Hey, ¿qué está pasando ahí?

El rubio llegó en el momento crítico. Y Vanitas perdió el interés en interrogarla, cuando escuchó al idiota de su hermano gritándole desde la salida.

El plan de escape se había arruinado.

-¡Y el salón asignado para Vanitas es...!

-Deja de hacer escándalo, o te meteré este papel en el boca para que te calles.

El par se había detenido en las oficinas de la dirección para que a Vanitas le informaran sobre su grupo y demás cosas de ingreso.

Esperaba que nada fuera como Sora se lo había pintado, pero...

-¡Wuuhhh! ¡estás en el mismo grupo que yo! ¡qué alegría!

Luego de la aburrida presentación del nuevo frente a la clase, Vanitas buscó relajarse en su nuevo lugar asignado. Pero no iba a ser nada fácil, con el idiota casi a su lado y la extraña chica irritante sentada delante de él.

Aunque las clases parecían menos aburridas que las de las otras escuelas en las que estuvo, pues no estaba ese excesivo silencio y compostura de los alumnos, ni la cansina explicación congruente del profesor.

Aquí no muchos parecían preocuparse por prestar una debida atención a la clase, de vez en cuando cotilleaban, reían o se hacían bromas entre ellos. Otros podían fingir la atención pero hacían otras cosas, como mirar sus teléfonos o hacer caricaturas del profesor (lo que vio haciendo a Sora hace un par de minutos, y ahora presumía a los que estaban a su alrededor). El profesor por su parte, podía pasarse la clase explicando y lanzando sermones de los que no ponían atención, pero no llegaba tan lejos como para llevarlos a la dirección o exponer su mala conducta bajo sermones patéticos y aburridos.

"Puede que tome una estadía más larga en éste lugar, siempre y cuando no se torne aburrido"

El chico bostezó desviando un poco la vista hacia la ventana a su lado, ¡pero de pronto vio un reflejo que le causó un nudo en la garganta!

Había visto una especie de silueta por encima de la chica de enfrente. Sin darse cuenta, sus pies golpearon la silla de ella y la joven se dio la vuelta con un gesto interrogante.

-Joven, ¿quiere aportar algo a la explicación?- preguntó el profesor, sin exaltarse tanto.

Vanitas primero negó con la cabeza, y luego, ya recuperado de ese sobresalto, le dijo en un tono un poco altanero:

-Se me ha hecho aburrido escuchar un tema de secundaria.

-Es un tema de repaso. Recuerdo haberlo mencionado al principio de la clase.

-Uhmmm, pues a juzgar por la manera en que recurre al libro tantas veces, parece como si fuera un repaso para usted mismo, mas que para la clase.

-¿Qué dices?- el hombre ahora estaba muy molesto, todos se dieron cuenta por el tono de su voz y por como arrojo el libro sobre el escritorio.

-Es de sentido común que debe conocer el tema antes de querer enseñarlo, pero en cambio utiliza el mismo lenguaje del libro, con términos ambiguos, solo para convencer a la clase de que no lo ha entendido...

Ante la expresión fúrica del maestro, Sora quiso intervenir y sacudir a su hermano para que se callara de una buena vez por todas. Funcionó.

Hizo a Vanitas recordar sus planes de estadía, así como cabrear a un maestro el primer día era una pésima idea, si quería pasar desapercibido al menos por un tiempo ¡pero no pudo evitarlo! A veces le llegaban momentos de rebeldía que ni el mismo podía controlar. Era la misma sensación de cuando alguien había estado buscando pleito contigo durante mucho tiempo, y al cabo de un rato, estallabas con cualquiera cerca.

Bueno, la sensación era la misma, pero no los motivos.

Su poca tolerancia a comprender su alrededor o a que lo comprendieran, eran una de las causas más comunes de sus ataques de ira.

Vanitas tenía bien en claro, desde que fue consciente de sí mismo, de que su lógica no funcionaba igual a la del resto de las personas.

¿Cómo decirlo? Algunas cosas simples que la gente aceptaba de manera automática y natural, Vanitas las cuestionaba mil veces antes de siquiera pensar en aceptarlas.

Por ejemplo, su idea de que alguien se plantara frente a los alumnos bajo el titulo de "profesor" estrictamente debería ser alguien quien tenía algo que enseñarle, ¡algo nuevo o algo que no comprendiera!

Ese había sido su problema con los maestros a lo largo de todas las escuelas por las que había pasado.

Lo mismo sucedía con sus compañeros. No estaba dispuesto a acercarse a nadie que no tuviera algo nuevo que pudiera aportarle a sus conocimientos sobre la vida. Alguien adaptado a la sociedad, una copia entre copias, eso tampoco era aceptable.

Sin gente que lo sorprendiera a su alrededor, Vanitas se decepcionó y creó su propia forma de repeler todo, con su propia personalidad.

Muchas cosas había ayudado a aceptar esa forma de ser en él, sobre todo cuando fue traicionado en el lugar más seguro que creyó haber tenido... Una difusa imagen familiar pasó por su cabeza, aumentando todo ese mal humor acumulado desde esta mañana...

Luego de la pequeña advertencia del hombre, que pasó desapercibida por el, y mientras la clase continuaba, el peli negro volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana a su lado...

"¿Fue todo su imaginación?"

Sus ojos dorados percibieron por una fracción de segundo que alguien más la contemplaba, pero la joven la desvió muy rápido, cuando el se dio cuenta.

Con el timbrazo que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, los pasillos poco a poco se llenaron del bullicio de jovenes que iba a comprar su almuerzo a la cafetería, o se ponían de acuerdo para buscar un buen lugar para comer. Otros preferían gastar ese tiempo jugando algún deporte o para terminar alguna tarea que habían olvidado hacer.

Vanitas no se levantó de su lugar hasta que el salón de clase estaba casi vacío, todo por querer evitar que algún idiota se le acercara para intentar comenzar una charla con el.

-¡Vanitas!

El idiota de su hermano entró de nuevo al salón, acompañado de un grupito, de seguro eran sus amigos.

-¿quieres almorzar con nosotros? Vamos a buscar una mesa en los patios junto a la piscina del club de natación, ¡para molestar a Riku en su entrenamiento desde ahí!

-Aunque sigo diciendo que te tomaste muy en serio lo de la edición limitada de la paleta de sal marina que te mandó por fotografía- masculló el joven rechoncho de cabello oscuro, mientras un par de rubios reían a su lado.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Bueno, quizás sí es lo que me motivó un poco, pero Hayner dijo que escuchó a Riku quejarse por su traje de baño que trajo para la práctica.

-¡Quizás se equivocó y trajo el de su mamá!-asintió el tal Hayner riendo más fuerte.

Vanitas gruñó con su escándalo y mientras se ponía de pie, Sora le volvió a preguntar si quería acompañarlos.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué!?

Ambos echaron una ojeada al grupito atrás de Sora, seguían bromeando y riendo entre ellos. Para Sora podía ser una convivencia de los más entretenida y agradable, pero para Vanitas eso era equivalente a una pesadilla viviente.

Estar rodeado de un montón de idiotas cabeza hueca escandalosos, sería algo equivalente a convivir con varias copias de Sora en todos los sentidos.

-¡Vanitas! ¿estás seguro de que no quieres venir?

El peli negro no le contestó, simplemente pasó de largo de ellos y fue directo al que sería el refugio más tranquilo en la hora de almuerzo en esa maldita escuela:

La biblioteca.

"Como pensaba. Es el lugar menos propicio a toparme con el maldito ruido del idiota de Sora y sus amigos"

Algo en ese ambiente relajaba por completo al joven, era como si pudiera echar por la borda toda su vida y preocupaciones en ese silencio.

La sala era más o menos del tamaño de dos salones de clase juntos. Tenía dos secciones para lectura con mesas, al principio y al fondo de la sala. Enmedio eran los territorios de los inmensos estantes de libros.

A su derecha, junto a la seccion de las mesas, había un hilera de ventanas de cortinas blancas por las que pasaba únicamente los rayos de luz del día.

-Ya que estoy aquí...- Vanitas se aventuró a los pasillos entre los estantes, buscando algún título de interés para matar el tiempo. Y todo iba perfecto, hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra alguien.

-¡D-Disculpe-!- la joven reaccionó de mas, como si la hubiese descubierto haciendo algo indebido. Pero Vanitas solo la vio ahí parada y cabizbaja.

Por cierto, era la misma que le había lanzado miradas de odio en el vagón del metro, y la que se sentaba frente a él.

La rubia escuálida y asustadiza. Un claro ejemplo de una persona débil que intenta por todos los medios adaptarse al mundo sin oponer resistencia, dispuesta a que la pisotearan sin rechistar.

"En serio, ¿a quién me recuerda?" pero no intentó forzar demasiado a su mente y mejor se dejó apoderar de nuevo por su mal humor.

Si era de esas personas que venían al mundo para dejarse humillar, Vanitas no sería la excepción en oponerse a esos deseos.

-Apartate del camino, estorbas.

La joven dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás para darle paso, pero de pronto, volvió a su lugar y miró de frente al peli negro.

-¿Sabes? Tu actitud me lleva molestando desde hace un rato.

Vanitas primero se sorprendió con esa repentina rebeldía, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa burlona e intimidante.

-Si lo dijeras sin esa patética expresión de cachorro asustado, y con lágrimas en los ojos, sería más creíble.

La joven apretó los dientes, estiraba su cuerpo para intentar parecer igual de alta a Vanitas, pero era inútil, incluso él era más alto que su hermano gemelo.

-¡Disculpate!

Casi quiso soltar una carcajada, pero hubiera ido mal con su intento de intimidarla.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que escuchaste, ¡quiero que te disculpes!

A pesar de sentirse retado, Vanitas tuvo paciencia: -Tienes... ¿tienes alguna idea de con quién estás tratando?

-¡No pedí por tu nombre, lo que quiero es tu disculpa-!

Tuvo que tomar una de sus medidas drásticas para asustarla, y lo logró, la joven estaba perturbada ante el puño que golpeó el estante junto a ella.

"Con eso aprenderás, comadreja cobarde"

¡...!

Lo tomó por sorpresa.

La chica lo había empujado lanzando su tercera exigencia para que él se disculpara. Podría haber sido un impulso de valentía muy pequeño, parecía una broma, porque sus ojos estaban llorosos y se veía muy bien como le temblaban las rodillas.

Por fortuna, el empujón no consiguió mas que alejarlo unos cuantos pasos atrás.

-Voy a advertirte algo, niña. He peleado con montones de pandillas y revoltosos solo porque me dirigieron una mala mirada, y no me voy a tentar el corazón con una sabandija como tú.

Casi pudo notar que ella estaba arrepentida, pero algo de repente la hizo cambiar de parecer, tomó un libro y se lo lanzó al peli negro.

-Tienes muy mala puntería- le dijo, cuando aterrizó frente a sus pies.

Lejos estuvo de rendirse, tomó otros cuatro libros y los lanzó. Para mala suerte de ambos, el último que lanzó la hizo perder el equilibrio, su cuerpo chocó contra el dichoso estante haciendolo tambalear y aunque no se cayó, la pila de libros sí.

Y ahí estaba, 25 minutos después, sentado en una camilla de la enfermería, siendo interrogado por la enfermera y el dichoso encargado de la biblioteca, un hombre algo joven con una actitud sarcástica.

-¿Sabes lo que yo creo? Yo creo que todo lo que acabas de decir no es mas que una sarta de mentirsa.

A pesar de su tono amenazante, Vanitas ni se inmutó.

-Si no le gusta, arme sus propias conclusiones. Se ve que se muere de ganas de hacerlo.

-¡Bingo! Lo que yo creo es que éste par de tortolitos estaban haciendo actos indecentes en la biblioteca, aprovechando que nadie va a la hora del almuerzo, ¡pero no contaban con la justicia divina!

-Su teoría tendría mucho sentido, de no ser porque acaban de transferirme a este mugroso colegio, y de que no conozco a la niña idiota que causó todo el desastre.

Hizo énfasis a la joven que todavía yacía inconsciente en una de la camas de junto.

El hombre asintió, rascando su barbilla.

-De todas formas, con echarle toda la culpa a tu querida compañerita, no vas a escaparte del castigo.

Como si ese fuera el anuncio inminente de triunfo en su discusión, el hombre dio media vuelta y salió, seguido de la enfermera, que iba a buscar más banditas y alcohol en la bodega.

El último se había usado en la frente y el codo izquierdo del peli negro.

Viéndose solo, Vanitas fue a recuperar sus cosas para salir, y en la fracción de segundo en que sus ojos se encontraron con el lustre de la charola que tenía instrumentos de primeros auxilios, ¡de nuevo creyó ver un reflejo extraño!

Había sido como una figura humanoide y borrosa a sus espaldas.

No quiso reaccionar de más, solo se dio la vuelta, pensando que quizás la chica se había levantado.

Como no fue así, salió sin volver a preguntarse sobre ello.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, la mayor parte del capítulo fue desde la perspectiva de Vanitas, quien como habrán notado, también será un protagonista.**_

 _ **En cuanto a la batería de su móvil, sí es un niño rico que tiene si acaso dos o tres teléfonos para escuchar música XD**_

 _ **Creo que sería bueno que mencionara que los capítulos tendrán dos o tres personajes como protagonistas desde los cuales se desarrolla la narración (es y seguirá siendo en tercera persona)**_

 _ **Sin más que decir (un poco más y yo misma me iba a aburrir de mi XD) muchas gracias por pasarse a leer otro capítulo! :D**_


	6. Las emociones de una chica

**CAPITULO 6 Las emociones de una chica**

 _ **Hola de nuevo! :D A pesar de ya tener el capitulo desde hace dos semana por cuestiones del Internet, no pude subirlo sino hasta hoy T.T**_

 _ **Pero bueenoo, lo bueno es que ha quedado mas largo y ya tengo un poco mas avanzada la historia (indecisa todavía por subir varios capítulos a la vez, creo que me seguiré con el ritmo lento XD por si acaso me abandonara la inspiración un tiempo)**_

 _ **Ahora si, al capitulo!**_

* * *

Ventus estaba molesto, era la primera vez que le costaba tanto desechar su enfado y seguir actuando normal frente a su hermano.

En el pasado, por más que tuviera disgustos, él siempre terminaba pidiendo una disculpa o simplemente le hacía bromas a Roxas como una motivación para romper el hielo entre ambos.

Pero, ahora... el ambiente no podía ser más tenso.

Sucedió cuando llegaron a casa, luego de haber visitado la feria. Sus padres dejaron una nota de que estarían fuera porque celebraban su aniversario.

En ese tipo de situaciones, Ven era el que se ofrecía a preparar la cena, pero no fue capaz de decir nada, se quedó parado y en silencio en el recibidor.

Escuchó a Roxas bufar sobre lo acaramelados e infantiles que eran sus padres a veces, -No te preocupes, yo me encargo.- dijo luego de pasar al lado de Ven, camino a la cocina.

20 minutos después, Ven había recibido el aviso de que la cena estaba lista. Pero apenas escuchó la voz de Roxas, volvió a sentirse molesto.

"Debería olvidarlo ya. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre él y Xion..."

¡Y de nuevo los comentarios de Olette sobre él siendo indeciso rondaron su cabeza, haciéndolo sentirse más y más irritado!

-¿Ventus?

La voz cercana de Roxas lo hizo sobresaltarse, estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, -La cena está lista.

-No había ingredientes para cocinar, y me daba pereza ir a comprar, así que solo calenté la cena de ayer.

La cena comenzó en un silencio más penetrante que el de su camino a casa, y por lo visto, Roxas ya no estaba dispuesto a pasarlo por alto:

-¿Me vas a decir qué mosca te pico a ti?

-No sé... de qué hablas...

-¡De eso hablo! Ni siquiera puedes mirarme a la cara, ¿qué es lo que tienes? ¿Sora hizo algo o dijo algo extraño cuando estaban en la cabina de-?

-No paso nada.

-¿Entonces?

Ven intentó levantar la mirada, pero fue imposible ¡ahora se imaginó una escena entre su hermano y Xion como pareja!

-Gracias por la cena, pero ya no tengo hambre.

-¡Ventus, te estás comportando como un niño! ¿¡Me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa!?- sintió que Roxas le sujetaba el brazo, antes hubiera sido un poco más fácil huir, pero ya se estaba dando cuenta de que su fuerza era inferior desde que se convirtió en una chica.

-¿Me vas a decir qué tienes?

"Quiero preguntarle... es una buena oportunidad... pero..."

Debido a su silencio, Roxas estaba cada vez más molesto.

-Te estás comportando como una verdadera chica, ¿¡lo sabes!?

-Sería bueno para ti, así podrías tener las citas que quieras con Xion.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Aunque Roxas lo soltó en un gesto de sorpresa, no había escuchado lo último (gracias a la poca fuerza que usó el hermano para decirlo o a que el era demasiado distraído).

Roxas ya sabía que Ventus tenía ciertos lapsos en su personalidad que podía confundir a más de uno, a veces se portaba tan retraído y era imposible sacarle respuestas por la fuerza, pero el intento lo iba a hacer, en parte por sentirse culpable de su estado actual como chica...

Poco a poco, el hermano mayor dejó libre aquel delgado brazo que había quedado ligeramente rojo por su fuerza, fue algo que lo motivó a respirar profundo y modificar el tono de su voz.

-Estás muy raro, ¿pasó algo? Sabes que puedes decírmelo, prometí que te apoyaría con todo esto...

Ventus primero negó con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras en su mente comenzaba la odisea de decirlo o no.

"Me molesta, el que no podamos hablar de esto debido a mi cobardía para enfrentarlo, pero también sé que Roxas está preocupado..."

-N-No... no es nada... perdón por eso, hermano.

Las fuerzas le llegaron, las que le permitían sonreírle a su hermano como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sabía que no iba a durar por mucho tiempo... al menos por hoy... eran demasiadas emociones incontrolables las que lo estaban partiendo por dentro.

Por suerte, Roxas se tragó la mentira y suspiró aliviado.

-No me asustes de esa manera. Pensé que algo raro te estaba pasando, como que te había poseído el fantasma de esa bruja o algún efecto colateral de tu transformación.

-P-Perdón. No debí preocuparte demasiado.

-Ya olvídalo. Mejor vamos a terminar la cena.

-Yo... en verdad no tengo hambre ¡Aqua y yo comimos muchas cosas en la feria! ¡vomitaría si pruebo un bocado mas!

-Está bien, pero eso no te salvará de lavar la vajilla cuando termine.

-Entendido

Ventus subió a toda prisa y cerró la puerta de su habitación, respirando muy agitado y sin poder contener mas las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-No deberías forzarte tanto, Ven. Las cosas terminarán mal si solo huyes de los problemas.

Era cierto, no estaba solo. Aunque no lo deseara, Naminé siempre iba a seguirlo y por lo tanto, estaría escuchándola opinar sobre todo lo que hiciera...

-Es cierto- murmuró, intentando que no le afectara sus palabras, -pero también he aprendido que terminan peor cuando intentas enfrentarlos.

Sintió la frialdad del fantasma sobre su espalda. La verdad, eran pocas las veces que ella se acercaba tanto a Ven, pero esas veces, le causaba una especie de presentimiento pesimista sobre su futuro. Como si casi estuviera resignándose a permanecer como una chica y bajo la compañía de esa bruja.

-A diferencia del dolor que pueda causarte saber algo que no quieres, el del arrepentimiento puede ser peor, mucho mucho peor.

Termina destruyéndote poco a poco en el interior, y con cada fragmento que se desintegra en esas sonrisas falsas, te vuelves ciego y apático a lo que está a tu alrededor... y lo que queda al final, es algo irremediable...

Por primera vez, Ventus pudo notar que la voz de esa bruja denotaba rencor.

¿Es que acaso había conocido a alguien así, o hablaba de ella misma?

-Sea lo que sea mejor, ahora mismo no puedo hacer nada. No mientras no me sienta como yo mismo.

Arrastrando los pies, Ventus llegó al borde de su cama y se lanzó hundiendo la cara sobre su acolchada almohada. Todavía se enfadó un poco, cuando la brisa del aire alborotó ese cabello largo al que no se acababa de acostumbrar.

Y mientras contaba los tics del reloj sobre la cómoda, se venció al sueño

Durmió tan bien, que eso de las seis de la mañana abrió los ojos sintiéndose renovado ¡con una tremenda energía de salir a correr alrededor del vecindario!

Solía hacerlo en secundaria, pero el ajetreo del ingreso a la preparatoria le hizo romper esa rutina.

"¡Bueno, es temprano, puedo dar una pequeña vuelta!"

El primer reto fue cambiarse. Afortunadamente los consejos de Aqua, y la forma en que ordenó y etiquetó la ropa que habían comprado, le ayudó mucho.

Con el cabello tuvo más problemas...

-¡No puedes salir de esa forma! ¡Al menos deberías peinarlo!- lo regañó Naminé, cuando el chico intentó escaparse de usar el vergonzoso cepillo rosa con estampados de mariposas.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero presiento que voy a tardar toda la mañana intentando que se vea a tu gusto.

-¡Es la apariencia! ¿qué tal si te toparas con Sora?

-Hmmmm, pues lo dudo,- dijo, antes de sujetar el cepillo y caminar frente al espejo del baño, -aunque su vecindario no está lejos, Sora nunca se levanta temprano. Él era muy perezoso desde preescolar ¡su mayor sueño era dormir un día entero sin que lo molestaran!

Naminé rió, -Muy típico de él.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, dices que lo conociste cuando era un niño ¿cuándo y cómo pasó eso?

A duras penas, Ventus había conseguido sujetar el cabello en una coleta. Ahora estaba en la entrada de la casa, terminando de atar las agujetas de sus deportivos, listo para salir.

-Sí. Me parece que fue hace... seis años.

-Entonces tenía 10. Es muy raro, en esa época ya lo conocía y éramos amigos, pero nunca me contó nada de una bruja o algo.

-Sora es muy ingenuo, le pedí que mantuviera el secreto y sin preguntarme la razón ¡lo prometió!

En vista de que Namine estaba demasiado informativa esa mañana, y de que su mente estaba más enfocada en obtener algunas respuestas, se atrevió a hacer una pregunta un poco más específica:

-¿Y... cómo... se conocieron?

Naminé soltó una risa traviesa, fácilmente podía seguirle el paso a su acompañante, a diferencia del propio Ven, que ya se estaba agitando apenas con unos minutos de haber comenzado.

Pero ¡de nuevo! Namine adoptó su actitud despreocupada y misteriosa.

-¡Eso tendrás que preguntárselo cuando estén saliendo!

El chico se detuvo en seco, recordando de repente lo que había pasado en la feria, -¡Eso no va a pasar!

De seguro lo había hecho a propósito para zanjar el tema, o solo para hacerle recordar cuáles eran las intenciones de aquella misteriosa bruja, como sea, Ventus todavía estaba indeciso sobre lo que iba a hacer.

Por ahora... quizás no iba a desechar la opción...

"¿¡Qué es lo que estoy pensando!? ¡Desecho la opción! ¡Rotundamente me niego a seducir a mi mejor amigo!"

-¿Ven? Estás muy rojo de la cara, ¿acaso estás pensando en algo vergonzoso de decir?

-N-No es nada. S-Solo... hace mucho calor...

Un poco agachado, su cuerpo se encogió y quiso hacerse más pequeño, para no sentir la mirada fija de esa bruja.

-¡Qué lindo eres cuando intentas esconder tus mala intenciones!

-¿Quién tiene malas intenciones?

-¡Tu voz lo dice todo! Estás tan avergonzado como para enojarte.

-¡Dame un respiro!

-¿Yuri? ¿¡Eres Yuri, no es así!?

Ventus se sobresaltó al escuchar tan cerca la voz de una conocida. Era Olette.

La castaña usaba una atrevida ropa deportiva que dejaba lucir sus piernas y parte de su abdomen, también traía encima unos lentes de sol, que se quitó cuando vio a la rubia.

Ventus no la vio venir porque salió de la esquina de la calle, de ser así hubiera evitado el encuentro, sobre todo porque...

-¡Olette! ¿por qué corriste tan rápido de repente?

Apareció la verdadera razón de su inseguridad para encontrarse con Olette, una joven de cabello corto y negro, con ojos azul poco más oscuros que los del el.

Ella solía ser seria, pero cuando se daba la fortuna de ver su expresión más brillante, esa que mostraba una sonrisa tan cálida y única, que podía alegrarle al día a cualquiera. Sus gestos ambles eran tan difícil de ser notados por la mayoría de la gente, que la tenían en un concepto de que ella era una chica extraña con muy poco sentido del humor. Pero Ven, él fue capaz de ver esa espléndida belleza que le gustaba ocultar, desde el primer día que la vio.

Fue a lo que algunos llamaban "amor a primera vista"

Muy contadas veces hablaron, y cuando lo hicieron, fueron conversaciones muy cortas sobre el colegio o el clima. Sin embargo...

"Quería conocerla. Tener la oportunidad de compartir más cosas, y conforme eso pasara, descubrir nuestras similitudes, nuestros temores y debilidades... al menos quería tener la oportunidad de ilusionarme antes de terminar dándome cuenta de la verdad..."

-Inalcanzable...

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Yuri?

La rubia negó con una voz débil.

-Como te decía, Yuri es prima de Roxas ¿no es increíble?

Xion abrió los ojos un poco más, siempre lo hacía cuando algo le llamaba la atención más de la cuenta. Ventus fue capaz de verla con esa expresión solo una vez, cuando se había detenido frente a un aparador en una tienda del centro, donde exhibían un colgante de una concha de mar (esa única vez él se había atrevido a seguirla).

No era difícil saber que le gustaban, puesto que todas sus cosas tenían adornos de ellas.

-No lo sabía.

-¡Además acaba de entrar a la misma escuela que nosotras! ¿Verdad?

La rubia asintió con los mismos ánimos decaídos de antes.

-Roxas nunca lo dijo. ¿Y cómo se porta contigo tu primo?

Olette dio pequeños saltos de emoción, como si también estuviera curiosa por saber la respuesta.

-¡Apuesto a que es un sobreprotector! ¡Sobre todo porque estás en boca de todos los chicos de la escuela!

Xion dio un pequeño empujón a su amiga, divertida con las suposiciones de Olette, -Vamos, él puede ser tan sobreprotector como quiera, después de todo también es así con su hermano.

-¡Y que lo digas! Roxas de verdad es muy lindo y considerado, es por eso que estás taaan enamorada de él.

El cuerpo de Ven se tensó al escucharla. Sentía que era hora de salir de ahí, o iba a escuchar más cosas que no quería.

Recién estaba recuperándose de su estado anímico de ayer...

-¡No lo digas en voz alta! ¿qué va a pensar Yuri? Es su primo del que hablamos.

-¡No importa, ella ya lo sabía desde ayer! Y lo que es mas, podemos pedirle ayuda de su parte, qué dices, ¿nos ayudarías Yuri?

-¿Qué?

Su estampa de estar tranquilo se estaba desmoronando, cuando por accidente vio a la cara a Xion... ella se veía tan feliz. Resplandecía con una belleza incomparable ¿todo porque estaba hablando de la persona que amaba?

-¡Es que Xion se vuelve demasiado compasiva cuando se trata de Roxas! Solo porque él le dijo que no podían salir por causa de su hermano, ella aceptó guardar la distancia.

-E-Eso... ¿es cierto?

La peli negra debilitó un poco su sonrisa, había tristeza en sus ojos.

-Sí. Aunque es un poco doloroso, no puedo negarme a una petición de Roxas.

-¡Pero te digo que no puede seguir así! Si siguen poniendo trabas por culpa de terceros, ustedes nunca podrán ser felices. ¡Tanto tú como él son unos tontos por ser tan considerados! ¡Ustedes se quieren!

-Olette.

-¡No quiero que sean infelices por culpa de un tonto que nunca fue lo suficientemente valiente para decirte sus sentimientos! Por culpa de él y su indesición mira todo lo que está pasando...

Las manos de la rubia se aferraron fuerte a su short, bajando la cabeza, mientras Naminé miraba la escena con un poco de lástima.

-...mientras él está disfrutando sus vacaciones indefinidas con su abuela.

-Olette, ya basta. Vas a incomodar a Yuri, también es su primo.

-¡Apuesto a que prefiere mil veces a Roxas!

-Disculpen. Se me hace tarde para prepararme para ir a la escuela.

Dio media vuelta, sin esperar a que lo despidieran y camino de regreso.

-¿Ven?

Preguntó Naminé luego de un largo rato de silencio. Ya incluso había llegado de vuelta a casa, se había duchado y puesto su uniforme.

-3 años. Mantuve un amor no correspondido por 3 años. Fue insuficiente o fue equivocado, no importa mucho... el resultado es el mismo.

La bruja sonrió, -Puedes llorar si quieres, todavía queda tiempo antes de la hora.

-Estoy bien. Ya no soy un niño ¿sabes? También sé cuando detenerme. Además, no soy un llorón.

-Pues qué raro, es lo que más te he visto hacer desde que te conocí.

Ventus hizo un mueca como respuesta, -No estoy diciendo que ya lo superé, pero sí que voy a rendirme con Xion.

-¡Wow! Es muy tierno de tu parte fingir haber madurado.

-Soy más maduro que mi hermano.

-Como premio, te voy a aconsejar una forma rápida para olvidar ese amargo amor-

-No quiero- la interrumpió serio, como si ya predijera lo que le iba a decir.

-¡Es en serio! La cura para un amor perdido, es encontrar un nuevo amor.-hizo tanto énfasis en "nuevo amor" que al rubio se le revolvió el estómago ya imaginando a lo que se refería.

-¡Ventus! ¡apresúrate a bajar o se te va a hacer tarde para desayunar!

-¡Ya voy, mamá!

Tomó su propio maletín escolar y como Naminé seguía entretenida hablando sobre romances y amores con cierto castaño, le cerró la puerta bien fuerte y echó llave. Tal vez era un intento inútil de mantenerla lejos, puesto que siendo un fantasma podría atravesar paredes y eso, ¡pero le dio una gran sensación de alivio hacerlo!

Al bajar, estaba la típica escena familiar que presenciaba cada mañana antes de ir a la escuela:

Su madre sirviendo muy dedicada una gran variedad de platillos. Ella amaba cocinar en casa, pero a veces solo podía hacerlo por las mañanas puesto que ayudaba a atender un restaurante familiar por las tardes.

El negocio era de una vieja amiga y la paga era muy decente.

Además, todos decían que la mamá de Ventus y Roxas era muy bonita y aparentaba menos años de los que tenía, por eso solo en un negocio familiar y conocido, su esposo la dejaba trabajar.

En cuanto al padre de Ventus y Roxas... Un hombre rubio de personalidad descuidada y extrovertida, tampoco se quedaba atrás en lo de aparentar menos edad de la que en verdad tenía (aunque quizás eso lo decían más por su manera tan inmadura de tomar las cosas). Él era un hombre extremadamente celoso con su esposa, pero muy accesible para darle libertades a sus hijos (siempre y cuando lo ayudaran con excusas de cuando llegaba tarde a casa).

Trabajaba en una oficina de quejas en una pequeña empresa de correo. El salario era pésimo y los horarios nada fijos. Pero se quedaba a trabajar como capricho porque sus amigos de preparatoria también estaban ahí.

Ya varias veces hubo pelea por eso, pero al final la familia empezó a aceptarlo, porque eso les permitía seguir viviendo en esa ciudad (su padre amenazó con mudar a la familia con la abuela, que vivía en un espantoso pueblo en medio de la nada).

Hoy no era difícil saber que sus padres habían tenido una pelea. Sobre todo cuando el hombre comenzó a ordenarle a Ven que le pasara recados a su mamá.

Era una hoja de papel, que Ven desdobló para leer el mensaje: "Quiero comer"

Dicha escena ya había sido notada por la mujer y muy enfadada exclamó:

-¡Pues si quieres comer, debería ayudarme a poner la mesa, en vez de fingir leer el libro de texto de uno de tus hijos!

Ventus comprobó que era cierto, el hombre sujetaba el libro de Física de Roxas.

El chico suspiró, -Papá, creo que deberías hacer caso. Ya casi es hora de que vayas al trabajo, ¿no?

Como única respuesta, una bola de papel aterrizó en sus manos.

"No quiero"

-Pero...

-¡Buenos días! Oh, ¿otra pelea?

-Eso parece- suspiró Ven, poniéndose a la par con su hermano para sentarse a la mesa y desayunar.

-Aunque la única que merece estar enojada soy yo, ¿¡cómo es que se apareció una mujer a mitad de nuestra cena para pedir tu teléfono!?

-¡Es una clienta!- replicó el hombre, desde el sofá. Su orgullo no le permitía dejar el libro.

-Si sabían que iban a terminar discutiendo, mejor no hubieran salido y se ahorrarían hasta el dinero.

-¡Roxas, estás castigado!- gritaron ambos.

El rubio mayor se encogió de hombros, acostumbrado a la sentencia de ellos, cada vez que les decía la verdad.

-Es que, siempre están peleando como niños, como si ustedes fueran los hijos y nosotros los padres.

-¡No te pago una mesada para que me digas cómo lidiar con mis emociones, jovencito!

-Ya olvidenlo, además a mi no me molesta y hasta es un poco entretenido.-dijo Ventus, conteniendo una risa.

El padre pasó de mala gana una página del libro, -No sé si elogiarte o castigarte también, Ventus.

-¡Es un elogio!

-Bueno, mejor ya vámonos Ven. Ya casi es hora y ellos van a terminar desquitándose con nosotros.

Roxas y Ven salieron de la casa, escuchando las amenazas de ambos padres, que no iban más lejos de recibir unos cuantos sermones cuando regresaran.

La estación del metro estaba repleta, y mas que nada de estudiantes. El calor tampoco estaba ayudando a mantener a los rubios tranquilos entre tanto bullicio de gente. Además, a Ventus se le dificultaba mantener a la vista a su hermano.

En vista de su frustración, Roxas hizo un comentario burlón de que si quería podía tomarlo de la camiseta para no perderse, a lo que su hermano respondió "¿qué es lo que me quieres insinuar?"

-¡Comienza la lucha!

La ola de gente prácticamente los arrastró dentro del vagón y tuvieron que abrirse paso entre la gente para no ser llevados tan adentro.

-Oye, Ven.

Lo llamó su hermano, mostrándose un poco incomodo por entablar la conversación.

Era muy extraño, Roxas solo se ponía así cuando estaba ocultando algo.

-Desde ayer te había querido decir que...

 _-¡Roxas! ¡Por aquí!_

Ambos buscaron la voz tan conocida que había interrumpido su momento de tensión.

Lo encontraron agitando los brazos desde uno de los asientos del dichoso metro. Aunque se vio que Roxas tenía la intención de seguir la conversación, su hermano lo empujo para que se diera la vuelta ¡ese lugar se veía más libre de gente y además ya no quería retomar un tema de que ya había puesto punto final!

"A veces es muy fácil entender a Roxas sobre lo que quiere decir... solo algunas veces"

-Sora, buenos días. Qué sorpresa verte ir tan temprano a la escuela.- dijo Roxas.

Ventus estaba a punto de saludarlo también, hasta que notó la melena negra muy parecida a la de su amigo.

¡Era un chico casi igual! Bueno, a excepción de ojos: de un raro color dorado. Y el color del cabello que notó al principio. Además su personalidad se veía muy diferente a la de Sora. Estaba apático e indiferente a la presencia de ellos.

"No sé por qué me da la sensación de que ya le conocía de antes"

-¡Lo que pasa es que tenía que poner un buen ejemplo a mi hermano,ya que es su primer día en la escuela!

"¿¡Hermano!?"

Roxas siguió la conversación, poco menos sorprendido que el propio Ven, que permanecía a su lado en total silencio, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Lo único que lo hizo despertar fue cuando Sora les dio el nombre del hermano:

-¡Sí! ¡Él es Vanitas!

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!"

Sus memorias revivieron ciertos momentos donde aparecía el dichoso Vanitas.

A unos días de haberse convertido en amigo de Sora,habían quedado de divertirse en la playa un fin de semana. Fue cuando llegó acompañado de Vanitas, y por primera vez supo que Sora también tenía un hermano gemelo como él.

Ventus había sido muy ingenuo en ese entonces, creyendo que también podrían ser amigos, pero apenas lo presentaron Vanitas dejó ver su verdadero ser.

No solo le dijo que odiaba a los niños como Ven ¡sino que se burló de su familia, su apariencia y hasta su inteligencia!

Pero a pesar de todo, Ventus era un chiquillo demasiado amable y tolerante, así que lo dejó pasar eso y muchas otras bromas de lo más pesadas.

Y así, durante el resto de los días en que Ventus invitaba a su amigo a algún lado ¡aparecía Vanitas y le hacía la vida imposible!

La paciencia del rubio se agotó en cierto punto...

¡Tantas humillaciones y bromas pesadas que pasó por su culpa! ¡La propia amistad de él y Sora estuvo a punto de quebrarse por su causa!

Todo porque Sora no se decidía en darle la razón a su mejor amigo o a su hermano.

Aún recordaba la peor catástrofe de todas, la que lo marcó de por vida y le dejó un trauma para no volver a pedir otra fiesta de cumpleaños.

Sucede que recibió un regalo de Terra, uno que siempre quiso y deseó: ¡la llave espada de su videojuego favorito, en tamaño real y tallada a mano!

El gusto no le duró mucho cuando Vanitas se la arrebató en pleno evento y la partió por la mitad.

¡Su llave espada!

La gota que derramó el vaso fue la orina de zorrillo que roció sobre el pastel y sobre todos los invitados.

Al día siguiente de la catástrofe, Sora le dijo que Vanitas había sido llevado a un internado.

¡Fue un alivio!

"Pero aún así no he logrado superar del todo esa catástrofe"

Su rencor por recordar todo lo que había pasado por culpa de ese Vanitas, no lo hicieron darse cuenta de que llamó su atención.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

Ventus se sobresaltó y por poco pierde el equilibrio, pero lo recuperó a tiempo para no caerse.

-¡Yuri, ten cuidado!

La reacción de Sora le extrañó mucho. Él no actuaría así frente a sus amigos, estaba como exaltado y nervioso.

"¿Sora nervioso? Mejor no hacer mucho caso, porque Naminé podría empezar a molestar"

-¿Quieres sentarte?

Negó con la cabeza, recordando el incidente de la feria otra vez.

En eso, Roxas se le acercó un poco para susurrarle que debería tomar la oferta porque no podría estar acostumbrado todavía a sus piernas.

¿Lo estaba subestimando?

¡Ni hablar!

Lo menos que quería es que Roxas comenzara a exagerar con su condición de chica.

-Estoy bien.

En eso Sora avisó que la parada estaba cerca y Roxas sugirió que se fueran acercando a las puertas.

-¡Ahora es una buena oportunidad, Ventus!

-¿Naminé?

Se sorprendió de verla flotando afuera de la ventanilla donde había estado Sora sentado.

-¡Adelante y finge caerte para que te atrape! ¡o sujeta su mano con la excusa de que pensabas que era tu hermano! Es la clave para romper el hielo y dar un paso hacia un nuevo romance.

-Ni hablar- contestó en voz baja y cuidando que nadie más lo viera hablando hacia la ventanilla. Iba a seguir su camino pero la gran figura del peli negro le estaba estorbando...

"¿Cómo es posible que se haya vuelto tan alto? Tenemos la misma edad y puedo apostar que he llevado una vida más saludable que él. Siempre se la pasaba comiendo frituras y comida instantánea"

Su imaginación moldeó a Vanitas como una horrible caricatura de un hipopótamo con su cara gruñona encima.

Quería reírse, pero de pronto se proyectó una espeluznante sombra sobre su cabeza que le dio un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué?

"¡Debo dejar de ser tan distraído! Quizás si hago como que no sé de qué habla..."

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

-...No.

Se sintió nervioso de hablarle, casi igual a como le pasó en el primer día de clases o frente a sus padres, creyendo que su voz delataría su verdadera identidad.

Comenzaron a anunciar la parada y Ven aprovechó eso para escaparse, pero no contaba con que el demonio de cabello negro lo iba a detener...

-¡No te atrevas a jugar conmigo!

"¿Y ahora qué hago? Aunque soy una persona pacifista, de verdad quiero golpearlo ¡por lo que hizo con mi llave espada de juguete!" apretó los labios recordando de nuevo su regalo hecho pedazos.

Iba a hacerlo ¡lo golpearía! Qué más daba ya todo, solo quería desquitarse por todo lo malo que le había pasado hasta ahora.

-Hey, ¿qué está pasando ahí?

Roxas hizo acto de aparición y Ven retomó su cordura. Vanitas pasó de largo de ellos.

-Ven, ¿qué pasó contigo y el hermano de Sora?

-¿Tenía que pasar algo?

El rubio mayor se encogió de hombros en respuesta, ambos hermanos caminaban hacia el salón de clase luego de haberse separado de Sora y Vanitas.

-Bueno, es que me acordé que Vanitas arruinó la fiesta de cumpleaños hace unos años y pensé que ibas a decirle algo.

-N-No, yo... ¡me conoces bien, Roxas! Yo nunca he buscado pelear con alguien, sin importar lo que me haga.

-¿Ah, sí?

Aunque Roxas no se veía convencido porque Ventus balbuceaba, dejó el tema a un lado y ambos se fueron a sentar a sus lugares.

Para mala fortuna de él ¡y de toda la clase! Vanitas fue asignado a su misma clase. Ya podían olvidarse de tener una vida pacífica (Ventus se resignó desde que conoció a Naminé de hecho).

"Siendo razonable, no me corresponde actuar tan rencoroso con Vanitas, porque podría sospechar de mi verdadera identidad. Lo mejor será ignorarlo durante el resto del año escolar ¡o durante toda una vida si se puede!"

-¿Ventus?- le susurró de pronto Naminé, -¿crees que podrías ir a un lugar aislado en el almuerzo?

El hizo un gesto interrogante, mientras Naminé seguía flotando fuera de la ventana de junto. Era muy extraño, como si estuviera intentando mantener distancia de alguien o algo, y fue así desde que subió al vagón del metro.

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.

"¿Por qué tan de repente? ¿Habrá pasado algo? ¿O estará molesta de que quise encerrarla en mi cuarto?"

-¡Ventus, ésto es importante!

La sintió flotando de repente en su cabeza pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando sintió un golpe en su silla. Pensando que ese tal Vanitas quería jugarle una broma, se dio la vuelta pero al verlo tan pálido ya no estuvo seguro de qué pensar...

Sin embargo, cuando el profesor le llamó la atención, sacó a relucir su actitud altanera y desagradable que cuando niño.

Se dio el timbrazo de la hora del almuerzo y Ven tomó rumbo al único lugar que estaría desierto en esas horas: La biblioteca.

El encargado era quizás uno de los tipos más molestos de todo el colegio: el Profesor Xigbar, pero disfrutaba rondar en el edificio de la dirección a esas horas, así que no había problema.

-¿Y bien? ¿de qué querías hablar, Naminé?

La voz de la joven rubia era apenas un susurro, porque no quería que algún curioso que entrara de improvisto fuera a escuchar.

-Es sobre ese joven de cabello negro...

-¿El hermano de Sora?

Naminé asintió débilmente.

-¿Qué pasa con el?

El cambio de actitud de la bruja, de preocupada a animada de repente, hizo que Ventus comenzara a pensar que algo le estaba ocultando.

-Solo quería preguntarte si ya lo conocías ¡es todo! ¿Le conoces?

-Hmm, solo un poco. Lo conocí hace años por Sora. Siempre que hablaba era para molestarme, así que no sé casi nada de él, solo que se llama Vanitas y lo llevaron a un internado por esa época.

-Ya veo ¡gracias por la información-!

-Naminé, ¿tú lo conociste?

Ella flotó hacia el final del pasillo, en la única ventana que alumbraba los estantes de libros que estaban a su alrededor.

Su figura se difuminaba en gran medida con la luz, creando una ilusión óptica de que estaba desapareciendo.

-¿Naminé?- la presionó a contestar, en vista de que no reaccionaba.

-...No lo conozco.

-Ya veo. Pero, ¿por qué la insistencia de hablar conmigo? Pudiste haberlo dicho cuando llegara a casa, no es tan-

-¿Importante? ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué tal si te confundes y terminas seduciendo al hermano?

Ventus frunció el ceño, -¿Disculpa? Dices que confundir, ¿y quién va a seducir a quién?

-¡Tu objetivo es Sora, recuérdalo!

-Yo recuerdo no haber aceptado eso todavía.

-Es la única manera, si quieres regresar a ser Ventus.

-Soy Ventus.

-Eres una chica.

Estaba a punto de protestar, cuando algo o alguien chocó contra su cuerpo.

¡De seguro el profesor Xigbar lo descubrió!

Ya podía imaginar su castigo de dar 20 vueltas a la escuela cargando una pila de libros en cada mano, un letrero en su espalda con el apodo que se le ocurriera mientras el hombre gritaba por el altavoz que salieran a ver su nueva mascota de castigos.

-¡D-Disculpe-!

-Apártate del camino, estorbas.

Con escuchar la voz, se dio cuenta de que no era el profesor, sino alguien mucho más molesto (¿quién lo diría?)

Por acto reflejo, había dado un pequeño paso hacia atrás, pero cayó en la cuenta de que si mostraba la misma sumisión que cuando lo conoció, las cosas iban a ser igual o peor ¡era hora de ser firme y que alguien le plantara cara a sujetos como esos que creían tener el mundo en la palma de su mano!

Lo miró muy fijo y le dijo: -¿Sabes? Tu actitud me lleva molestando desde hace un rato.

¡Lo logró!

Pero se sentía un poco débil y sus rodillas lo estaban traicionando mientras temblaban.

-Si lo dijeras sin esa patética expresión de cachorro asustado, y con lágrimas en los ojos, sería más creíble.

Ese manera de hablarle ¡revivía cada recuerdo malo que le hizo pasar en su niñez...!

¿¡Por qué era más alto!?

Ventus pensaba que esa era una de las principales razones por la que no lograba tomar en serio lo que él decía (olvidó por completo que tenía la apariencia de una chica)

Así que mientras intentaba ponerse a la par de su estatura, en puntillas, le ordenó que se disculpara.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que escuchaste, ¡quiero que te disculpes!

-Tienes... ¿tienes alguna idea de con quién estás tratando?

-¡No pedía por tu nombre, lo que quiero es tu disculpa-!

De pronto se quedó mudo, por escuchar un golpe muy de cerca. De hecho, creía que había sido golpeado, pero no había dolor.

Y ahí estaba, con esa insoportable sonrisa engreída.

Hizo lo que se le ocurrió primero en un ataque de ira: empujarlo.

Era tenebroso. Daba algo de miedo la manera en que el peli negro se recuperó con toda la facilidad del mundo, posando una mano sobre su rostro, como si estuviera escondiendo una expresión monstruosa en su cara.

Ventus había visto escenas similares en las películas, cuando el villano estaba a punto de cometer la mayor locura de todas, en un ataque de ira.

Su voz era severa:

-Voy a advertirte algo, niña. He pelado con montones de pandillas y revoltosos solo porque me dirigieron una mala mirada, y no me voy a tentar el corazón con una sabandija como tú.

"Tal vez debería disculparme... no ¡ya llegué hasta aquí! No voy a disculparme para que luego me eche en cara de que me acobardé"

Agarró uno de los libros del estante cerca y se lo lanzó, pero le faltó algo de fuerza para lograr su objetivo.

-Tienes muy mala puntería.

-Quieres ver...-murmuró Ventus en voz muy baja, con las manos llenas de libros comenzó a lanzarlos casi sin control.

Hubiera seguido así hasta acabar con toda la pila de libros que tenía a su disposición, de no ser porque sintió que algo pasó a través de su cuerpo... fue la sensación más inquietante y extraña. Casi igual a su primer encuentro con la bruja en aquella casa antigua.

Su mente se quedó en blanco y el mundo se le apagó durante unos segundos.

Como era de esperarse, la fuerza se le escapó del cuerpo y se balanceó hasta chocar contra el estante a su costado. Los libros se vinieron abajo como en una avalancha.

 _-¿Ventus?_

-Esa voz...

- _Lo siento._

-¿Naminé?

El rubio se reincorporó sobre la cama. Estaba en la enfermería.

¿Cómo y cuándo llegó ahí? Era un misterio. Uno que podía saber con cierta bruja que flotaba a los pies de la cama, viendo hacia la puerta de salida. Tenía una extraña sonrisa, como de burla, en su cara semi transparente.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Un profesor escuchó el desastre de libros cayendo y te trajo a la enfermería.

El lugar estaba desierto. No era una sala muy grande y el otro par de camillas estaban a la vista, además del cubículo predilecto de la enfermera encargada.

-¿Y el profesor? ¿Y ese tal Vanitas?

-Acaban de salir.

El joven revisó unas pequeñas marcas de golpes en sus brazos, no le dolían ni parecía haber heridas. Rápidamente buscó sus zapatos, y casi olvida que usaba una falda, cuando una repentina brisa fría que llegó de la ventana le dio un terrible escalofrío en las piernas y le hizo ver que estaba toda doblada hacia arriba.

-Hoy usas la ropa interior de ositos, ¡Sora la adoraría!

-¿Y por qué iba a enseñarle la ropa interior de una chica? Además, es muy infantil...

Naminé sonrió cada vez más divertida con sus reacciones y le gritó que era "Taaann lindo"

-Dejando eso de lado, Naminé ¿eres capaz de tocar a las personas o algo así?

-¿A qué se refiere la señotira Yuri?

-¡Deja de bromear! Es que... juraría que antes de perder la consciencia, vi tus manos sobre mi.

-¡Estoy segura que esos lindos gestos de preocupación le encantarían a Sora! Ya sabes, él no puede resistirse a animar a alguien que está-

-Naminé, por favor no te salgas del tema.

La bruja de nuevo hizo una simulación de sentarse sobre la cama, tenía la mirada ida hacias las propias cobijas que antes cubrieron al rubio y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

-Es imposible para mi tocar cosas. Algo que deja de vivir, deja de existir, a los sentidos de los demás.

-Presiento que no estás negandolo del todo.

-¿Importa? ¡Deberías dejar de pensar en mi y preocuparte en tu misión! ¡Ánimo y disposición, eso necesitas!

Su actitud juguetona y misteriosa en un sentido menos serio, había vuelto ¿fue a propósito o en verdad no era algo que importara?

Quizás Ven se estaba preocupando demasiado y eso lo puso tan a la defensiva, como para imaginar cosas.

"Aunque agradezco un poco haber sido interrumpido, porque hubiera cometido la mayor tontería de mi año escolar y echarme de enemigo a la peor persona que puede existir en ésta ciudad"

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara sombría, Yuri?

¡...!

Olette había aparecido enfrente, moviendo las manos frente a él para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Y-Yo? Estaba... ¡E-Estaba acordándome de que tenemos examen en la siguiente clase!

La castaña asintió, -¡Oh, es verdad! Te entiendo, es con el profesor Vexen. Pensar que en el examen pasado más de la mitad de la clase reprobó...

Pero olvidemos un poco ese tema ¡todavía faltan 10 minutos para su clase! He querido preguntarte desde que entré, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

-S-Solo pedí una pastilla para el dolor de c-cabeza...

Mientras hablaba, Olette fue a sentarse a la cama, cruzó las piernas y viendo que no había nadie más, empezó a quitarse la blusa. Lo que hizo dejó atónito a Ventus, quien se giró, -¡M-Mejor tomo camino para la c-clase!

-¡Vamos juntas! Solo necesito unos minutos, el brame está matando ¿por qué tuve que comprar uno tan pequeño? ¡a veces las tallas me confunden ¿a ti no?

-N-No...

Ventus no sabía si sentirse incómodo o irritado, pues Naminé estaba riendo a carcajadas frente a él, alegando que con esa cara parecía un tomate.

-Bueno, asunto solucionado ¡vamos!

En cuanto entraron al salón de clase, el profesor Vexen anunció que se prepararan para otro de sus exámenes semanales. Daba la explicaciones de siempre sin importarle si le estaban prestando atención o no.

Y Roxas aprovechó la ocasión para acercarse a su hermano y hablarle por lo bajo en un tono de voz preocupado:

-Escuché que estuviste en la enfermería durante el almuerzo.

-Sí.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguien te estaba molestando, te golpearon o-?

-Estoy bien. Fue solo un pequeño tropiezo- de reojo vio hacia el reflejo de la ventana, donde podía encontrar aquellos ojos dorados acechándole.

-Señor Roxas, ¿le parece propicio para estar coqueteando con sus compañeras antes de un examen?

Roxas lo negó. Ambos hermanos se sentían incómodos con esa llamada de atención, en el pasado tuvieron pequeñas charlas de ese tipo durante las clases, pero quién iba a imaginar que el que uno de ellos cambiara de sexo les traería ese tipo de malentendidos.

-Bueno, si ya lo entiende ¿puede tomar asiento e invitarla a salir después de mi clase?

Hubo risas alrededor, y como las chicas comenzaron a cotillear, Roxas se puso más nervioso:

-¡No es lo que parece! Ella es mi prima, señor.

Ventus sintió que de nuevo habían pateado su silla y mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana, aquellos ojos dorados seguían mirándolo con más intensidad que antes.

Cuando el examen terminó, Vexen dio un segundo aviso de otra de sus descabelladas ocurrencias, como si el examen ya no hubiera dejado a todos abatidos...

-He estado revisando el rendimiento del grupo con respecto a mi materia y he visto una gran disminución de desempeño en mi clase, por ello y para motivarlos un poco, me gustaría dejarles un proyecto en parejas.

Quiero que elijan un tema y me lo hagan saber en la siguiente clase. El trabajo se presentará al final de año de la manera en que más les acomode, pero me tendrán que estar presentando el informe de sus avances cada dos semanas.

-¡Profesor, ¿podemos elegir las parejas libremente?!- preguntó Sora entusiasmado

-No. Definitivamente no voy a otorgarles ese tipo de control en mi clase, que sepan que aquí mando yo.

A pesar de su actitud sombría, nadie se vio muy preocupado o puso mucha objeción. Casi todos los de la clase 1-A se llevaban muy bien, además de ser antiguos compañeros de secundaria.

No había problema. Excepto por...

-Chicos, ¿quién creen que será el afortunado o afortunada que le toque con el Señor Gruñón?- susurró Hayner hacia Sora y Pence, de paso Ven también había escuchado.

-Sora, dime la verdad ¿tu hermano es inteligente?

-¡Lo es! Pero, tiene muchos problemas para trabajar con alguien, generalmente él dice...

-No lo haré- justo la afirmación que estaba a punto de decir el castaño, Vanitas la pronunció, viendo de mala gana hacia el sonriente profesor que pasaba de lugar en lugar para ofrecer un numero como sorteo, para elegir a sus parejas.

-Bien, ¿ya todos tienen su numero? Aquellos que tengan el mismo formarán el equipo de parejas correspondiente.

-¿¡Cuál te tocó, Yuri!?

Hayner se acercó casi arrebatándole el papel con el numero a Ven, a juzgar por su cara, el tenía la esperanza de emparejar con la rubia.

-Me tocó el 13

-¡El número de la mala suerte!

El comentario de Sora no era muy cómodo que digamos, porque en el peor de los casos podría tocarle con cierto gruñón de cabello negro sentado atrás.

"¡Ni hablar! En la vida real no pasan tales coincidencias/desgracias"

-¿Hayner?

El rubio estaba recargado contra la pared, mostró su número: 11

-¡Estuve a tan solo 2 números!

-Mala suerte.

-¿Y tú, Pence?

-Número 2, creo que a Olette le tocó el mismo que a mi.

-¡Mala suerte!

Como Olette lo escuchó se levantó con el papel en mano mientras la agitaba en forma de amenaza:

-Hayner, ¡te escuché!

La ignoró con una risa burlona, -¿Y a ti Sora?

-31

-¿Qué? Pero si Vexen dijo que solo había hasta el 16.

-¿En serio?

-¡Idiota, lo estás leyendo al revés!

-Entonces...

-El mismo- concluyó la rubia a su lado, mientras escuchó a Naminé gritar de emoción desde afuera de su ventana.

-¡Hagamos un buen trabajo en equipo, Yuri!- el chico castaño le regaló una sonrisa tan entusiasta, que la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

¿Qué pasaba con esa emoción tan exagerada? Bueno, Sora solía ser de esa forma, pero los trabajos escolares nunca lo pusieron tan contento ¿o quizás sí?

"¿Por qué estoy tan confundido? Es como si estuviera conociendo a un nuevo Sora"

-¿Tu perspectiva ha cambiado también, Ventus? Eso es bastante interesante...

Se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana, Naminé había hablado, pero no la alcanzó a entender por culpa de los gritos de sus compañeros ¡y ahí estaba de nuevo! Esos ojos espeluznantes de color dorado, viendolo con recelo.

"¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Estará buscando venganza por lo que pasó en la biblioteca?"

El largo día escolar por fin había finalizado y todos se preparaban para ir a sus casas.

-Yuri, ¿podríamos ponernos de acuerdo para el tema?

-Oh, es cierto, la clase es mañana. Entonces podría ir a tu-

¡A tan solo un poco estuvo de sugerirle que fuera a su casa! Pero era la costumbre, cuando Ventus y Sora querían estudiar con un tema donde tenían problemas o simplemente cuando les apetecía divertirse con videojuegos o los capítulos de estreno de alguna serie televisiva.

Pero parece que Sora había captado sus intenciones, porque muy animado le dio la razón:

-¡Buena idea! Podemos discutirlo en mi casa, o en la tuya si quieres... no, espera ¿vives con Ven y Roxas? Entonces tendríamos que pedir permiso... Eso es una lata, ¡tu sugerencia está bien, mejor vamos a mi casa!

-¿Quién va a la casa de quién?

Roxas llegó junto a su hermano, muy interesado en el escándalo que tenía Sora.

-Ah, hola Roxas. Yuri y yo nos estabamos poniendo de acuerdo con el trabajo de Vexen. Por cierto, ¿con quién te tocó?

-Hayner.

-¿Y ya eligieron el tema?

-No. Conociéndolo me va a encargar todo el trabajo a mi, con la excusa de que es muy idiota para entender la Química.

-Entonces, ¡a mi casa se ha dicho, Yuri!

La rubia dio un paso adelante pero una mano la atrapó por el brazo, haciendo que se detuviera, -¿A dónde dijo que vas?

-¿Y-Yo...? a casa de Sora- sonrió nervioso, ¿por qué tenía que estar nervioso por ir a la casa de su mejor amigo? ¡no era la primera vez! Bueno, en parte podría ser porque Roxas tenía una expresión sombría en su cara, como la de un padre que se entera que su hijo va a salir muy tarde de la casa.

-Dime algo "Yuri" ¿te golpeaste la cabeza cuando te "tropezaste" en el almuerzo?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Roxas echó una rápida y sospechosa mirada a su alrededor, para luego agacharse a la altura de su "hermano" y casi susurrar con una cara de pocos amigos:

-Porque vas a ir a la casa de Sora, y pareces muy tranquilo, hasta casi me da la impresión de que tu lo sugeriste.

Mientras el hermano mayor se cruzaba de brazos, una joven que intentaba suprimir sus nervios y complicidad carraspeó un poco desviando la mirada.

-Roxas, ¿q-qué t-te p-pasa? estás... actuando muy raro. No es la primera vez que voy con él...

-¡Pero no es lo mismo!

-¿Por qué?

Roxas inspeccionó a su hermano. Le incomodaba que ahora todo rasgo y recuerdo de las expresiones de Ventus se le estuvieran olvidando, y se reemplazaban con las de esa chica. No podía entenderla o entenderlo.

Era como si se estuviera volviendo tan complicado que cuando hablaba con una verdadera chica ¡Eso le daba escalofríos!

Ventus, en vista de que su hermano no parecía aceptar lo que pasaba, se le acercó y susurró a su oído lo siguiente:

-Nada ha cambiado en mi forma de pensar, Sora es mi amigo y yo soy un chico, así que no te preocupes tanto.

Roxas se aclaró la garganta y asintió, y como apenado de lo que había estado pensando antes, le dijo que confiaba en él.

-¡Yuri, vamos!

-S-Sí, ya voy.

Caminando a su lado, Ventus volvió a sentirse un poco extraño. Habían muchas miradas para el par, más que nada de chicas que susurraban ¿algo andaba mal con él?

Observó su propio uniforme, y todo parecía estar en orden. También inspeccionó su mochila y hasta a Sora, pero no podía encontrar ese algo que llamaba tanto la atención de la gente.

-...pero yo espero que hoy mamá si cumpla con la cena, porque si cocino... ¿eh? ¿Vanitas? ¿qué haces aquí?

Efectivamente, ambos tuvieron que detener su paso porque de pronto un alto peli negro se atravesó en su paso.

Vanitas hizo un rápido escaneo a la tímida rubia que intentaba hacerse pequeña junto a Sora, y luego ladeó su boca ligeramente:

-Voy a casa ¿ya olvidaste que desgraciadamente vivimos juntos?

-¡Oh, sí es cierto! Pero... es muy raro, tu nunca me esperabas cuando-

-Cállate y camina, que si se nos pasa el tren te voy a cobrar por hacerme esperar.

-Entendido.

Sora no se vio muy contento con el trato tan rudo de su hermano (sí, era más de lo normal) porque todo el camino se la paso interrumpiendo sus intentos de charlar con la rubia, cuando llegaron a casa no se contuvo por mostrar su alivio.

-¡Mamá, ya llegamos!

La mujer caminó hasta la exclusiva sala del recibidor en la entrada, un poco sorprendida porque los gemelos llegaran juntos y en compañía de alguien.

Tenía un cigarrillo en la boca y una copa de vino en su mano, ella solía vestirse con ropa muy elegante, a pesar de hacer labores domésticas.

-Qué sorpresa tan grata, Sora, tenía mucho tiempo que no invitabas a una chica a casa.

Sora se rascó la cabeza, un poco rojo de vergüenza: -Es la primera vez mamá.

-Oh, pero ¿y aquella niña pelirroja que tanto te gustaba?

-¡Mamá!

-El tierno amor de niño.- miró de arriba a abajo a la rubia que saludaba muy tímidamente, -ella también tiene buena apariencia.

-¡Mamá! Ella es Yuri, la prima de Ventus. Vino para hacer un trabajo escolar.

-Entiendo. Siéntete como en casa, querida. Y solo como un pequeño consejo, puedes servirte de nuestra barra de bocadillos mientras Sora esconde sus revistas y demás cosas vergonzosas para que puedas entrar a su habitación.

-¡Mamá!

-No es necesario. Ambos pueden trabajar en el estudio.

La repentina sugerencia de Vanitas hizo sentir aliviados tanto a Sora como a Ven, aunque para su madre fue la señal para cambiar su humor.

-Ah, tú. Veo que has decidido llegar temprano a casa para cumplir con tu castigo. Puedes empezar ahora, no quiero que incomodes a nuestra visita. Aunque a estas alturas, ya va a ser muy difícil gracias a lo que dijiste.

-No se preocupe, señora Yagami. No me molesta.- comentó Ven, estaba un poco sorprendido con la dureza de la mujer.

Siempre que visitó a Sora era muy amable y considerada, pero al parecer trataba diferente al otro hermano.

-Sí, mamá. De hecho, creo que Vani tuvo una buena idea.

-¿Vani?- frunció el ceño el peli negro, mientras Sora guiaba a la joven hacia la sala de estudio de la casa.

Era casi tan grande como la biblioteca de la escuela, aunque con menos libros y más escritorios y adornos lujosos, alusivos a premios y logros de los antepasados familiares.

Si bien, Ventus siempre terminó asombrado al visitar la enorme mansión de su amigo, esa parte no la conocía y tuvo mucha curiosidad en leer los nombres grabados en cada premio, así como ver las fotografías familiares exhibidas, de visitas alrededor del mundo.

Aunque la primera vez que fue a ese lugar, la dio la impresión de que esa familia era la típica rica que le gustaba presumir sus cosas a las visitas, la verdad cuando los conocías, ellos en realidad eran muy humildes y serviciales.

Muy pocos sabían que Sora era de familia adinerada. De hecho, su amigo rara vez hablaba de lo que tenía o los lugares que visitaba, disfrutaba más escuchar los relatos de las amistades. A opinión propia de Sora, le gustaba la idea de ser una chico común y corriente a los ojos de todo mundo.

-Eh, ¿sorprendida por mi casa?-le dijo el castaño, cuando la vio rondar por tanto tiempo en silencio.

Ven se sintió mal por no haber simulado un poco menos la curiosidad al respecto y se disculpó corriendo a sentarse frente al castaño.

-¿Comenzamos entonces?

La joven asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio, como intentando pensar en lo siguiente. Fue Sora el primero en perder la calma, se revolvió el cabello pataleando y golpeando su cabeza contra el lujoso escritorio.

-¡No se me ocurre nada! ¡Odio la química! ¡Nunca voy a lograr hacer nada! ¡estoy perdido! ¡y de paso voy a hacer que tú también repruebes!

-Ehh, tranquilo... ya se nos ocurrirá algo-intentó animarlo Ven, pero sabía que era muy difícil que Sora se recuperara estando en medio de una "crisis".

El tampoco era excelente en química, y lo que era peor ¡no podía concentrarse con todas esas insinuaciones de cierta fantasma flotando a sus espaldas!

"De hecho ¿el destino estará intentando jugarme una especie de mala broma? Desde que conocí a Namine, muchas circunstancias me han estado dejando mucho tiempo junto a Sora... ¿o quizás ella lo estará arreglando todo?"

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, duende? ¡¿Por qué estás siendo tan escandaloso cuando intento tomar una siesta?!- Vanitas hizo acto de presencia, desconcertando y asustando a ambos.

-¡Vanitas! ¿Nos estabas escuchando?

El peli negro bufó mientras masajeaba su cabeza, -Se te puede escuchar por toda la maldita casa. Vine para tapar esa boca tuya con ésto.- dejó ver un enorme bate de metal, Sora comenzó a temblar en su lugar con la promesa de que no iba a volver a gritar, y aunque Vanitas gruñó, lo dejó ser.

No sin antes advertirle en un tono de voz demasiado siniestro: -Juro que si te vuelvo a escuchar, ni siquiera vas a tener tiempo de rogar.

Agitó el bate y estaba por cerrar, cuando le dedicó una horripilante mirada a Ven, el tragó saliva pero luchó por no parecer asustado.

Cuando volvió la calma y el silencio, Ventus se animó a buscar en el estante de libros junto a ellos.

-E-Estamos perdidos conmigo como compañero... soy un desastre para la química ¡lo siento, Yuri!

-Anímate. Podemos empezar por leer el temario de éstos libros, si encuentras un tema que te llame la atención me avisas, en base a eso vamos a elegir uno.

Muy tranquilamente la chica le ofreció un libro, le sonrió de manera muy amistosa y exclamó muy enérgica: -¡Estaremos bien!

Sora no pudo evitar contagiarse, pero de un momento a otro borró su sonrisa como sorprendido por lo que se le había venido a la mente, una cosa que se atrevió a confesarle a la chica:

-¿Sabes? Justo ahora me dio la sensación de que estaba hablando con mi amigo Ventus.

La joven casi se ahoga con sus propia saliva, se puso completamente roja mientras Namine exclamaba que estaba en peligro de ser descubierto.

-¡Y-YO...! ¡Eso es...!

-¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Debe ser porque son parientes! Pero ya mejor vamos a buscar el tema o se va a llegar la hora de la cena y no vamos a resolver éste horripilante problema de química.

La joven asintió, con sus manos totalmente temblorosas simuló hojear y leer su propio libro. A los pocos minutos vio de reojo hacia Sora, todavía con el corazón dándole tumbos por casi haber sido descubierto.

"¡Pero si no hice nada que lo delatara! Sin embargo, Sora pudo sospecharlo... ¿por qué? ¿Será que me conoce más de lo que imagino? ¿O será que nuestra amistad es tan fuerte que puede reconocerme sin importar mi apariencia?" negó con la cabeza, reacio a pensar de nuevo en ese tipo de conclusiones, porque solo le generarían temor e inseguridades al hablar con su amigo.

Enfocó una vez más sus ojos hacia el castaño que casi tenía hundida su cabeza sobre el libro, murmurando los títulos que estaba leyendo mientras se golpeaba la frente con una mano.

Se veía igual de ingenuo que la primera vez que se conocieron...

Fue en la librería del "Distrito de compras", el pequeño Sora había estado en una posición igual a esa y había gritado que no podía entenderlo arrojando el libro, el objeto terminó a los pies del pequeño rubio quien lo recogió y le preguntó lo que le pasaba. Esa tarde gastó su tiempo leyendo las primeras páginas del libro infantil y explicando a Sora la moraleja de la historia, así como un montón de preguntas algo complicadas que hizo el castaño.

El le confesó que era muy difícil leer los libros porque las letras siempre empezaban a danzar cuando lo intentaba y con esa divertidísima afección del niño, ambos quedaron en volver a verse en ese lugar para seguir con la historia. Sora fue muy insistente en realidad, y cuando terminó de leerle el libro, ambos ya eran practicamente mejores amigos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya...? ¿quizás unos nueve años? Me pregunto qué tipo de historia fue esa que leímos... no puedo recordarla ya"

-¿Yuri?

-¿Eh?

-Estás demasiado distraída, ¿verdad? Mira, hasta rasgaste la hoja del libro.

-¡L-Lo siento!- intentó acomodar la hoja maltratada escuchando de muy mala gana las burlas de Namine, sobre él teniendo sueños románticos con Sora.

-¿Encontraste algo?-dijo el castaño, luego de haber bostezado.

-E-Eso creo, ¿qué te parecería el tema de la descomposición de los alimentos?

-¡¿Algo como ese horrible emparedado de hace cinco días que encontró Pence en el bolsillo de su pantalón?!

La chica asintió, no muy a gusto de recordar el evento, cuando su amigo había intentado sacar unas monedas y prestárselas a Ven ¡cuál fue la sorpresa de que lo que cayó entre sus manos fue un trozo de pan mohoso con gusanos! Por supuesto que el resto se había entusiasmado y Sora le ató unos cordones para hacerlo una especie de títere.

Ven por su parte, tardó cerca de tres días con el olor en sus manos.

"Pero se supone que yo no lo sé, porque Yuri apareció hace apenas dos días"

Así que optó por fingir ignorancia total a ese acontecimiento, -B-Bueno, aunque no sé muy bien a qué te refieres... sería algo como explicar la descomposición de ese emparedado mediante la química.

Sora suspiró de nuevo con los ánimos por los suelos, pues Ven estaba seguro de que a su amigo se le había ocurrido algo así como una obra de títeres con emparedados y demás cosas descompuestas.

Al final, luego de tantas horas buscando en los libros de la biblioteca personal de esa casa, quedaron en discutir un poco más sobre el primer tema que Ven había sugerido después, cuando ambos escucharon por el intercomunicador de la pared una grabación que anunciaba el inicio de la cena.

Dentro de la elegante habitación destinada solo a un largo comedor de cristal con sillas altas y acolchonadas, solo una mujer estaba sentada, bebiendo de la misma copa de vino del principio, invitó a ambos para sentarse.

Las sillas estaba extremadamente separadas entre sí, y había mucho eco cuando hablaban. De hecho, existía un segundo comedor, que era el que más veces visitó Ventus, pero la mujer dijo que debían acostumbrarse a usar éste, porque cierta persona había arruinado el otro anoche.

-Entonces, ¿tu nombre es Yuri? Disculpa que lo vuelva a preguntar, pero las preocupaciones le generan cierta distracción a mi mente.

-S-Sí. No se preocupe.

-Y eres la prima de ese agradable muchachito llamado Ventus-la mujer mejoró su humor por haber sido capaz de recordar a más detalle a la joven, -por cierto, ya no ha venido a visitarnos éstos días.

Miró hacia su hijo en busca de respuesta, pero el castaño tardó un poco en contestar, por estar devorando su filete.

-Ven está enfermo. Roxas dijo que se quedaría en casa de su abuela por un tiempo.

-Qué desafortunado.

Aunque el tono de su voz sonaba como de alguien muy preocupada, los ánimos y el gesto de desdén en la cara de la mujer no convencían del todo.

Era la primera vez que Ventus la veía expresarse de esa forma, aunque quizás era porque dijo que tenía preocupaciones, así que era comprensible.

-Me pregunto si tu padre estará comiendo correctamente.

-¡Descuida mamá! El sabe cuidarse.

-Podría enfermar de nuevo con toda esa carga de trabajo, pero es inevitable, luego de la enorme compensación que exige esa escuela por culpa de tu hermano.

Sora tomó en silencio de su jugo y la otra chica agachó la cabeza, incómoda por estar escuchando temas tan delicados.

-Pero ésta va a ser su última oportunidad. Ese chico mal agradecido- la mujer bebió de toda su copa y luego, como recordando la presencia de la invitada, se disculpó y abandonó la mesa.

-Vanitas sí que se ha pasado ésta vez.

Ven giró su atención hacia el castaño que había murmurado eso, y no muy queriendo le preguntó sobre lo que pasaba.

-¡Nada fuera de lo común en la conducta de mi hermano! O tal vez sí un poco, creo que dicen que mandó a un profesor al hospital o algo así... bueno, ese es el rumor que escuché decir a mi mamá por teléfono.

-¿D-Dices que lo golpeó?

-¡Ni idea! ¡Pero mejor no tocar temas que no se entienden!

La joven asintió, aliviada de nuevo, porque no se había echado a ese enemigo en la biblioteca.

-Oye, Yuri... volviendo al tema de tu primo Ventus... ya sabes, lo que te dije en la feria.

Poco a poco, Ven fue sintiendo los nervios de nuevo, por recordar aquel embarazoso momento junto a Sora ¡cuando tocaron sus narices!

-¿crees que debería llamarle?

-¡No fue nada!- se dio cuenta muy tarde de su error, por sacar conclusiones tan rápido ¡fue una pesadilla! pero ésta vez no por Namine riéndose a sus espaldas, sino por el cambio de color en las mejillas de Sora, seguramente recordando el mismo evento.

Comenzó a reírse, justo después de haber escondidos su cara en la comida, como un acto reflejo de los increíbles nervios que estaba sintiendo.

Y casi como una gran salvación (fue casi imposible de imaginar para ambos) Vanitas entró al comedor con una actitud muy arrogante, ordenándole a Sora que se callara y lo dejara comer en paz.

Aunque la "salvación" se transformó de nuevo en "pesadilla" cuando Vanitas inspeccionó a su hermano y le preguntó por su cara roja.

-¡N-No es n-nad-da!

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso, sabandija.

-¡N-No estoy mintiendo!

Vanitas descansó los pies sobre la mesa, mordiendo de una manzana que había robado de una de las bandejas cercanas a él, -¿Te crees que soy idiota? A nadie engaña tu gesto tan patético.-luego sus ojos dorados viajaron como los de un cazador, hacia la chica al otro extremos de la mesa, que también estaba tan roja como un tomate.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-¡Te digo que nada! ¡¿Por qué estás tan insistente, Vanitas?!

El peli negro limpió con desagrado una segunda manzana y antes de llevársela a la boca, dijo: -Porque éste ambiente es desagradable.

-Y-Yo... mejor... ¡me retiro!

Cada vez más intrigado, Vanitas observó a la chica levantarse torpemente de la silla y salir a pasos agigantados de la habitación, mientras Sora la despedía casi como un robot y riendo nervioso.

-Oye, gnomo ¿acaso te gusta esa sabandija?

-¡¿-Q-QUÉ?!-Sora casi se cae de la silla, otra vez con la cara igual de roja que como se la vio su hermano mayor al entrar.

-¿Por qué piensas esas cosas? ¿de dónde se te ocurre ese tipo de locuras?

Vanitas suspiró, dejando las dos manzanas mordidas sobre la mesa, intentaba devolverlas a la bandeja ocultando las partes mordidas (una vieja broma que ahora se había vuelta parte de una costumbre que ni el mismo podía evitar hacer en automático), hizo una expresión de indiferencia, -Porque estás actuando más idiota de lo normal, cosa que creía imposible, pero que ya había visto antes.

-¡Te estás formando ideas raras! E-Ella es la prima de mi mejor amigo, y somos compañeros de clase, es todo.-Sora se rascó la cabeza con una risa muy forzada.

-Ah, ¿sí? Bueno, de todas manera no me importa, con que no te aparezcas frente a mi con esa estúpida cara, me conformo.

-¡Vanitas! ¡Es en serio! ¡te digo que no me gusta!

-Deja de hacer escándalo-con el ánimo insuficiente para golpear a su hermano o siquiera cumplir la promesa de cerrarle la boca usando el bate, Vanita salió en búsqueda de un lugar más agradable para domir (suponía que en su habitación las visitas indeseables de Sora o esa mujer irrumpirían su sueño).

Estaba en su segundo gran bostezo cuando sintió algo embistiendo contra su estómago que le arrebató el aire por completo, Vanitas se dobló sobre sus rodillas sorprendido por haber sido tomado con la guardia baja, fue entonces que vio a la responsable: la escuálida rubia con ojos de cachorro asustado.

-¡Lo siento!

Por una fracción de segundo, Vanitas tuvo de nuevo una horrible sensación del pasado, pero no duró tanto como para impedir que replicara colérico:

-¡Tienes demasiado valor para intentar enfrentarte a mi de nuevo! ¡o quizás solo eres una idiota y quieres morir joven!

-¡¿I-Idiota?!

La vio arrugar las cejas apretando los puños, mientras el peli negro recuperaba su postura altanera.

-¿Se te ocurre una mejor forma de llamar a la idiota que acaba de golpearme?

-¡Y-Yo no soy una idiota! ¡Y tampoco te golpee a propósito!

-Hmp, ahora me vas a decir que es un hábito inteligente caminar con la cabeza abajo.

-Y-Yo... ¡me disculpe!

-¿Y crees que eso es suficiente? ¡No eres idiota sino estúpida!

La chica cada vez fue poniéndose más roja de furia, y aunque hablaba o hacía gestos de alguien así, esos ojos asustadizos con lágrimas a punto de salirse no cambiaban, cosa que divertía y alentaba más al chico para echarle bronca.

-M-Me retiro.

-Espero jamás volver a ver tu horrible cara por aquí.

El último comentario de Vanitas colmó la paciencia de la chica, que iba a regresarse para golpearlo pero ¿quién imaginaría que sus reflejos la traicionarían? Sus pies se enredaron y presa del pánico intentó aferrarse a la perilla de una puerta cercana, sin darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba semi abierta y dejaría libre una pila de pelotas y demás cosas deportivas para caer sobre su cabeza.

Un segundo movimiento torpe hizo que resbalara cuando intentaba ponerse de pie en medio de tanto caos y fue de bruces contra el suelo, dejando a la vista su ropa interior por completo.

Vanitas ya no pudo aguantar echarse a reír, pero tuvo que parar cuando escuchó a Sora llegar por detrás, preguntando por lo que había pasado.

-Y-Yo... me voy...-apenas tuvo el valor de decir ella, cuando al muy astuto peli negro se le ocurrió el comentario definitivo que iba a herir su orgullo:

-Saca a tus infantiles bragas de ositos y a ti fuera de esta casa.

La joven comprobó con horror que Sora lo había escuchado y no solo eso, sino de que parte de su falda aún estaba levantada y mostraba la horrible verdad.

Con las mejillas más coloradas que antes, Sora balbuceo intentando regañar a su hermano, pero se vio cada vez más apenado y solo atinó a frotarse la nuca desviando ligeramente la mirada.

Con esa horrible imagen de humillación grabada en su mente, la joven salió corriendo sin decir nada.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, primero quiero decir que (por si no se noto) el capitulo se desarrolla al principio, al mismo tiempo que el anterior, pero desde la perspectiva de Ventus/Yuri w**_

 _ **Segundo, si, Namine oculta muchas cosas, y por supuesto, trama muchas mas, pero no lo diré y dejare que vuele la imaginación de ustedes XD**_

 _ **Tercero y ya ultimo, lo prometo XD, un enorme agradecimiento a Hisaki por sus reviews y quiero decir que mi promesa para pasarme a leer tus fics sigue en pie! Aun no pierdo la esperanza de tener tiempo para eso! En cuanto a lo del Xion, creo que es porque no me lo imagino albergando sentimientos por alguna otra chica de KH al menos por ahora XD**_

 _ **Nos leemos en la próxima tortura a Ven XD, y gracias por los reviews! Los agradezco de corazón!**_


	7. Sentimientos extraños

**CAPITULO 7 Sentimientos extraños**

 _ **Hola de nuevo! Ya otro capitulo revisado y editado para leerse, espero lo disfruten :D**_

 _ **(aunque alguna que otra falta de ortografía podría ser inevitable gracias a mi nuevo teclado y a mi falta de atención, espero que entiendan U.U)**_

* * *

¡La sentencia de la muerte a todo su orgullo estaba dictada!

Ventus se derrumbó sobre la entrada de su casa, agitado por haber corrido en todo el trayecto y con la peor sensación de vergüenza que alguna vez pudo haber sentido.

Eso no era como mostrarse en calzoncillos en público siendo un chico, no se comparaba ni un poco a la humillación que sentía ahora, como una chica.

¿Por qué era tan diferente?

Vulnerable...

Era cierto, se sentía demasiado vulnerable en esa forma. ¿Era eso a lo que llamaban el orgullo de una chica?

Aqua se lo había explicado pero no lo comprendió hasta ahora...

Sus mejillas ardían. Además había un palpitar extraño en su pecho que no pertenecía al corazón, era como más profundo, un pulsar que se extendió hacia cada parte de su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar.

Presa de una rabia que jamás se conoció, sus dientes se clavaron sobre su labio inferior. Era difícil asimilar lo que le estaba pasando, el dolor de sus uñas clavadas sobre su propia piel, la regresión de recuerdos aumentando la avalancha de emociones desbordantes pulsando ahora hacia su cabeza, y esas lágrimas desbordándose contra su voluntad.

Tuvo que jadear un poco, para contener los sollozos.

"¿Por qué me pasa esto? Me siento tan enojado, pero también tengo una gran tristeza... sin mencionar toda la verguenza por recordarlo"

Una y otra vez, sus dudas se mezclaban con la rabia, dominándolo por lapsos pequeños y angustiantes.

¿Era posible sentir tantas emociones al mismo tiempo?

Siendo un chico jamás se preguntó por ello, porque a veces le daban igual o no les tomaba tanta importancia, pero ahora, eran tan intensas y confusas que casi todo el tiempo se estaba preguntando por ellas.

 _-¿Ven?_

Pudo ocultar su sobresalto, recordándo por centésima vez que no estaba solo.

"¡Dame un respiro!"

En lugar de eso, le salió una voz quebrada, débil, entre sus agitados sollozos contenidos: -No quiero escucharte, Namine.

Puede que no hubiese sonado como una amenaza, pero la bruja logró convenserse para guardar silencio por ahora.

Ayudaba el ambiente deplorable de una estancia solitaria, el anochecer mudo y sombrío asomándose a través de la vidriera de la puerta y esa menuda figura femenina encogida en el escalón del recibidor, bien podría ser derribada por la mínima ráfaga del viento.

Era tan frágil.

El fantasma simuló encogerse a su lado, con sus ojos como faros destellando en un océano de oscuridad, una que intentaba arrullar a la frágil rubia que temblaba y sollozaba con su mera presencia.

El momento de tristeza silenciosa terminó por transformarse en uno más incómodo, cuando la luz de la sala se encendió, proyectando la sombra de un joven por sobre la chica que aún yacía encogida entre las sombras.

La sombra era incofundible...

Sin embargo, lo confirmó al escucharlo llamar por su nombre,mientras bajaba las escaleras con el teléfono móvil en la mano, casi como si estuviese a punto de llamar a alguien.

-¿Qué pasó, Ven? ¿Qué haces allí? ¿estabas llorando?

La voz de Roxas sonaba a la de cualquier hermano preocupado, uno que hacía suposiciones en base a sus instintos y a la deplorable forma en que las manos temblorosas de la chica intentaban quitarse los zapatos.

En algún momento debió pisar lodo, porque estaban hechos un desastre, igual que sus calcetines, pero ¿qué importaba eso ahora?

La ira, aunque parecía haberse ido, todavía le estaba carcomiendo una serie de pensamientos pesimistas un poco diferentes al de antes, unos que involucraban a Roxas.

Era extraño, aunque los pensamientos cambiaron su enfoque, los sentimientos no, al contrario, se volvían más fuertes.

Ahora era una cólera hacia Roxas ¡vaya rabia que sentía al percatarse de su ignorancia!

-¿Ven? ¿No me escuchaste? ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde a casa? ¿Te pasó algo?

Llegó a su límite.

¡Roxas no sabía nada de lo que le pasaba! ¡Y porque no lo sabía era peor!

Se viró rápido, con la mirada más fría y asesina que Roxas alguna vez le conoció. No era la primera vez, pero no es que fuera algo para alarmarse tanto, solo que fue tan repentino.

-Es tu culpa.

Su voz fue profunda y martilló la tranquilidad del hermano mayor por completo.

Tragó saliva, terminando de descender por las escaleras y estaba por abrir la boca, cuando la voz femenina lo cortó de tajo.

-Es tu culpa, Roxas. Todo ésto es tu culpa.

El rubio mayor hizo un intento de sonrisa, un mero gesto de su incomprensión total al tema y para cortar la tensión del ambiente. Apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza enmarañada y rubia, pero la joven lo apartó agresivamente con una de sus manos, dando pasos hacia atrás. Durante su reacción, pudo verle la cara enrojecida y esas lágrimas derramándose por sus ojos.

Los breves instantes en que la miró, casi tuvo la certeza de que ese gesto le pertenecía a una chica. Puede que no tratara con el sexo opuesto muy a menudo, pero veía televisión, los mangas también le daban ligeras pistas sobre ello.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse o razonarlo más, cuando aquella voz quebrada le lanzaba una lluvia de acusaciones que mas que hacerlo sentir culpable, le dejaron una expresión confundida en la cara.

Cosa que tampoco Ventus pudo darse cuenta, solamente quería deshacerse de toda esa opresión en su interior que tanto lo estaba ahogando en rabia.

-¡Por tu culpa estoy pasando todo ésto, Roxas! De no ser por tu tonta apuesta de valor, yo nunca hubiera pisado esa mansión ¡y nada de ésto estaría pasándome! Pero ahora tengo que soportar escuchar y ver el fantasma de una bruja a diario. Tengo que vivir con el dilema de seducir a mi mejor amigo ¡o quedarme con ésta detestable apariencia!- apartó sus lágrimas con rudeza, haciendo que solo se incrementaran junto con su vergüenza, pero de nuevo las imágenes de esos tormentosos días con su nueva apariencia incrementaban y cegaban por completo la voz de la razón, -¡tengo que soportar escuchar hablar a la chica que me gusta sobre ti! ¡Tengo que fingir que mis amigos son unos completos desconocidos!

Las lágrimas que lograron resbalarse y entrar a su boca dejaban una terrible amargura en su garganta, fue tal la sensación de estarse ahogando en los vestigios de las propias lágrimas, que tuvo que detenerse.

"Ya está. Lo he hecho. Fui capaz de decir lo que me molestaba. Pero no... no se siente nada bien"

-Ven... yo, no sé qué decir.

Pudo sentir como toda la tensión le volvía al cuerpo. Aquellas palabras fueron más que suficientes para reavivar las llamas de su furia, pero tampoco es como si Ven fuese capaz de seguir. Afortunadamente para ambos, la voz de su consiencia pudo tomar algo de control en la situación.

He ahí a una rubia que levantaba una segunda vez la mirada, con una temblorosa sonrisa forzosa, -N-No t-tienes q-que d-dec-cir n-nad-da...

Roxas intentó detener su huida escaleras arriba, pero antes de que consiguiera sujetar su brazo ella lo esquivó por acto reflejo, como si esperara que fuera a hacer algo así. Mientras, le dictaminó algo que le borraría todos los ánimos por volver a intentarlo:

-No vuelvas a detenerme. No quiero decir más cosas de las que podría arrepentirme.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Ven comenzó a sentirse culpable por todo lo que pasó. A fin de cuentas, Roxas podría haber tenido las mejores intenciones...

"Pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Cuando me di cuenta ya lo había dicho todo. Éstas emociones..."

Intentó abrazar su cuerpo con temor a lo que pudiera concluir en eso. Y era más que nada porque no podía comprender. Algo así como una verdad oculta fácil de descifrar, pero cuyo significado quizás era demasiado para ser asimilado.

"No quiero pensar. Solo quiero..."

 _-¿Ventus?_

-...Silencio.

Se cubrió la cara entre las tibias sábanas de su cama, todavía irritado con esos ojos tan perceptibles de aquella bruja. Pero ella no dijo nada más, pues la soledad se había tornado tan abrumadora como cómoda.

El pesar se transformó en cansancio, uno tan abrumadoramente fuerte, que la noche no fue suficiente para disiparlo. La pesada consciencia evitaba por completo el percatarse de la alarma de su reloj, permitía ignorar las voces de Roxas y su madre, llamándolo para que bajara a desayunar.

Todo pasó a segundo plano, y la figura femenina se enredó más entre las sábanas.

¿Por qué las emociones de anoche seguían resentidas por todo su cuerpo, como vestigios que lo ataban en apatía?

Y sin saber todavía como lidiar con ello, Ventus siguió mudo ante el escándalo fuera de su puerta. Resulta que su padre quería reafirmar su autoridad ante la repentina rebeldía de uno de sus hijos, algo que era, por supuesto, imposible dada su personalidad...

-¡¿He escuchado bien ese rumor de que no quieres ir a la escuela?! ¡Escuchame bien Ventus, si no sales en éste instante y llevas tu trasero a la escuela voy a tomar medidas extremas!

-¡Cariño, primero ponte los pantaloncillos y termina de desayunar en la mesa!

-¡No me distraigas, mujer! ¿No puedes ver que estoy intentando reafirmar mi autoridad frente a tu hijo!

-...Aunque la verdad estás frente a la puerta...

-¡Silencio tú también, Roxas!- escuchó al hombre tosiendo y ya imaginaba mas o menos la típica escena graciosa del hombre luchando por no ahogarse mientras saltaba y abrazaba la puerta como si estuviera llena de jabón, era algo graciosísimo de ver cuando regañaba a Roxas, pero ahora... no le salía una risa siquiera...

-¡Escuchame bien, Ventus! ¡Si no sales en este preciso instante, voy a hacer que dejes la escuela y vas a trabajar conmigo en la oficina como mi secretaria!

-¿Por qué te escuchas más feliz que enojado con esa amenaza?

-¡¿Otra vez interrumpiendo a tu padre, Roxas?! ¡Continúa y tú vas a sufrir el terrible destino como administrador de mis apuestas!

-¡¿Escuché bien?! ¡Sigues apostando!

-¡¿Por qué me siguen interrumpiendo?! ¡Se supone que estamos hablando de Ventus!

Los siguientes dos mintuos, el rumbo de la discusión cambió por completo hacia el padre, hasta que el hombre recibió una llamada y dejó en aviso que iba a almorzar con sus compañeros de trabajo. La mamá de los gemelos no tuvo mas que aceptar la rebeldía del hijo, no sin antes advertirle que sería la última vez que faltaba sin motivos.

A eso de las diez de la mañana, el sol sobre su cara era demasiado molesto para ignorarlo, ademas de que ya estaba cansado de fingir estar dormido, pensando en la nada. Ventus se levanto de un salto, ¡tremendo susto que se llevó al chocar su rostro contra el de Namine!

Bueno, no exactamente chocó, solo sintió una aterradura bruma fría flotando alrededor de su nariz y cuando se elajó, el rostro de la bruja risueña tomo forma.

-¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?!

 _-¿Eh, a qué te refieres?_ \- su silueta siguió flotando cerca de Ven, casi como un papel cayendos desde las alturas, aunque de forma más grotesca. Su aterrada y sorprendida mente imagino aquel eco sordo de la caida, algo así como en las películas de terror, donde el cuerpo de un muerto cae enfrente del dichoso protagonista aterrado.

Ventus se cubrió en acto reflejo la cara, incapaz de ver el descenlace de esa caída, pero las risas divertidas de Namine lo hicieron caer en la cuenta de que otra vez estaba jugando con sus nervios, -¡¿P-Por qué haces eso?!

 _-¿Por qué? Intentaba animarte_.-le contesto toda despreocupada, con una risita que dejaba mas en evidencia su difrute por verlo tan nervioso.

-¡¿Asustándome?!

Namine se llevó una mano a la barbilla y simuló sentarse sobre el borde de la ventana, haciendo que su figura, de nuevo, casi desapareciera, era como si la luz debilitara su apariencia fantasma, pero a ella no le molestaba.

 _-Aunque no lo creas, un breve susto a veces puede romper la tensión de los humanos ¡porque olvidan todo lo que les había estado molestando antes! ¿o me equivoco?_

El resopló, tenía un serio problema intentando apartar todos esos cabellos enmarañados de su cara y su incómoda ropa interior lo estaba matando.

-Si olvide por un segundo lo que me pasó ayer, fue por ésta terrible apariencia que me recuerda el mayor problema que tengo encima.

 _-¡Ya anímate, Ventus! Me sorprende que lleves tantos días torturándote con esa clase de cosas tan pequeñas ¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de perder un día para ver a Sora?_

-Prefiero seguir torturándome con las "cosas pequeñas" a seguir escuchando tus locas fantasías sobre mi amigo.

 _-¿Ventus?_

El rubio se detuvo a medio camino, cuando estaba quitándose la ropa con la idea de tomar una buena ducha de agua fría.

 _-Acerca de lo que pasó ayer..._

-¡No quiero recordarlo! Así que por favor, intenta no decir nada.

 _-Vaya,vaya ¿por qué presiento que te afectó mas de lo que parece?_

-¡No puedo escucharte!

Era una mentira...

Ni el sonido del agua de la ducha podria hacerlo ignorar cualquier cosa que ella le dijera. Porque su voz habia adquirido una fuerza resonante sobre sus oidos, eso siempre le paso cuando intentaba evitar algo. Solia hacerse dificil ignorar, y se volvia mas receptivo a las voces y presencias a su alrededor...

"Duele... duele mas que ayer, ¿Por que?" agitado, miro hacia su propio reflejo a traves del espejo que colgaba en la pared, frente a donde terminaba de mojar sus largos rizos rubios.

Solia tranquilizarse al explorar el azul profundo de sus propios ojos, pero ¿Por que no pasaba lo mismo hoy?

Su brillo era ligeramente diferente... No podia explicarlo...

Y de nuevo, su pecho se contrajo en un miedo inexplicable a la respuesta.

"Estoy cansado de tener tantas dudas y ninguna respuesta. Quiero que todo esto se termine... Quiero... ¡Quisiera deshacerme de Namine! Al menos por un dia... pero si llegara a intentarlo, ¿Intentaria hacerme algo? Aunque nunca parece estar molesta sin importa lo que le diga, las historias terrorificas que se dicen sobre ella, seran por algo, ¿no?"

Sacudio la cabeza intentando deshacerse de todo ese temor naciente al intentar imaginar la verdadera cara de la bruja. Golpeaba sus mejillas cuando de repente Namine le pregunto si todo estaba bien adentro.

-E-Estoy bien.

Varios minutos volvio a quedarse en un silencio, cuando tomaba la prenda de ropa interior con el dibujo de un hampster abrazado de una gran semilla sonriente. Claramente no queria usar algo asi, pero ¿que mas podia hacer si era la unica ropa interior que le quedaba?

"Que mal... estoy empezando a recordar lo de ayer"

 _-Y... ¿que piensa hacer hoy la señorita Yuri, si no es ver a Sora?-_ le preguntó la bruja, cuando Ven se quedó sentado sobre el sofá de la sala, sin mas sonido que el canto de los pájaros afuera y las voces de algunas amas de casa que pasaban por la calle conversando.

-No sé... no es como si quisiera salir con ésta apariencia...

-Hmm ¿y qué solías hacer siendo Ventus, en estos casos?

Ven hizo memoria, muy extrañado de la curiosidad de la bruja.

-A veces, cuando estaba enfermo y no podía ir a la escuela, iba a la tienda de libros y comprobaba el precio de alguno para empezar a ahorrar. O si tenía energía suficiente, pasaba a la biblioteca.

Namine hizo una expresion burlona, casi a punto de reirse, _-¿Libros? ¿Leer? ¡Eso es bastante aburrido!_

El hizo una mueca, -¿Entonces hubiera sido una mejor idea practicar algún deporte estando así? Tenía que buscar pasatiempos que no me desgastaran tanto...

Esta vez Namine se echo a reír, en una manera muy sofisticada, _-Hablas como un anciano. Yo creí que los chicos de tu edad disfrutaban cosas como los videojuegos o el espiar los probadores en las tiendas de chicas._

-¿Qué clase de chicos has conocido? Además, cada quien tiene sus propios pasatiempo-

 _-¡Pero los tuyos son aburridísimos! Si es así, estoy empezando a dudar de que seas amigo de Sora._

-¿Y por qué dices eso?

Namine hizo un gesto de alivio, como si hubiera esperado mucho para esa pregunta. Su figura estaba de pie sobre la mesa de centro, con lo brazos cruzados sobre la espalda.

- _Entonces ¿puedes jurarme que en verdad eres el mejor amigo de Sora?_

Ventus estaba cada vez más y más confundido, no entendía por qué le estaba pidiendo algo así y no era tanto por sentirse cuestionado de su amistad con el castaño, sino porque tenía el presentimiento de que a ella se le había ocurrido otro nuevo método para intentar convencerlo, para ceder a sus deseos.

-Tu pregunta es extraña.

- _Déjame cambiarla un poco entonces, ¿Sora y tú tienen una conexión tan especial como para ser mejores amigos? Porque aunque me he dado cuenta de que comparten algunos gustos, son algo diferentes._

-¿Y eso es malo? No es como si tu mejor amigo debería ser una copia tuya.-replicó casi como un niño pequeño.

 _-¿Entonces sí que tienen esa conexión?_

-Namine, tengo el presentimiento de que quieres insinuarme otra cosa.

La bruja contuvo una nueva risa y se lanzó al lado de aquella joven rubia desconcertada, con su cabello mojado y desordenado, estaba usando una de las playeras de cuando fue un chico pero un short de chica. Se veía un poco graciosa cuando luchaba para que la prenda no se abultara en el área de sus pechos, jalándola contra sus rodillas, casi como si estuviera dentro de una bolsa de dormir, y era quizás porque todavía le molestaba su propia apariencia.

- _Lo que quiero decirte, Ventus, es que si tú y Sora comparten una conexión especial, tal vez será inevitable que uno de ustedes termine enamorándose._

-¡¿Eh?! ¿C-Cómo en el mundo llegaste a esa posible conclusión?

 _-Intenta hacer memoria, ¿recuerdas que Sora repentinamente te dijo tener la sensación de haber estado hablando con su amigo Ventus?_

-S-Sí, p-pero fue algo o-obvio porque soy y-yo.

Namine negó con la cabeza, _-Ese no es el punto. El caso aquí es que Sora no lo sabe y que tal vez debido a que tu le sigues recordando a su amigo, el terminará por encariñarse con esa idea. Entonces sin darse cuenta... ¡PAM! El amor surgirá..._

Aquella conclusión no hizo mas que confundirlo y ponerlo escéptico, pero bueno, no tenia mas que hacer, y discutir con la bruja no parecía una mala idea para descargar su pesimismo, -No entiendo nada de lo que dices, ¿segura no estás intentando distorsionar las cosas a tu favor para asustarme o burlarte?

 _-¡Quién sabe! Mas yo creo que por algo el término "mejores amigos" siempre funciona más correctamente entre dos humanos del mismo género. Las reglas siempre están propensas a romperse entre una chica y un chico... ¿a qué crees que se deba, señorita Yuri?_

"Esta loca. Yo ni loco lo vería de esa forma. Existen miles de casos que podrían contradecirla. Ademas Sora es mi amigo, y yo nunca lo veré de esa forma"

Dio un largo suspiro, viajando con la mirada hacia el hermoso arreglo floral en la base sobre el ventanal. Tenia un olor ligeramente dulce que viajaba con el viento meciendo las cortinas. Jazmín.

Aquellas notas dulces le trajeron el nombre atrayendo un muy buen humor. Su madre solía conseguirlas en una exótica florería que tenia de todo, sin importar las temporadas. En el pasado solo paso de ellas y nunca se detuvo a disfrutar su aroma o a dejarse llevar por la belleza de tal color puro.

"Creo que me gusta"

- _¿Ven, por que te has quedado viendo así las flores?-_ pregunto la bruja con los brazos cruzados, - _¿No me digas que te has puesto a mal viajar con eso?_

Al darse cuenta de que eso era bastante tonto, y que era muy poco común en el, no tuvo mas que ponerse de pie negando con la cabeza.

-N-No es eso, solo estaba pensando en otras cosas mas importantes que tus bromas sobre mi amigo.

Tampoco hubo tiempo para pensar o discutir por mas tiempo ese tema, cuando escucho el timbre. ¡Era Aqua!

-¡Ventus! ¿No te dije que la apariencia era importante en una mujer?

Fue lo primero que dijo la peli azul cuando entró a la casa, estaba cargando dos bolsas en cada mano y para su sorpresa, usaba ropa de diario.

-S-Sí, c-creo que lo mencionaste... creo...-se rascó la cabeza, siendo guiado por la chica de nuevo hacia su habitación, -¿Aqua? ¿No fuiste a clases tampoco?

-Mi mamá está enferma y tomé el día para cuidarla, pero mientras iba por las compras, un pajarito me llamó y dijo que "alguien" estaba faltando otra vez.

-Roxas...-susurró Ven.

Su amiga lo hizo sentarse sobre su silla de escritorio y por la mala, cepillaba su cabello con fuerza para desenredar todos esos nudos. Aqua no paró de darle sermones sobre lo sagrado que debería considerar su cabello.

Luego lo obligó a cambiarse la ropa, bueno solo la parte de arriba ya que era un día muy caluroso.

-¿Estás escuchándome, Ven?

-Te estoy escuchando-contestó de manera automática, aunque la verdad ni la mitad de lo que dijo le puso atención.

Estaba más concentrado en su reflejo en el espejo que había instalado Aqua antes de empezar "sus obras" sobre él. Y es que, era la primera vez que veía a detalle su rostro maquillado.

Para Aqua y hasta para la bruja Namine, podría ser algo muy entretenido de ver, mientras exclamaban lo linda que se veía, pero para Ventus era una especie de pesadilla que le hizo doler el estómago, y todo porque no podía evitar imaginar su apariencia como chico con ese maquillaje encima.

"Aunque esa cosa sobre las mejillas no se ve tan mal... ¿es lo que usan siempre las chicas?"

¡De nuevo! Estaba pensando en una extraños detalles que ni al caso.

Es decir, Ven todavía era un chico, aunque su apariencia cambio. ¡El maquillaje definitivamente no podía verse ni considerarse bien para el!

¡Si! Era un golpe a su dignidad, eso era... Por eso debería estar incomodo y curioso... tal vez...

-¿Ven?

-¿Hm?-tímidamente, levanto la vista hacia aquella chica de cabello azul, cuando de pronto giro la silla donde estaba sentado y lo acerco hacia la cama donde ella estaba.

-Quiero que me veas a los ojos y me cuentes lo que te paso.

-¿Lo que pasó?

Aqua asintió, -Tu hermano me dijo que ayer llegaste a casa comportándote muy raro.

"¿Otra vez están intentando hacerme recordar algo que quiero olvidar?"

-Ventus.

La joven le dio una mirada mortal, esas que quebrantaban su voluntad para seguir ocultando las cosas (la vio en acción contra Terra, pero nunca pensó que su amiga la usaría sobre él) ¡y vaya que era efectiva! Ya que en el reflejo de esos ojos de la chica, uno bien podría comenzar a recordar lo que le pasó a Terra cuando ignoró esa advertencia... digamos que las bromas sobre el popular atleta de la escuela, que fue vencido por Aqua frente a toda la escuela, fueron poca cosa comparado con las marcas de batalla que le quedaron... unas marcas de por vida que podía revivir el terrible incidente cuando algún testigo las veía...

Ven suspiró y desviando la mirada le contó todo lo que había pasado en la casa de Sora. Cuando terminó, Aqua no se contuvo en reñir al rubio por su terrible descuido:

-¡¿Y qué pasa con ese chico nuevo llamado Vanitas?! ¡Es un patán! ¡Me sorprende que Sora no te haya defendido ni nada! ¡Pero ya verá cómo voy a hacer que ambos se arrepientan por el resto de sus adolescentes vidas!

-¿A-Aqua?-totalmente en vano, Ven intentó hacerla calmar, porque sujetó muy fuerte sus manos y subió el tono de su voz.

-¡No me sorprende que te comportaras raro frente a Roxas! ¡Debiste pasar un muy mal rato! ¡Ese Roxas también es un desconsiderado intentando interrogarte así! Lo hubieras abofeteado, al menos hubiera ayudado a descargar todas tus frustraciones.

-¿Aqua?

-Dime, ¿quieres ir a algún lado para desahogarte? Podría decirle a mi mamá que regresaré en una hora más ¡Ah, y ni te preocupes por ese par que te hizo pasar la vergüenza que yo me encargaré de ellos!

-¡Aqua!

Se arrepintió un poco de haberle gritado a la chica, pero fue la única forma en que pensó que iba a tranquilizarse y dejar que expusiera ciertas dudas que lo había molestado luego de escuchar su propio relato.

-¿E-Entonces e-es normal...l-lo que siento...ehh...esto?- ¡no tenía ni idea de cómo preguntarlo, por fortuna su amiga siempre fue perceptiva ante cualquier inseguridad del rubio y asintió.

-Por supuesto. Es normal que una chica se enfade tanto cuando exponen algo muy intimo sobre ella, ¡así como también es normal querer comerse vivo a cualquiera que le haga recordar el mal rato que paso!

-...Normal... para una chica...

Eso no lo tranquilizaba. Si era normal para una chica, para nada que seria normal para un chico... pero, no quería exponer incomodidad de mas junto a su amiga, así que simplemente la dejo hablar, mientras otra tonelada de preguntas cuya respuesta podría atormentarlo de por vida, se almacenaban en su interior...

Aqua le acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, mientras le sonreía transmitiendo la calidez que necesitaba ahora para reponerse un poco, -Es completamente normal que sientas tanta vergüenza, Ven. Pero debes ser fuerte, no permitas que te afecte tanto como ellos quieren. Lo mas importante ahora, es que intentes controlar esas emociones tan negativas, ¡tu cara triste no es nada linda!

-No quiero ser lindo.-le contesto fingiendo un poco de enojo, cosa que solo los hizo reír a ambos.

La joven entonces lo abrazo un poco, tal como lo hizo hace mucho tiempo, cuando el pequeño Ven reflejaba la misma inquietud en la cara, muy impropia en el. Era difícil recordar la causa, pero ambos estaban seguros de que si existieron tiempos difíciles, donde una sola muestras de afecto amistoso fue suficiente...

-Ventus. Quiero que de ahora en adelante siempre confíes en mi y me digas cuando algo pase ¡incluso puedes mensajear y preguntarme cualquier cosa! Porque no estás solo. Roxas quizás es demasiado cabeza dura para entenderte, pero lo intenta, así que tendrás que disculparte con él cuando vuelva, y con tus padres, ¿entendido?

La joven rubia asintió en silencio, todavía escondida entre los brazos de su amiga. Luego lo arrulló un poco, aunque Ven se sintió un poco incómodo con eso, le hizo algo de bien a su corazón temeroso a los repentinos cambios en su vida. Era tan reconfortante... le traía tiernas memorias de su infancia, cuando se sintió tan ingenuamente amado y protegido por todo el mundo...

Por lo visto no fue el único en sentirse nostálgico, porque Aqua comenzó a relatar en voz baja: -¿Recuerdas lo tierno e inocente que eras cuando nos conocimos? Usabas un gorro y una bufanda que te cubrían casi toda la cabeza, pero podía ver tus ojos brillantes de alegría. Terra bromeó diciendo que pensó que eras una chica.

Namine rió desde el otro extremo de la habitación mientras Ventus se contrajo un poco, con la incomodidad del comentario de su amiga.

-Te pusiste tan insistente queriendo ser nuestro amigo, y el muy cruel de Terra te puso cientos de tareas con la excusa de ver si eras apto para ser nuestro amigo.- la chica descubrió el rostro de la ahora chica, pero que seguía teniendo los mismos ojos fulgurantes de inocencia, de aquel niño que había conocido, -solías ser tan determinado, enérgico y valiente ¿qué pasó con ese niño?

La chica tuvo que desviar la mirada, en vergüenza por la propia pregunta de Aqua.

Era cierto... Ventus solía ser un niño tan positivo en ese entonces ¡mucho tiempo fue admirado por toda su determinación, ante cualquier cosa por muy mala que fuera! ¿qué pasó entonces? ¿cuándo es que comenzó a ser un chico tan débil y pesimista?

-No sé...

-¿No crees que es hora de que vuelva?

Se quedo mudo, con la vista perdida hacia ningún lugar en particular, intentando recordar su propia imagen sonriente de aquel tiempo.

¿Cuando y por que fue que cambio? Tal vez tenia algo que ver a todos esos cambios hormonales como un adolescente.

"Nadie puede ser la misma persona desde que nace hasta que muere, muchos suelen cambiar con el tiempo o las circunstancias... al menos eso creo"

 _-¿Ventus?_

Le extrañó que Namine lo llamara en ese instante, ella no solía hablarle cuando estaba con otras personas, (a menos que fueran para burlarse). Vio su figura semi transparente a los pies de la cama, tenía una expresión de lo más extraña, casi idéntica a la primera vez que se encontraron en la mansión.

Quería preguntarle lo que pasaba, pero con Aqua presente, no tuvo más opción que dejar pasar el momento.

-¡Entonces ¿qué dices si me acompañas a hacer mis compras y me ayudas a hacer el almuerzo a mi mamá?

Mas que una pregunta fue una orden, porque Aqua arrastró a la chica fuera de la habitación por más que intentó poner excusas para quedarse en casa ¡¿otra vez de compras con Aqua?!

 _-Ven... lo siento... no sabía que las cosas iban a tornarse de esta forma. Aunque sé que eres un buen chico, y de alguna forma me perdonarás, ¿verdad?_

La joven rubia se detuvo en la salida de su casa, con un extraño presentimiento que la hizo mirar hacia la ventana de su habitación. Namine seguía de pie en ese lugar, con su figura tenue distorsionándose como la superficie del agua, cuando el viento la toca. No le prestó mayor importancia y siguió a su amiga hacia el distrito de compras.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la escuela...**_

-¿Escucharon ese rumor?

-¿Cuál rumor?-preguntó Sora, intentando balancearse sobre su lugar hacia donde Pence murmuraba a sus compañeros. Estaban a punto de finalizar la clase de Historia y para ese entonces ya muchos se había rendido a quedarse dormidos por la aburrida lectura de la maestra de anteojos con voz apagada. Otros cuantos empezaban conversaciones, tal como pasaba con Sora y sus amigos.

-Escuché que el profesor Vexen tuvo un "accidente" con los de segundo año y ahora está sentenciando a cualquiera con castigos infernales ¡escuché que está usando la tinta roja para marcar sus nombres!

-¡¿Castigos como cuáles?!-preguntó uno de los compañeros detrás, dispuesto a pasar la voz entre los que estaban cerca. Ya hasta estaba mandando mensajes a sus contactos.

A lo que el regordete se encogió de hombros como respuesta, -Supongo que los que se le ocurran. Escuché que a Terra lo hizo trotar con una vaso de precipitados en la cabeza y dos probetas en cada mano, con sustancias altamente peligrosas. Dijeron que lo peor no era si las rompía, sino que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo cursar su materia con Xehanort.

-¡¿Ese viejo loco encargado de los laboratorios?! Muchos dicen que acosa sexualmente a los que toman clases con él.

-¡Es solo un rumor!-exclamó Sora jugando con el lápiz sobre su boca y las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza.

-¡Sí! ¡Yo escuché que en realidad es el líder de una organización secreta de delincuentes que organizan peleas callejeras por dinero! Dicen que si terminas como su alumno, te obliga a reclutarte en su organización-opinó Pence, a lo que Hayner agregó muy contento:

-¡Pues yo preferiría pasar el año con un par de peleas, que soportando los infernales exámenes de Vexen!

-¡¿Pero y si te obliga a afeitarte la cabeza como él?!

Todos empezaron un pequeña discusión sobre las ventajas y desventajas de terminar siendo un peleador calvo, cuando Vanitas ya no pudo más y golpeó sus manos contra su pupitre:

-¡¿No se van a callar malditas sabandijas escandalosas?!

Antes había estado dormitando con su libro de texto cubriéndole la cara, pero todos sus intentos de tener una tranquila siesta se esfumaron con su escándalo.

Ellos se quedaron mudos por un instante, hasta que a Hayner se le ocurrió rebelarse y todos comenzaron a amontonarse alrededor del peli negro, como si lo incitaran a iniciar una pelea con aquel rubio.

La profesora, lejos de calmarlos, siguió inmersa en su lectura, y cuando dieron el timbrazo del final de la clase, ella cerró el libro recogió sus cosas y salió.

-¡Hayner, yo te recomiendo que no inicies pleitos con Vanitas!

-¡No intentes defender a tu "hermanito" Sora! ¡ya de por si me trae cabreado con su actitud de "yo soy el rey de la escuela"!

-Hmp, vaya idiota.

-¡Ven y dímelo a la cara!

Hyaner se puso como loco y estuvo a punto de patearlo, pero afortunadamente Roxas alcanzó a detenerlo, en compañía de Pence y Sora.

Vanitas ni se inmutó, con todos alrededor murmurando y apoyando al rubio. Era lo normal, obtener el odio de sus inútiles compañeros de escuela sin el menor esfuerzo de su parte.

Por fortuna para los amigos de Hayner, todo el caos terminó cuando Vexen entró al salón con la amenaza de suspender sus exámenes si no tomaban asiento.

-Tinta roja-advirtió Sora a sus amigos, mientras Vanitas bufó prediciendo que esa clase sería más ruidosa que la anterior.

Tal como esperaban, Vexen tenía un humor de los mil demonios. Los miró a todos estrujando su propio maletín metálico, con la cara entintada en color violeta y pequeñas hojas enredadas entre su cabello. Muchos estaban resistiendo con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenían, reírse a carcajadas por eso ¡parecía una graciosa caricatura de un vegetal!

A Hayner se le ocurrió murmurar que tal vez contrajo "berenjinitis" como Ventus, y muchos alrededor tuvieron severos espasmos en la barriga, por ahogar sus risas.

Entonces de pronto, la pesadilla dio comienzo y señaló a Hayner para preguntarle su nombre completo, muchos comenzaron a susurrarle "calvo", algo que solo entre ellos podían entender, y el rubio gruñendo por su pésima suerte, aceptó su derrota, viendo como Vexen marcaba su nombre en tinta roja.

-Quiero que usted y su compañero me entreguen su informe del proyecto mañana mismo, con la firma del profesor Xehanort como revisado.

-¡¿Qué?! Perdone que lo contradiga profesor Vexen, pero tendríamos que hacerlo hoy mismo-

-Pues le sugiero que lo empiece ya.

La sentencia definitiva dejó abatido a Hayner y de paso, al propio Roxas, quien por desgracia era su compañero. Lo hubiera estrangulado, de no ser porque estaba muy lejos de el.

-Y para el resto de los alumnos de la clase, espero de buena gana que tengan listo su tema porque en caso contrario, les espera una muy severa sanción.

Cuando el hombre tomó su lugar en la silla de su escritorio, muchos fueron libres de empezar a susurrar nerviosos, entre ellos el castaño, quien no muy queriendo levantó la mano.

-¿Tiene alguna duda, alumno?

Todos atrajeron su atención a Sora cuando Vexen lo inspeccionaba con mucha curiosidad.

-S-Sí, señor. Lo que pasa es que mi compañera... ella no vino hoy y...

Fue la razón suficiente para que el hombre sonriera de manera muy siniestra y se levantara de su lugar pidiendo por el nombre de la dichosa compañera ausente, Roxas casi quiso lanzarle un par de cuchillas a Sora (si las tuviera), además de sus infinitas ganas por mandarle un mensaje a su hermano, para darle la noticia, pero lo mejor era esperar a oír su sentencia.

-Entonces existe alguien con el valor de no venir a mi clase,- el aura oscura y siniestra aumentó para terror de todos en la clase, -quiero que de una vez por todas me digan si alguien tuvo el valor para no hacer la tarea de mi clase.

Fue la sorpresa total de la clase, cuando Riku levantó la mano.

Sora no pudo evitar exclamar algo como "¡¿Riku tuvo el valor?!" y muchos murmuraron sobre lo raro que era que uno de los alumnos aplicados de la clase, no cumpliera.

Pero no Vexen, su risa se hizo todavía más grande y forzosa, -¿Su nombre?

-Soy Riku, señor. Pero la razón por la que levanté la mano es porque yo hice su trabajo "solo". Mi compañero se rehusó a trabajar conmigo.

El suspenso aumentó, pero ahora por intentar averiguar de quién se trataba.

-Es bueno que me lo mencione, joven Riku. Ahora podría el compañero del joven decirme las razones por las cuales se atrevió a no seguir mis órdenes sobre el proyecto.

-¡JA! ¡De seguro fue Vanitas!

Y con la confesión de Hayner, muchos viraron su atención a cierto peli negro que partía por la mitad los bolígrafos de su hermano Sora, el castaño gritó con eso, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Señor Vanitas, ¿es usted el compañero del joven Riku?

Vanitas arrugó la frente, con los pies sobre el asiento vacío que tenía enfrente,

-Vaya vejete tan lento. Si ya le dijo la "chismosa" del salón ¿por qué sigue haciendo preguntas tontas?

El profesor respiró hondo, aunque el aura terrorífica a su alrededor fue en aumento.

-Jóvenes Riku y Sora, desde hoy ustedes trabajarán juntos. En cuanto a usted, señor Vanitas, le espera un severo castigo después de clases, y prepárese para la siguiente clase porque usted y la otra compañera ausente van a tener un encargo muy especial de mi parte.

-¡¿Quiere decir que Yuri ya no va a ser mi compañera?!-exclamó Sora levantando la mano.

-La señorita Yuri y el joven Vanitas serán compañeros desde hoy.

"Buen trabajo, Ventus. Ahora te has ganado al peor compañero de la clase" murmuró Roxas, mientras escribía lo mismo vía mensaje de texto para su hermano.

Tal suceso en la clase, así como las hazañas de Vexen en otros salones, fueron la comidilla de los alumnos durante el almuerzo.

El grupito de amigos: Sora, Riku, Roxas, Pence y Hayner todavía se quedaron en el salón, intentando consolar al último con su castigo, bueno excepto Roxas, que le estaba echando en cara que él también había salido afectado por su culpa.

-¡No pude evitarlo! ¡Vexen se veía tan chistoso!

Roxas pateó la silla de su amigo, con la intención de que perdiera la fuerza en los brazos y estampara su barbilla contra la mesa.

-Te aviso que estás perdiendo tiempo para hacer el informe.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo solo?

-Tu eres el del castigo, al menos hazte responsable.

-Lo dice el que casi siempre está sobornando a su hermano menor para que le haga la tarea.

Roxas lo fulminó con la mirada, y le lanzó la libreta y un bolígrafo casi deseando que le hubieran golpeado esa cabeza hueca suya, pero como no pasó, le dio la orden de que empezara a trabajar, a lo que el otro rubio empezó a suplicar por ayuda.

-Pero qué mal, creo que Yuri también va a pagar muy caro el haber faltado a clases- dijo Sora con los brazos cruzados.

-Es cierto ¿Alguien sabe por qué faltó?

Todos miraron a Roxas, que ya desde hace rato había estado pensando en una excusa (por si Vexen intentaba interrogarlo de la causa)

-S-Se torció los pies ¡por estar bailando!

Todos hicieron expresiones interrogantes.

-Sí, anoche estaba viendo el concierto de ese tipo rockero que les gusta a todas las chicas de la escuela ¡y se torció! Le dije que no bailara como frenética, pero ya saben cómo se ponen de locas las chicas con ese tipo.

Muchos empezaron a reír por imaginar a aquella pequeña y delgada chica hacerse nudo como un cordón.

Y mientras el escándalo entre todos se desarrollaba, Sora se fue como un resorte hacia su lugar y luego volvió sujetando la mochila de la rubia ausente. Llamo a Roxas, pero le salio una voz muy extraña y temerosa.

-E-Esto... Yuri lo olvido ayer que...-sus ojos viajaron hacia la esquina del salón mientras se frotaba la nuca, con unas mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

Roxas la tomo sin quitarle ojo a Sora. Se había acordado de lo que paso anoche, ademas las reacciones del castaño eran demasiado sospechosas. Cuando se dio cuenta, su boca había adquirido casi una voluntad propia para hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-Por cierto, Sora ¿qué pasó en tu casa con Yuri?

El chico frente a el se puso tan rígido como una tabla, con su mano congelada en el aire comenzó a ver hacia todos lados haciendo que luciera como un completo idiota.

-¡¿P-Por qué lo preguntas, Roxas?!

Aunque hubiese querido seguir con el interrogatorio, algo le dijo que no era el momento, al ver que Hayner y el resto del grupito empezaba a molestar a Sora para que confesara.

-M-Mejor dinos, Roxas, ¿has hablado con tu hermano?

-¿Ven?

Sora asintió, cambiando toda sus reacciones nerviosas por una aflicción que todavía no terminaba de convencer al rubio.

Claramente lo estaba haciendo a propósito para evitar el tema, y fue buena idea, pero no del todo. Roxas aun quería saber lo de anoche.

Bueno, aunque esas fueran las intenciones de Sora, el de verdad estaba interesado en saber sobre el gemelo menor. Había pensado que los días pasarían rápido o que se curaría en unos dos días, antes de que empezara a extrañar sus charlas.

Era Ventus con quién más tiempo solía pasar en la escuela, incluso más que con ese grupito, cuando tenían espontáneas ocurrencias de hacer competencias corriendo por los patios o escapándose para comprar algo afuera y comerlo rápido antes de que terminara la hora del almuerzo. O simplemente cuando le pedía ayuda al rubio para entender alguna materia.

Extrañaba esas cosas y muchas más, y se estaba sintiendo demasiado tonto con su propia nostalgia, porque hacía parecer que no podría sobrevivir sin su compañía por mucho tiempo.

Las pocas veces que convivió con Yuri, la ausencia de Ven fue un poco más soportable, pero sin ella ahora, se estaba dando cuenta de cuánto le hacía falta su mejor amigo.

-Hmmm, pues no he hablado con él desde que se fue con la abuela. Ya sabes que allá hay muy mala recepción y solo puedes comunicarte por cartas...

-¡Eso es! ¡Le enviaré una carta! ¡se la voy a escribir ahora!

Todos se quedaron viendo como un entusiasmado castaño volvía a saltar como un resorte hacia su lugar, y empezaba a escribir en la primera hoja de su libreta que encontraba libre.

-Bueno, Sora sí tiene algo de razón, ya se está empezando a sentir la ausencia de nuestro camarada- comentó Pence, mientras abría un paquete de sándwich de salami para almorzar.

-Pues nadie lo siente mas que el tontuelo de Sora, ambos han estado juntos casi como goma de mascar, uno del otro, desde que eran pequeños -dijo con un suspiro Riku, con todas las intenciones para salir del salón y buscar su propio almuerzo.

-¡Sora, deberías casarte con Ventus!-bromeó Hayner y para una tremenda incomodidad de Roxas él asintió:

-¡Gracioso! ¡Eso solo pasaria si fuera una chica!

Aunque fue una broma, y todos lo tomaron como tal, Roxas no pudo. Casi sintió un escalofrío que le revolvió el estómago, junto con el cosquilleo en su mano, por esos extraños deseos de querer golpear a Sora para que no dijero eso ni de broma.

Por lo visto, Pence notó su descontento y el muy comunicativo le dio la advertencia al castaño, de que Roxas no iba a permitirlo.

-¡¿En serio, Roxas?! ¡Pero si solo estábamos bromeando! Ven es mi amigo y ambos somos chicos, ¡así que eso nunca pasara!

Si... nunca pasara... porque ambos son chicos... las palabras se repetian una y otra vez en un incomodo Roxas que intentaba no temblar. Por fortuna, nadie mas lo noto ni tuvo el interés para seguir con la charla.

Por fortuna, porque un instinto muy extraño de furia estaba a punto de activarse en el rubio. Similar a las veces que defendía a su hermano pequeño de los bravucones.

Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Pence se rasco la cabeza y palmeo a Roxas, -¡Mejor vayámonos a almorzar o Riku nos va a echar la bronca de que tiene que apartarnos la mesa! Sora, ¿no vienes con nosotros?

El castaño negó con la cabeza, -Tengo que escribir mi carta para dársela a Roxas y que se la mande a Ventus.

-¡Pero yo sí los acompaño!

El aura oscura y furiosa de Roxas se activo por un breve momento, para reñir a tan despreocupado rubio que intentaba escapar, -Tu te quedas. Ese informe no se va a escribir solo.

Y casi con lágrimas de frustración en los ojos, Hayner vio a Roxas y Pence perderse hacia el pasillo, hablando sobre lo que comerían en la dichosa cafetería de la escuela.

Al poco rato, Vanitas despertó de su sueño ligero, con una repentina inquietud acerca de lo que escuchó que estaban hablando los tontos amigos de su hermano.

Puso sus zapatos sobre la carta que con tanto esmero había estado leyendo en voz baja el castaño, lo hizo porque era la manera más fácil de atraer su atención (y la verdad era su forma de hacerlo).

-Vanitas ¡estaba leyendo! ¿qué quieres?

-Ese idiota del que tanto alardeas, al que le escribes esa tonta carta, ¿es el mismo idiota que no se separaba de ti cuando éramos críos?

-Sí, ¿por qué?- Sora hizo un gesto interrogante, pues era extraño que su hermano preguntara sobre sus amigos, cuando antes con mucha insistencia decía no querer saber nada de ellos.

Y todavía más confundido, vio como su hermano sonreía para sí mismo, con los brazos cruzados y la vista fija al techo. Era como si estuviera invocando viejas memorias del pasado, unas que involucraban a cierto niño sonriente de cabello rubio.

¡Había acertado!

Vanitas recordaba muy divertido todas esas bromas magistrales contra el pequeño e ingenuo rubio que parecía sanguijuela junto a su hermano.

La principal razón de por qué eran aún más divertidas que cuando se las gastaba a Sora, era porque ese chiquillo era tan ingenuo que podía caer cientos de veces con la misma broma en un mismo día, y a lo más que llegaba era a llorar como un patético bebé. Incluso al principio, ese niño sanguijuela fue lo suficientemente ingenuo pensando que Vanitas quería ser su amigo, y le gastó las bromas mientras él intentaba sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado frente a todos sus amigos.

¡Había sido una época de pura diversión para Vanitas!

Aquel patético niño se había convertido en su sujeto favorito de las bromas y hasta se lo agradeció con la mejor de sus ocurrencias, en su fiesta de cumpleaños, unos días antes de que todo se tornara oscuro y vacío para el.

-Y dime, ¿dónde está esa sanguijuela ahora?

-¡¿No me digas que piensas volver a molestarlo?! Pues te va a fallar, porque Ventus está enfermo y en la casa de su abuela, muy muy lejos de aquí.

-Ah, ¿sí?- el desinterés y apatía que Vanitas fingió de mas, era otra de sus tácticas que usaba contra su hermano, para hacerlo hablar más de la cuenta, mucho más.

-¡Sí! Él y Roxas fueron a la mansión de Namine, y Ventus se enfermó porque se tomó uno de los frascos en la casa ¡le dio berenjinitis! No sé cuándo va a volver y por eso le voy a mandar una carta para preguntarle. Además, la chica que te tocó como nueva compañera en química, y que fue a nuestra casa ¡es su prima! Y vino porque se está escapando de sus padres dictadores que la quieren mandar a una especie de internado, como tu en el pasado.

Vanitas bostezó, entrecerrando uno de sus ojos y todavía con los pies sobre la carta que Sora intentaba liberar.

-¿La sabandija con bragas de osos?

Sora se puso muy rojo y bajo la cabeza, -Vanitas, baja la voz. Los dos acordamos no decir nada, por su bien.

-¿Me estás chantajeando, engendro?

-Bueno, mejor dime una cosa, ¿por qué estás tan interesado en mi amigo si no es para molestarlo?

Vanitas perdió todo interés por seguir la conversación y se levantó saliendo del salón, sin hacerle caso a ninguna de las preguntas del escandaloso de su hermano menor.

En su mente, estaba compilando la información recién obtenida para sacar conclusiones sobre que tantas cosas del pasado cambiaron. Por supuesto que mas de una le trajeron un muy mal sabor de boca, cosas que de seguro el idiota de su hermano ni siquiera había analizado...

La mansión...

La bruja...

Conocidos de la infancia...

Sin embargo, no era algo para lo que debería preocuparse demasiado.

Volviendo a la pregunta que le hizo su hermano, ¿Por que estaba interesado en el gusano que era su amigo?

"Pues quizás tenía la ilusión de divertirme un poco aquí, si había alguien a quién hacerle la vida imposible. ¡Que mas da! La vida siempre sera una aburrida conmigo"

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer la historia y por los reviews, que aunque pocos, los aprecio muchísimo :D**_

 _ **Prometo que ya casi voy a dejar de hacer el tonto con los personajes y verán un poco mas de romance/drama/humor etc. que es lo que he estado ansiando mostrar XD pero la verdad me he decidido por un desarrollo lento de la trama para que no se sienta tan precipitado, así que paciencia XD**_

 _ **En fin, nos leemos en otro capitulo!**_


	8. Facetas

**CAPITULO 8 Facetas**

 _ **De nuevo por aquí! Espero lo disfruten :D**_

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Q-Qué quiso decir?

Ventus giró por la cama hasta el suelo, todavía con su teléfono móvil en las manos.

¿Cómo había sido posible que terminó en la cama cuando ya estaba vestido y listo para salir con rumbo a la escuela?

Solo dios sabe...

¿Y por qué hasta ahora se le ocurrió ver los mensajes que Roxas le había mandado ayer en la mañana?

¡Solo dios sabe!

El caso es que ahora estaba hecho un lío con la terrible noticia a medias, que el muy astuto de su hermano mayor le envio.

No tuvo ni idea de como logro liberarse de la prision de sabanas alrededor de su cuerpo sin tropezarse y sin usar las manos, ¡pero es que no podia entender nada! sus ojos seguian clavados en la pequeña pantalla con aquel enunciado y el ultimo emoticon de una risa malvada que uso el rubio mayor. Solo existian dos posibles causas para que lo usara, una era cuando algo resultaba como el lo imaginaba y era su señal de victoria inminente (algo que disfrutaba porque pocas veces el tenia la razon en una batalla de ingenio contra Ven) y la segunda, menos frecuente pero peor desde el punto de vista del Ventus, era cuando Roxas estaba siendo sarcastico por algo que ni el se esperaba.

"¿Sera que paso algo tan grave que hasta a Roxas le molesta? O estoy siendo demasiado exagerado y se esta burlando... debe ser ¡eso debe ser!"

Sin embargo, al plantarse frente a la puerta de la habitacion de su hermano mayor, Ventus volvio a sentirse inseguro al respecto. Era ese escalofrio que de repente te llegaba cuando estabas intentando ser lo mas positivo posible, ese muy pequeño diablito imaginario que te picaba las espaldas susurrando de nuevo una pila de razones para pensar en lo malo...

Sacudio la cabeza, sin importarle que Namine le estuviera advirtiendo que su cabello se estaba despeinando mas de la cuenta. Apenas iba a tocar la puerta, cuando su boca actuo mas rapido y lo llamo:

-¡R-Roxas! ¿P-Podrias explicarme ese mensaje tan raro que mandaste?

Casi al minuto Roxas salio, ya listo con su uniforme pero con el cabello hecho un desastre, algo que ambos solian compartir, era su total desinteres por el aspecto de su cabello. Por poco se distrajo en esos pensamientos y pierde la oportunidad para interrogar al hermano que seguia bostezando y mirando a aquella pequeña figura femenina con curiosidad.

Tomo aire y relajo los hombros, -Roxas... explicame este mensaje, por favor.

-Pffttt

-¿Que es lo que te causa tanta gracia?

Roxas ahogo su propia risa negando con la cabeza, -Perdon. Es que ahora mismo te ves como una caricatura. Con esa cara tuya.

Ven mordio su labio, con la cara cada vez mas roja en enojo y cruzandose de brazos.

-Dame un respiro, Roxas. ¿Tu tambien vas a burlarte como Namine?

-Perdoname ya. Fue espontaneo, es todo.

Y mientras el rubio cerraba su puerta con llave, (una costumbre entre ambos hermanos desde que se enteraron que el "curioso" de su padre tenia una extraña mania por hacer una inspeccion en sus habitaciones, cuando llegaba a casa temprano y estaba aburrido), Ventus corrio hacia la suya para sacar su mochila y hacer lo mismo.

-Ah, ¿hoy si tienes humor para ir a la escuela?-le pregunto el hermano cuando lo alcanzo al final del pasillo. Sin duda alguna estaba resentido por lo que paso la otra noche...

-Olvidalo, mejor...-las pequeñas y delgadas manos le hicieron señas hacia el mensaje del telefono. Luego, como Roxas no estaba respondiendole y bajaba las escaleras con la tranquilidad del mundo, intento poner el celular frente a los ojos.

-¿Q-Qué significa esto? ¿M-Me puedes explicar eso de _"buen ganaste al peor compañero de la clase"?_ Y tu emoticion al ultimo...

Roxas esbozo una pequeña sonrisa haciendo como si espantara moscas a su alrededor, para hacerla a un lado.

-¡Hermano-!- el mismo Ventus se asusto de lo dulce e infantil que se habia escuchado, ¡esa voz tan femenina que era tan inevitable no se cansaba de asustarlo!

-¡Muy bien hijo! ¡A este paso te harás de una buena carrera en actor de doblaje de voz! Imitas muy bien a una niña.-gritó su padre desde el comedor, tenía el cabello hecho un desastre peor que el de Ven, su camisa arrugada y llena de estampillas.

Por mas que la madre de los gemelos le insinuaba lo mal que se veía para irse a trabajar de esa forma, el hombre seguía muy entretenido en devorar sus hot cakes.

Y aunque estuvo incomodo por volver a hablar cuando se sentaron en la mesa junto al hombre, Ven todavia queria saber la verdad de aquel misterioso mensaje:

-¡Roxas! Quiero que me expliques.

Ven ya estaba totalmente convencido de que los rodeos que Roxas le estaba dando al tema, era ni mas ni menos parte de su infantil venganza...

A pesar de qe se disculpo mil veces con él y otros cientos de veces con sus padres, ellos estaban tomando medidas muy exageradas ademas de obvias, como venganza.

Como su padre, ayer que lo obligó a lavar el auto de su trabajo y cuando terminó el muy "despistado" hombre llegó en otro, alegando que se había equivocado y ese era de un compañero. O su mamá, que lo hizo lavar toda la vajilla que usaron ayer, más una "extra" que nunca usaba pero que tenía guardada y que por pura casualidad le dieron ganas de ver limpia y reluciente, su razón es que "quería aprovechar la diligencia de uno de sus hijos".

Y ahora Roxas, por su culpa se había quedado hasta muy tarde despierto por hacer la tarea de ambos, todo porque Roxas había quedado de nuevo como un mentiroso para encubrirlo con sus amigos y no se podía "concentrar" por sentirse tan mal de haberlo hecho.

-Está bien, pero no te va a gustar, además yo te hubiera recomendado que te enteraras mejor de camino a la escuela...-Roxas terminó de beber su jugo, un tanto incómodo de que su padre estuviera más que atento a su charla. -Dio la casualidad de que el profesor Vexen estaba de malas y cuando se enteró de que faltaste, te asignó como nuevo compañero a Vanitas.

Ventus se quedó casi pálido, mientras el padre de ambos se echaba a reír.

-¡Ese profesor Vexen fue, es y siempre ha sido la pesadilla para todos los alumnos de esa escuela! Yo terminé siendo el subordinado del tal Xehanort, ese que dicen que te rapa la cabeza.-el hombre bebio jugo moviendo la cabeza como si estuviera escuchando una melodia, -por fortuna me crecio el cabello rapido y no muchos se dieron cuenta.

-¿Estaban cuando tu ibas a la escuela?

-¡Y se ven igual que antes!-confirmó el padre, cuando Roxas preguntó asombrado,

-decíamos que eran unas momias resucitadas por el director Ansem. Y que usaban inyecciones para rejuvenecer.-el hombre hizo ademanes como si contara una historia de terror y ambos gemelos perdieron en interés en su historia.

-Eh, Roxas... ¿crees que exista forma de convencer al profesor para que me devuelva a mi antiguo compañero?- preguntó un completo desanimado Ventus, con su cabeza recostada sobre la mesa.

En eso Roxas de pronto recordó las tontas bromas que hicieron sus amigos sobre Ventus contrayendo matrimonio con Sora, ahora que tenia la apariencia de una chica (no fue asi, pero Roxas llego a esa terrible suposicion por el mismo). Sus manos apretaron fuerte el panecillo que estaba a punto de comer, el relleno se salio en un instante mientras el par junto a el intercambiaba una rapida mirada de desconcierto.

-Eso nunca pasara. Vas a tener que resignarte a tu nuevo compañero.

Algo en la risa de alivio en Roxas no terminaba de convencer al gemelo, ¿habia pasado algo o todavia era su venganza contra el?

Pasaron alrededor de otros cinco minutos, para que Ven se atreviera a volver a quejarse de su horrible destino.

Tenia la cara casi escondida detras del canasto de panecillos de la mesa, con su largo cabello meciendose hasta sus rodillas y la frente apoyada sobre la superficie fria.

-...me quiero morir...

 _-¡No puedes! ¡Todavía tienes que cumplir mi deseo!-_ exclamó Namine, flotando por debajo de la mesa, y destrozando asi, los pocos animos que le quedaban...

Ayer en su salida con Aqua, había reflexionado bastante sobre su conducta y se había propuesto a cambiar, ¡pero ésto era el colmo!

¿Cómo esperaban que fuera tan positivo si estaría trabajando el resto de su año escolar junto al demonio que le hizo la vida imposible en el pasado? ¡¿y con la apariencia de una chica?!

-...cavaré un hoyo en el jardín y me voy a ocultar ahí hasta que termine el año...

-¡De ninguna manera! ¿Quién volverá a dejar tan reluciente mi auto? Al menos espera hasta que encuentre a alguien mas que lo haga.

Roxas y su mamá miraron al hombre mayor de la casa, con algo de lástima y verguenza, mientras él reía a carcajadas esparciendo migajas de pan a su alrededor.

Roxas se masajeo la frente y luego en un tono mas comprensivo, igual a cuando consolaba a su hermano pequeño al verlo convertido en una chica, le palmeo la espalda un par de veces.

-No es tan malo, Ven. Escuché que Riku dijo que él no estaba a dispuesto a cooperar por nada, así que puedes hacer el trabajo por tu cuenta.

-¿Y regalarle la calificación?-preguntó con un puchero que casi le saca otra risa espontanea. De verdad, Ventus era igual a una caricatura de un hampster que solian ver cuando niños, aunque tambien tenia ese extraño aire de ternura como el de los personajes femeninos manga... ¡espera, eso no podia ser! Ventus era su hermano, ¿como podia estar haciendo comparativos con cosas de chicas?

"Su apariencia. Es por su apariencia" se dijo a si mismo, encogiendose de hombros como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

Siguio dando ligeras palmadas a la espalda, cubierta por ese cabello dorado desprendiendo fragancias frutales, que solo lo hacian sentir mas irritado por el gran cambio que estaba notando en su hermano gemelo.

-Puedes decirle la verdad al profesor Vexen al final, cuando ya no puede obligarlo a ayudarte.

-Ya veo... podría funcionar...- la joven levanto la cara, y dibujo una gran sonrisa en la cara, como si escuchar eso le hubiese devuelto la vida.

Y allí estaba, casi media hora después, en el baño de las chicas, siendo regañado por Aqua por venir con el cabello desordenado.

Lo había interceptado cuando salió de casa con Roxas, preocupada por la poca seriedad que Ventus le estaba dando a su apariencia como chica ¿podía culparlo?

Él nunca puso demasiado cuidado a su cabello cuando era chico. Era una costumbre tan tipica, como dificil de cambiar.

-¿Sabes algo, Ventus? Desde ayer lo estuve pensando mucho, y creo que no te hará nada bien juntarte con esa pandilla que tienes como amigos.-dijo de pronto la peli azul, mientras cruzaban miradas por medio de sus reflejos en el gran espejo enfrente.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, con demasiada inocencia a los ojos de Aqua.

Ella recordo con mucho recelo el primer dia que su amigo se presento con esa apariencia y todas las opiniones del grupo de amistades. Ademas, ayer habia enfrentado a Sora respecto al incidente (cosa que por nada del mundo le mencionaria ni en broma a Ven), y las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba...

"Sora es quizas algo inocente, pero lo arruina todo con su poca sensibilidad y poca compresion hacia las cosas. Mira que solo haberse puesto de acuerdo con su hermano para no mencionar el tema sin pedirle disculpas a Ventus, ¡que idiotas son los hombres!" Y mientras lo pensaba, Ven vio con desconcierto y dolor, como Aqua fruncia el ceño y le ataba el cabello con mucha fuerza.

-Solo digamos que no se ve apropiado que una linda chica esté rodeada de un montón de lobos. Por lo tanto, quiero que de ahora en adelante almuerces conmigo y con Terra.

-Por mi no hay problema, pero ¿por qué dices que mis amigos son lobos?

-¡Olvídate de eso, Ven! Quiero que me prometas que no volverás a levantar tu falda frente a nadie.

La joven se sonrojó por completo, moviendo sus manos y negando con la cabeza:

-¡Eso fue un accidente! Yo nunca haría algo así a propósito.

-Buena chica- le pellizcó la mejilla ligeramente, mientras aquella rubia tímida bajaba la mirada apretando los labios.

Escucharon a un grupito de chicas que entraba y muy nervioso Ventus le pidió que salieran. Sabían que era demasiado pedir que él intentara convivir con un montón de chicas en el baño, es por eso que evitaba ir en horas pico (evitaba ir casi por completo de hecho).

-Perfecto, entonces te reuniras con nosotros en la cafeteria sin falta.

Ven asintió débilmente.

-Ah, por cierto,-se acercó para susurrarle al oído, -Terra ya lo sabe.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡A-Aqua!

-Tenía que decírselo o no iba a dejar que te sentaras con nosotros. Él tiene un serio problema compartiendo le mesa con extraños.

La chica se despidió con eso y Ven miró tímidamente hacia aquel fantasma que permanecía a su lado en total silencio, contemplando la partida de Aqua.

-¿E-Estás bien con eso, Namine?-lo dijo susurrando y cubriendo ligeramente su boca con la mano para que nadie lo viera hablar.

-Estoy bien. Aqua ha sido de bastante ayuda para tu formación, y será mi forma de agradecerle por eso. Pero debes advertirle que nadie más debe saberlo. No nos conviene que toda la escuela sepa tu verdadera identidad ¡sería imposible cumplir mi deseo!

-Lo entiendo.

La hora de clases llegó y Ventus comprobó con cierto desagrado, a su nuevo compañero sentado atrás. Tenía esa usual mirada fría e indiferente-

Por si fuera poco, casi todo el tiempo se la paso dormitando. Era un milagro cuando se le veía anotar algo, pero Ven supuso que ni siquiera era algo relacionado a la clase.

"¿Y qué voy a hacer cuando sea la clase del profesor Vexen? De seguro nos va a obligar a trabajar juntos durante esa hora"

Suspiró volviendo su concentración a los problemas de física, sin darse cuenta de que su suspiro había llamado la atención del peli negro por un instante.

Lo esucho bostezar de nuevo, vociferando que todo era aburrido.

¿Como podia estar tan despreocupado? Por mas genio que se creyera, eso era una falta de respeto... ¡si solo iba a dormirse mejor no deberia venir a clase!

Evitaria contagiar el pesimismo de los que estaban a su alrededor y tambien los malos rumores que se esparcian respecto a el. Ya era el tercer dia y Vanitas ya tenia el titulo del "demonio indeseable de la escuela" entre otros apodos parecidos.

"Pero no es como si me importara lo que le pase, que haga lo que quiera"

La joven resoplo desviando la vista hacia el reflejo de la ventana. Intentaba animarse y reunir fuerzas para soportar la tortura de la siguiente hora.

Por unos instantes se perdio de nuevo en aquellos rosales de las jardineras debajo. Tenian un hermoso jaspeado que atrapaba sus ojos, en una infinita imaginacion placentera de los aromas que podrian cautivar sus sentidos.

¿Podrian igualar o ser mejores al perfume de los jazmines en casa?

¿Los aromas podrian variar respecto a su color?

Cosas como esas rondaron en su mente, pero de pronto, tan rapido como advirtio la sonrisa que se le formaba, y su propio suspiro de alegria, se dio cuenta de que eso no estaba nada bien.

¿Desde cuando se perdia pensando en flores y perfumes?

Había algo sumamente extraño...

-¡Recuerden traer resuletos todos los problemas para mañana!

La clase terminó y casi al instante en que el profesor salía, entró Vexen, para sorpresa de todos, ya no tenia la cara morada pero su temible aura permanecia intacta.

Ven tuvo que dejar sus meditaciones para prepararse, ¡la peor hora del dia habia llegado al fin!

Ven sintió cómo se le revolvía poco a poco el estómago, cuando lo oyó decir que todos iban a trabajar en las parejas asignadas a su clase.

"Lo sabia"

Mientras todos se organizaban y Vexen daba las primeras indicaciones, alguien se postro frente a su vista, ¡Era Sora!

¡No estaba listo para enfrentarlo y menos durante esa clase!

¿Hablaria del incidente en su casa? ¡¿Que deberia responderle?! ¿Como evitar el tema?

"No puedo... no estoy listo para darle explicaciones o algo..."

Sora carraspeo intentando llamar su atencion, su cara decia todo "tengo demasiada verguenza pero tengo que decirtelo"

-Perdon, Yuri. Fue inevitable...

Y como respondiendo a lo que pasaba, Vexen le llamo, junto con Vanitas, para dictar su castigo.

"Vaya, asi que era eso. Me siento aliviado. Es mas, si no lo menciona nunca voy a estar aliviado de por vida."

Su mirada fue atraída en un ultimo segundo hacia donde Riku y Sora, aquel castaño tenia la expresión mas extraña que alguna vez le hubiese visto encima, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos azulados entrecerrados y casi oprimidos por aquellas cejas expresivas en dolor. Sus labios formaron de nuevo una frase que pudo entender porque no era mas que lo mismo que le había dicho antes.

Pero bueno, no se lo pensó demasiado, si eso implicaba que Namine hiciera un escándalo al respecto o echarse mas problemas encima, aparte de ese pesadillezco problema que comenzaba con "V" y terminaba en aquellos ojos descarados que le seguían desde que empezó a caminar hasta estar frente al profesor.

"¿Que voy a hacer? Apenas lo estoy viendo y ya me estoy estresando"

Vanitas gruño, casi como adivinando su disgusto, o tal vez era algo mutuo. Mientras se lanzaban miradas despectivas, el profesor Vexen daba las ultimas indicaciones al resto de los compañeros:

-El resto puede salir y avanzar con sus informes sobre el tema, pueden visitar las instalaciones científicas de la escuela, preguntar a profesores o alumnos de clases avanzadas, así como también en la biblioteca. Quiero que documenten todas sus investigaciones como les indiqué en el manual que le di el primer día de clases. Ah y...-hizo un gesto severo que sobresaltó a más de uno, -ni se les ocurra estar haraganeando en mi hora de clase que yo lo sabré... tengo ojos por toda la escuela.

El grupo comenzaba a salir sin mucho ánimos luego de esa terrible advertencia, cuando Hayner (con la actitud de todo un salvador) les murmuró que todo iba a estar bien y que podían haraganear todo lo que se les antojara.

-¡Pero Hayner! ¡Yo no quiero terminar siendo un peleador calvo!

-¡Tranquilo Sora! Los "ojos" del profesor Vexen no es nada mas y nada menos que esa chica: Cyndi de la clase C.

-¡¿Cyndi, la de los anteojos?!

Hayner sonrió con malicia mientras sacaba de su bolsillo unos enormes anteojos muy anticuados y gruesos, casi como lupas, todos sonrieron nerviosos recordando a la única compañera de las escuela que vieron usando un accesorio tan extraño.

Una que casi parecía una sombra espiando lo que todos hacían o conversaban en la entrada de la escuela, la que recordaban ver rondando como un alma en pena en los pasillos con una libreta.

Ahora tenía sentido el por qué siempre fue así y el mal presentimiento que todos sentían al sentir su presencia cerca.

-Así que en cuanto me enteré, tomé medidas de precaución.

-¿Se los robaste?-adivinó Riku, luego de haber leído sus propios apuntes de la materia y darle algunas indicaciones de la repartición de tareas a su nuevo compañero de equipo.

-¡Correcto! La seguí hasta el baño y los tomé ¡todavía debe estar buscándolos como loca!-Hayner imaginó una parodia de la chica metiendo la cabeza por error a un excusado. -Eso le enseñará a ese profesor de quinta a no marcar mi nombre a tinta roja.

-Pero si de casualidad te descubren, voy a pedir que me cambien de compañero en la próxima clase.

La amenaza de Roxas pasó desapercibida por el rubio que danzaba triunfante mostrando los anteojos a todo lo alto de sus compañeros de clase, muchos celebraron y fueron a divertirse aprovechando todo el tiempo libre que tenían por delante.

Bueno, excepto Sora, porque Riku le quitó todas sus esperanzas cuando lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia la biblioteca. El peli plata era más alto y fuerte que el, y no pudo luchar demasiado cuando usó una amenaza muy parecida a la de Roxas, para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Tú tampoco deberías celebrar tanto, Hayner. Recuerda que tenemos que conseguir esa firma del maestro Xahanort antes de que termine la clase.

Roxas vio con algo de lástima como Hayner se derrumbó entre los arbustos cercanos, alegando que Xehanort también debería tener mala vista para engañarlo como a los "ojos" de Vexen.

 _ **Y mientras tanto, de vuelta en el salón de clases:**_

Vexen dictaba su castigo o más bien trabajo extra, al par de alumnos que, a sus ojos, se había rebelado a su clase.

Había apoyado sus manos sobre el enorme libro de química que sacó de su maletín, los escaneo con la mirada y dijo:

-Ustedes dos me van a presentar una investigación a más detalle de la que pedí. Deberán hacer una encuesta a todos los miembros del club científico de la escuela y en base a sus intereses, elegirán el tema a presentar. Luego me van a presentar sus avances en cada clase. Ah, y quiero la firma de cada uno de los miembros que entrevisten, para corroborar que están haciendo su trabajo... en caso de que se les ocurra la grandiosa idea de inventar los datos y la firma, -casi vieron como sus ojos brillaron con cierta maldad.

Ventus se encogió un poco asustado, a diferencia de Vanitas que solo se cruzó de brazos desviendo la mirada con desdén,

-¡prepárense para ser vetados de mi clase de por vida! ¡y olvídense de tener derecho a tomar el examen de recuperación a final del año!

La chica rubia asintió en total sumisión y el profesor se aclaró la garganta muy satisfecho de sus propias amenazas.

-Lo último de su investigación será presentar su proyecto al maestro Xehanort, a quien ya informé de que lo firme solo si está contento con el resultado.

Y así, Vexen se extendió un poco en los detalles que quería ver en el trabajo, para más desgracia de Ventus, porque con esa tremenda carga de deberes estaba dudando mucho que lo lograra solo... de hecho, algo le decía que ese maestro había pensado en esa forma de presión para hacerlos trabajar a ambos... Cosa que no funcionaba en Vanitas por lo visto, porque estaba muy quitado de la pena observando hacia la ventana, dejando que Ventus recibiera toda la responsabilidad de hacer cumplir las indicaciones.

Apenas se liberaron del maestro y salieron, Ventus vio con furia como Vanitas fue a recostarse al césped con las intenciones de dormir.

Bueno, lo hubiera aceptado y pasaría de el, si el castigo no fuera tanta carga ¡no iba a reprobar esa materia por su culpa!

"El intento lo voy a hacer"

Ven se acercó y le clavó la mirada, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para hacerlo despertar (había funcionado en su primer encuentro).

Sin embargo Vanitas fue más listo y se cubrió el rostro con el brazo.

El rubio casi deseó poder echar fuego por la boca y rostizarlo.

Respirando hondo, lo movió con el pie mientras le preguntaba, con el tono de voz más neutral que pudo lograr:

-¿No piensas ayudarme? Necesitamos comenzar desde hoy si queremos tener todo-

-Haz silencio, cucaracha. Intento dormir.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Y qué pasa con la investigación?!

-No sé. Y no me importa.

¡¿Podía estar más cabreado?! Vanitas se había reído y se dio la vuelta intentando acomodarse como si estuviera sobre su cama.

"¡No sabe cuánto me gustaría decirle que no me importa y que lo haré solo pero...!" Ven recordó de nuevo todos los detalles del dichoso trabajo ¡era totalmente imposible hacerlo solo!

Al menos para entrevistar a todos los miembros de investigación por su cuenta, sin mencionar las preguntas...El tema y todo lo que tenía que cubrir su investigación, y el terrible hecho de que no deseaba enfrentar al maestro Xehanort el solo.

-Si no lo haces, le diré al profesor Vexen.

-Hmp, ¿crees que me afectan tus amenazas, niña llorona?

-¡Yo no estoy llorando!

De pronto Vanitas se dio la vuelta y con la mirada más mortífera la fulminó, era casi como si quisiera destruirla, con la misma determinación que Ven imaginó echarle fuego, (bueno, pero a diferencia de él, Vanitas logró su cometido).

Ven sintió un terrible escalofrío y le llegó esa terrible señal de alerta a su cuerpo, de que ese chico en verdad lo golpearía si seguía molestando.

-P-Pero... ¿cómo se supone que haga todo yo...?

-Piérdete.

Ventus se sintió tan patético cuando se alejó sin ya discutir nada.

"Entonces tendré que seguir el consejo de Roxas... aunque ni yo sé cómo voy a lograr terminar todo por mi cuenta"

-¡Hey, Yuri!

La chica rubia saltó un poco asustada, cuando a Sora se le ocurrió salir por sorpresa de entre unos arbustos e interceptar su paso, muchos compañeros murmuraron y algunas chicas rieron por lo bajo mientras Yuri se sonrojaba.

-¡Perdón! No quería asustarte, pero si no me escondo, Riku me va a encontrar y entonces sí que voy a tener un problema.

-¿Q-Qué sucede?

Sora comenzaba a sentirse tonto por todo ese jaleo que se había armado para escapar de su amigo, solo para buscarla ¡pero era algo que no podía ignorar!

Cuando algo lo inquietaba o se le metía a la cabeza que tenía que hablar con alguien sobre un asunto, no podía concentrarse y todas sus tareas cotidianas pasaban a segundo plano.

Eso pasó con Yuri, su cara estaba rondando por su mente desde ayer, como si tuviera muchas cosas que hablar con ella, y sabía más o menos de lo que trataban, pero le estaba incomodando que aún ahora que la encontraba, su mente seguía diciendo que tenía muchas más cosas aún para decirle ¡más de las que pensó!

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Era algo tan importante? ¿o se le había olvidado y tenía un complejo de culpa?

Había algo...

-Yo...-se rascó la cabeza intentando acomodar sus ideas que ya lo estaban sacando de quicio, -quería disculparme.

-¿Hm?

El tierno gesto interrogante de la rubia lo puso más de nervios, y buscó distraerse un poco jugando con su pie contra el césped.

-Es que por mi culpa ahora estás trabajando con mi hermano Vanitas, en quién sabe qué castigo... si yo no te hubiera acusado...

-No te preocupes, Sora. Es mi culpa por haber faltado. No pensé en la consecuencias.

La joven le sonrió dulcemente, con sus ojos entrecerrados y esos labios rosados de apariencia tan suave que mostraban apenas sus dientes. Sus mejillas aún estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, cuando el viento meció unos mechones de cabello sobre su rostro, Sora de pronto se sorprendió a sí mismo usando su mano para removerlos y seguir contemplándola...

Por supuesto que ella se sorprendió, pero el castaño aún más, y tuvo que alejarse pidiendo perdón de nuevo.

-¡Yo solo quería...! Ejem, lo que quiero decir... yo... ¡no es lo que parece!

Ella de repente rió un poco, -No te preocupes, Sora. Sé que lo hiciste porque te sientes mal por mi ¿no?

Sora asintió con gran alivio.

¿Cómo es que ella lograba adivinar lo que quería decir antes de que lo hiciera?

Especialmente cuando tenía problemas, era como si pudiera entender lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, eso asustaba, pero también lo hizo sentir un poco feliz...

-Ya no te preocupes, nunca te culpé por eso, así que concéntrate en tus tareas con toda tranquilidad.

"Ahí va de nuevo... está diciendo lo que pienso como una adivina"

TUMB TUMB TUMB

Sora miró asustado hacia su pecho, con ese repentino palpitar fuerte y rápido de su corazón que le trajo una extraña emoción.

Era como una descarga de nervios por todo tu cuerpo... similar a la primera vez que fue a clases, o cuando aprendió a nadar ¡o cuando probó el helado de sal marina por primera vez!

Pero también era diferente, más intenso ¡algo que casi le estaba jalando los labios para sonreír!

El castaño luchó contra ese impulso pero fue tarde, estaba sonriendo como un tonto, viendo como Yuri se alejaba despidiéndole sonriente.

"¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡No puedo dejar de sonreír!"

Ahora se llevó las manos a la barriga, perturbado porque algo le estaba dando cosquillas y alimentaba la risa.

Se buscó entre la camisa y el pantalón pensando que podría ser un insecto del árbol arriba, ese que daba sombra y desprendía flores blancas perfumadas.

-Por fin te encuentro, ¿qué haces?-Riku se le quedó viendo como a un bicho raro, todo porque Sora seguía buscando desesperado entre su ropa.

-¡Es muy raro, Riku! ¡Estoy seguro de que algo me está haciendo cosquillas pero no lo encuentro!

-¿Cosquillas?

Su amigo se paró enfrente para verle la cara, con la ligera sospecha de que algo había cambiado en su amigo ¡y vaya sorpresa!

La cara de Sora estaba roja como un tomate mostrando una risa muy extraña.

-¿Qué te pasó?

El castaño levantó el rostro, todavía tenía espasmo por su sonrisa involuntaria, pero en cuanto vio a Riku a los ojos, apretó los labios golpeando su propia frente como con mucha vergüenza.

-...es muy raro, Riku... mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido, y me siento feliz ¡y este raro nerviosismo que hace que me suden las manos! Pero también siento que no es bueno, y me da miedo... ¿qué me pasa?

El peli plata suspiró y le puso un brazo en el hombro a su amigo, aunque el ya había captado lo que le pasaba, pensaba que la mejor manera y la más correcta, es que el mismo Sora se diera cuenta, tal vez con el tiempo...

-Mejor vamos a concentrarnos en cosas que se pueden resolver en este momento.

-¿Cómo qué?

Los ánimos de Sora se fueron casi por los suelos cuando su amigo le mostró un par de libros de química, pero agradeció que en parte eso le ayudó a olvidar lo que había pasado... solo un poco...

-¿Y ahora qué hago?

La chica rubia se dejó vencer sobre una de las sillas en la cafetería desierta, traía en sus manos una libreta con varias ideas tachadas.

- _¡Propongo que le pidas ayuda a Sora!_

-Me niego rotundamente.

 _-¡Pero~! ¿No te diste cuenta de lo tierno que se veía cuando te pedía disculpas? ¡Estoy segura que hubiera aceptado sin rechistar!_

Ventus escondió su rostro sobre la mesa y todavía susurrando al fantasma que flotaba debajo le dijo: -Olvídalo. Además de que Sora ya tiene un nuevo compañero, no podría pedirle que trabaje extra, estaría abusando de su amabilidad y también iba a hacerlo pensar que sí estaba enojado con él.

 _-¡Un soborno o amabilidad, todo es una buena ventaja para que cumplas tu misión!_

El suspiró buscando una posición más cómoda con la cabeza (o al menos apartar de su vista a Namine que ya lo tenía bastante asoleado con Sora y sus sugerencias para conquistarlo).

La bruja empezó a reír y volvió a encontrar los ojos del malhumorado Ventus.

 _-Te recuerdo que mientras más te tardas en conquistarlo, más son los días que te quedas como una chica._

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya sé todo eso!

-¿Ven? ¿Con quién discutes?

Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo por el pánico cuando sintió la mano sobre su espalda, pero cuando oyó la voz se tranquilizó un poco.

-¡Aqua! N-No... estaba hablando conmigo mismo...

Su amiga le sonrió y se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole parte de su ensalada, pero la joven educadamente rechazó la oferta.

-Debes estar en demasiados apuros, como para hablar tú solo.

Ven rió nervioso, viendo por el rabillo del ojo al dichoso fantasma culpable de todo.

Porque aunque la identidad de Ventus estaba al descubierto por su amiga, la existencia de Namine, como un fantasma acompañante, aún seguía siendo un secreto para ella.

Sí, Roxas fue discreto con esa parte, o tal vez olvidó ese detalle. Pero la bruja se encargó de advertir a Ventus en el segundo día y Ven de paso, se lo dijo a Roxas. Aunque ella no dio una amenaza sobre lo que pasaría si revelaban su existencia, Ventus tuvo muy claro que era peligroso decirlo ¿cómo explicarlo?

Namine le transmitió un poco de terror mediante sus ojos cuando le dio la advertencia. Su boca sonreía pero esos ojos decían lo contrario... algo como "si no haces lo que digo, podría pasarte algo más..." eso fue lo que el imaginó.

Ventus solía preguntarse mucho sobre la verdadera naturaleza de esa bruja, sobre su pasado y qué tanto se le acercaba a las horribles historias que contaban de ella.

También sobre el encuentro que tuvo con su mejor amigo Sora, ¿qué había hecho él para que esa bruja se encariñara tanto?

Y el momento en que murió, ¿cómo o por qué pasó?

Namine no iba a hablar nada de eso, ya varias veces intentó preguntarlo y de nuevo, esa extraña influencia en sus gestos o palabras, hacía que Ven se rindiera de hacerlo.

Tampoco podía investigarlo, porque ella se daría cuenta y quién sabe qué podría pasar... ¿averiguarlo con su mejor amigo?

Ven tampoco tenía el valor de hacer algo así.

"Sin duda la presencia de Namine me está afectando para intentar todo, e incluso para pensar en alguna forma de volver a ser Ventus físicamente"

-Ven, ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh? Perdón Aqua, es que estoy muy ocupado pensando en mi proyecto de química.

La joven echó una rápida ojeada a la libreta de su amigo, -Quizás pueda ayudarte.

-Gracias, pero no. El profesor Vexen dijo que tenía ojos en todos lados. Te estaría echando problemas.

-¡Aqua! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste de repente?! ¡Apenas y pude contestar las últimas preguntas del examen!

Y para sorpresa de ambos, Terra llegó corriendo y se sentó haciendo tambalear la mesa.

El era un joven muy alto, de complexión atlética y no por nada era la estrella deportiva de la escuela. El tenia la misma edad que Aqua, y el trío había formado una amistad desde que eran unos críos, luego de las duras pruebas que Terra puso sobre Ven para ser aceptado. Aunque luego de un par de años confeso que solo era una mala broma para probar la seriedad del rubio, la verdad Terra si que era un selecto entre sus amistades y pocas veces se le escuchaba contando su vida a otros que no fuera la misma Aqua o a Ven.

Aqua lo miro de forma desinteresada y se encogió de hombros, -Perdón pero, ¿cuál es el punto de que yo te pase todas las respuestas?

-El punto es que apruebo el examen y no presento el de recuperación.

Aqua suspiró negando con la cabeza y mejor se concentró en terminar su desayuno.

Ventus todavía se sintió reacio a saludar a su amigo como de costumbre, porque aunque Aqua le dijo que él ya sabía su verdadera identidad, le daba cierta timidez comprobarlo.

Eso hasta que Terra le sonrió y le echó el brazo alrededor de su cuello:

-¡Hey, Ven! Dime, ¿qué se siente convertirse en una chica?

La joven comenzó a sonrojarse, con la cabeza agachada mientras tartamudeaba y con las manos sobre sus piernas, así como Ventus solía ponerse cuando estaba incómodo con algo.

Sin embargo, su reacción fue mas que suficiente para que el castaño se echara a reír, revolviendo el cabello de la tímida rubia con la seria advertencia de Aqua para no despeinar "su creación".

-Si no supiera que eres Ventus, me parecería demasiada tierna tu reacción.

La chica lo quitó por la mala, pero con una risa que le estaba contagiando el castaño, -¡Cállate! Además, es peor de lo que piensas ¡hay muchas cosas que extraño siendo un chico y otras que dan pesadillas ahora que soy así!

-Quizás Terra te está preguntando porque quiere convertirse en una.

-¡Ja, Ja! ¡Muy graciosa, Aqua!-el joven le robó el último bocado de lechuga y lo arrojó al césped del jardín a su costado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa triunfal, -Si fuera una chica no podría hacer todo ésto, en pocas palabras ¡perdería toda mi fuerza!

Aqua imitó su risa en sentido de ironía, -¿Sabes? Ser una chica no es sinónimo de debilidad.

Aunque tanto Ven como Terra no estaban del todo de acuerdo, no discutieron con su amiga y mejor entraron en la conversación de lo duros que eran los exámenes de cálculo.

Eso hasta que apareció un tercer sujeto en la cafetería, ese que saludó muy efusivo a Aqua y con quien Terra tenía ciertos roces de rivalidad por eso mismo.

-Zack, vaya sorpresa. ¿Qué te trae a la cafetería tan temprano?

-¡Acabo de terminar el examen y no había nadie para conversar en el pasillo! Luego recordé que Terra dijo que iba a buscarte por aquí, así que ¡decidí venir también!

Aqua y Terra rieron nerviosos mientras Ven simulo ocuparse de nuevo en hacer anotaciones y tachar otras ideas de su libreta.

Conocía a Zack, e incluso salieron varias veces juntos para divertirse en la plaza con videojuegos y demás, pero siendo ahora una chica, no le venía bien intentar relacionarse con él, y que luego Aqua y Namine lo vieran raro dándole sermones de que debería comportarse de acuerdo a su apariencia actual. Agregando a eso, las preocupaciones que traía no lo dejaban ser muy amigable o entrar en las charlas a su alrededor.

-Oye, Zack ¿crees que podrías...?

-¡¿Hacerme un tiempo libre después de clases?! ¡Claro! Pero te digo, si las demás chicas del salón se dan cuenta de que sales conmigo se van a decepcionar mucho.

Terra de pronto se rodeó de una extraña aura oscura, que solo pudo notar la misma Aqua.

Sujetó al chico enérgico y sonriente que estaba sentado junto a la peli azul y preguntó con voz grave: -¿Y quién dice que es una cita?

Y mientras eso pasaba, Ventus vio de reojo a un grupito de sus compañeros de clases sentarse en una de las mesas de cerca.

No eran amigos y pocas veces charló con ellos, por lo que no saludaron (también aportó su apariencia de chica).

Ellos estaban conversando entre risas. Al principio no quiso hacer caso, pero dijeron un nombre que le llamó la atención:

-En serio, ¿por qué a nuestra clase le toca la peor de las suertes? Con ese chico escalofriante y holgazán de seguro que nos van a calificar como el peor grupo de primer año.

-¿Vanitas se llamaba?

-¡Sí! ¡Te juro que he tenido muchas pesadillas cuando le vi a los ojos!

-¡Se cree que puede hacer lo que quiere con su actitud!

-Por eso nadie quiere trabajar con él.

-¡Ni hablarle!

-De verdad que es una molestia. Sujetos como él no debería ser aceptados en las escuelas...

-¡Sujetos como él no debería ni salir en público!

-Qué aterrador. Pensar que tenemos que verle durante las siguientes horas de clase.

Ventus dejó su bolígrafo suspirando, aunque lo que escuchaba podría ser cierto y hasta podría tenerlo bien merecido, le estaba comenzando a molestar esas opiniones de sus compañeros.

"¡¿Por qué me siento más irritado que cuando se negó a trabajar conmigo?!"

-Alguien debería darle una lección para que deje de creerse tanto...

-¡O para ver si se va de nuestra clase!

Sus burlas y risas exaltaron todavía más los pensamientos de Ventus.

¡Estaba tan furioso!

Pero no podía explicar bien por qué... por un lado creía que era su descontento con las opiniones de sus compañeros, pero por el otro creía que le estaban recordando la horrible actitud de ese chico desde que lo conoció.

-¿Ven? ¿Te sucede algo?

Aqua se acercó a susurrarle al oído, cuando vio a la joven arrugando la hoja con sus manos casi a punto de arrancarla. Su voz ayudó a que se levantara de su lugar.

-Perdón Aqua. Tengo que ir a un lugar.

Puso rumbo de vuelta al último lugar donde vio a Vanitas recostado, pero estaba desierto...

"¿Dónde podrá estar...? ¿Y qué pienso hacer al encontrarlo?"

La tranquila soledad de un patio junto a esa enorme cancha deportiva le trajo un profundo desconcierto. Era como si ese lugar se hubiese ensanchado, haciéndolo sentir tan pequeño y perdido...

Su mente, que antes estuvo clara fue llenándose por ruidos, aromas e imágenes del día, cosas que pudieron llamarle la atención y otras que desechaba, era como mirar una lista y elegir entre todo... Algo estaba cambiando...

Algo era ligeramente diferente...

Sus manos viajaron hasta su pecho, sobrecogido ante la avalancha de sensaciones.

" _Nadie puede permanecer igual... nadie... sobre todo alguien como tu"_

Ven abrió los ojos tomando una bocanada de aire, como si hubiese despertado de una extraña hipnosis. Sus ojos pesaban, pero se acostumbraron rápidamente a la fulgurante luz de un día primaveral.

-¿Qué... estoy haciendo...?

 _-¿Ventus?-_ Namine también se escuchaba algo preocupada, sin embargo, todas las dudas del rubio se esfumaron cuando escuchó decir a unos compañeros que pasaron por detrás, sobre cierto joven de mirada tenebrosa estaba peleando junto a la piscina de los clubs deportivos.

Ventus no pudo pensar en otra cosa mas que ir a comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que pasaba. Cuando llegó las cosas no pintaban nada bien para Vanitas, a pesar de que la pelea terminó y él era el claro ganador.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Se disculpó y aún así le seguías pegando.-le reprochaban un grupo de chicos que rodeaban al perdedor de la pelea.

A juzgar por su apariencia, podría tratarse de Seifer, un buscapleitos de segundo año que gustaba de molestar y aprovecharse de los de menor año.

-Eres un maldito salvaje.-dijo otro, mientras Vanitas se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz, todavía sentado sobre el césped.

Una chica quiso abalanzarse sobre el, cuando lo oyeron soltar una pequeña risa en burla, al escuchar que lo insultaba el grupo. Pero otro chico la detuvo.

-Ignórenlo.

-Sujetos como tú no debería existir en esta escuela.

Eso último causó cierta reacción en Vanitas, y aunque era imposible verle la cara, era como si le hubiese afectado. Ventus lo supo al ver su ligero sobresalto que lo hizo encogerse y agachar más su cabeza.

El grupito se fue todavía soltando insultos contra él, mientras Vanitas magullaba el césped con su puño.

Quizás había perdido la cabeza, culpa del sopor que le había quedado de antes, o su razón le gano sobre la lastima que sentía por el... sea cual fuere la razón, se había acercado a el haciendo notar su presencia.

Su voz, aunque insegura, expreso aquello que había concluido con la situación:

-No debería meterte con sujetos como Seifer. Escuché que tiene muchos amigos en las calles que podrían amboscarte de camino a casa.

Ven lo escuchó reír igual de despectivo que antes.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Ni él mismo conocía la respuesta muy bien. Pero si se quedaba callado quedaría como un tonto de nuevo...

-Supongo que no me gusta ver que abusen de las personas, sin importar si se lo merecen o no... porque sé lo que se siente...

-No te metas en donde no te llaman.- Vanitas se puso de pie todavía sin mostrar la cara, sus cabellos negros caían sobre sus ojos.

Vio su solitaria silueta alejarse mientras Ven volvía a sentirse enfadado con su actitud de hielo...

¡Había intentando animarle!

Y él tan malagradecido.

-Bueno, es lo que me gano por sentir lástima por el.

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo?_

La chica casi pega un grito con la repentina aparición de Namine flotando de cabeza frente a su cara.

-N-Nada.

 _-¿Estabas charlando con alguien?_

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Ahora vas a fingir que no sabes nada, para echarme en cara mi error?

Namine se encogió de hombros con una risilla traviesa, simuló caminar sobre el césped y disfrutar de la brisa de aire, _-Bueno, si te has dado cuenta de tu equivocación es suficiente para mi._

Las clases terminaron y Ven se dio cuenta de que muchos estuvieron perdiendo el tiempo con la investigación. Los rumores apuntaban a que Hayner "el héroe de la clase" se había encargado de "los ojos" vigilantes de Vexen.

Ese día no había planes en general, pero estaba comenzando a pensar en la forma de adelantar un poco al trabajo, cuando Roxas se acercó palmeando su espalda ligeramente.

-Tendrás que irte a casa sin mi, tengo que ir a acuario para recoger algunos datos de la investigación.

-¡Apresúrate, Roxas! ¡El acuario no está a la vuelta de la esquina!-gritó Hayner extrañamente animado.

Sus sospechas fueron contestadas casi enseguida, cuando un par de compañeras majas planeaban en voz alta ir al mismo lugar.

Roxas hizo una mueca con eso, -Sí, ya te oí. Pero solo vamos a recoger datos, y no a ligar.

Hayner se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza, al tiempo que Roxas se adelantaba para salir.

-Eres todo un agua fiestas.

Así que Ventus también hizo sus propios planes para ir a la biblioteca y pasar el resto de la tarde recolectando información para las encuestas. Mientras caminaba por las tranquilas calles, recordó la extraña despedida de Sora.

Apenas y lo había volteado a ver y entre tartamudeos dijo: "¡Nos veremos mañana!"

"Es extraño. Es la primera vez que veo a Sora actuar así ¿habrá pasado algo?"

 _-¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado?-_ dijo Namine flotando a la altura del hombro de la chica, que rascaba su barbilla ladeando la boca ligeramente.

No quiso contestar por la simple razón de estar en un lugar público, además de que eso motivaría a la bruja para hacerle más bromas sobre Sora.

Estaba a un solo cruce para llegar a la biblioteca, cuando creyó ver una silueta conocida en la cafetería de enfrente.

La mayor parte de sus paredes se componían por ventanales y alguno que otro anuncio de bebidas en oferta. Ventus nunca le había prestado atención a ese local, pero viéndolo bien, se veía de lo más agradable ¡y hasta tenía servicio de Internet gratis!

Volviendo a la silueta, era Xion y compañía, que salían cargando una pequeña bolsa.

-No sabía que Xion visitara un lugar así.

 _-¿No estarás pensando en entrar solo para rectificar sus gustos?-_ dijo la bruja, adivinando toda intención del rubio.

-L-Lo hago porque tengo hambre... voy a comprar algo...-contestó en voz muy baja, ya corriendo para entrar.

Tal como sus sospechas, del buen gusto que siempre tuvo su antiguo amor platónico, ¡el lugar era vistoso y agradable!

Por dentro era muy amplio, con tres filas de barras exhibidoras con panecillos calientes y máquinas expendedoras de café y chocolate espumoso.

Había mesas a las orillas, con vista hacia las ventanas que daban a la calle.

Por si fuera poco, más al fondo había una especie de zona para estudio, donde habían computadoras y estantes de libros. Muchos alumnos estaban ahí, disfrutando de una buena charla con sus compañeros o matando el tiempo navegando por la red.

Muy dentro de sí, Ven llegó a la conclusión de que ese sitio podría ser su nuevo refugio después de clases.

Es decir, la decoración no podía ser mas exquisita, en una mezcla de colores marrones y amarillo pastel. Le transmitía buenos sentimientos, ¡oh, ademas los arreglos florales colgantes!

"Espera, ¿que hay con eso? ¿por que deberían importarme las decoraciones y las flores?" de nuevo sintió un escalofrió con esa ola de pensamientos confusos, donde clasificaba las cosas que le interesaban y las que no...

"¿Estoy sufriendo un cambio en mis gustos? Debe ser el lugar, ¡es porque todo esto me recuerda a esa vieja biblioteca que visitaba cuando era niño!" mas que pesar, por esa nostalgia de un lugar que hace mucho habían cerrado, Ven se sintió aliviado y feliz, por haber podido acabar con sus inquietudes. Estaba sintiendo nostalgia por varias cosas, y por eso su mente empezaba a "enredarse" de esa forma. Comparando su pasado y recordando lo que le gustaba y lo que no le gustaba ahora ¡eso debía ser!

 _-Te ves feliz._

Asintió ligeramente, -Es porque al fin he resuelto una duda que tenia.

 _-Ohhh! ¿Tendrá que ver con cierto castaño?_

-Ni cerca estuviste de acertar.

La bruja sonrió, _-Al menos tu felicidad podría traer algo bueno. Así que esta bien._

Ven volvió a asentir mientras olfateaba su propio chocolate espumoso y veía hacia la ventana, el clima de repente había cambiado y ahora estaba nublado.

Luego de tantos días calurosos ese era un cambio muy extraño. La gente de Villa Crepúsculo solía atribuirlo a "la ira de la bruja blanca" pero ahora, para el chico parecía un chiste, puesto que la dichosa bruja estaba sonriendo a su lado, haciendo un montón de comentarios sobre las citas que podría pasar con Sora en ese lugar.

"Podría acostumbrarme a venir aquí siempre"

- _Oh, no._

De pronto sintió la brisa fría que dejaba la silueta de Namine moviéndose muy cerca y cuando se giró para preguntarle en susurro por lo que pasaba, ¡vaya sorpresa desagradable que le revolvió el estómago!

¡Era Vanitas!

El muy sinvergüenza estaba sentado a su lado ¡bebiéndose un café!

Por supuesto que Ventus saltó y de la sorpresa su espalda se chocó contra el vidrio de la ventana junto al que estaba su mesa.

-¿Q-Qué h-hac-ces aquí?

El joven de cabello volvió a beber de su café mientras chequeaba su celular rápidamente. Probablemente estaba ignorando la pregunta a propósito, o es que le interesaba poco responderla, cualquier cosa iba muy bien con ese demonio.

-H-Hey...-enfadado, Ventus se recuperó de la sorpresa, pero no contaba con que esa intimidante mirada se clavaría sobre él, con ese brillo dorado que solo podía compararse con los ojos de un monstruo, en una de las peores pesadillas de tu vida.

-Vaya fastidio. Cállate. Estoy intentado relajarme luego de todo ese parloteo de la prisión que llaman escuela.

-Entonces sería buena idea que buscaras una mesa vacía, y evitaras que yo sea una molestia.- Aunque Ven usó cierto tono irónico, Vanitas estaba lejos de aceptar su sugerencia.

-Al contrario. Quiero que te arrastres hacia otro lado, que ésta mesa es mía.

Ventus comenzaba a perder la paciencia, su cara se estaba poniendo roja, cerró los puños tragando saliva.

Se djo a sí mismo que tenía que tranquilizarse. Vanitas no era cosa para tomarse a la ligera, sobre todo con lo que dijo Sora antes...

Si había mandado a un profesor al hospital y a quién sabe cuantos chicos en el pasado, teniendo ahora el cuerpo de una chica, quizás no la contaba.

-Perdón pero yo no soy un animal o algo así, como para _arrastrarme_. Además, no entiendo por qué la mesa debería ser tuya si yo llegué aquí primero.

Mientras más tema de discusión sacaba, Ventus se daba cuenta como la frente del joven se iba arrugando, cada parte de su cara se estaba tensando, y esos ojos ¡los ojos que podría ser del demonio en persona! Podría ser su imaginación, pero sentía como cada vez se tornaban más siniestros, adquiriendo una extraña habilidad, que lo hacía sentir como si en cualquier momento su cuerpo sufriría una combustión espontánea.

La joven recogió sus cosas como dispuesta a irse, y Vanitas se relajó de nuevo con su atención al celular.

Pero a mitad de su huida como comadreja cobarde (sí, era vergonzoso admitirlo pero así era), Ventus quiso aprovechar de nuevo la oportunidad...

-Ehh... respecto a la investigación...

-Lárgate.

-P-Pero...

No esperaba que el demonio de cabello negro se pusiera de pie de un salto. Lo tomó tan desprevenido que poco pudo hacer con el equilibrio de sus manos para sostener el vaso del chocolate ¡por ahí fue a parar sobre el vestido de una chica! Todo porque a aquella desconocida se le había ocurrido pasar entre ambos, para alcanzar a su amiga que le gritaba desde una mesa cercana.

No era la primera vez que Ventus cometió una torpeza contra una chica, pero contrario a la reacción de aquella vez (una joven avergonzada que se fue llorando al baño), ésta le dedicó una mirada casi tan mortífera como la del peli negro.

-¡D-Disculpa! Y-Yo...

-¡Mi vestido favorito está arruinado! ¡¿cómo se supone que voy a ir al cine luciendo de ésta forma?!- la chica gruñó sacudiendo inútilmente la prenda, sin quitarle la mirada a la jovencilla rubia que balbuceaba.

-¡Fue un accidente! Aunque en el cine nadie podría notarlo...

-¡¿Disculpa?!

Arrepentido por haber intentado defenderse un poco, Ventus no tuvo mas que volver a disculparse, por muy patético y débil que pudo haberse visto.

Su orgullo recibió un golpe duro cuando creyó escuchar reír a Vanitas por detrás. Aunque no pudo comprobarlo hasta que la chica se fue.

El peli negro había vuelto a beber de su café, ahora concentrado en un libro de bolsillo, al que no le puso atención el rubio, como para saber de qué se trataba.

-¡La próxima vez no te dejaré escapar sin pagar tu torpeza, niña!

El grito de la joven que salía en compañía de su amiga puso en evidencia que Vanitas sí se había estado riendo, cuando escupió el café.

"Ya tuve suficientes humillaciones por un día"

Y asi, en un largo suspiro y los ánimos por los suelos, se decidió por salir de ahi... pero no contaba con que lo sacaran de sus pensamientos tan pronto.

-Entonces, ¿qué decías sobre la investigación?

Mas que haber sido tomado por sorpresa, Ventus tuvo un ligero rayo de esperanza por el repentino interés del peli negro. Se giró rápido ¡y he ahí de nuevo otro golpe de mala suerte!

No solo lo hizo de nuevo ver como alguien increíblemente torpe, sino que nuevamente fue objeto de burla para el peli negro, al punto de comenzar a carcajearse muy quitado de la pena.

Ocurre que de nuevo a alguien se le había ocurrido atravesarse, en ese justo momento en que la joven se giraba, un chico que se veía casi igual de despistado, cuando perdió el equilibrio sobre la charola de cuantiosa comida que llevaba.

Ambos giraron en una especie de vals improvisado, antes de caerse de bruces contra el suelo y todo esos panes y pastelillos sobre ellos.

"Ya déjalo Ven. Concéntrate. Le prometiste a Aqua que intentarías ser más positivo"

Dio unos cuantos clics con su vista fija hacia la pantalla de la computadora.

Hace como media hora, decidió cambiar de idea sobre irse de la cafetería.

No podía dejarse ver como alguien que se dejaba intimidar tan fácil, luego de tremenda humillación. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Aunque el demonio de nombre Vanitas siguiera en la misma mesa, bebiendo café sin parar, pretendiendo que había olvidado todo, a pesar de escucharlo reír de repente... quizás cuando toda su atención era atraída por el cabello lleno de mermelada de fresa, de cierta rubia que peleaba con el ordenador de cuando en cuando.

Fue tanto el ensimismamiento de Ven, por intentar concentrarse y ser positivo, que el tiempo se le pasó volando y cuando vio la hora ¡ya eran las once de la noche!

El café ya estaba casi vacío. El encargado terminaba de asear las mesas y apagar los computadores.

Y era casi vacío, porque cierto chico de ojos monstruosos todavía estaba discutiendo con el hombre para quedarse otro rato.

Se fue creyendo que no se lo encontraría a la salida, pero para su fortuna de hoy, el hombre lo sacó casi al mismo tiempo en que la joven salía y se quedaba viendo hacia la oscura y solitaria calle.

No muchas veces, por no decir nunca, deambuló por las calles de noche...

Tuvo razones para preocuparse. Con las advertencias que recibió casi a diario de Aqua, para que no rondara en lugares solitarios y oscuros, y por sobre todo ¡con el trío de hombres que conversaban justo en la dirección hacia donde estaba su casa!

Y no eran cualquier grupito, ¡era el mismo con el que se topó en el distrito de compras! aquel día en que fue a conseguir ropa con Aqua.

"¿Qué hago?" su vista se atrajo hacia el de cabello negro, casi como si su subconsciente quisiera darle la respuesta, una de muy mal gusto por cierto.

"Podría esperar hasta que se vayan..."

-¡Con ésta dotación de cervezas podremos quedarnos toda la noche aquí!- exclamó uno de ellos.

"O podría decirle a Namine que haga una excepción e intente aparecerse para asustarlos..."

-¡Menos mal que no somos supersticiosos, ni cobardes!-brindó otro con la botella en alto.

Además, la joven también se había dado cuenta que no había ni rastro de la bruja. Aunque por el momento no podía explicarse bien lo que pasaba, y creyó que lo estaba haciendo a propósito por sospechar de sus intenciones.

-Entonces... ¿debería llamar a Roxas?-murmuró con el móvil en mano.

Pero de nuevo ¡la suerte no estaba de su lado! Cuando el celular indicó batería baja y se apagó de golpe.

"¿Qué clase de maldición es ésta?"

Todos sus razonamientos se fueron al traste cuando vio que el peli negro ya no estaba a su lado. Al contrario, estaba por pasar al trío de revoltosos.

¡No podía dejar escapar lo más cercano a su salvación de ahora!

Casi con la velocidad de un roedor, la joven logró alcanzarlo y usarlo como un efectivo escudo.

¡Los estaba pasando y ellos ni en cuenta!

"¡Seguro que ya ni se acuerdan!"

-¡Hey, ¿que no es la hermosa cachorrita que encontramos en las plazas?!

Su acto reflejo de cuando lo escuchó hizo que se aferrara al brazo del joven a su lado, quien apenas se había percatado de que estaba acompañado.

Podría jurar que tenía aquellos ojos dorados sobre el, pero no le importaba, estaba implorando en su mente que no se fuera a escapar dejándolo.

-Oh, ¿y ese no es el crío que uso para esconderse la ultima vez?

Se quedo con un pie en el aire, incapaz de completar su paso debido a la gran sorpresa de lo que escuchaba. Si no había escuchado mal, aquellos sujetos habían dicho que Vanitas fue...

"¿Con el me tope aquel día que ellos me seguían?"

Sus ojos como platos ubicaron al peli negro cuyo andar también se detuvo ahora exploraba con una sorpresa mas discreta a la joven a su lado.

 _¡¿Eras tu?!_ eso podría definir mas o menos sus expresiones.

-Siii... ahora que lo recuerdo bien,-uno de ellos, el mas robusto y alto del trió, aquel que le faltaban dos dientes y tenia la nariz roja por culpa del alcohol que seguro estaba comenzando a hacer efecto sobre el, dio un par de pasos agigantados hacia ellos empuñando las manos, -tu actitud no fue muy amable con nosotros, yo creo que deberíamos darte una buena lección para respetar a tus superiores, ¿que dicen, muchachos?

Fue un pequeño alivio que el otro par no se viera con los mismos ánimos, pero el hombre no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, cuando Vanitas esbozo una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Cuestión de segundos a los ojos de la rubia, el ver aquella escena de Vanitas siendo sujetado por el cuello recibiendo un buen golpe por debajo de su barbilla, su cabeza giro un poco, casi como un muñeco de trapo mientras el hombre reía.

-¿Que dices si nos pides perdón por aquella vez, mocoso?

-...

Grave error. Quedarse callado y alimentar su furia, eso hasta Ven podía saberlo, portarse como un idiota valiente frente a ese enorme ogro cabeza hueca, solo iba a conseguir ser golpeado hasta que se cansara.

-¡Contesta estúpido mocoso! ¿o es que estas mudo?

El peli negro apenas giro la cabeza y volvió a sonreirle, ¡Otro nuevo golpe sobre su cara!

Fueron cerca de cinco golpes mas, cuando la joven rubia ya no se pudo quedar callada y en una escena que a cualquiera le causaría risa y lastima, se aferro a la camisa del sujeto para empujarlo con su pequeño cuerpo, pero como no consiguió ni llamar su atención, le dio dos ligero puñetazos que apenas podrían verse como el viento meciendo la ropa. Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo en un incomodo silencio, sobre todo el peli negro que casi quiso gritarle por esa tontería...

-¿Acaso quieres defenderlo?-dijo el hombre entre carcajadas, ya para ese entonces el dio de hombres que habían estado bebiendo en silencio se acercaban a sus espaldas. Vanitas advirtió ese peligro y aprovecho que el abusador estaba distraído para propinarle una buena patada en el estomago, el hombre se encogió al tiempo que volvían a repetir un nuevo golpe pero ahora sobre su boca... por alla fue a dar otro diente, el peli negro aterrizo a salvo escupiendo un poco de sangre de su labio, sujeto a la chica que seguía como estatua y la animo a correr muy rápido.

-No te detengas ni mires hacia atrás.

Anonadada, la joven no pudo apartar la mirada hacia aquel alto moreno que sujetaba muy fuerte su mano, pues de una muy extraña forma, se sentía como si le hubiese ofrecido protección... desinteresada... pero muy atenta...

Pues con lo hombres pisandoles los talones, el disminuyo su paso y se puso a espaldas de ella para empujarla e incitarla a correr con ayuda de su propia fuerza.

Aunque el momento no duro demasiado, cuando llegaron a una calle con mas gente alrededor y el la dejo para adelantarse por si mismo...

Sin embargo, todavía era imposible olvidar algo tan insólito.

Por donde sea que le vieras, Vanitas solo desprendía un aura malévola, fría y hostil.

¿Como en el mundo paso eso?

¿Vanitas tenia un lado amable y considerado?

"¡Totalmente imposible! Ya hasta estoy dudando de que paso"

Lo vio caminando y alejarse cada vez mas y mas, sin siquiera mirar atrás, y eso reafirmo toda su incredulidad.

Como sea, al menos había llegado a casa sin volver a toparse con los hombres...

Por hoy, aunque había sido un día pésimo y extraño, ya se había terminado...

Por hoy...

Ni la bruja misma, que lo había estado siguiendo oculta de su vista, podría prever lo que pasaría mañana.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Yay! Un nuevo lado de Vanitas que se esta dejando ver, poco, pero allí esta XD La verdad disfruto mucho su lado malvado pero ya saben lo que dicen, "No juzgues a un libro por su portada"**_

 _ **Ademas de que el lado tierno e inocente de Sora también lo he disfrutado de escribir :3**_

 _ **Si se lo llegaran a preguntar, sí, haré una tortura para este par con respecto a sus sentimientos *pésima risa malvada* XD**_

 _ **Gracias a Hisaki por los reviews! :D siempre son los que alimentan la inspiración de esta sentimental y novata escritora de fics XD**_

 _ **En serio, muchas veces son los que ayudan XD (al menos en mi caso) así que siempre me van a leer agradeciéndolo!**_

 _ **En fin, hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	9. Cambios

**CAPITULO 9 Cambios**

 _ **Hola de nuevo luego de eones!**_

 _ **Apenas termine el capitulo he decidido subirlo, espero lo disfruten :D**_

* * *

Un par de brazos emergieron de entre las sábanas color verde, mientras se escuchaba un bostezo.

Namine, que había pasado la noche contemplando el amanecer por la ventana, se giró sutilmente hacia la joven que comenzaba a dar señales de estar despierta.

 _-¡Buenos días Ven, ¿listo para formular un nuevo encuentro romántico con Sora?!_

Pero extrañamente, no recibió reclamo alguno. Observó algo confundida como la joven rubia salía gracilmente de entre las sábanas intentando peinar su cabello mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

De nuevo, la bruja intentó llamar su atención, como intrigada por sentirse así de ignorada.

 _-¿Ven? ¿Estás molesto porque te abandoné ayer? ¡No fue taan a propósito! Solo quería orillarte a hacer que le hicieras una pequeña llamada a Sora-_ canturreó un poco el nombre, y nuevamente sorprendida, vio a la joven bostezar y desvestirse para meterse a la ducha, sin siquiera voltear a ver al fantasma que flotaba enfrente.

La bruja se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

De pronto la escuchó cantar ¡definitivamente algo estaba raro!

Nunca, desde que acompañó al rubio, lo escuchó cantar en la regadera. Lo que es más, su rutina durante la ducha consistía en suspirar o lamentarse en voz baja por apariencia de chica.

¿Qué podía estar mal?

Una vez que la vio salir, decidio quedarse a observarla con mas atencion. La joven apenas le dedico una mirada, algo muy rapido y sutil... lo que queria decir que en definitiva podia verla y tal vez escucharla.

 _-¿Ventus? ¿Pasa algo raro contigo?_

La vio encogerse ligeramente de hombros, ya con el peine en la mano para cepillarse su cabello. Esta vez la bruja decidio cambiar su estrategia un poco.

 _-Vaya, vaya ¿asi que la señorita Yuri se ha decidido por fin ponerse linda para Sora?_

¡Al fin! La rubia se habia dado vuelta para mirar a la bruja, ladeo la cabeza ligeramente y con una voz timida le contesto:

-Namine, ya te he dicho que no voy a enamorar a Sora. No tiene nada de malo preocuparse por la apariencia, aunque ya estas muerta, deberias tener bien presente que una chica se preocupa por-

-¡ _Alto ahi! ¿escuche bien? ¿una chica?_

Los labios de la joven rubia temblaron, casi como si estuviese insegura para rectificarle eso, es mas, solto el cepillo parpadeando varias veces.

Su voz era todavia mas suave y nerviosa, -S-Si, e-s-so c-creo... pero, tal vez... ¿no es normal?

Namine nego con la cabeza de manera energica, aproximandose cada vez mas al rostro de ella.

-Y-Yo... en-ntonces... ¿que deberia hacer?- sus ojos se desviaron de aquellos que la examinaban, se sentia desnuda ante un dilema del cual no encontraba respuesta, una que quizas era muy facil de saber, pero no daba con ella.

Por un lado, no encontraba nada de malo en lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo, pero por el otro, esa opresion en el estomago le decia que no era normal, que Namine tenia mucha razon para estar tan estupefacta.

Severos minutos pasaron, antes de que la bruja se atraviese a romper el silencio tan tenso y anormal entre ellas.

- _Ventus... ¿podrias repetir lo que dijiste al principio? Cuando te pregunte sobre ponerte linda para Sora..._

-¿Q-Que? ¿Por que dices esas cosas sin sentido, Namine? Por que deberia ponerme...-los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, palida, por haberse percatado de lo que habia pasado antes.

Sus manos, aunque aferradas a la toalla que aun cubria su mojado cuerpo, perdieron fuerza poco a poco, hasta soltarse y caer cual rigidas, y con ellas la toalla hacia el suelo. Quizas se le habia escapado un ligero grito, pero estaba tan perdido que ni le tomo importancia, al intentar recobrar las fuerzas en su garganta para hablar.

-N-Namine... ¿q-que fue...? Hace poco yo...

La bruja, aunque menos preocupada que Ven, floto hasta la ventana con su atencion perdida hacia una fotografia del rubio con su hermano gemelo, atras de ellos estaba su padre, sostenia una caña de pescar por lo alto y la madre de los gemelos, abrazada a sus espaldas usando un delantal de cocina.

Una de las muchas fotografias familiares exhibidas por toda la casa, que desprendian felicidad por naturaleza pero que para la bruja, cierto complejo de culpa.

Sus manos se cruzaron por detras, al tiempo que se agachaba y miraba muy fijamente al tierno niño rubio identificado como Ventus.

 _-No crei que sucederia asi de drastico... y repentino..._

Aunque Ven todavia se sentia asustado, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar por alto de nuevo. Antes creyo que fue producto de todas sus inquietudes por su nueva apariencia, luego lo atribuyo a sentirse nostalgico por su epoca antes de conocer a la dichosa bruja, donde todo era menos problematico, pero ahora, ya no estaba seguro... Si no estuviera consciente de esa crisis de identidad que lo hizo creer en que era Yuri y nunca fue Ventus...

Sacudio la cabeza, acercandose hasta la figura fantasmal, esta se giro al mismo tiempo.

-N-Namine... quiero que me digas, sin rodeos, lo que me esta pasando.

La bruja negó con una sonrisa nerviosa, - _¡Tendré que explicártelo luego! Ahorita necesitas preocuparte por algo mucho más grave..._

Y casi como un adivino, ambos escucharon la voz de Roxas y su padre, preguntando la razon de su grito de antes ¡y se les ocurrió la muy brillante idea de abrir la puerta sin esperarse a que les respondieran!

Vaya momento más embarazoso.

Ventus no había alcanzado a reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, como para recuperar su toalla y cubrirse...

El padre, que podía ver a Ven aún como un chico, simplemente hizo un ademán con su mano y le llamó la atención de que no estuviera desnudo en casa, aún en su cuarto. Pero Roxas... el muy indiscreto se había quedado como estatua, con la cara completamente colorada.

Un muy extraño instinto obligó a Ventus arrojarle la primera cosa que tuvo al alcance (el odioso cepillo de mariposas) con tal de hacerlo reaccionar para que se diera la vuelta. Ven se apoderó de la toalla y se cubrió mientras Roxas dio dos vueltas en su lugar, como una animal desorientado. Luego se perdió hacia el pasillo fuera de la habitación, sin decir o hacer nada mas.

-¿Pero qué clase de fetiche o moda juvenil te obligó a pasearte desnudo por las mañanas, Ventus?- preguntó su padre, cuando ya estaban en la mesa desayunando.

El rubio mayor casi se atraganta, recordando con mucha verguenza lo que había pasado, en cambio Ventus perdió su vista hacia su propio desayuno, totalmente pensativo.

No era precisamete la pregunta de su padre lo que lo puso asi, sino el hecho de que no podia llegar a una conclusion por si mismo, con lo que habia pasado.

Lo peor de todo era que lo recordaba a detalle, pero era casi como estar viendo a un extraño... algo estaba perdiendo...

¿O es que quizas ya lo habia perdido sin darse cuenta?

Nunca imagino que esa sensacion de terror interno se tornaria aun peor. El hueco en su pecho ante ese miedo, uno silencioso, imposible de expresar. Simplemente por el hecho de tener que enfrentarlo, si lo hablabas le dabas nombre y presencia en tu vida. Tal como dijo Namine antes, no estaba bien huir todo el tiempo, pero ¿que adolescente no decide tomar el camino facil y acobardarse ante los problemas que le aquejan?

Al menos en su caso, asi lo hizo. Si era un error seguir ignorandolo, si era una excelente idea puesto que podria ser un presentimiento pasajero y hasta neurotico dado su nuevo aspecto ¡pues que asi sea!

-Ventus, ¿que tienes?

Cayo en cuenta de que todas esas inseguridades emanaban de su rostro y no solo eso, era bien sabido, incluso en algunas leyendas, que los gemelos siempre compartieron una conexion muy especial y a veces, solo algunas veces, ese mecanismo se activaba entre Roxas y Ventus. No era algo que pudiesen controlar, y que podria comprobarse como algo tangible que pasaba entre ambos, pero Ventus aprendio a percibirlo cuando esos ojos azules tan identicos a los suyos, le miraban tan fijo que comenzaba a sentirse desnudo ante la verdad.

Tambien se dio cuenta, de que esta fue la segunda vez que eso pasaba, cuando estaba tan atormentado y el hueco en el pecho presionaba con tal fuerza como para acelerar su respiracion.

Bueno, nada ganaba con intentar averiguar si Roxas estaba sospechando sus inquietudes. Ya habia decidido dejar pasar todo ese asunto hasta que Namine hablara.

-Ventus, deberias escuchar a tu padre. No quiero que imites a la juventud rebelde con costumbres extrañas. Si lo que quieres es explorar tu cuerpo, entonces-

-Mamá, por favor. Estamos comiendo.-la interrumpio de tajo Roxas, ya apartando su atencion de su hermano y con un repentino mal humor hacia el tema.

El padre dejó atrás el libro escolar de uno de sus hijos, (ya una mala costumbre de él), que había estado hojeando sin leerlo en realidad. Escaneó a Ventus de nuevo y se inclinó hacia él, mientras el pensativo chico jugueteaba con el tenedor sobre sus labios.

-Además, todavía no me has explicado el grito que escuché.

-¿G-Grito?-de pronto, Ventus se puso todo nervioso, y de paso Roxas, que carraspeaba para no atragantarse de nuevo con la comida.

-Sí. Juraría que era el de una chica.

Ésta vez Ventus empezó a toser, como si fuese a ahogarse de la nada.

-Dime una cosa, -se acercó más para susurrarlo, viendo de reojo que la mujer de la casa iba a la cocina, -¿no estás teniendo encuentros "cercanos" con alguna de tus compañeras por las noches, o sí?

Ventus se tensó tanto que sus manos azotaron contra la mesa, causando que ésta temblara un poco, pero para su fortuna nadie mas que ellos tres lo escuchó. Luego Roxas acudió al rescate intentando hacerlo parecer una broma:

-¡¿E-Encuentros cercanos?! ¿acaso te desvelaste con ese maratón de películas de extraterrestres, papá?

El hombre arqueó la ceja, sin quitarle la vista al menor de los rubios.

-Y-Ya conoces a Ven, ¡el no rompería ni un plato! ¡mucho menos es capaz de echarse novia e invitarla por las noches!

Estaba agradecido... tal vez...

Pese a sentirse ligeramente ofendido con las declaraciones de su hermano, había servido para que el hombre perdiera el interés.

-Tienes razón. Debió ser mi imaginación.

-S-Sí, ahora que lo dices, -Ven se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa fingida en la cara, -creo que ese grito que escuchaste provenía de un mensaje de broma que me envió un amigo, ya sabes... esos de susto que usan para pillarte con la guardia baja.

El hombre carcajeó divertido, como si esa excusa fuera totalmente convincente para relajarlo y volver a su desayuno.

Ya de último, ambos hermanos interacambiaron una mirada de alivio.

¡Evitaron un colosal y problemático malentendido a tiempo!

"Bien, ahora llega el momento de la verdad"

Habiendo salido ya de casa con rumbo al colegio, y Roxas como unica compañia en una calle extrañamente desierta, Ventus se armo de valor para comenzar con el interrogatorio hacia la enigmatica bruja:

-Entonces, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que me pasó antes, Namine?

La bruja sonrió como respuesta, aunque ésta vez no pudo evitar notarse nerviosa.

Ven se cruzó de brazos, todavía sin quitarle la vista de encima. Roxas simplemente caminaba en silencio, intentando no ser atraído por ver esa extraña escena de una chica hablandole al aire (así se veía para el resto).

 _-Está bien, te lo diré. Pero te advierto de antemano, que hace no mucho que tuve mis ligeras sospechas y de que no lo planee ni nada._

-Habla, Namine.

Aunque Ven estaba cada vez más nervioso con lo que sea que fuese a decir, ya no podia retractarse con esa espinita de la duda cada vez mas dificil de soportar por verla tan indecisa.

Finalmente la figura fantasmal asintio, flotando frente a la rubia, y entrelazando sus brazos semi transparentes por detras.

 _-Bueno, quiero aclarar que al poner mi hechizo sobre ti, la idea principal era que unicamente tu apariencia fuese la unica que cambiara... pero, debido a ciertos cambios que he visto en estos dias sobre ti, parece ser que esta actuando mas de la cuenta... En pocas palabras, puede ser que con el tiempo, no solo tu apariencia sea la que cambie..._

Ventus palideció, -¡¿C-Cambiar?! ¿Q-Qué t-tanto? Namine, por favor explícate mejor.

En vista de que la joven había parado de caminar, Roxas no tuvo mas de otra que imitar ese acto, y también se comenzó a preocupar por la mala pinta que tenía, sin embargo, quiso esperar a que terminara su "charla" con ese disque fantasma.

 _-Verás...-_ la bruja dejó de flotar y simuló caminar dando círculos alrededor de ellos, se cruzó de brazos con una risita de lo mas forzada, - _creo... yo pienso y supongo, que se debe al tiempo. Mientras más tiempo pases con ese cuerpo, es inevitable experimentar esos cambios... aunque esa teoria se destruyo por completo con lo de esta mañana... asi que, tendras que darme un poco mas de tiempo para dar con una respuesta verdadera... ¡Lo siento, Ventus!_

Tuvo que sacudir ligeramente la cabeza, con los ojos casi congelados hacia la fantasma.

-D-Dices... ¿me estás diciendo que me estoy convirtiendo en...?

- _Una verdadera chica-_ complementó un poco apenada. _-¡Pero eso no quiere decir que dejarás de ser Ventus! Tu personalidad quedará casi intacta, así como tus recuerdos sobre tus relaciones con los demás... solo que..._

-¿S-Sol-lo q-que?- repitió con voz temblorosa.

Namine se detuvo, con su dedo índice posado sobre su mejilla, y una expresión ligeramente seria en su cara, lo que lo puso aún más de nervios.

- _Probablemente tus recuerdos sobre que eras un chico, se desvanezcan._

No pudo más con esa cruda verdad.

Se dejó caer en un ligero movimiento hacia el suelo de la calle, desconsertando aún más a Roxas, quien no sabía si ayudarlo a ponerse de pie o preguntarle lo que pasaba.

"Ser una chica y olvidarme de mi verdadero yo..."

-Eh, ¿Ven? ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy pálido.

La chica apenas atinó a mirar a Roxas, con respiración entrecortada por toda esa avalancha de terror y pánico que lo atacaba por dentro. Se imaginaba girando en un torbellino de pura oscuridad, todavía dentro de esa mansión, con el rostro bien grande y risueño de la "bruja blanca" que contemplaba cómo se hundía mientras carcajeaba como una especie de villana de caricatura.

-No...-sus manos temblaron al ayudarse con la de su hermano para ponerse de pie.

No quería preocuparlo, por eso estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para reponerse y buscar una buena excusa.

Roxas hizo un gesto interrogante, todavía buscando la explicación.

-...lo que pasa es que... Namine me sugirió hacer algo sumamente desagradable...

-Déjame adivinar, ¿te pidio decirle alguna tontería boba y melosa hacia un chico?

La joven asintió en automático, mientras Roxas mascullaba quien sabe qué cosas y le apresuró para seguir caminando.

Ya en clases, Ventus para nada que pudo quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Namine. Se repetían una y otra vez, y de nuevo imaginaba la pesadilla del torbellino oscuro y la risa de la bruja.

Suspiró por milésima vez, desviando la vista hacia el cristal, lugar donde Namine se apareció y de nuevo (para molestia del rubio) volvió a sacar el tema, la diferencia ahora era que él no podría opinar o hacerle preguntas, simplemente escucharía con total impotencia.

 _-Anímate, Ventus. No es el fin del mundo. La verdad es que siempre has tenido la solucion ¡deberias dejar tu orgullo a un lado y aceptar salir con Sora! El tiempo es tu enemigo ahora._

Ven solo atino a suspirar, mirando de reojo a cierto castaño que peleaba con su borrador para que no se le resbalara de las manos.

"Enamorar a Sora... a mi mejor amigo... Entonces podre ser libre y volver a ser Ventus... es facil, pero mientras mas lo pienso, mas mal me siento por el"

 _-Tienes hasta la media noche para darme una respuesta, Ventus. Si decides cumplir mis deseos, te apoyare de forma incondicional para que lo logres. Pero si te niegas..._

"Sere una chica, ya lo se" penso en sus adentro, sin embargo, poco se imaginaba que la respuesta de la dichosa bruja iba a ser muy diferente, de hecho, algo que le dejo una repentina sensacion de escalofrios...

 _-...si te niegas, olvidate de que sea tu aliada._

Y con el terrible viento helado azotando contra su mejilla, en donde se suponia Namine estaba flotando, Ven se sobresalto. Ese miedo que bien podria compararse con el de su primer encuentro hizo que se pusiera de pie.

Un poco tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba a mitad de una clase y tenia los ojos de todos sus compañeros de clases encima.

-Señorita...-el profesor se masajeó la frente, claramente no recordaba el nombre de la nueva alumna, sin embargo sí que consiguió sacarla de su estado de shock.

-P-Perdón.-dijo ella con timidez, mientras se encogía de nuevo hacia su asiento, bajando la vista.

Aunque la disculpa fue suficiente para que el hombre continuara con la clase, Ven sintió una especie de incomodidad, de esas sospechas certeras de cuando alguien te observa.

Rápido levantó la vista y atrapó con las manos en la masa al culpable: cierto castaño que saltó en su lugar y forzó una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de atisbar hacia donde estaba.

"Sora está actuando muy raro últimamente..." de pronto sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y pudo ver el leve rubor del castaño. Reavivando las advertencias de Namine, el pecho de Ven se contrajo en un dolor terrible de impotencia.

"¿Podre hacerlo? Engañar a mi mejor amigo para salvarme a mi mismo..."

Y mientras lo pensaba simulando concentrarse en sus deberes, vio de nuevo como el castaño volvia a su tarea de observarlo "discretamente", sin embargo Ven ya no tuvo el valor para llamarle la atencion, así que mejor se puso a escribir como un loco todo lo que decía el profesor.

Las tres primeras y extenuantes del día de clase terminaron, dando paso a la hora del descanso. Durante ese tiempo, Ventus no dejo de pensar en lo que iba a hacer de aqui en adelante... Lo unico claro era que no queria lastimar a Sora de ninguna forma.

"Ademas, sigue actuando muy raro... ¿le habra pasado algo?"

Si, las tres horas de clases, Sora se la paso mirando hacia su lugar.

Nada perdia con preguntarle...

Así que caminó hasta su lugar y se armó de valor para hablarle, ya dejando muy de lado todos esos problemas que lo involucraban, -Eh, ¿Sora? ¿Podemos...?

-¡Wah!- tanto la joven como el propio Sora se queron pasamados y en silencio, por culpa de la propia reacción tan exagerada del castaño.

No es por nada, pero su cara decía como si hubiese visto al mismisimo diablo, estaba pálido, con pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente, temblando como un cachorrito en el frío. La joven abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero Sora interrumpió con la excusa más tonta y extraña que se había escuchado jamás en la escuela:

-¡Perdón, tengo que ir al baño! Creo que me puse por accidente los pantaloncillos de mi primo de diez años ¡y no puedo respirar! Voy a tener que esperarlo allí hasta que venga con los míos.

Lo vio salir disparado hacia la salida del salón, chocando en su camino contra varios compañeros y haciendo una mala actuación de que tenía que caminar como un robot.

-Qué extraño... yo no recuerdo que Sora tuviera primos...-murmuró la rubia, todavía sin saber qué pensar a todo eso.

Mas una cosa era segura, algo raro le pasaba... Sora siempre estuvo dispuesto a hablar sobre lo que le molestaba con sus amigos...

"¿Será porque no me considera su amigo con ésta apariencia?"

Pero en vista de que no podría averiguarlo, tal vez no por ahora, se enfocó en su segundo objetivo del día, uno que recordó apenas escuchaba quejarse a sus compañeros, y por el que traía la boca amarga desde ayer...

Y mientras la joven salía del salón con rumbo a los patios del colegio, el fantasma se habia quedado atras. Su figura floto hasta la ventana junto al lugar de Ven, para observar al chico castaño que se habia detenido para conversar con un grupito de compañeros.

Su amplia sonrisa mientras todos le palmeaban la espalda hizo que ella esbozara una muy debil sonrisa. Sus dedos ya casi completamente difusos por la luz del dia, se extendieron como intentando enmarcar al chico.

 _-Sora... te extraño mucho... tanto que lo odio... ¿Podras perdonarme por hacerte algo asi?-_ desvio la mirada al advertir que el chico habia mirado hacia su direccion, como con un extraño presentimiento. Namine observo sus propias manos, que eran inexistentes al resto, -No. _Es mi deseo. Y es lo mejor para ti._

El débil susurro de la bruja se perdió entre el bullicio de alumnos que entraban al salón de clases, quizás para pasar el rato allí.

-Oye...

El peli negro gruñó intentando cerrar los ojos con más fuerza e ignorar esa molesta sombra que se había posado sobre él.

Por poco lograba volver a su muy ansiado estado de sueño ligero, cuando a la muy valiente rata que lo llamó antes, se le ocurrió moverlo con el pie.

Paciencia.

Necesitó de toda la paciencia posible, para no levantarse y propinarle un buen golpe.

-Te estoy hablando.-insistió con esa maldita aguda voz suya, que tanto molestaba sus oídos.

-Tengo nombre.

Le parecía que con eso sería suficiente para que se callara ¡ya le había dicho algo! y que agradeciera que no fueron sus puños los que dieron la respuesta.

Esuchó como bufaba, antes de replicar con más fuerza en su molesta voz:

-Pues yo también tengo, y nunca escuché que te tomaras la molestia en decirlo.

Ésta vez fue Vanitas el que bufó, ya podía irse despidiendo de su siesta del almuerzo, y todo gracias a cierta enclenque que lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras el, de mala gana, se sentaba sobre el césped.

-Tienes 10 segundos para intentar convencerme para que no te rompa la nariz.

Con eso bastó para que su tan infantil valor se esfumara y comenzara a temblar.

Vanitas bostezó y la presionó a hablar, con el ánimo ya mejorado gracias a lograr su cometido (borrarle su tonta mirada desafiante de la cara).

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo...-la joven se aclaró la garganta y de la nada extendió una libreta frente al peli negro, -ayer hice cerca de 20 preguntas para las entrevistas de química. Quiero que hagas tú otras 20...-poco a poco, Vanitas iba frunciendo el ceño con más fuerza, al último la voz de la chica quedó apenas en un hilo de voz,-p-por favor...

¿Había escuchado lo suficientemente claro o todavía estaba adormilado?

¿Esa rata enclenque le estaba ordenando hacer algo? ¡¿A él?!

Vanitas se levantó en un impulso bastante brusco y rápido, la joven se cubrió el rostro con la libreta dando dos pasos atrás. Ahora era la sombra del peli negro la que se proyectaba en ella.

Se quedaron así en silencio, durante unos segundos, hasta que se escuchó a los lejos uno de los muy frecuentes "comentarios" que la inútil sociedad le arrojaba a diario, en cualquier lugar o momento del día...

-Mi día será repugnante hoy que me he encontrado la mayor peste de la escuela.

-¡Uahhhgg, qué desagradable! ¡vamos a caminar más rápido!

A éstas alturas había aprendido a controlar su ira para no buscar a los sujetos y romperles la cara.

Aprendió a tolerar un poco las habladurías y ¿cómo no? si todos en la mugrosa escuela tenían esa afición, sería tonto ponerse a golpear a cada uno, solo para ganarse un pase rápido hacia otro maldito colegio, donde la historia se repetiría. Por supuesto que también tenía sus límites, y Vanitas podía darse el lujo de vez en cuando, para poner en su lugar a uno que otro de los que soltaban habladas (como el rubiecito cobarde y hablador de la última vez), pero ésta vez no tenía ni las ganas ni el interés para hacerlo.

-Habladores...

En el momento en que quiso comprobar quién había sacado a relucir una de sus muchas opiniones sobre esos mocosos, la rubia dio un pequeño grito y entonces pasó otra de las muchas inexplicablemente graciosas torpezas de ella.

Su pie se había hundido en una zona lodosa y ella, en vez de quedarse quieta, quiso retroceder. En su lucha por conservar el equilibrio hizo un ridículo baile agitando los brazos por lo alto, para luego azotar como una tabla sobre todo el foso de lodo, que algún chistoso había hecho, quizás con un propósito similar al que pasó ahora.

Vanitas contuvo la risa, pero fue inútil al ver a la torpe chica sacudiendose, como pez fuera del agua.

-¡¿T-Te estás burlando de mi?!- preguntó lo obvio, aunque Vanitas negó con la cabeza antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-¡O-Oye... tú! ¡D-Deja de reirte!

-¿No deberías preocuparte por dejar de hacer el ridículo y salir de allí?-por mas que intentaba que su voz sonara seria, era totalmente imposible.

Y así tan repentino como había llegado su risa, cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez en muchos años, (por no decir que en su vida) que reía descontroladamente por culpa de alguien. No era nada parecido a cuando molestaba o hacía bromas, viendo el sufrimiento de sus víctimas que con impotencia lo amenazaban de muerte ¡qué va! Era algo diferente.

Algo que descargaba impulsos totalmente involuntarios de una alegría que le dejaba cuerpo y mente más ligeros. Casi como si todo el mal humor y las cosas pesimistas del mundo hubiesen desaparecido en un santiamén, durante todo el lapso que duro esa risa, había dejado muy acalambrados los rígidos músculos de su cara... pero la ligereza en su cabeza le estaba dejando una muy aceptable sensación.

Una vez que la chica logró salir, Vanitas recuperó su usual humor serio. La vio quitarse bolas de lodo del cabello y dentro de los zapatos, de un momento a otro presintió que la observaban y cruzó miradas con el peli negro, entonces sus mejillas se enrojecieron y lo señaló mientras tartamudeaba una especie de amenaza (que más bien parecía broma y alimentó una tenue risa en el).

-¿T-Te diviertes?

Vanitas asintió con la cabeza, -La verdad es que sí.

Ahora su cara completa estaba roja, ardiendo del bochorno ante su deplorable situación.

La joven dio media vuelta sin ya replicar nada, capturando las miradas entre curiosas y atónitas de los compañeros con los que cruzaba camino.

De una manera muy automática e involuntaria, Vanitas se descubrió a sí mismo siguiéndola.

-¿Yuri? ¡¿Qué te pasó?!- Aqua no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta al ver a la rubia cubierta en lodo, parecía como...

-¡Parece como si los de la clase de arte de hubiesen raptado para convertirte en una estatua de lodo!-exclamó Terra divertido, robándole los pensamientos a su amiga.

Ambos estaban en la cafetería, que por fortuna hoy no estaba tan abarrotada de gente por culpa de las exhibiciones culinarias de los de tercer año, parte de un proyecto escolar.

Por ese lado la rubia tenía suerte, porque no muchos pudieron ser testigos de tan entretenida escena, donde ella temblaba y escurría en lodo, como un trapo desgastado.

-N-No es eso... me resbalé...

-Te dije que fueras cuidadosa.

El regaño de Aqua solo ganó un puchero de su parte, y la peli azul suspiró intentando recuperar la calma.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora contigo? No creo que nadie cargue un uniforme extra...-en un movimiento rápido sacó su teléfono revisando sus contactos, -por si las dudas, déjame preguntar. Quédate aquí, que ya vuelvo.

La pequeña rubia asintió y Aqua se fue de la zona de la cafetería, quedando solo Terra en la mesa, todavía almorzando su ensalada de atún.

No era bueno, quería hacer de todo menos estar en un lugar tan expuesto... ¿qué si llegaba un grupito de su salón de clase?

"Tengo que salir de aquí"

Toda esa hórrida incomodida se avivó cuando recordaba con mucho recelo las risas del tal Vanitas ¡¿cómo pudo burlarse con ese descaro?!

Aunque podía ser muy típico de él, era algo que no podía digerir en lo más mínimo.

Sintió su cara arder de rabia mientras rechinaba los dientes, casi imaginando que el lodo entre sus dedos era Vanitas para aplastarlo.

Y así continúo su venganza imaginaria, hasta que Terra sacó a relucir un comentario...

-Oh, creo que esa chica Pam, que se sienta junto a Aqua, escuché que tenía uno...

Ven asintió, ya había encontrado una buena excusa para seguir a su amiga.

¡Mejor que quedarse en ese lugar de peligro a más burlas!

Pero no contaba con que en su camino un pie se le atravesara y fuese a caer de bruses ¡sobre la espalda de Xion!

Se puso de todos los colores, mientras sus amigas sacudían a la pobre peli negra.

-¡L-Lo siento muchísimo! ¡en verdad!

Xion hizo la mejor imitación de una sonrisa amable en respuesta, pero estaba claro que se había molestado ¿quién no con ese lodo en tu espalda?

"¡Torpe! ¡Torpe, torpe, torpe!"

Y mientras jugaba con sus manos apretando los labios, todavía pálido, con la escena de su antiguo amor platónico que le dedicaba miradas nada amistosas, Ven escuchó de nuevo esa cruel sonrisa de burla hacia su persona.

Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba ¡Vanitas!

"¿Es que de nuevo quiere hacerme la vida imposible? ¡No se lo voy a permitir!"

Empezó a tomar todo el lodo que pudo en un minuto, entre su cabello y su ropa, lo amasó bien entre sus manos hasta formar una bola más o menos decente, " _ésta vez no fallo_ "

Fue le lanzamiento más glorioso-o la firma de su sentencia de muerte-que tuvo.

La bola aterrizó en la cabeza del peli negro. Reinó un silencio sepulcral en la cafetería.

-Tú...-los ojos de Vanitas brillaron espantosamente, -estás muerta.

Se levantó pero Ventus ya había emprendido huída.

"¡¿Por qué soy tan lenta con éste cuerpo?!" se reprochaba oyendo los pasos del peli negro cada vez más y más cerca. Por si fuera poco sus pulmones estaban comenzando a arder y la sensación de pesadez por el lodo en su cuerpo lo hizo sentir moverse todavía más lento.

De un momento a otro la mano fría y poderosa de Vanitas lo atrapó del brazo, obligándolo a detenerse y girarse. Se sintió como un muñeco, cuando Vanitas la acorraló con toda la facilidad del mundo contra la pared a su lado.

Estaba listo para el peor de los descenlaces. Ya se estaba mentalizando del dolor del golpe y hasta el que sufriría recuperándose. Quizás la nariz o un ojo, esos eran los lugares favoritos para los abusadores.

-Deja de temblar, me hacer ver patético... intentando golpear a un cachorro tan lamentable.

La rubia abrió un solo ojo, visualizó al chico peli negro suspirando y virando la cabeza hacia otro lado. Aunque todavía estaba acorralada entre los brazos de éste contra la pared, ya no sentía sus intenciones de golpear.

-Aunque dije que he golpeado chicas antes, no me voy a rebajar a golpear algo como tú.

-¿A-Algo como yo?

¿Entonces ni siquiera era una persona o un animal para el? ¡¿Era un algo?!

Digo, estaba feliz por su cara que no recibiría daño y dolor, ¿pero qué con sus palabras tan... tan...?

-Estoy seguro de que si te golpeara, aunque sea con la más leve fuerza, podrías morir.-lo último lo dijo ahogando una risa, y la joven solo pudo atinar a arquear una ceja, en lo que el se aclaraba la garganta.

-El caso es que, aunque no quisiera ir a prisión por matar a una rata torpe como tu, tampoco significa que te voy a pasar otra de éstas "bromitas" de nuevo.

-Para ser un temible buscapleitos, eres muy considerado.-aunque lo susurró, el pudo escucharlo debido a su cercanía, y con una sonrisa descarada asintió.

Luego hizo algo que pilló totalmente desprevenida a la joven, acercó su cara hasta topar con su nariz, hasta que ambos podían respirar el aliento del otro.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron más de la sorpresa y sin querer, quedó atrapada por esos ojos dorados que con tanta intensidad la contemplaban, casi como queriendo adentrarse a lo más profundo de su ser para leer sus pensamientos.

-¿Q-Qué...? ¡¿Q-Qué haces?!-apoyando timidamente sus manos sobre el pecho de el, logró apartarlo un poco. Vanitas sonrió con una malicia que ella desconoció.

-¡Vaya cara que has puesto! ¡casi como un cachorro contemplando la mano de su amo para que le acaricie!

-¿Q-Qué? ¡Yo no puse esa cara, y no soy un cachorro!

-¿Entonces qué, esperabas un beso?

No pudo decir cosa más absurda y embarazosa, se había puesto roja como un tomate, para disfrute del peli negro que la dejó libre.

¡No podía creer lo que había dicho ese demonio! ¡¿Beso?!

"Es un maniático"

Y como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, Vanitas golpeo la pared empuñando su mano, haciendo saltar a la rubia, para de nuevo, cruzar miradas a una distancia igual de corta.

¡Vaya ocasión mas incomoda para que se apareciera cierto castaño!

Lo escucharon gritar casi como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Yuri y Vanitas lo miraron sin moverse de su lugar.

Sora tenia la cara mas rara que le hubiesen visto encima. Estaba completamente rojo, pero la boca le temblaba en una especie de puchero, arrugando sus cejas al tiempo que se tronaba los nudillos.

Cualquiera de sus amigos hubiese pensado que ese chico era Vanitas disfrazado de Sora, cuando le grito al peli negro "Estúpido" y le propino un buen derechazo a la altura de la barbilla.

La cara de Vanitas aterrizo en el hombro de la estupefacta rubia. Eso desato nuevamente la colera en el castaño, pero ahora un poco menos brusco, tomo por el hombro a su hermano y lo empujo fuera del contacto de esa chica.

-¡Yuri, ¿estas bien?! ¿No te hizo nada? ¿el te be...?

-¿Be?-repitio la joven confundida, a lo que Sora se ruborizo con un temblor, ahora en la barbilla.

-Be... Be...

-Hey, escarabajo ¿de donde sacaste la suficiente locura para golpearme?-interrumpio de pronto Vanitas, se estaba masajeando el lugar del golpe mientras hacia movimientos con el cuello como si estuviese estirando.

Sora ya habia recuperado la cordura, es mas, recordaba con horror lo que habia hecho viendo a sus propias manos, las marcas del delito... ¡Vanitas iba a golpearlo de seguro! No lo juzgaria si terminaba desfigurando su nariz... ¿En que memomento perdio la cabeza como para golpear a su propio hermano?

Vio de reojo a la hermosa e inocente Yuri, en ese instante el corazon se le acelero. Se le seco la garganta y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por unos segundos, todo para no sorprenderse a si mismo observandola como durante clases... todo para no darse cuenta de que le encantaba contemplarla y sentir ese terrible cosquilleo que le hacia sonreir como un idiota...

¿Por que? Ni idea, pero esos habitos se estaban volviendo cada vez mas involuntarios.

Y ahora, uno nuevo lo asusto...

Cuando abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta de que aquellos preciosos ojos azules no lo estaban mirando a el ¡no lo miraban! ¡ni un poco!

Seguían enfocados en su molesto y vago hermano, Vanitas.

"¿Molesto y vago? ¿Por que estoy pensando eso de mi hermano?"

-Hey, ¿te estas riendo comadreja?- pregunto de pronto Vanitas, hacia la rubia que se dio la vuelta negando con la cabeza.

-Tienes mucho valor para...

-¡No me estaba riendo!-contesto ella, en un tono de voz que dejo un poco perplejo al peli negro, -Ademas, si lo estuviera, seria lo justo, luego de todo lo que me has hecho. Es a lo que llaman "justicia divina"

-¡Tu...!

-¡Déjala en paz, Vanitas!-aunque Vanitas ni siquiera pensaba avanzar o levantar una mano hacia ella, Sora se interpuso como un escudo dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

Le tomo un minuto para que el peli negro se repusiera, sin embargo solo supiro llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, dio media vuelta y susurro algo para su hermano:

-Estas a punto de volver a repetir tu error...

Los ojos de Sora se abrieron como platos, pero no fue capaz de contestarle nada, porque la joven lo estaba llamando...

-Yuri...¿volvemos juntos a casa?

 _En el final de las clases..._

Ventus caminaba lado a lado con Sora, sin saber como romper ese incomodo silencio entre ellos, practicamente fue desde que salieron del salon, cuando Sora le sonrio murmurando "Vamos".

La verdad, poco pudo hacer para negarse. Esa era la primera vez en que Sora parecía tan inaccesible. Así como también, era la primera vez que Namine no dijo nada. Solo flotaba detrás de ambos, en total silencio.

Y al contemplar como las nubes poco a poco ocultaban los rayos del sol, el castaño al fin dijo algo:

-Creo que me pase con Vanitas... pero, en caso de que te haya hecho algo... no me arrepiento...

Instintivamente busco a la chica, quien negó con la cabeza.

-No paso nada.

"Aunque no entiendo por que estas tan preocupado de que haya pasado algo" Esto ultimo fue incapaz de decirlo en voz alta, pero es algo que rondaba en la mente de Ven desde la primera vez que Sora se lo pregunto.

"En serio, ¿que pasa con Sora?" lo vio riendo con una expresión muy aliviada.

-Yuri... ¿puedo hacerte una peticion? ¡NO! Mejor dos, ¿puedo?

Asintió lentamente, cada vez menos incapaz de mirarlo como a un bicho raro.

Entones Sora se aclaro la garganta, dando un salto hacia enfrente de la rubia.

Ven trago saliva, cuando ese castaño se agachaba acerándose cada vez mas a su cara. Todo lo que pudo hacer es cerrar los ojos, escuchando su voz tan suave como una caricia de viento cálido sobre sus mejillas.

-Por nada del mundo permitas que Vanitas se acerque a ti.

La rubia abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, no era lo que dijo en si, sino la forma tan enojada en que se lo dijo. Por una fracción de segundo se le llego a cruzar por la cabeza que Sora estaba celoso.

Es decir, sono igual que un novio celoso advirtiendole a su chica.

Ven parpadeo sin ser capaz de contestar a eso. Y como si eso no hubiese sido lo suficientemente incomodo, el castaño le salio con una segunda petición aun mas descabellada.

-Lo segundo que te queria pedir...-su froto la nuca bailando los ojos de una forma desconcertante, -¿Puedo...? ¿podria tocarte?

¡...!

Todavia con el nudo en la garganta, solo atino a empujar a Sora y golpearlo con su mochila.

Esa era la clara reaccion de una chica, pero Ven no tuvo tiempo para razonar sobre eso, con la verguenza a flor de piel.

¡¿Su mejor amigo habia perdido la cabeza?!

No por nada escucho el chillido emocionado de Namine a sus espaldas, con tal petición nadie hubiese quedado tranquilo.

Sora se masajeo la cabeza pero al advertir que la rubia estaba intentando huir la atrapo por el brazo.

Poco podía creer de ese lado tan... ¿salvaje? ¿atrevido? de su amigo, cuando este la giro hacia el y se acerco peligrosamente. De haber tenido esa intención, le hubiese arrebatado un beso...

¿¡Que rayos le pasaba!?

Forcejeo de nuevo para liberarse y al fin, el semblante de Sora cambio al del chico risueño y amable de antes. La libero y se disculpo varias veces en una especie de reverencia. Bueno, eso convenció a Ventus para no huir, al menos esperaría para una explicación...

-Perdon, no quise asustarte, pero... por tu reaccion al principio, no ibas a dejar que te tocara.

-¿Tocar?-la rubia recordó fugazmente el fuerte agarre de Sora alrededor de sus brazos.

"¿Entonces era eso...?"

-Bueno, de todas maneras, gracias por no golpearme mas fuerte o gritar para que me reportaran a la policia como un acosador. Supongo que aqui separamos caminos.

Sora todavía hizo una breve reverencia, antes de echarse a correr en dirección contraria.

-¿Que fue todo eso?

 _-Si me lo preguntas... ¡de seguro le gustas a Sora!-_ la bruja danzo alrededor de la confundida rubia.

-Eso... no puede ser...

 _-No me digas que no notaste su cara, sus reacciones y todo lo demas._

La rubia negó débilmente sin poder evitar recordar todas esas escenas tan raras en Sora ¿eso pasaba cuando alguien estaba interesado en ti?

-No puede ser...-murmuro con mas amargura que antes, rodeando su cuerpo en un pequeño abrazo con sus temblorosos brazos.

 _-Eso facilita mucho las cosas, Ventus.-_ susurro la bruja sobre su oído derecho, casi podía imaginarla sonriendo como una especie de villana cuando consigue lo que quiere.

- _Ahora pasemos al asunto mas importante de todos... ¿vas a cumplir o no mi deseo?_

Lentamente, la joven levanto la cara hacia donde vio antes perderse al castaño. Y sin percatarse de que su subconsciente ya tenia la respuesta preparada para este momento, se escucho a si mismo contestar a tan insistente bruja...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, espero no tener ningún error ortográfico o de coherencia que se me haya pasado, ya que la verdad, he escrito este capitulo bajo varias pausas por culpa de una lesión y la falta de tiempo T.T (motivo por el que también me he tardado taaanto en actualizar) y es por eso que he decidido subirlo apenas lo termine. Pero en caso de que haya pasado, avisare si lo he editado. Una disculpa por eso.**_

 _ **En fin, ahora he dejado al descubierto lo que pasara con Ventus en caso de que tarde mas en cumplir el deseo de la bruja (no me odien demasiado con la idea XD)**_

 _ **Ademas de que Sora podría o no podría tener un lado desconocido como Vanitas *cof cof cof***_

 _ **Por ultimo, muchísimas gracias por tu review Hisaki, siempre se aprecia sin importar cuando sea :D muchísimas gracias! Y en cuanto a Vanitas, disfruto hacerlo malvado o no? Tal vez, tal vez XD ya se vera en el desarrollo de la historia XD**_


	10. El Pasado y la Noche

**CAPITULO 10 EL PASADO Y LA NOCHE**

* * *

 _"El mundo es un lugar cruel... La gente juzga, sin dar la oportunidad de demostrar la verdad"_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-¿Necesitas preguntarlo?_

 _El niño visiblemente más alto, proyectaba una abrumadora sombra sobre el rostro delmás pequeño, y no conforme con ello, otros cuatro más a sus costados, mas o menos de la estatura del peli negro, murmuraban entre sí las palabras más hierentes que nunca jamás había escuchado. Mientras reían, el más grande estiró su rechoncho dedo hacia aquel que se encogió, culpa de un dolor que se expandía desde su pecho y no lo dejaba replicar nada de lo que ellos decían._

 _-¡Es porque no te queremos con nosotros! ¡Nadie te quiere aquí, demonio!_

 _-¿Demonio?-repitió, asombrado con la aclaración._

 _-¡Miren, Miren! ¡Vean esos espantosos ojos! ¡Y me están viendo, qué miedo!_

 _El resto de los niños rieron e hicieron coro a las burlas del mayor, mientras se alejaban..._

 _"Tristeza. Confusión. Traición... Aquellas tres palabras podrían definir mis primeros recuerdos de vida"_

 _-¡Es basura!_

 _Cabizbajo, a punto de avisar su llegada, el pequeño niño de cinco años se detuvo con la puerta a medio abrir. Era normal llegar por su cuenta siendo que el chofer lo traía hasta la entrada, y que sus padres rara vez se preocuparon por recogerlo, a él o a su hermano gemelo menor (quien se había quedado en casa de unos amigos ese día)._

 _El niño peli negro se arrastró a lo largo de pasillo alfombrado, escuchando por segunda vez las maldiciones en boca de su padre. No pudo avanzar más allá de la sala de estar, puesto que percibió las sombras de los adultos por sobre el corredor que daba con la oficina pequeña de su padre, esa que era para tratar asuntos con las visitas de trabajo._

 _-¡Debe existir una forma para cambiar ese maldito testamento!_

 _-Señor, creáme que he analizado cada una de las cláusalas para encontrar un fallo, pero es imposible. Hasta que los niños no sean lo suficientemente mayores para firmar, no podrá transferir todos sus bienes a su poderío-_

 _-¡Maldito hemano! ¡¿Por qué fue tan egoísta?! Mira que heredarle todo a esos bastardos cuya madre se los arrojó a la puerta, alegando que eran sus hijos ¡es un idiota por creerlo y darles todo!_

 _-Y es por eso que ahora está tres metros bajo tierra, querido. Su exceso de trabajo, para darles un "futuro" a esos niños le cobró la cuenta._

 _-Sí, aunque es la causa de los millones que casi están entre nuestras manos._

 _Los adultos echaron a reír, pero de inmediato se quedaron estáticos, al ver al pequeño niño de cabello negro y ojos dorados llegar a su lado, estaba temblando, todavía sin poder creer lo que escuchó._

 _-U-Ustedes... ¿no son mis padres?_

 _El imponente hombre se cruzó de brazos, proyectando una sombra aún más tenebrosa que la de aquel niño de antes._

 _-¿Y? ¿Ahora que lo sabes, se lo vas a contar a tu hermano y van a demandarme?_

 _Entre sus risas de burla, Vanitas levantó la voz._

 _Porque estaba cansado de ser un débil cobarde que se quedaba callado, porque el dolor que produjo esa gran traición en el único lugar donde tuvo la esperanza para sentirse feliz y seguro, se estaba desmoronando ¡así de rápido! ¡más rápido que esas risas macabras de los adultos desconocidos frente a él! Más rápido que el dolor de su pecho, propágandose a una parte muy profunda de su ser, una parte que nunca sanaría..._

 _-No. No quiero que mi hermano se entere de nada. No quiero._

 _Y el adulto, como captando aquellos temores de un pequeño que poco sabía ocultarlo, se agachó ligeramente, fingiendo un tono de voz comprensivo:_

 _-No le diremos nada a tu querido hermano, siempre y cuando, al ser mayor de edad, te comprometas a firmar un contrato donde cedes toda tu preciada herencia a los tutores._

 _Intercambió una mirada con aquella mujer a la que antes creyó era su madre y sin mucho ánimo asintió..._

 _"Toda mi vida estuvo llena de traiciones y en la completa oscuridad, me vi forzado a sobrevivir en ella. Y ésta no es la excepción..."_

Vanitas odiaba el hecho de recordar su pasado con tal vividez, pero era inevitable, con el mensaje de la mujer que anunciaba la llegada del demonio de la casa. Tampoco es que tuviera un lugar a donde ir, lo estuvo pensando muchísimo, ya parado frente a la puerta, en la posibilidad de no llegar, pero sería tan cobarde como huir, así que...

-Tienes mucho valor para llegar a mi casa, niño.-el énfasis que puso de último claramente lo había usado para hacerlo sentir indefenso. Sin embargo, ese hombre tendría que reafinar sus técinas de intimidación contra el peli negro, el que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a insultos de mayor "calidad".

Ignorándolo por completo, pasó de largo esa silueta cuya sombra todavía cubría a Vanitas en impotencia. Estaba por tomar camino hacia su habitación, cuando el hombre preguntó por el castaño. No había mayor ofensa para Vanitas que su fingido interés por su hermano.

-¡No te importa!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿No será que te molesta la diferencia de tratos?- una nube de humo rodeó el rostro del hombre, culpa de aquel puro sujeto entre sus dientes. Hizo una pausa para aspirar un poco de cáncer, y luego seguir observando a Vanitas, -Es tu culpa. Nadie te dijo que fueras tan entrometido. Yo hubiera sido un buen padre contigo, con todas las falsedades que le implican, por supuesto.

-¡Cállate!

El que Vanitas levantara la voz en una de sus muchas "charlas" no era nada nuevo, es por eso que el hombre ni se inmutó. Seguía fumando tranquilamente, con aquellos ojos despreciables danzando entre la cortina de humo, destrozando los nervios del peli negro.

-Les doy un hogar, comida y educación ¿es así como agradeces?

-Ah, ¿te refieres a todas esas cosas que se han comprado con el dinero de "mi familia"?

No hubo cambios en la conducta del hombre, cosa que desesperaba más a Vanitas ¡¿por qué no podía devolverle el daño de todas sus ponzoñosas palabras?!

-Es tu úlitma oportunidad para disfrutar estos lujos. Ya que dentro de dos años vivirás en la miseria, justo como habías querido.

-¡Pues venga ya, que me importa una mierda! ¡¿Por qué no empiezas desde ahora, maldito impostor?!

-¿Vanitas?

Mal momento para que el gemelo menor se apareciera. Y encima de todo, tenía que saludar al hombre mientras miraba de muy mala gana al peli negro. Esa era la segunda vez, en toda su vida, que Sora hacía algo así.

-No importa que tan mal te fue en la escuela, no deberías desquitarte así con nuestro papá. El...

-¡Me importa poco lo que pienses!

Sora suspiró, -Sí, si importa, porque...

-Ya tuve suficiente.-cortando por completo el intento de sermón de su hermano, y con la expresión feliz de aquel ogro al que tanto defendía el castaño, Vanitas corrió a la salida, sin importarle empujar a Sora en el proceso y derribar de un golpe un costoso jarrón exhibido al final del pasillo.

Su ira estaba a tal grado, que se aseguró bien de azotar la puerta tras de sí, con todas sus fuerzas y mandar al demonio a ambos.

Por supuesto que se arrepentía un poco de decirselo a su hermano, pero le hervía la sangre el que fuera tan ingenuo, cosa que el, irremediablemente alimentaba, manteniendo la mentira de la verdadera identidad de sus padres. Pero odiaba más el hecho de imaginar lo mucho que lastimaría a su hermano si lo sabía... tenía miedo de amargar su vida... tenía miedo de que se volviera igual que él...

Un amargado a la vida, que odiaba a todo mundo.

Así que lo mejor era fingir ser el malo de la historia...

A éstas alturas ya no era difícil, eran tan normal como respirar para él... aunque eso significara que todo el mundo terminara odiándolo...

Con tales temores y la rabia de lo que había pasado, Vanitas dejó que sus piernas lo llevaran a ningún lado en particular. Para cuando se cansó de divagar tanto, se había detenido frente a un mini súper de una calle desierta. Revisando sus bolsillos, paseó por la tienda un rato, sin saber exactamente qué compraría.

Por fortuna, su celular timbró y pudo sentirse más relajado al leer el disparatado mensaje:

 _"¡Wuhuu, acabo de ganarme algo en la maldita máquina a la que juraste destrozar a patadas cuando no te devolvió el cambio! Te anexo la foto, para que te de más rabia"_

Y abajo, se exhibía la silueta borrosa de una gaseosa de naranja. La fotografía era tan mala, que ni siquiera se explicaba cómo alguien logró algo así, con lo avanzada que estaba la tecnología en las cámaras de los teléfonos móviles.

Sin embargo, eso le dio la oportunidad al peli negro para decidir su compra y, de paso, hacer una fotografía decente echando en cara la anterior:

 _"Te felicito. Es casi tan buena como la mía, la cual era la última. Porque era una gaseosa la de la fotografía, ¿no?"_

Sabía que al dueño del mensaje le iba a cabrear mucho no solo la agilidad de Vanitas para devolverle su maldita presunción, sino que la gaseosa que el peli negro había comprado era de un sabor difícil de conseguir.

Como no recibió más respuesta, estuvo convencido de que había logrado su cometido.

Se sintió estúpido con esa victoria, mas que nada por ser tan infantil, que mas bien encajaría con su hermano, pero logró olvidarse un poco de sus problemas, eso ya era bueno.

La repentina brisa helada le provocó un dolor en los nudillos de su mano, y recién se dio cuenta de que tenía algo de sangre, quizás cuando golpeó aquel costoso florero.

-¿E-Estás bien?

Cuál fue su sorpresa, cuando de pronto un chica rubia se agachó para mirar, justo donde él se había sentado, mientras presionaba la lata de su soda contra sus nudillos lastimados.

De primera impresión no fue capaz de contestar "como se debe", muy a su manera. Simplemente la vio acercarse más, murmurando sobre lo mal que se veía la herida. Y al sentir aquellos pequeños y delgados dedos apenas tocando la zona más cercana a su herida, Vanitas al fin logró reaccionar.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, sabandija?

La joven arrugó ligeramente su respingada nariz, sus mejillas y parte de su frente se enrojecieron. Fue un gesto particularmente gracioso, pero también molesto, y todo porque casi estuvo a punto de compararla con un cachorro o un gatito, ese tipo de expresión de cuando les quitabas su comida favorita e intentaban convencerte con una especie de ternura...

"Antes de admitir que ésta niña es tierna besaría los pies de ese hombre que se hace llamar _mi padre_ suplicando su perdón, cosa que NUNCA pasará"

En eso, escuchó resoplar a la rubia.

-¡Ya te lo había dicho! Yo no soy una sabandija, tengo nombre.

-Hmp, ¿tanto te importa que no te llame por tu "nombre"?

Era increíble ver lo fácil y rápido que ella iba cayendo en las bromas pesadas del peli negro, por los gestos conflictuados entre verguenza y rabia que le estaba enseñando. Vanitas luchó por no soltar una carcajada en su cara, todo porque quería prepararse para una tercera ronda que la hiciera estallar.

-¡No me importa si me llamas por mi nombre o no! ¡Lo que me molesta es que sigas poniéndome esos apodos tan...!

-¿Entonces quieres apodos dulces? Tu grado de "ingenuidad" no tiene límites... ¡Listo! He hallado una forma más "dulce" para decirte tonta.

-¿Q-Qué-? ¡¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?!

El peli negro se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la chica, casi tocando su nariz y dedicándole una mirada burlona, algo que, por lo que estaba viendo, estaba a punto de llevarla a los límites de su paciencia.

Finalmente, Vanitas hizo una media sonrisa, diciendo en un tono bastante pretencioso:

-Se acaba de comprobar la teoría.

¡Game over!

La chica se levantó de un salto, se quejó entre dientes de la mala idea que había sido preocuparse por alguien como él y dio media vuelta para entrar al mini súper.

Ah, pero no sin que antes Vanitas recibiera su "premio" como rotundo ganador, cuando ella se chocó contra las puertas corredizas distraída todavía por las burlas del peli negro. Por supuesto que ya no pudo evitar aquella carcajada que por tanto tiempo se había guardado.

Y al quedar solo de nuevo, Vanitas se sorprendió a sí mismo con la ligereza de su pecho, causada por todas esas carcajadas descontroladas ¡Se estaba haciendo bastante difícil intentar controlarse!

Por fortuna, su falta de costumbre logró cansarle los músculos y finalmente se repuso, jugando con la lata entre sus manos e incapaz de creer lo bien que le había sentado eso...

No se comparaba con aquel rato en que olvidó sus problemas con el mensaje del idiota de su amigo, pero podría ser similiar... ¿alivio?

¿Cómo podría llamarse a esa sensación tan relajante que le invadía el cuerpo y vaciaba su mente de problemas?

Sus indecisos dedos viajaron hasta su boca, donde los labios habían formado otra sonrisa espontánea y sin previo aviso, una extraña calidez atacó la región de su pecho. Eso terminó por asustarlo un poco, porque era algo nuevo y placentero, algo que dudaba alguien como él podría darse el lujo...

¿Cuándo renunció a eso?

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde aquello?

Donde podía reír sin ningún reparo, sin preocuparse por nada y vivir el momento.

Alguna vez su niñez fue así.

Pero ahora...

"No puedo darme esos lujos. No, mas bien... no existe nadie en el mundo que pueda darme algo así"

¡...!

La sensación brusca de algo frío sobre su piel de nuevo lo arrastró a la realidad, lejos de esa oscuridad pesimista de su interior.

-¿Qué-? ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

Inclinado ligeramente hacia atrás, Vanitas dio con la dichosa culpable. Una rubia nuevamente agachada frente a él, sujetando una paleta helada en su envoltura, contra su herida.

Ella parpadeó, como si apenas se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, se le vio desorientada por unos segundos, antes de abrir con sus temblorosas manos la envoltura y llevarse la paleta a la boca.

-T-Te dije antes... ¡no me gusta ver a alguien en problemas! Y-Yo simplemente... no puedo ignorarlo... sin importar si no es mi amigo, o un ogro, un demonio quizás... o peor, tú...

Ésto ultimo hizo que Vanitas se sintiera malhumorado, -Ah, sí, ¿entonces...?-hizo énfasis en sus nudillos y luego a la paleta de la rubia. -¿Me vas a decir que viniste exclusivamente hasta el mini súper para comprar una paleta helada y curar mi herida?

-¡¿Eh?! ¡N-No!-de la nada sacó una pequeña bolsa con artículos dentro, -¡eso fue una casualidad!

Incrédulo, y en un rápido movimiento, Vanitas se la arrebató, para mortificación de la chica, pues nada pudo hacer para recuperarla, cuando el astuto peli negro vació la bolsa frente a ella, comprobando que ahí solo había paletas heladas de sal marina.

-Qué GRAN casualidad.

Aquello bastó para provocar un gesto de lo más gracioso en ella. Estaba encogida, con una mano cubriendo su boca, la cara completamente roja, sus rodillas le temblaban y aquellos ojos que destellaban en azul en aquella ligera oscuridad de una noche tranquila, no paraban de mirar al risueño Vanitas.

-¡T-Te d-digo q-que es una c-coincidencia! ¡A mi hermano... quiero decir, a mi primo Roxas le encantas éstos y yo vine a comprarselos! ¡Sí, eso es! P-Pero como vi tu herida, bueno... pues... ¡te dejo uno!

Arrojando uno a sus piernas, la chica recogió a gran velocidad el resto, se levantó con la gracia de un robot y se despidió casi en un gruñido.

-Oh, bueno. Al menos el día no ha terminado tan mal.

¿Eso salió de su boca?

Y peor aún, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara.

Culpa de aquel pesimismo que cobraba vida ahora que estaba a punto de quedarse solo, para volver a sus pensamientos sobre todos sus problemas...

Fue su error. Pero cabía la posibilidad de que ella lo ignorara. De todas formas, pensaba igual que todos. Para ella Vanitas no era mas que un temible buscapleitos, un demonio... y no le molestaba darle vida a sus deseos, como a todos aquellos a donde sea que iba...

-¡Que buena noche! Es muy raro ver un cielo tan despejado,- de pronto, ella se sentó a unos metros a su lado, viendo hacia arriba, como si en verdad estuviera maravillada. Estiró los brazos y sonrió ampliamente, -Creo que me quedaré un rato. Es muy dificil la oportunidad de ver un cielo así, con lo mucho que me gustan.

-Has lo que quieras, enana fastidiosa.

Quizás su comentario la hizo enfadar, pero Vanitas no logró hacer que se fuera, y así, en un ambiente de tensión y silencio, también se distrajo con aquel cielo nocturno.

Era tranquilo, lo suficientemente oscuro como para perder en él, bajo pensamientos pesimistas de la vida, y quizás mal viajar con fantasías infantiles como querer tener un par de alas y volar hasta allí.

Las estrellas sin embargo, deleitaban en un curioso espectáculo cuyas lejanas luces parecían opacar el cielo mientras más les observabas.

Qué extraño, lo bien que lucían la luz y la oscuridad juntas, complementando y resaltando la belleza del otro...

-¿Pasó algo malo?- preguntó ella de repente.

Por supuesto que Vanitas no iba a contestar eso, lo menos que quería es contarle su vida a una desconocida, sin embargo, ella captó el mensaje de su silencio y rápidamente corrigió:

-¡N-No es que me importe! La verdad, no me importa... no me sorprendería que no contestaras a eso y terminaras insultándome... Bueno, quiero decir...

-Eres muy ruidosa.

-Ehhh... p-perdón... Es solo que... ¿qué se supone que debería decir?

Apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos, en una expresión de aburrimiento y apatía, Vanitas la miró brevemente, -Sigues siendo ruidosa.

-¡P-Perdón! Entonces, ¿debería callarme? ¡Pero no es porque me lo digas! Eh... Entonces...

¿Así o más exasperante?

Sin embargo, eso era mucho mejor a quedarse solo pensando en las tonterías de su pasado.

La observó encogerse casi como un roedor asustadizo, sacudir la cabeza con aquel cabello ligeramente enmarañado y tímidamente levantó la mirada de nuevo hacia el cielo, jugando con esas pequeñas manos de dedos delgados.

-La verdad... hoy tampoco ha sido un buen día para mi...

Vanitas la miró de reojo, sin decir nada. No le gustaba nada escuchar quejarse a alguien sobre lo "injusta" que era su vida, pero hoy particularmente no tenía la energía para discutirlo.

-No me gusta quejarme sobre mi vida con los demás, de hecho, no tengo esa costumbre, pero... tengo un límite para lo que puedo guardar dentro de mi. Así que solo diré ¡éste día es la peste... o algo así!

-Pftt

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estoy hablando en serio, ¿por qué te ríes?!

Como pudo, Vanitas retomó su actitud indiferente, -Es la forma más patética que he oído para quejarse de la vida, ¿qué tienes, seis años?

Bueno, pudo haber sido más serio al respecto, o hasta dejarlo pasar con su usual indiferencia, ¡pero haberle visto esa expresión fúrica en la cara, valió la pena!

Esa chica casi podría pasar por la caricatura de una dinamita a punto de estallar.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!

-Como sea, mejor me largo, antes de que empieces a echar humo por las orejas, culpa de tu "ingenuidad"

-¡Pues yo estaba pensando en irme primero, idiota! ¡convivir con un mapache rabioso es mejor que escucharte!

El peli negro ni se inmutó, tenía encima una media sonrisa pretenciosa invitándola con un gesto de la mano para que se fuera, pero no cualquiera, sino el de un amo chasqueando los dedos a su sirviente para que desapareciera de su vista.

-Adelante. Estoy dispuesto a darte una ventaja de cinco minutos.

-¡P-Pues eso haré!

Frente a ellos, se mostró una larga y desierta calle oscura. Podía escucharse alguno que otro aullido de perros, gatos maullando a lo lejos, casi como lamentos de niños y el eco del viento junto a restos de latas vacías que eran arrastradas en algún lugar.

La rubia se encogió, ya con la cabeza oculta en la capucha de ese enorme suéter de color verde con el logo por detrás de "Aeroga", claramente no era de ella, varias veces Vanitas vio a compañeros de la dichosa escuela usarlos... eran solamente para chicos... aunque claro, quizás ese dúo rubio que tenía por primos, pudo habérselo prestado.

En fin, ella estaba vacilando para irse, y él poco pudo hacer para contenerse en alimentar esa duda...

-Es muy tarde. Escuché que por estos rumbos asesinaron a alguien justo ayer... ¿era la misma hora?

La vio sobresaltarse un poco, mientras las rodillas comenzaban a temblarle.

-¿O quizás fue porque se le apareció algo que la mató del susto?

Ahora ella se dio la vuelta, casi como un robot.

¿Es que su ingenuidad no tenía límites?

Un repentino ruido metálico, como un cesto de basura calléndose hizo que ella gritara y al mismo tiempo, Vanitas ahogó su risa de victoria con la mano. Fingió bostezar y con las manos sobre los bolsillos de su pantalón, quiso adelantarse...

-Mejor me voy, hoy especialmente no tengo los ánimos para lidiar con espantos.

¡Dio en el punto!

La chica comenzó a encogerse en su lugar, temblando y murmurando que "era mentira"

-Suerte para llegar a tu casa en una sola pieza, roedor miedoso.

-¡E-Espera!

Vaya reflejos que tenía esa chica, logró capturarlo del brazo antes de que se echara a correr (el fin de su plan malévolo para aterrorizarla).

-¿Qué?-gruñó él, pero se quedó estático cuando la rubia fue adhiriéndose a su brazo casi como una sanguijuela, una señal de alerta en sus instintos logró activarse, cuando el pecho de ella comenzaba a acercarse más y más a su antebrazo, -¡¿qué demonios haces?!

El forcejeo hizo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y de rodillas, aquel rostro casi cubierto por el gorro y los cabellos dorados, le contempló de una manera muy familiar...

-N-No quiero... por favor, no me dejes aquí...

Aquellos expresivos ojos de color celeste, nublados por las lágrimas, mostraban un único reflejo... al mismo Vanitas, aquello trajo a sí mismo el recuerdo de un pequeño peli negro llorando mientras una multitud de niños lo molestaban.

Vaya ironía de la que poco quiso darse cuenta... se había convertido en una versión adulta de esos cretinos...

No pudo mas que desviar la mirada ante esa imagen, y con un suspiro le dijo:

-Está bien.

-¿E-En serio?

-Si vuelves a preguntar, definitivamente voy a irme, sin importar cuánto ruegues-

De nuevo, esa chica atrevida y extraña lo había tomado por el brazo, -¡No lo haré! Pero a cambio me vas a acompañar, al menos hasta la calle más iluminada.

-Tsch, qué cobarde eres.-como lo dijo entre dientes, ella no logró escucharlo. De hecho, seguía mirando fijamente al peli negro, con aquella amplia sonrisa de felicidad, como si en verdad estuviera agradecida... ¿agradecida de su compañía?

"Mejor no distorsiono las cosas. Ella solo es una cobarde que se aferra a lo único que tiene cerca para no sentirse sola"

-¿Acaso quieres que te escolte de la mano y todo? Porque yo no me presto a esas tonterías ni aunque me pagaran por hacerlo.

La chica lo soltó nerviosa y así, avanzaron por la oscura calle. Podía escucharla asustada sollozando casi por cualquier ruido, resultaba una sorpresa que hubiese llegado hasta ese mini súper por cuenta propia...

¡MIAU!

Vanitas se paró en seco, cuando frente a ellos saltó un gato mas o menos grande, con brillante pelaje negro y unos ojos de color dorado, como los suyos. Se quedó ahí parado, mirandolos muy fijamente con la gracia propia y maligna de los de su clase.

-¿Un gato negro?-la rubia ya se había repuesto del shock, y ahora contemplaba al gato junto al congelado Vanitas.

-No cualquier gato, es... el Señor Black.

-¿Señor Black? Es un raro nombre para un gato.

Los ojos de Vanitas y el malicioso gato se encontraron, y justo cuando vio aquel movimiento de sus garras, dio media vuelta y le ordenó a su acompañante que corriera.

Por detrás de ellos podían escucharse los gruñidos felinos y el escándalo de ladridos de perro a su paso, y para como iban las cosas, ya no solo ese endemoniado gato terminaría siguiéndolos sino todos los perros del vecindario...

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Necesito pensar en algo!"

En eso, sus ojos viajaron a la única respuesta rápida al problema: una vieja coladera justo al lado del mini súper, al que se estaban acercando de regreso en medio de toda esa persecución. Por un minuto, miró de reojo a su asustada compañera y pensó en dejarla a su suerte... así tal vez el maldito gato terminaría por seguirla a ella y no iba a tener que esperar en ese maldito drenaje por tanto tiempo, pero su condenada voz de la consciencia le hizo recordar que había prometido no dejarla sola...

"Yo y mi lengua larga"

Vanitas llegó primero y como pudo, levantó la pesada tapadera de hierro, pudo sentir varios calambres de dolor por debajo de sus uñas, todo porque al primer intento quiso valerse de ellas para buscar un punto de jale.

¡Un segundo intento con más fuerza y lo logró. Ahora venía lo más difícil, y eso era darle algo de ventaja a la rubia que todavía corría hacia su dirección, contra el maldito gato que venía pisándole los talones...

"Huyendo de un gato como si fuera la gran cosa" pero contradijo su propio pensamiento cuando recordó aquella pudiente vecina que quiso hacerse la valiente contra el dichoso felino, y bueno... logró conservar sus ojos de milagro, aunque hoy en día no salía de su casa sin esos kilos de maquillaje sobre sus cicatrices y unas gafas oscuras.

Vanitas de pronto recordó la lata de soda que todavía guardaba en el bolsillo de su chamarra y sin pensarlo dos veces, la lanzó. Esta pasó a centímetros de la cabeza de la rubia y luego se fue a estampar contra el asfalto, justo en el camino del gato.

El golpe hizo que se abriera y expulsara un montón de espuma.

Y como lo esperó, consiguió asustar al gato y desorientarlo un poco.

Para cuando volvía a gruñir y emprender carrera contra ellos, la rubia ya había llegado donde estaba Vanitas, quien la tomó del brazo y practicamente la arrojó dentro del agujero maloliente. Luego fue el turno del peli negro, para buscar, con gran desesperación, arrastrar la tapadera .

No supuso un gran desafío con toda esa adrenalina a flor de piel.

Agitados y en la completa oscuridad, Vanitas alcanzó a escuchar los arañazos del Señor Black contra la coladera.

Esperaba que se cansara en los primeros quince minutos, pero ese maldito gato era muy insistente o era muy rencoroso, porque pasó media hora y sus rasguños y maullidos no paraban de escucharse.

-¿Y-Y ahora qué...? ¡Ya pasa de las once de la noche! De seguro me matan cuando regrese.

-¿Y a mi qué?- dijo el peli negro, deslumbrado y gruñón por toda esa luz que emitía el móvil de la chica contra su cara, -Es ese maldito gato rencoroso que no quiere rendirse.

-¿Es ese gato del que cuentan desfiguró la cara de varias personas?

Vanitas solo gruñó como respuesta, tenía sus manos apoyadas contras la tapadera, listo para moverla a la primera oportunidad de silencio en el exterior.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

Alumbrando alrededor, estaban rodeados por un montón de agua maloliente y superficies mohosas, sin mencionar aquellas ratas que varias veces se ocultaron de aquella luz del móvil.

-No queda mas que esperar.

Bueno, ¿qué más podía hacer que darse por vencido con ese gato?

Vanitas se alejó de su única vía de escape y fue a buscar el lugar menos asqueroso para sentarse y descansar.

-¡Tus manos!

Todavía las estaba sacudiendo cuando la rubia gritó alarmada y se le acercó como la primera vez fuera del mini súper.

Con ayuda de la luz artificial, Vanitas pudo ver mas a detalle sus propias heridas. No era la gran cosa, pues no le dolía tanto, pero era algo espantoso de ver, cómo por debajo de sus uñas había salido tanta sangre y las yemas de sus dedos se estaban poniendo algo moradas.

-¿T-Te duele?

La rubia tenía la expresión como si ella misma tuviera las heridas, cosa que confundió al peli negro. Intentó simular y ocultarlas un poco, -No. Y no me molestes.

Un mal movimiento de su parte demostró que era mentira, cuando apoyaba ambas manos para ponerse de pie... Quizás la adrenalina ya se le estaba pasando y por eso recién estaba sintiendo el dolor.

-¡No seas idiota!

No supo qué fue lo que más lo dejó tan sorprendido, si su increíble valor para decirle idiota o su atrevimiento para tomarle la mano. De cualquier modo, la chica se las arregló para apoyar la lámpara de su móvil en dirección a las heridas y frotar ligeramente con las paletas de hielo alrededor de las heridas. No se habían conseguido derretir gracias al clima tan helado ahí abajo, sin embargo, ambos estaban resintiéndolo un poco y sus dientes castañeaban de cuando en cuando.

Al cabo de un rato, la tarea de poner hielo en las heridas dejó de ser una buena idea y la rubia le "sugirió" que guardara sus manos en sus bolsillos para conservar el calor. Algo de experiencia se le notaba, pero Vanitas no quiso ni saber más ni discutir. Toda esa descarga de adrenalina le seguía cobrando cuentas, cuando los ojos se le cerraban contra su voluntad... de veras que lucho para no quedarse dormido, pero para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, algo del típico ruido matutino le dijo que efectivamente se quedó ahí toda la noche...

Cuál fue su sorpresa, cuando sintió algo cálido sobre su pecho y al usar su propio móvil para alumbrar, se encontró con la imagen de una rubia durmiendo plácidamente sobre él. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba acunado al costado de Vanitas, con sus brazos ocultos y las piernas recogidas, se veía como si hubiese luchado por no mantener contacto con el peli negro, pero quizás en algún momento la venció el cansancio y terminó por usarlo como una almohada...

Sí tuvo las ganas de empujarla hacia el otro lado, hasta que la escuchó murmurar entre sueños:

-Cálido... es muy cálido...

Y un de sus manos se aferró a la chamarra del chico, sonriendo con la misma satisfacción de abrazar a un oso de felpa. Finalmente, tal y como esas palabras hubiesen sido mágicas, Vanitas fue sintiendo la propia calidez de su pecho, fue tan abrumador el cómo sus latidos y respiraciones se redujeron como si estuviese en una especie de trance de relajación... Fue inevitable cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por aquella calidez.

Una vez sintió eso... cuando era muy pequeño. Cuando lloraba y su hermano lo abrazaba sin su permiso, susurrando que todo estaría bien.

Oh, así que ese tipo de calidez era la que sentías con un abrazo. Esta sensación era lo más cercano a uno... puede que nunca existirían personas que le regalaran ese lujo, pero lo aceptaba, que era lo que necesitaba para olvidar el día de ayer, y comenzar uno nuevo...

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, he tardado mucho, y las excusas sobran, así que no diré más sobre este punto XD**_

 _ **Por otra parte, quisiera agradecer el review y al hecho de que sigan leyendo ¡muchas gracias! :3**_

 _ **Como lo han notado, éste capítulo estuvo dedicado a Vanitas y su pasado, pues quería explicar una parte de lo que lo hizo ser así de malvado T.T**_

 _ **Además, por si todavía tenían la duda (espero que no) la chica que lo acompañó ésta noche es Ventus/Yuri. La razón por la que está ahí,probablemente se explique más adelante. Y sí, muy probablemente ya comencé y comenzaré a torturar más a los personajes con el romance XD**_

 _ **En fin, espero les haya gustado éste capítulo y próximamente subiré el otro, que ya lo tengo listo pero que todavía necesito revisar de nuevo.**_

 _ **Hasta**_ _ **el próximo cap! :3**_


	11. Sentimientos prematuros

**CAPITULO 11 Sentimientos prematuros**

Silencio...

Apenas y se atrevía a tocar el piso con los pies, ¡hasta se quitó los zapatos!

Cuánto deseó haber tomado ese "curso" intensivo de ninja de Hayner, cuando se jactaba de llegar a casa a media noche sin que sus padres lo hubieran pillado... de haber sabido que este día llegaría...

"Prácticamente debería _volar_ hasta el segundo piso" se dijo a sí mismo Ventus, cuando se preparaba para una carrera de puntillas por las escaleras, pero la suerte "nuevamente", por no decir nunca, estaría de su lado, cuando a mitad del camino la capucha de su suéter le hizo una mal jugada y cubrió sus ojos, se tropezó y no se cayó, sin embargo, lo duro del golpe y su mala visión lo hicieron estrellarse contra "el rincón de los recuerdos" en el pasillo, ya casi para llegar a su habitación. Un montón de fotografías y adornos familiares se vinieron abajo y con ello las luces de la casa se encendieron.

Minutos después estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, con Roxas y su padre enfrente, y su madre preparando el desayuno sin hacer demasiado ruido.

Mas que tenso, el ambiente ahí era incómodo.

Era de esperarse esa clase de drama de su padre, cruzado de brazos con un temblor en el labio superior y ese raro tic en el ojo que solo vio el día en que a Roxas se le ocurrió beber alcohol en un reto con Hayner y Pence.

Pero le sorprendía que Roxas tenía una expresión tan colérica en la cara, que sus cejas se deformaban hasta casi juntarse sobre el puente de la nariz.

¿Debería ser él el primero en decir algo?

Cinco minutos más y se le iba a hacer tarde.

A punto estuvo de abrir la boca, cuando su padre el fin hizo la primera pregunta de su dramático interrogatorio... ¡y vaya pregunta!

-Habla ahora mismo jovencito, ¡¿con qué clase de bruja estuviste TODA la noche?!

-¿Bruja?- repitieron Roxas y su madre, quien se había detenido por un momento para escuchar la conversación.

-¡Así es! ¡Solo una bruja descorazonada induciría al más prometedor de mis hijos a esa clase de rebeldía!- el hombre se cubrió el rostro fingiendo que sollozaba, pero era tan mal actor, que hasta su esposa resopló y se fue a la cocina.

-¡Confiaba en ti, Ventus!

-Eh, papá...

-¡Y yo que te presumía tanto con mis compañeros de trabajo!

Ventus suspiró, intercambiando una mirada con Namine.

En éste caso su padre casi podría haber acertado con "influencia de una bruja" y era casi, porque la verdad se encontró con el dichoso fantasma de camino a casa, y no, no fue con quien se quedó toda la noche afuera...

Su cuerpo se contrajo en un escalofrío cuando se recordó a sí mismo despertando, y lo primero que vio fue aquel rostro del temible buscapleitos, ese que hizo de su infancia una mala experiencia de la vida... pero peor aún fue encontrar sus propias manos aferrándose a su cuerpo ¡todavía estaba lidiando con el trauma de tan embarazosa escena!

"Además que todavía no puedo desprenderme de su fastidioso aroma"

-¡Te estoy hablando, Ventus! ¡No puedes tener un poco de compasión por tu padre! Dímelo, ¡¿me vas a cambiar por esa bruja nocturna?!

-¿Nocturna?-preguntó Roxas.

-Esa gente trabaja de noche... hacen todas sus fechorías en la oscuridad de los callejones, ¿siquiera te fijaste si la besabas a ella?

-¡P-Papá! ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Sé honesto! ¿En realidad pasaste la noche con esa bruja arrebata hijos?

-Suenas como una divorciada con menopausia.

-¡No interrumpas, Roxas!

-Y-Yo...-Ventus se había quedado en blanco, al sentir la intensa mirada de los tres miembros de su familia, atentos a cualquier palabra que fuese a salir de su boca...

Si decía la verdad, eso de que tuvo que quedarse dentro de una alcantarilla con Vanitas por culpa de un gato, dudaba que le creyeran, y no solo por eso, pues también prometió a cierta bruja que no se encontraría con el hermano gemelo de Sora (y por muy extraña que sonó esa petición, Ven aceptó).

Simplemente porque Vanitas no era parte de su círculo social, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que apenas lo prometió se topó con él en la tienda?

"Eso fue por culpa de Namine, si no me hubiera escapado con una excusa, estaría firmando un tratado con un montón de condiciones raras sobre cómo deberían ser mis citas con Sora"

Sin embargo, toda esa sensación de agobio por haber accedido a cumplir la petición de la bruja se fue a segunda plano, con todo lo que pasó anoche.

-Ven, ¿en verdad estuviste con alguien anoche?

¡Ahí iba de nuevo Roxas con su sexto sentido de hermano gemelo! ¡Y vaya momento para sacarlo a relucir!

La cara de la chica fue tornándose más y más roja al recordar de nuevo la forma en que había despertado, y Roxas no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto.

-¿E-En s-serio?

-¡No! B-Bueno, sí ¡pero no fue con ninguna "bruja"! Más b-bien sería ¿u-un demonio?

Los rostros de los espectadores se deformaron como si imaginaran el peor de los escenarios.

Afortunadamente después de eso, el padre de Ven concluyó que unos dementes lo había raptado para intentarlo convertir a su secta.

Con Roxas fue otra historia, no le preguntó nada mas, pero se le quedó viendo de la peor forma durante el resto del desayuno. Por si fuera poco, se adelantó para irse solo a la escuela.

"Como si ésto no pudiera empeorar..."

En su camino al salón de clases Sora se cruzó en su camino. Por unos segundos, ambos se quedaron en silencio sin atreverse a dar una ligera mirada al otro...

-Buenos días...- dijo Sora de repente, aunque intentaba sonar igual de enérgico y alegre, la voz claramente le tembló.

-H-Hola...-contestó la chica, con el mismo problema que el.

-¿No me tienes miedo o algo, verdad?

-¿Eh?- al fin levantó la mirada.

El castaño se frotaba la nuca desviando la mirada hacia el final del pasillo, su cara estaba algo ruborizada.

-Ya sabes, por lo que pasó ayer...

De inmediato la rubia negó con la cabeza ya un poco más confiada en levantar la voz, -¡No te preocupes por eso! No pasa nada...

En eso Sora empezó a reírse, -¡Qué alivio! Pensaba que no ibas a hablarme como antes.

Los ojos del castaño danzaron hacia los costados, como si evitara mirarla de nuevo. Lo vio dar una vuelta completa en su lugar antes de decidirse por un camino.

Ven no pudo mas que soltar un leve suspiro. Desde hoy comenzaría la operación egoísta para que el volviera a ser un chico... es decir, desde hoy empezaría a fingir interés en su mejor amigo, lo suficiente para obtener una confesión de amor de su parte. Es lo que quería la bruja. Es lo que decidió hacer, finalmente de todas las presiones que ella puso sobre el.

Por supuesto que se sentía culpable, pero haría lo mejor para soportarlo.

Tímidamente viró su cabeza hacia el reflejo que proyectaba aquel cristal que cubría el largo reglamento escolar instalado en la pared. Su apariencia completamente femenina lo seguía asustando, mucho más que la traición que cometería contra su mejor amigo.

"Vaya amigo que soy..."

-Esa risa irónica no queda en la cara de gente enclenque como tú.

¡...!

Rápidamente se viró y tuvo que dar un paso atrás por el golpe que había recibido en la nariz, cuando la fastidiosa figura de cierto peli negro se acercó tanto que chocó contra el.

La jovencilla levantó la mirada y sí, Vanitas le estaba viendo con aquella expresión en su rostro de total confidencia y cinismo.

Su ropa era un desastre, con la camisa arrugada y desabotonada casi por completo, el pantalón que era de un color azul cielo tenía manchas verdes y marrones por todos lados, sin mencionar los brazos y algunas zonas del cuello.

-Tú... ¿cómo es posible que te dejaran entrar así?

-Depende la entrada que uses. Hoy preferí la trasera.

Dicho ésto de mala gana, el chico levantó la mochila visiblemente vacía sobre su hombro, pasó de largo a la joven y arrojó su equipaje en un lugar no muy lejano (detrás del par de máquinas expendedoras, entre las que se hacía un buen espacio para ocultar cualquier cosa). Acto seguido, el peli negro se sentó sobre ella y dio una gran bostezo, preparándose para ponerse los audífonos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Bueno, fue un milagro que le contestara, y encima como si fuera lo más normal del mundo:

-Preparándome para pasar el rato sin aburrirme.

-¿Y las clases?

-Tu misma lo dijiste sabandija, es imposible entrar así.

Ventus resopló, ya no era novedad verlo saltarse las clases sin el importarle, aunque esta vez era diferente...

Esa punzada de ¿malicia? que de repente le llegó por verlo tan despreocupado, cuando él se estaba preparando para un largo día de clases, trabajo de investigación en sus descansos y el plan para "enamorar a Sora", todo en un día.

¡Venga, tenía que molestarlo! ¡No podía tolerar verlo tan tranquilo!

-¿Sí? ¡Pues mira qué suerte tienes hoy, Vanitas! Porque hoy la primera clase es de Educación Física y puedes usar el uniforme de deportes en tu casillero.

Y como sufriendo una especie de tic nervioso, Vanitas se levantó de su lugar. Arrojó los audífonos mientras con pasos agigantados volvía frente a la rubia y le examinaba como si no le creyera. Por suerte supo defender su argumento, cuando le enseñó su horario de clases que siempre traía a la mano.

Vanitas la miró, luego a la hoja que ella sostenía a lo alto y de nuevo terminó viéndola. Su boca se ladeo y la ceja le saltó ligeramente en una especie de tic nervioso ¡fue muy divertido de ver! Cuando Vanitas murmuraba entre dientes que había sido un mal día para usar la excusa del uniforme sucio, la risita ahogada que Ventus dejó escapar no pasó desapercibida por semejante demonio astuto.

-¿Te diviertes?

-¡La verdad es que sí!-Ven no tuvo ningún reparo en imitar aquella misma escena donde Vanitas se había reído en su cara, ¡ahora los papeles se había intercambiado!

Pero su risa no duró tanto, al sentir el penetrante golpe de los dedos del aquel peli negro al tiempo que amenazaba que se verían muy pronto en clase.

-Entonces...-fue la quinta vez que Ventus intentaba hacerse un plan mental para lo que estaba a punto de pasar, y no por nada... detrás de esa puerta que no tenía el valor para abrir ¡estaba el vestidor de las chicas!

Había pasado por tanto, pero nunca se había preparado mentalmente para esta prueba... Es decir, ¡creyó que el profesor de Educación Física estaría ausente todo el año!

Antes pudo evadir la clase porque nadie la estaba supervisando realmente, y practicaban deportes solo los que querían ¡pero justamente hoy llegó el comunicado del terror! El profesor ya se había recuperado de su apendicitis y TODOS estaban obligados a tomar la clase.

Ven escuchaba una y otra vez las risas de todas sus compañeras a través de la puerta, eso hizo que solo volviera a recorrer un escalofrío por la espalda y se diera media vuelta negando con la cabeza.

-¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Es imposible!

-¿Yuri?

-¡Ahhh!

No pudo evitar el ataque de pánico, cuando de la nada Xion y Olette se le aparecieron ya en proceso de quitarse la blusa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no estás entrando?- le preguntó la de pelo castaño, y comenzó a arrastrar a tan nerviosa rubia dentro de esa pesadilla de risas y escándalo femenino.

Ven no tuvo de otra mas que cerrar los ojos, se quedó como piedra en una de las esquinas del vestidor, o mas bien eso fue lo que pensaba hacer, hasta que Olette se acercó de nuevo y amenazó con ayudarla a cambiarse de ropa si no se apresuraba.

-¿Qué pasa, Yuri? ¿Acaso te incomoda cambiarte con todas nosotras?- preguntó otra de las compañeras.

-¡Ah, cierto! Cada vez que entramos al baño y tu estás ahí, ¡sales corriendo! ¿por qué?

-Será que es tímida.

Muchas empezaron a reír y bromear, poniendo cada vez más nervios a la situación para el pobre Ven, quien todavía soportaba con los ojos entrecerrados todas esas manos juguetonas que intentaban ayudarle a deshacerse de su ropa.

¡¿Por qué deberían de tomar como un juego todo?!

No fue la primera vez que se vio acorralado por ese grupito, ya una vez en el baño habían intentado sacarle respuestas a su "timidez", por suerte, esa vez no estuvo solo y Aqua acudió al rescate... pero ahora...

-¡Vamos, abre los ojos! ¡que pareces un chico espiando sin querer!

Cuando al fin sintió el contacto de una mano fría sobre su pecho se atrevió a ver todo a su alrededor. Las chicas reían y le miraban como a un bicho raro, mientras la pobre y pequeña rubia se encogía murmurando muy débilmente que le dejaran.

-Ya basta, la están molestando.

Xion, como un ángel caído del cielo comenzó a dispersarlas. Quizás porque había notado su problemática expresión asustadiza.

Todas siguieron en su labor y Xion le sonrió de una manera muy amable, en el pasado, Ven hubiera sentido que se le bajaba el cielo por haber visto así a su amor platónico, pero inesperadamente ahora, ni siquiera podía sentirse animado al respecto.

El pensamiento más espantoso le acosó durante ese breve lapso...

"A _lgo ha cambiado"_ sentía el nudo en la garganta por el susto.

Luchaba por convencerse de no era así, de que seguía siendo Ventus, un chico tímido, miedoso y demasiado inocente, contra una serie de sucesos inesperados y desagradables.

Cualquiera perdería la cabeza en su situación, ¿no?

Cualquiera comenzaría a dudar de lo que en verdad era...

"¡No! ¡Yo soy yo! ¡No soy una chica y no pienso quedarme así! Yo no pertenezco aquí, y pronto todo va a acabar"

Otra vez... cuando terminaba de darse ánimos, de nuevo ese hueco en su pecho le decía que estaba equivocado.

Algo pasaría, algo estaba pasando y Ventus no podía evitarlo, porque quizás era su destino y eso, era algo bueno.

 _"_ No entiendo. Ya no puedo entenderme, ¿qué es lo que en verdad siento de todo esto?" con pensamiento muy ajenos a como se mostraba en el exterior, la joven rubia se cambiaba rápidamente, dando la espalda a todas las chicas, sin importar que algunas susurraran todavía sobre su raro comportamiento.

Al final solamente Xion se quedó a su lado, cuando estuvo lista y ambas llegaron al punto de reunión dentro de gimnasio, Olette se apareció para arrastrar a su amiga lejos.

Ven le restó importancia a los gestos que dicha castaña le hizo, unos de rechazo igual que el del resto de las compañeras.

Su rechazo era poca cosa para un chico cuyas preocupaciones principales estaban enfrente...

¡Eran Sora y el resto de sus compañeros de clase!

La fila de chicos en su uniforme deportivo lo estaba distrayendo de mas, y Ven se dio cuenta de ésta terrible realidad, cuando no pudo controlar la forma en que sus ojos viajaban por el contorno de los brazos y piernas de cada uno.

Podría decirse que hasta tuvo que dar un largo trago de saliva, cuando uno de ellos se quitó la camiseta y empezó a usarla para golpear a sus amigos...

¡Dios! la manera en que se enmarcaba ese abdomen y los músculos de su espalda, era demasiado... el corazón se le aceleraba y sintió cómo se le fue subiendo el calor a la cara.

-¡Oigan, chicos! Dejen de tirar baba mirando nuestros uniformes.-gritó una de las chicas atrás de Ven.

Aquel comentario bastó para que se diera cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo.

¡Empezó a sacudir la cabeza ligeramente frotando sus ojos! ¡que se alejara ese horrible imagen de su cabeza!

-¡Hey, Sora! ¡Apuesto a que tu hermano es más fuerte que tú!- de nuevo, otra de las chicas había dado su opinión, ¿cómo se pudo contener al ver al dichoso castaño agachado atando sus cordones, mientras sus amigos le hacían bromas intentando quitarle la camisa para verter una botella de agua bien fría sobre él?

Con la declaración, hasta Vanitas se reveló de entre la multitud, o más bien lo rodearon observando con curiosidad. El peli negro hizo un gesto con aires de desdén mientras se ocupaba en su teléfono móvil. Sora por su parte, se levantó todo nervioso, siendo víctima de todos los empujones de su grupito de amigos.

-¡Adelante, Sora! Muéstranos tu potencial.

-¡Olette! Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas, pareciera que estás coqueteando con él.- regañó Xion, cuando ambas chicas se detuvieron junto a la rubia que no podía quitar la mirada de Sora, de nuevo.

Recordaba todos aquellos momentos en que fueron juntos a la playa, Ventus pudo ver cientos de veces a Sora usando solamente un short, nunca pensó que volver a verlo, aquí y ahora, la sola idea... le estaba resultando en una especie de ataque de nervios... ¡No lo quería imaginar pero lo estaba haciendo! ¡No lo quería ver, pero no podía quitar los ojos de encima!

"Soy un pervertido... ¡¿y con mi mejor amigo?!" casi podía estar echando humo, pero afortunadamente nadie lo estaba notando.

Nadie excepto...

Sus ojos se encontraron repentinamente con los de Sora. No pudo haberlo hecho en peor momento, cuando los chicos habían gritado que desnudarían al castaño para comprobarlo. Por supuesto que era broma, y una trampa para que todas esas chicas interesadas en ver eso-alias las pervertidas de clase-voltearan y lo miraran.

Eso hizo, y Sora se había dado cuenta ¡vaya metida de pata!

"¡Fue un accidente! ¡Yo no quería mirar! ¡Fue sin querer!" quiso explicar, pero las palabras no le salieron, y con mucha razón porque hubiera llamado más la atención.

Sora había desviado la mirada tímidamente, poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

-No estén diciendo tonterías.

Cuando dijo ésto, muchos dejaron las bromitas y entonces el profesor entró al gimnansio.

Luego de un largo discurso en el que mas que nada relataba sus grandes agonías de recuperación de su cirugía, el hombre cuarentón se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba a toda la clase.

-Bueno, el día de hoy vamos a comenzar con ejercicios de calentamiento ¡porque de seguro todo ustedes estuvieron holgazaneando en mi ausencia!- carraspeó en un tono de voz más amigable, -Van a trabajar en parejas, tienen libertad de escoger con quién.

Y mientras dio tiempo para que se organizaran, Ventus escuchaba a Olette y Xion discutiendo sobre si deberían pedírselo a Roxas y Sora. Obviamente no quiso prestar mucha más atención, cuando una repentina voz fantasmal le enchinó la piel y lo hizo saltar ligeramente sobre su lugar:

- _¡Querida Yuri, si no escoges a Sora como paraje morirás!_

-¿Qué?-le susurró, fingiendo que la amenaza no lo había espantado.

- _¡Es la perfecta oportunidad! ¿No te diste cuenta cómo te miraba antes? ¡Es obvio que quería quitarse la camiseta para que tú lo admiraras!_

-¿Admirar qué a quién? Estás loca, Naminé.- Obviamente no iba a admitir tan fácil que quería verlo, _"¡otra vez estoy pensando mal!"_

-Muy bien, ¿ya todos tienen su pareja?

Ven se dio cuenta muy tarde que era el único que se había quedado apartado de todos, " _¡No puede ser!"_

Con la presión del mudo silencio entre las miradas de compañeros, la rubia alzó tímidamente la mano.

-Eh, profesor... creo que yo...

-¿Señorita...Yuri Light?-dijo el hombre, luego de que uno de los compañeros diera la pista del nombre de la que era nueva para sus ojos, -usted ya tiene pareja.

-¿Qué?

Lentamente giró la cabeza hacia la alta figura del chico de cabello negro que estaba de pie a su lado.

-¿Vanitas?

El no la estaba mirando, pero estaba claro que la escuchó. Tenía una expresión en su cara de total disgusto por estar siendo el centro de atención de todos los compañeros.

-¿Por qué...?

-Era peor que quedarse solo y comenzar a recibir miradas de lástima de los mediocres de mis compañeros.

Bueno, era cierto. Hasta el mismo Ventus dudaba que Vanitas fuese a conseguir una pareja, pero aún no le dejaba de sorprender ese tipo de desición, bien pudo haberse saltado la clase y ya.

-¿Vanitas y Yuri?- de entre la multitud escuchó a un preocupado Sora. También a lo lejos, Namine le gritaba, pero no es como si Ven pudiera cambiarlo, todos tenían pareja, y pedir cambiarla terminaría por molestar a cualquiera, porque estaba claro que nadie iba a querer estar con Vanitas.

Así que pese a todas las críticas (hasta de Roxas), aceptó su destino.

-Vanitas, no quiero que le zafes el brazo a tu compañera, ¿entendido? Escuché que en el colegio anterior lastimaste gravemente a un compañero.

Ventus entonces entendió lo que estaba a punto de suceder, -E-Espere, ¿profesor? ¿Puedo-?

-Cállate hormiga.

La presencia horripilante de Vanitas detrás lo dejó mudo, y mientras todos escuchaban las instrucciones del maestro, el se concentró en su compañero.

-¿Me dijiste hormiga?

Sus ojos dorados exploraron el pequeño cuerpo de la rubia, ella bien podría ser la más bajita de la clase, además era lo suficientemente delgada como para sentir que se iba a romper en el primero de los ejercicios.

Aunque por otro lado, sus rasgos finos y esos expresivos ojos azules, junto con su cabello rizado de oro, la hacían parecer una típica muñeca de porcelana.

Vanitas se estaba preguntando si ella en verdad no se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado durante la selección de parejas. Cuando todos los compañeros la miraban con ojos pervertidos e intentaban acercarse mientras peleaban entre ellos.

Bueno, aunque no fue la razón por la que Vanitas se acercó, el que se hubiera convertido él en su pareja en lugar de ese montón de idiotas...

"Debería estar agradecida y ser un poco más atenta" pero, por otro lado, la escuchaba murmurando sobre su mala suerte de estar con el peli negro.

"Está claro que ella es una completa idiota y no tiene idea de lo que pasó"

-Deja de llorar.

-Deja de ponerme apodos raros, idiota.

Algunos compañeros cercanos murmuraron y eso encendió la llama de furia de Vanitas, dio un solo paso y la sujetó por el cuello de su camiseta mientras la rubia hizo la cara de espanto ¡como si tuviera a la mismísima parca enfrente!

-¿Eres idiota?-le dijo intentando contener la risa de diversión por ver a semejante cobarde, -Ya te dije que si te golpeo seguro morirías. No seas tan dramática, niña.

-¿Niña?

-No es un apodo.

La leve sonrisa, ese dejo de felicidad sincero pero repentino y cercano, atrapó inadvertidamente a la joven.

Ella parpadeó lentamente sin dejar de hacer contacto directo con aquellos ojos dorado intenso, tan profundos que agitaron algo en su interior.

Eso jamás lo había notado, pero la piel de Vanitas se veía más tersa desde esa distancia, el muy ligero rubor en sus mejillas y la punta de sus orejas, gracias al mal humor que le caracterizaba, tenía algo de gracioso y tierno. Sus delgados labios curvados en disgusto parecían tan débiles e inseguros de estarle hablando, que pudo haber dudado de que en verdad le gustaba molestar con lo que decía.

"Vanitas no es un demonio después de todo. Se ve mucho más humano a esta distancia"

-¿Acaso estás pensando cosas sucias, niña pervertida?

-¡¿Eh?!- ¿cómo pudo olvidar frente a quién estaba?

-Esa forma pervertida que tienes para mirar a la gente, te va a traer problemas, enana indiscreta.

"¡Yo no soy pervertido! ¡Mucho menos enano!" bueno, ya no quería seguir discutiendo, ni mucho menos seguir tan cerca de ese demonio, por eso solo lo pensó y no lo dijo.

Sus manos buscaron aflojar el agarre del chico, mientras decía, -¡Gracias por tu advertencia sin sentido, ya puedes bajarme!

-¡JA! ¿Ahora finges inocencia siendo que hace unos minutos tus expresiones estaban pidiendo otra cosa?

-¡N-No digas tonterías, idiota! ¡Bájame, o te vas a arrepentir!

Ya no quedaba mas que ponerse igual de rudo que él, todo porque aquellos ojos lo estaban incomodando. Fue en ese momento en que Vanitas gruñó y la dejó libre.

-Ustedes, dejen de jugar y comiencen los estiramientos como el resto.

Vanitas se encogió de hombros en respuesta a su falta de interés por los regaños del profesor.

El chico de porte bien atlético, con unos músculos torneados en su delgada figura, su espalda ancha con el mismo olor a colonia de la vez anterior, estremeció en un ligero escalofrío a la rubia, pero solo porque se le había quedado viendo como si de una escultura se tratara.

-Ya deja de babear y apresúrate.

¡Qué novedad! Justo cuando Ven comenzaba a tener una buena impresión de ese chico, tenía que abrir su bocota y arruinarlo todo...

"Espera, ¿por qué querría tener una buena impresión de él, en primer lugar?"

La rubia se sentó enfrente y suspiró. No lo esperaba. Cuando Vanitas se apoderó de sus manos tan de repente, aunque la joven estaba paralizada, el ni lo notó y empezaba a tirar de ellos hacia su lugar.

Las manos de ese chico estaban tibias, transmitían cierta seguridad.

Aunque siempre las imaginó tan frías como su carácter, eran perturbadoramente cálidas... _"pues claro, después de todo está lleno de vida y con un corazón latiendo en su interior, ese calor es la prueba común de eso"_ se dijo con cierta ironía, intentando disipar esa sensación de antes.

-¡Hey, deja de divagar, idiota!

De pronto su agarre fue un poco más brusco.

Un poco molesto por eso, Ven intentó imitar la fuerza, ahora tirando de los brazos de Vanitas hacia donde estaba. Pero no esperaba que el peli negro hubiese estado tan distraído que no logró oponerse, su cuerpo aterrizó de lleno sobre la joven, y ambos se quedaron en un breve shock, sin saber cómo había pasado eso.

El ruido atrajo la atención de toda la clase, entre ellos Sora, quien no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de lo más mortificada.

Y mientras unos desviaron la mirada como una reacción de ligera incomodidad, otros empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Cuando la rubia logró caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba, su rostro se puso completamente rojo pues su mano, aferrada por el susto, estaba por debajo de la camiseta del chico, justo en la espalda baja, mientras que la otra estaba tirando muy cerca de la entrepierna del chico.

Parte de su hombro había quedado descubierto y también de su abdomen ¡muy cerca de donde estaba ahora descansando su cara!

-Oye tú, ¿eres algún tipo de acosadora?- la expresión de Vanitas tenía el claro mensaje de que estaba furioso.

-¡N-No! ¡F-Fue u-un... accidente!

Como pudo se apartó de el, ¡la cara le ardía en vergüenza!

Tenía un temblor en sus labios, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, y para colmo todos los de la clase estaban empezando a mirarle como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Así que no te conformaste con mirar, también tenías que tocar.

-¡¿Qué?!

Lo estaba empeorando. En lugar de ignorar lo que pasó y adjudicarlo a un claro accidente, Vanitas parecía estar disfrutando poner en evidencia algo realmente embarazoso para Ven.

Casi podría jurar que estaba conteniendo la risa por ver a la rubia tan desesperada y avergonzada.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Fue un accidente! Tú fuiste el que empezó a tirar de mis brazos más fuerte, y-

-Vaya, ¿ahora resulta que yo provoqué tu perversión?

Hubo un "OHHH" por parte de toda la clase.

Le hubiera lanzada uno de sus mejores golpes, sin importar la diferencia de fuerzas y todos los problemas que iba a tener con el profesor, de no ser porque justamente este último les llamó la atención. Ambos quedaron fuera de la clase, con un castigo de dar diez vueltas alrededor de todo el gimnasio.

Para colmo, después de esa horrible clase recibiendo miradas poco amistosas de ese Vanitas, su antiguo grupito de amigos decidieron tenderle una emboscada en la cafetería, preguntando y haciendo un montón de comentarios sobre lo que había pasado.

-¡Para que perder el tiempo con ese idiota de Vanitas, si bien podrías pedirme una cita a mi! ¡yo podría mostrarte todo lo que quisieras!- vociferó Hayner, descubriendo su brazo para mostrar algo así como un músculo.

Ven no pudo verlo porque Pence lo empujó mostrando el suyo, -¡No digas tonterías Hayner, a ti te hace falta comer para tener músculos! ¡sería como mirar espagueti, en cambio yo...!

-¿Qué se supone que le están diciendo a mi prima?

Roxas se apareció por detrás en ese preciso instante, su expresión bien podría igualar a la de ese demonio Vanitas, cuando tomó por el cuello de la camisa a ambos habladores y los arrastró lejos.

En ningún momento volteó a ver a Ven, y eso era una clara señal de que seguía molesto "aunque ni siquiera sé por qué"

-Es un día muy complicado, ¿verdad?

-¿¡S-Sora?!

El castaño simplemente le sonrió en respuesta, cuando sus miradas se había encontrado y él había estado tan cerca de la cara de ella.

Estaba cargando su bandeja con el almuerzo, que dejó al instante junto a la mesa en que habían estado parados, luego invitó a que se sentara.

-Tranquila, no voy a comentar nada de la clase.

Bueno, con eso se sintió a gusto para acompañarlo (cosa que a final de cuentas haría, gracias a cierto fantasma que le gritaba al oído para que lo hiciera)

Ambos empezaron a comer en silencio, sin siquiera dirigirse la mirada, dejando que aquel bullicio de la cafetería los entretuviera y apaciguara tan tenso ambiente.

-¿Peleaste con tu primo?- le preguntó de repente, haciendo que hasta aquel fantasma que simulaba estar sentado a su lado, se sobresaltara.

-¿Eh? Bueno, yo... creo que sí...

-¡Lo sabía! Tienes una cara muy parecida a la de tu primo Ventus, cuando tenía un problema con Roxas.

-¿Ah, sí?- no se le ocurría qué más decir, ¡por dios, estaba en blanco! ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse tan nerviosa...?

"¡De nuevo! Creo que estoy empezando a pensar como una chica, ¡¿por qué ahora?!" rápidamente se llevó un bocadillo de pan a la boca, intentando ordenar su mente.

¡Pero ahí estaba esa tierna imagen frente a él, ese Sora con una sonrisa que iluminaba casi como la luz del sol!

"¡Ya sé! Si sigo llenando mi boca con comida no habrá manera en que diga una tontería"

- _¿Señorita Yuri, está usted sonrojándose?-_ ¡agh! Naminé tenía que arruinar su calma y deambular tan cerca del castaño, contemplándolo juguetonamente.

Hasta pudo ver como soltaba risitas cada vez que intentaba tocarle las mejillas.

- _¿No es una monada? ¡somos tan afortunadas de que ninguna araña se lo haya apoderado para hacerlo su novio!-_ en una de esas sus manos traspasaron parte de la frente descubierta del chico y éste, como sintiendo un escalofrío se encogió.

-¡Deja de tocarlo loca obsesiva!

¡Todo se había perdido! ¿Cómo pudo haber levantado la voz apenas tragó bocado?

"Es lo que me temía... pero fue culpa de Naminé"

Vio a la fantasma riendo por lo bajo, pero eso no era lo peor... Olette había estado detrás de Sora, al parecer a punto de tocarle su cabello, pero como aquella rubia había alzado la voz, pues no solo Sora se dio cuenta de su travesura, sino todos los que estaban en las mesas de cerca.

Nerviosa, la chica castaña empezó a explicar, -Ehh, era ¡una broma! ¡solo quería hacerte una broma!

Ven por supuesto ya no quiso ser parte mas de esa escena, que se había salido de control cuando Hayner y su pandilla habían aparecido de nuevo para empezar a poner en evidencia "los celos" de Yuri porque tocaran a su "amado Sora"

No se atrevió a volver, ni siquiera durante las clases, donde la rubia fingía estar escribiendo e ignoraba todo comentario de los de su alrededor.

"¡Al fin, la campanada de salida!"

- _¿No estarás pensando en huir como cobarde por algo así, verdad?_

¿Qué más deba las amenazas del fantasma? Cuando escuchaba a varios compañeros seguir con sus burlas a su alrededor.

Sus piernas estaban a punto de traicionarle para echarse a correr fuera del salón de clase, cuando escuchó de repente como Sora se puso de pie. A decir verdad, había estado muy callado durante toda la clase

-Bueno ya basta, ¿por qué les parece tan divertido molestar a la prima de mi amigo?

-¿Eh? ¿No me digas? ¿te está molestando que hablemos tanto de tu chica?- le contestó muy descarado y burlón Hayner, a decir verdad, ya hasta incluso podría considerarse una plaga mucho peor que Vanitas, ese demonio había sido lo suficientemente considerado siendo uno de los primeros que salió del salón y además, en ningún momento se había burlado.

-¿Y qué si es mi chica? ¿vas a dejar de molestarla?

Hayner ahogó su risa, además de Pence, que casi se había atragantado con su pastelillo cuando lo escuchó. Roxas, el rubio que había estado en silencio en la otra esquina del salón de clase, viró la cabeza y se encogió, casi como si le hubiese clavado un cuchillo entre las costillas. Ven también pudo ver parte del cuerpo de Olette desde la salida del salón de clase, se había derrumbado mientras Xion le preguntaba lo que le pasaba. Bueno, todo eso pasó a segundo plano, cuando Sora se le acercó extendiéndole la mano.

-Yuri, sé que es un poco repentino, pero ¿quisieras tener una cita conmigo?

-¡¿Q-Qué?!

 _-¡Acepta! ¡Juro que nunca te perdonaré si lo rechazas, Ventus!_

Por le rabillo del ojo pudo percibir a la bruja fantasmal flotando a su alrededor, quizás como celebrando.

"Si acepto, quizás sea hoy el día en que Sora confiese su amor y yo podré volver..."

El día quizás no sería tan malo, ¡lo lograría!

Quizás para mañana ya estaría felizmente despertando en su antigua apariencia ¡Sí! ¡¿Podría ser más maravilloso?

Aunque la felicidad tampoco le estaba llenando del todo. El hueco continuaba, se hacía cada vez más perceptible. Ese alojado en su corazón. Uno que le produjo una pequeña tristeza, como si la sonrisa que se estaba formando en su rostro doliera...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _ **Sí, el fic sigue vivo aunque a su escritora se le olvidó seguir actualizando XD**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, y gracias por pasar a leer! :D**_


	12. Una cita y un beso

**CAPITULO 12 Una cita y un beso**

 _ **¡De nuevo por aquí! Espero que les guste el capítulo, producto de mi descabellada inspiración :3**_

* * *

Ventus se miró frente al espejo por tercera vez consecutiva, aunque hace mas o menos treinta minutos que había terminado de cambiarse, algo no le terminaba de gustar en su reflejo. O tal vez ni siquiera eso, tal vez era la expresión que estaba viendo reflejada en su cara...

Apretó los labios, soltando un sonoro resoplido.

-Hey, Naminé ¿estás segura de esto?

La figura fantasmal apenas se asomó por sobre su hombro, con una de las expresiones más felices que alguna vez le había visto, desde que la conoció.

-¡ _Está bien! Yo hubiera preferido algo más llamativo ¡algo que resaltara tu belleza femenina y atrapara al fin a Sora en nuestras redes!-_ hizo un ademán con las manos y luego ahogó otra risa, - _pero me conformo con que se den un beso ¡el beso de la primera cita es muy importante!_

Solo por esta vez la rubia no estaba discutiendo, mas bien estaba preocupada. Se dio la vuelta buscando su teléfono móvil. Como esperaba, había un mensaje de Sora, pero apenas lo vio y las dudas volvieron a asaltar su mente.

-¿Estás segura?-inquirió.

- _¡Te digo que está bien!_

-No hablo de la ropa, me refiero... a eso.

Namine simuló sentarse sobre los pies de la cama, jugueteando con sus dedos los rayos del sol que amenazaban con borrar su figura fantasmal.

Era como si en verdad no tuviera las ganas de contestar nada.

-¿Está bien engañar a Sora así? Porque después de que cumpla lo que me pides, yo...

- _¡Eres muy graciosa, señorita Yuri! Aceptaste cumplir mi deseo, ¿por qué presiento que otra vez estás intentando no cumplirlo?-_ estaba sonriendo, pero claramente solo su boca lo hacía. Sus ojos habían brillado de una manera exactamente igual a cuando se encontraron por primera vez.

Naminé daba mucho miedo. Desde que Ven aceptó cumplir su deseo, ella había adquirido poco a poco una personalidad ligeramente inquietante. Sus palabras casi siempre parecían amenazas, sus juegos tenían un doble significado, por ejemplo cuando hizo quedar en ridículo al rubio en la cafetería.

"Ahora que lo pienso, parecía como si Sora pudiera sentir algo de su presencia, y Naminé suele acercarse más a él"

La rubia tomó su equeña bolsa y negó con la cabeza, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a esa extraña bruja que seguía sonriendo. -No me estoy negando a nada, es solo que todavía me parece muy raro lo que quieres que haga. Sé que aprecias mucho a Sora, y hasta a veces parece como si te gustara...

Ella soltó una risa traviesa en respuesta. Entonces Ventus continúo exponiendo sus dudas, mientras ambos salían de la habitación.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué quieres que haga que se confiese y luego lo deje.

- _¡Si quieres puedes quedarte como su novia! Por mi no hay problema. Te quedarías como siempre con la apariencia de una chica, aunque perderías todos tus recuerdos de que alguna vez fuiste hombre, ¡estarías para siempre a su lado!_

Finalmente Ventus se detuvo, sosteniendo las llaves de la puerta. A esa hora la casa estaba vacía y tenía la total libertad de andar hablando con ese fantasma, además de prepararse para "su cita" con Sora, sin que nadie molestara.

Pudo haberle llamado a Aqua para pedirle consejos para vestirse, pero iba a ser muy raro y lo iba a interrogar. La idea es que nadie debería enterarse de sus intenciones con Sora, porque bueno, tendría que confesar sobre los deseos de la bruja, y Naminé ya le había advertido que eso estaba prohibido.

-Naminé, si tramaras algo diferente, algo con doble sentido, que solo conseguirías si yo hago que se confiese, ¿me lo dirías?

 _-No._

Fue su respuesta contundente. Con aquel brillo siniestro ¡sí, eso era! había algo malvado en sus ojos cada vez que discutían sobre su deseo.

¿Por qué hasta ahora se dio cuenta?

¿Por qué aceptó ciegamente sin medir todas y cada una de sus posible intenciones?

"¡No tenía otra opción! Si no quiero quedarme así..."

-Por ahora ya no diré más, pero te advierto que si algo malo le pasa a Sora...

 _-Sería tu culpa.-_ la interrumpió en tono burlón, y antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo algo, abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con el castaño.

-¡¿S-Sora?! ¿a qué hora llegaste?

¿Había escuchado algo? Después de todo, estaba hablando lo suficientemente alto...

El castaño se frotó la nuca, mientras sus vivaces ojos azules se clavaban en el suelo. La voz le salió ronca y tuvo que carraspear un poco, para no delatar esos nervios que por supuesto, la rubia había notado.

-A-Acabo... de llegar...

"¿Escuchó? ¿debería preguntárselo? Pero tal vez, eso sería demasiado sospechoso"

-¿V-Vamos?-le preguntó cerrando la puerta tras de sí, lo había hecho a propósito, para que la bruja dejara de observarlos.

Claro que en cualquier momento la iba a ver flotando de nuevo a su lado, pero por ahora eso había funcionado.

-S-Sí...-aunque lo dijo, Sora no estaba avanzando. Se quedó todavía con la cabeza ligeramente agachada, danzando los ojos junto con los dedos de sus manos.

Ven se quedó esperando a que ese "algo" que ataba a su amigo al suelo, como un ancla debajo del mar, saliera y los dejara seguir su camino. No esperó por mucho, porque la voz de Sora tan estrepitosa como un rayo, hizo que la chica saltara sobre su lugar.

Si el castaño la hubiera visto, quizás hasta se arrepentiría de lo que estaba por decir.

-T-Te ves... te ves muy bien. Quiero decir... te ves... bonita...

Sora se escuchaba a sí mismo hablando como un idiota y luego no tuvo mas que fingir una risa cuando la chica siguió caminando sin contestar nada. Quizás no había sido una buena idea, pero no vio otra forma para defenderla contra las burlas de todos.

En el almuerzo él había estado muy feliz de al fin poder pasar un tiempo con ella, aunque quería preguntar mucho sobre lo que había pasado en la clase de Educación Física, lo dejó pasar por verla tan nerviosa. Y es que aquellos cosquilleos en su estómago, las manos sudadas y la mente en blanco estaban bien presentes cada vez que se encontraba con ella.

Sora no entendía su propia felicidad, ni los arranques de ira cada vez que la veía junto a su hermano Vanitas, lo que estaba entendiendo es que le gustaba tenerla a su lado y que la cita, aparte de haberse visto como su forma de rescate contra las burlas, era una buena forma para estar con ella y conocerla.

Probablemente sentía un poco de culpa, por salir con un pariente de sus amigos, pero tampoco es que se lo hubieran prohibido.

Y con eso en mente, Sora contemplaba a la hermosa rubia que caminaba más adelante. Casi enbobado con la pequeña sonrisa natural en su rostro y su caminar tan delicado y femenino, ella era como algo en verdad frágil y digno de admirar.

Primero se detuvieron a comer algo, en una peculiar choza con vista al mar. Dado que la ciudad estaba rodeada por éste, era muy común encontrar una que otra cafetería o pequeño restaurante cerca. Casi se enfocaron en comer en silencio, con el molesto sonido de una familia de cinco niños en una mesa de junto, ninguno tuvo los ánimos suficientes para levantar la voz.

Luego decidieron dar un paseo por la playa, al fin conversando, sobre lo difícil que se estaba poniendo la investigación del profesor Vexen. Algunas veces hablaron sobre los primos de ella, quien parecía conocer mucho a Ventus ¡así que eso le acababa gustando!

Sora también descubrió que tenía muchas cosas en común con su amigo, y no solo con él, también con el castaño mismo. Tenían la misma música favorita, les gustaban los mismos videjuegos, descansar mirando el cielo del atardecer y hasta subir cientos de veces a la "rueda de la fortuna" para ver cuánto tiempo aguantaban sin vomitar.

-Me gusta tenerte aquí, Yuri ¡es como si estuviera Ventus!-dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y sonreía, pero ella no lo tomó muy bien y empezó a balbucear nerviosa.

-E-El... es mi primo...

-¡Debe ser eso! Siempre me recuerdas a Ven.

-Perdón...

-No tienes que disculparte.-dijo todavía en su pose relajada, -últimamente me había estado molestando no tenerlo por aquí, pero se ha hecho más soportable gracias a ti.

-Ya veo...

De pronto Sora se detuvo. Las olas del mar se mecían lenta y suavemente, creando sábanas de espuma blanca que llegaban hasta sus pies.

El sol de la tarde era tibio, y los matices naranjas y rojizos creaban un cielo que transmitía la misma sensación. A lo lejos se podía ver la pequeña isla que visitaba cuando era pequeño, muchas cosas divertidas habían pasado ahí, pero el inicio y el final de esos viajes, siempre fue amargo.

Por tanto, los recuerdos más tristes serían profanados cada vez que intentara poner un pie en ese lugar. Sora juró no visitarlo y no existía día en que no se arrepintiera de su decisión.

Se preguntaba si lo intentaba ahora, si lo intentara junto a esa chica, tendría el valor de lidiar con ellos...

-Perdóname, Sora.

El castaño se dio la vuelta, hacia aquella rubia ligeramente encogida, que luchaba porque su sombrero para el sol no se le escapara de la cabeza. Sus sedosos cabellos de oro danzaban con el viento mientras sus ojos destellaban la luz del atardecer en tonos puros de color zafiro.

Sin duda, esa chica tenía una belleza increíble. Podías mirarla una y otra vez, con la sorpresa de que siempre había algo nuevo y hermoso por descubrir.

Era como una luz, una tan brillante, que hasta el mismo castaño tenía miedo de contemplar. Tuvo miedo de acercarse a ella, tuvo miedo de contestarle o siquiera sonreírle, porque ella en verdad estaba arrepentida, y porque Sora no se sentía listo aún, para aceptar otra nueva luz en su vida.

Una luz que reemplazara a otra, eso era demasiado de asimilar.

Pero lo estaba considerando.

Estaba intentando entender lo que sentía por ella. Aunque esos temas amorosos eran igual a lidiar con química o álgebra, ¡lo intentaría!

-Sora, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

El nombrado sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, ya de nuevo en la realidad y sin intentar embellecer demasiado a la chica frente a sus ojos, con ayuda de sus tontas fantasías.

-¿Qué es?-dijo al fin, en un arranque enérgico de su estado de ánimo.

-¿Estás enamorado... de alguien?

La enorme pausa que hizo ella casi lo pone de los nervios.

¡Aunque todavía le preocupaba esa pregunta tan directa!

¿Por qué lo preguntaba?

¡Una chica siempre tenía dobles intenciones con ese tipo de preguntas!

Tenía que ser cuidadoso, porque todavía no tenía claro lo que sentía, y tampoco estaba convencido de haberse desecho de todos sus sentimientos del pasado...

Sora suspiró un poco conflictuado al respecto. Había dejado caer su trasero sobre la dura arena y jugueteó con ella, como parte de un tic nervioso. De aquí a allá sus ojos danzaban como si algún montículo de arena, las palmeras meciéndose a su costado o las olas que acariciaban sus pies, fuesen a darle la respuesta que tanto buscaba.

Finalmente, con voz temblorosa, contestó con un simple "No lo sé"

No se había percatado de que ella se agachó a su lado y dibujaba en la arena, con ayuda de una vara que había arrastrado las olas. Por unos minutos de silencio, Sora se entretuvo intentando adivinar lo que ella estaría dibujando, pero entonces su dulce voz volvió a llamarlo por su nombre:

-Sora, ¿Sabes lo que es ese sentimiento? ¿Has conocido... el amor?

Se sintió presionado a contestarle, porque su voz tenía un dejo de desesperación que él quiso calmar.

-Creo que sí... pero no te vayas a confiar, ni siquiera lo entiendo, como para poder dar sí, ¡es un experto! A pesar de que nunca le he visto novia.- el castaño comenzó a utilizar su dedo para dibujar él mismo algo sobre la arena, era una estrella, o mas bien la fruta papou, esa de la que tanto disfrutó en esa isla. Los recuerdos le arrebataron un nuevo suspiro y entonces escuchó una leve risa a su lado.

-No suena como que te haya quedado una buena experiencia.

Sora se echó hacia atrás, ésta vez mirando hacia el cielo.

-No. Pero no me arrepiento. Ella me salvó cuando más lo necesitaba y siempre voy a estar agradecido con eso, porque hizo de mis días algo incomparable, aunque la verdad, ella no lo sabía.

-¿En serio?

La tímida pregunta lo hizo reír un poco, no sabía por qué se le estaba haciendo tan fácil hablar con ella, a quien apenas conocía, que con todos sus amigos de la vida, sobre ese tema.

-¡Me tarde demasiado!-aunque lo dijo muy enérgico e indiferente, algo dentro le dolió cuando se escuchaba a sí mismo.-Cuando me había armado de valor y todo, ella me dijo que ib a mudarse para ir tras el chico que le gustaba. Yo ni siquiera sabía que le gustaba alguien, así que eso me restó confianza y me hizo dudar de mis sentimientos...

-No suenas convencido.

Sora apenas la miró por el rabillo del ojo. La rubia acomodaba ligeramente su cabello contra el viento. Había dejado su sombrero de lado, sobre sus rodillas.

-No sé. La verdad dejé de pensar en eso hace años, ya ni siquiera me acuerdo bien de lo que pasó o por qué dejé de creer en eso que llaman amor... ¿lo creo? Tampoco sé si era amor.-el chico se levantó de un salto, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se había encontrado con el dibujo de una estrella mucho más definida, era un buen dibujo en comparación con el suyo. La chica tenía muchos talentos ocultos...

-¿Y no te gustaría intentarlo?

Esa pregunta repentina lo dejó mudo.

Ahora era más difícil saber sus expresiones, porque tenía toda su atención hacia el mar frente a ellos, y tampoco es como si Sora hubiese podido adivinar lo que estaba pensando, con tan solo verle la cara.

-Yo pienso que está bien enamorarse de nuevo. Aunque la verdad, yo no conozco el amor, porque nunca lo he sentido.

El castaño rió nervioso ante esa declaración. Estaba frotando su nuca, cuando la joven se levantó y se acercaba peligrosamente...

¡¿Iba...a besarlo?!

Justo cuando empezaba a sumirse en una tentadora fantasía, alguien repentinamente lo llamó por su nombre... era una voz femenina, pero no era la de Yuri, era la de alguien a quien jamás en la vida esperaba volver a ver.

(...)

Ven no podía creer todavía lo que estaba pasando. De un momento a otro la "cita" con Sora se había convertido en ¿un trío? Bueno, el término quizás era demasiado. Pero he ahí el núcleo del problema, con un Sora nervioso y una chica de lo más contenta conversando a cada lado de sus oídos. Se había quedado en medio, con las palabras en la boca...

Hace solo un minuto había intentado abrazar al castaño, como parte de una sugerencia de Namine, para animarlo a ser más sincero con sus sentimientos.

A la primera no lo aceptó, y dejó que la fantasma revoloteara a su alrededor gritando y pataleando como una niña, para que Ven la escuchara.

¡Y finalmente cuando estaba a punto de hacerle caso, aparece esa chica!

Bueno, por el estaba bien, pero Naminé estaba que echaba fuego por la boca. Jamás la había visto actuar tan infantil y enojada con alguien.

Estaba flotando a sus espaldas, haciendo burla de cada cosa que esa chica decía y gritaba a todo pulmón a Sora para que dejara de hacerle caso.

Pasaron quince minutos incómodos para Ven, hasta que ellos se disculparon apenas notando que ahí seguía.

-Lo siento, Yuri. Vamos a terminar por hoy lo que estabamos haciendo...

- _¡Dilo! ¡Nuestra cita! ¡Vamos, dilo Sora!-_ gritó Naminé, pero obviamente él no la eschuchaba.

-...pasó algo importante, y necesito hablar con mi amiga.

 _-¡¿Amiga?!_

Ventus hizo caso omiso de los reclamos del fantasma y con una sonrisa amable aceptó las disculpas.

-¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta? Perdón que no pueda acompañarte hasta tu casa.

-Sora, deberías ser más educado. Se está haciendo tarde. Acompáñala hasta su casa.-lo reprimió ligeramente la joven pelirroja, aunque sonreía amistosamente.

Pero el castaño no contestó, se veía conflictuado y no pudo contestar.

Eso a Ven le incomodo, aunque por otro lado estaba intrigado ¿qué tipo de chica podía ser ella, como para ignorar a sus amigos?

Aunque bueno, él no era Ventus ahora, y quizás Yuri no era muy buena amiga para Sora.

El pensamiento le dejó un sabor amargo muy ligero en la boca, pero supo salvar la situación, para complacer su propia curiosidad, la incomodidad de su amigo y la furia de la bruja.

-¡Acabo de recordar! Quedé con tu hermano para intercambiar un par de cosas del proyecto.

-¡¿Decidió ayudarte?!

No culpaba la reacción de Sora, es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo iba a resolver esa pequeña mentira ¡pero fue lo único que se le había ocurrido!

"Espero que ese Vanitas no esté de malas, y que me salve un milagro para no quedar mal frente a Sora"

-Sí. Así que, ¿no hay problema si voy a tu casa?

-Ningún problema.-asintió tan amablemente, que esa sonrisa por poco hace flaquear a la rubia, ¡casi estuvo a punto de confesar que era mentira! Es como si la tierna ingenuidad de Sora le hubiese querido estrujar el corazón.

"¿De nuevo? Estoy siendo demasiado emocional... ¿será que tendré otra crisis con pensamientos de chica?"

-Nosotros también podríamos hablar en tu casa. -sugirió de pronto la pelirroja, cortando por completo el contacto visual entre Sora y Yuri, casi parecía a propósito.

-Podré saludar a tu familia y no dejarás sola a una dama.

El regaño tan inocente de ella hizo que Sora se tambaleara un poco nervioso y empezara a reír con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Ya al cabo de unos minutos los tres, o más bien cuatro, se dirigían a la casa de los Yagami **.** Yuri en total silencio, siendo opacada por la espalda de la parejita que tanto reía y conversaba, haciéndola parecer de nuevo, invisible.

- _¡No me gusta! ¡No me gusta nada!-_ bufó Naminé, mientras Ven volteaba a verla.

En verdad se veía molesta, era tan raro.

- _¡¿Cómo pudo esa horrible bruja meterse en mi camino?! ¡No, más bien: ¿cómo se atreve a arruinar todos mis planes?! ¡Estaba a punto de lograr algo y se aparece! ¡es una harpía! ¡Sora, no le sonrías! ¿No ves que está intentando engañarte de nuevo?_

-¿De nuevo?-susurró la rubia, intentando por todos los medios que el par de enfrente no se diera cuenta. Como si eso no fuera posible. En lo que iba de su plática jamás le voltearon ni a ver.

 _-¡Ah, Ventus!-_ Naminé flotó frente a la rubia, casi como si también hubiera recordado su existencia. - _¡deshazte de esa bruja ahora!_

La rubia se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

- _¡Necesitas advertirle de sus sucios trucos!_

"Aunque me lo digas, no puedo hacer nada. Se supone que Yuri no conoce nada de Sora. Incluso siendo Ventus, no podría intervenir. No la conozco y no tengo derechos en su relación. Además, la bruja eres tú..." aunque solo lo pensó, la bruja casi había adivinado sus pensamientos, porque de nuevo bufó y siguió reclamando sobre cómo se reían ambos.

Llegaron a la casa del castaño, y aunque Ventus se moría de ganas por un momento a solas para hablar con la bruja Namine en busca de respuestas, Sora al fin se giró hacia ella y pronunció su sentencia de muerte:

-Déjame hablar a Vanitas, que de seguro estará escuchando la música muy fuerte encerrado en su cuarto.

Sora subió como rayo, dejando a la pobre rubia con una mano extendida y el temblor en las rodillas.

"Me va a matar ¡No! Lo peor de todo, le va a decir a Sora que es mentira y mi mentira será expuesta..."

-¿Estás bien? Te ves algo tensa.-le preguntaba la pelirroja a su lado, mientras empezaba a deambular por el corredor y a mirar fotgrafías familiares con una sonrisa.

 _-¡Mírala, moviéndose como una serpiente que cree que está en su casa! ¡No tiene respeto!-_ volvió a chillar Namine.

Sin embargo, la rubia no pudo contestar, cuando arriba en las escaleras, escuchó a Sora anunciando que lo había traído, palmeaba la espalda del muy enigmático peli negro.

¿Por qué enigmático?

Simplemente porque estaba ahí parado, con sus ojos dorados muy fijos sobre la rubia que solo quería hacerse pequeña, sin ninguna expresión en particular.

Algo estaba mal, Vanitas no estaba diciendo nada, ni cuando Yuri caminó hasta él y sonrió.

-Vanitas, compórtate.-le amenazó el castaño.

-Es bueno verte, Vanitas. Has crecido más que Sora.

-¡S-Sigo en crecimiento!-reclamó al instante el chico, como en verdad molesto con lo que ella dijo.

La pelirroja le sonrió, pasando de largo hacia la habitación del castaño. A Ven le pareció raro ya no escuchar las quejas de Naminé, pero todavía tenía el problema con la actitud del peli negro, así que no hizo mucho caso.

Finalmente, cuando se quedaron solos en el pasillo, escuchó a Vanitas bufar.

¡Ya estaba presagiando un par de insultos a su persona!

Pero nada pasó...

De nuevo levantó la vista contra esos ojos dorados que tanto intimidaban.

-Puedes pasar. Pero te advierto que si tocas algo, tu última preocupación será volver completa a tu casa.

-¿Q-Qué?

-¡Que entres antes de que me arrepienta!

¿Podría haber peor escenario?

La temerosa rubia estaba siendo escoltada hasta las mismas fauces del averno, con un demonio a sus espaldas pisándole los talones, presionando a que entrara rápido.

Entró con los ojos cerrados, y permaneció así hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrándose tras de sí.

¡El infierno! ¡una condena al infierno desde ahora!

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada temblando como una gelatina? Haces que en verdad quiera echarte a patadas ya mismo.

La chica abrió los ojos, ya más asustada por la amenaza, que por estar sola en la guarida del demonio.

Pero...

"Ehhhh... no es un infierno... bueno, eso es obvio, pero no se siente ni se ve nada a como lo imaginaba"

Las paredes eran de un color verde guirnalda y no negras. Los pósters variaban entre grupos de rock, o películas de acción, no eran calaveras, fotografías de cadáveres o trozos de periódicos con las noticias más grotescas. No había una cama llena de cadenas, sangre y cabezas de animales tampoco. Solo una cama muy desordenada, libros y revistas tiradas casi en cualquier parte. Un escritorio con un par de retratos y arriba un dibujo con un insulto hacia Sora (bueno, eso casi se parecía a algo de lo que imaginó encontrar, aunque en lugar del dibujo imaginaba un muñeco vudú). También había un televisor en la esquina, cubierto con prendas del peli negro y una pequeña mesita de centro, Vanitas la había sacado de entre una montaña de ropa sucia para acercarla e invitar a la intrusa que se sentara junto a ella.

El peli negro ocupó la silla del escritorio. Cuando ambos estuvieron en su lugar, el chico se cruzó de brazos haciendo que la pobre rubia se encogiera de nuevo.

Algo había en su mirada que le ponía de los nervios, además de que el horrible silencio en ese nuevo espacio, tampoco ayudaba mucho al ambiente.

-¿Y bien?

-¡¿Sí?!-contestó ella en un acto reflejo.

Ven se sintió muy tonto de haber reaccionado así, pero más de sentirse tan nervioso por ese chico. Es decir, era Vanitas, podría tener la más horrible de las reputaciones, pero tal como le había dicho antes, el no era un lunático que iba matando a la gente cada vez que le hacían enojar. Pero ahí estaba una rubia incapaz de levantar la cara, con sus rodillas temblando, las manos aferradas a la alfombra y el corazón a punto de salirse por su garganta.

-¿No ibas a pedirme ayuda para un proyecto o algo así? Porque el idiota de Sora entró como un maldito loco, alegando que era muy importante y que estabas desesperada.

-¿Desesperada?- no podía creer que Sora hubiese dicho algo así, aunque Vanitas se encogió de hombros y volvió a afirmarlo.

-Dime,-el peli negro se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante inspirando una malcia muy extraña, -¿qué tan desesperada estás y qué tanto planeas ofrecer a cambio?

-¡¿O-Ofrecer a cambio?! ¡No estoy tan desesperada!- la rubia se levantó un tanto ofendida, cosa que ni inmutó a Vanitas.

-Tienes razón, ni que tuvieras algo que realmente me importara.

-No sé a dónde quieres llegar, pero no me gusta como suena eso.

Vanitas suspiró, finalmente dejó su móvil, que había estado checando desde lejos con el simple movimiento de sus dedos, cada que la rubia hablaba. Muy perezoso se deslizó junto a la mesa, en la parte donde pudo recargar su espalda contra su cama e hizo un además con su mano.

-Dejemos eso para después. Mejor vamos al punto. Dime lo que quieres que haga para que te largues de mi habitación, quiero dormir.

No le gustaba cómo le hablaba, tampoco que le estuviera echando la culpa para no poder fomentar su pereza, pero ya que estaba aceptando, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

"A pesar de que todavía no se me olvida lo que pasó en clase de Educación Física, lo dejaré pasar"

Afortunadamente tenía varias fotografías de sus apuntes en su teléfono, lo hizo luego de la terrible experiencia de haber perdido una antes. Le explicó algunas de sus ideas sobre los cuestionarios y para su sorpresa, Vanitas se prestó a hacer algunas sugerencias (de mala gana, pero las hizo), hasta se había puesto a dar ejemplos escribiéndolos en su propia libreta.

Al poco rato la mesita estaba llena de hojas con preguntas bastante buenas. Habían avanzado mucho mas de lo que Ven lo hizo desde que comenzó, aunque le costó aceptarlo, Vanitas tenía un toque de perspicacia e inteligencia que dejaba con la boca abierta. Era muy bueno dando ideas, pero malo para aceptar las de los demás.

Con el paso del tiempo ambos se olvidaron por completo de sus diferencias y se concentraron únicamente en el trabajo. Ya para los últimos toques de las encuestas, Ven se ocupó en pasar todo a limpio en hojas blancas.

Había mucho silencio en la casa. Giró un poco hacia aquella pared que lo separaba de la habitación de Sora. Aún no escuchaba a nadie salir, por lo que imaginaba que esa chica seguía con él.

¿Quién era y por qué parecía ser muy importante para Sora?

Nunca lo vio tan perdido en una conversación con alguien.

Además, ella parecía conocer a su familia.

La rubia soltó un suspiro con sus ojos cayendo de nuevo hacia su móvil ¡eran pasado de las diez!

Su padre montaría de nuevo un drama si no se apuraba.

"Aunque me hubiera gustado irme después que ella... No sé, pero ella no me gusta. Y no es por lo que Naminé me dice... Quizás me molesta que ella parezca más cercana que Ventus" sacudió la cabeza asustado con lo que pensaba.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en él mismo como si fuera otra persona ajena? ¡Él era Ventus!

¡Era Ven, y no una chica!

-Vanitas...-había tenido las intenciones de anunciar su retirada, cuando descubrió al peli negro profundamente dormido. Su cabeza se había quedado hacia atrás, sobre el colchón de la cama en donde recargaba su espalda. No roncaba, pero sabía que estaba dormido gracias a sus suaves respiraciones y a que todos los gestos en su cara habían desaparecido, sin mencionar por supuesto, que los ojos dorados estaban cubiertos por los párpados.

"En serio, ¿desde cuándo lleva dormido ahí, mientras yo seguía trabajando como burro?"

De repente la punzada de malicia vino a la rubia, cuando halló sobre la alfombra un marcador negro. Contuvo la risa mientras se acercaba a gatas junto al peli negro. Se estiró un poco y empezó a dibujarle unos bigotes de gato. También un par de cejas fruncidas sobre las ya propias, y para rematar, un par de comillos por debajo de sus labios.

Estaba cubriendo la risa con la otra mano, cuando de pronto una poderosa mano atrapó la suya.

Vanitas abrió los ojos lentamente, con aquella aura terrorífica que presagiaba un futuro nada prometedor para la rubia traviesa.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?-le preguntó, como si hubiese sido consciente de todo lo que había pasado.

-Y-YO...Y-Yo... ehhh... esto es... bueno, lo que pasa... y... entonces...

Vanitas gruñó y le arrebató el marcador con la gracia de un zarpaso, logró inmovilizar a la rubia de un solo movimiento, girando su cuerpo y acorralándola ahora a ella en la misma posición que el había estado antes.

-Ahora déjame pagarte con la misma moneda.

La chica forcejeó implorando perdón pero el peli negro reía moviendo el marcador igual que de un pincel se tratara. Al final le pintó unos bigotes y dientes de roedor. Además puso en letras grandes sobre su frente y mejillas la palabra: Soy idiota.

-¡Vanitas, te vas a arrepentir!

-Tu de seguro te arrepentiste de haberme pintado la cara.-le dijo con una sonrisa de lo más pretenciosa.

La chica siguió forcejeando hasta que de pronto hizo perder un poco el equilibrio a Vanitas, casi todo su peso se fue contra el de ella. Habían quedado en una posición algo vergonzosa. Con uno de los brazos rodeando la cintura de ella y sus piernas atrapando enmedio las de ella.

La rubia había aferrado sus manos sobre el pecho de Vanitas, la boca rozando su cuello con respiraciones agitadas.

De nuevo el corazón le palpitaba obstruyendo toda el habla. Su cuerpo estaba congelado y rígido, mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de aquella esencia que jamás esperaba volver a aspirar. Pudo sentir la cálida piel de Vanitas rosando sus labios y cuando se hacía chinita con el contacto.

Vanitas se apartó ¿nervioso? Sí, estaba nervioso, porque había balbuceado sus amenazas y frotaba la parte del cuello donde había hecho contacto la chica. Los ojos miraban hacia todo lugar, excepto los de ella.

-¿Estás buscando un título como acosadora sexual o algo? Tienes demasiado valor o eres demasiado estúpida para meterte conmigo...-sin embargo, el peli negro no pudo seguir hablando, cuando por accidente sus ojos se cruzaron con aquellos celestes que le miraban fijamente. No de una manera temerosa, tampoco como una pervertida tal como afirmaba en broma él. Eran unos que enmudecían ante tanta determinación.

La rubia se levantó de súbito, dio dos ligeros pasos, se agachó hasta el peli negro y le plantó un ligero beso en los labios. La manera en que había inclinado su cabeza sujetando sus mechones rubios que amenazaban con caer sobre el rostro del chico, el tímido y a la vez atrevido movimiento de su boca para tocarlos, fue algo que dejó petrificado al chico.

No solo porque no pudo hacer nada contra algo que pasó tan rápido, sino por la decisión con la que ella lo hizo.

Casi parecía que la rubia estaba a punto de escapar, cuando se alejó cubriendo esos rosados labios con lágrimas en los ojos, unas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. Estaba aterrada o quizás igual de sorprendida con lo que había pasado.

En eso Vanitas mordió su labio, intentando reprimir un reclamo por su primer beso profanado y en un acto de rebeldía por aceptarlo, atrapó el brazo de la chica y la obligó a volver donde estaba, entregando rápidamente un beso más rudo.

La chica había estado igual de sorprendida que el al principio, y no se apartó ni correspondió a él. Se quedó quieta mientras sucedía, hasta cuando el chico se apartó dejando libre también su brazo.

Ella igual volvió a llevar sus manos a los labios ahora profanados por ese chico, ésta vez se le escaparon un par de lágrimas, pero no dejó que las viera por completo. Se levantó, tomo su sombrero y las hojas en las que había estado trabajando y se fue, sin decir nada.

Todavía se pudo escuchar su carrera escaleras abajo, hasta cuando salió. Pero Vanitas nada que pudo hacer, estaba masajeando su cabeza, igual intentando asimilar lo que había pasado hace unos momentos...

 **Continuará...**


	13. Promesa rota

**CAPITULO 13 Promesa rota**

No era suficiente. El frío de las calles vacías y solitarias, los previsores pensamientos pesimistas sobre lo que le esperaba una vez llegara a casa...

¡Nada era suficiente!

El corazón seguía latiendo desenfrenadamente, estremeciendo su cuerpo en la misma calidez que para nada podía apartar de sus labios.

¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

Limpiando sus labios en un arrebato de impotencia todo lo que pudo hacer es encogerse, cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, a punto de llorar en el solitario recibidor de su casa.

¡Era imposible!

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la misma y nítida imagen venía a su mente. El beso.

Un beso que nunca planeó ni esperaba de sí mismo.

¿En qué momento se dejó dominar por unos desenfrenados deseos de chica?

Debió advertir las señales, cuando el embriagador aroma de ese chico llegó a paralizar sus sentidos ¡debió huir!

Pero fue tarde, de pronto nada mas existió en el mundo que esos labios. Quería alcanzarlos, quería expulsar esa avalancha de emociones tan confusas, y la mejor idea de ese momento, fue el contacto.

"¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué tuve que hacer algo así?"

De nuevo la imagen del peli negro le arrebató todo razonamiento lógico. Las interrogantes, las respuestas, todo llevaban a él. Sus potentes ojos dorados invitando a ser contemplados, ese cabello azabache que tan solo los resaltaba con más fuerza, su piel cálida imposible de tocar. Los labios... ¡de nuevo caía en esos pensamientos!

-¿Por qué últimamente, cuando llegas a casa, estás llorando?

La voz de Roxas hizo eco en el lugar. No lo había notado. Tanta era su confusión que ni siquiera había caído en cuenta de que debió tener cuidado e ir en silencio a su habitación.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza suavemente. Ven no estaba llorando, quizás lo haría de haber seguido inmerso en esos pensamientos, pero tampoco era por tristeza, eso era lo que menos sentía en ese momento...

Estaba seguro que se trataba de un sentimiento que aún le era imposible descifrar, tan fuerte que si derramaba lágrimas serían de frustración.

Dio media vuelta hacia el rubio que había hecho la pregunta acusadora y le intentó demostrar lo contrario con una muy tenue sonrisa.

En ese rostro femenino completamente enrojecido hasta la punta de la nariz y un pequeño temblor en los labios.

Y como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta, formuló una nueva hacia Roxas:

-Hermano, ¿estuviste esperando? Perdón, estaba estudiando y se me hizo algo-

-¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en ocultar que algo pasó?- Roxas dio un par de pasos largos para hacerle frente. Había estado sentado en las escaleras en total silencio, observando a la chica de actitud tan sospechosa. La idea original era esperar que ella llegara a casa, escuchar una muy mala excusa (Ven era pésimo en darlas) y finalmente regresar a la cama; pero cuando vio de nuevo a su hermano, bajo la apariencia y actitud cada vez más femenino, encogido en el recibidor, sus planes cambiaron. Ahora Roxas deseaba tanto presionarlo para que hablara con la verdad, era tan frustrante cuando estaba seguro que algo le ocultaba y no hallaba la mejor forma para que confesara.

¿Sería tan malo? ¿Era esa bruja fantasmal la culpable o esos hermanos Sora y Vanitas?

La rubia desvió la mirada, sin ser capaz de contradecirlo siquiera, eso generó un poco más de insistencia en el hermano mayor, quien apoyó sus manos en los hombros de ella y la sacudió ligeramente.

-Ventus... dime ¿qué está pasando contigo? ¿Por qué cada vez que te veo, te desconozco más?

Finalmente la rubia lo miró, con sus ojos bien abiertos en sorpresa y el ligero temblor más evidente en su labio inferior, ella tocó sus labios, algo pálida.

-Roxas... ¿realmente... e-eso... te parece? ¿Yo estoy haciendo cosas que no son comunes en mi?

El rubio lo pensó un poco y asintió, sin perder la vista a sus reacciones o si quiera querer hablar.

-Yo... no sé... últimamente... siento como si la vida de Ventus, mi vida como un chico, se hubiese convertido en un recuerdo lejano de otra vida. Yo ya no puedo entender lo que pasa por mi mente... o mis sentimientos...

Roxas volvió a sacudir a la chica, un poco asustado con lo que estaba escuchando.

-¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¿Está pasando algo que no quieras decirme?

La chica fijó su atención hacia otro lugar, en respuesta. No estaba seguro de decirle la verdad a su hermano, porque... aunque Naminé no estaba a la vista, tenía miedo... Miedo de al decirlo y romper parte del acuerdo, esa bruja pudiese hacerles algo, y ya no estaba hablando de él, todos sus pensamientos y preocupaciones radicaban en Roxas, su familia y sus amigos, como Sora.

En su lugar, miró suplicante hacia el rubio mayor.

"Por favor, Roxas. No me importa jugarme la vida en esto, poco me va a importar lo que me pase si Naminé decide descargar su ira contra alguno de ustedes. ¡Tengo miedo! Por eso, no lo preguntes..."

Y mientras lo pensaba, Roxas soltó un sonoro suspiro masajeando su frente. Quizás de algo había servido aquella conexión tan especial entre ellos, porque se mostró más comprensivo y ya no esperó una respuesta de su parte.

-Quiero ayudarte, Ven. Eres mi pequeño hermano, sin importar cómo te veas. Es solo que no me gusta verte llegar en ese estado... tampoco la distancia que ha crecido entre nosotros desde...-la miró por el rabillo de ojo, negando con la cabeza, como reprendiéndose a sí mismo por estar a punto de decir algo que no le gustaba, -...quiero ayudarte. Es todo. Si tienes problemas, ¿me lo vas a decir, no? Promételo.

Ven sonrió de nuevo, hacía años que Roxas no tomaba su papel como hermano mayor, y era muy gracioso verlo cruzado de brazos, dando vueltas alrededor y usando un tono de voz casi tan autoritario como un padre.

-No tienes que preocuparte, Roxas. Todo va a estar bien. El camino quizás sea muy difícil, pero creo, que a final de cuentas, pasará lo que es justo para todos.

El otro rubio lo miró interrogante, levantando y arrugando ligeramente las cejas.

Tenía que agradecer en parte, porque a pesar de creer que la tensión entre hermanos había estado a flote durante éstos últimos días, el día de hoy todo volvía a ser como antes. Al menos eso era una carga menos sobre su pecho. Y con ello en mente, intentó mostrar su mejor cara de ánimo, aún a pesar de que las dudas en su mente eran todavía un caos total.

Se subió las escaleras con algo de sigilo, porque no quería despertar al melodramático de su padre, pero a mitad del camino se giró y le dijo a su hermano, algo que se ajustaba mucho al papel del hermano Ventus, el maduro y sereno, ese que siempre se ajustó a su _yo_ del pasado, a pesar de ser el menor de los gemelos:

-No tienes que estarte culpando por lo que pasó, Roxas. Sé que al principio dije que era tu culpa, pero la verdad, yo fui el que decidió acompañarte en primer lugar, y fui el responsable de poner un pie en esa mansión. Así que no te preocupes demasiado. Si algo pasa, no voy a decírtelo, pero sé que estarás ahí cuando más te necesite.

Mudo ante esa declaración, Roxas fue presa de un terrible escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Entonces ambos compartieron una sonrisa falsa, la fachada que intentaba calmar los nervios del otro hermano, sin saber que era justo lo contrario.

Roxas ya lo había estado sintiendo con esa distancia que surgía día con día entre ambos; no, no eran celos de hermano, tampoco era algo que podía simplemente ignorar adjudicando que quizás estaba siendo demasiado exagerado... había algo... era un presentimiento, que cada vez que se encontraba con su hermano, con esa chica, lo desconocía... ¿Y si el fantasma había conseguido poseerlo? En primer lugar, cómo confiar en un fantasma de una bruja con tan mala fama en las historias. El rubio se abrazó a sí mismo incapaz de quitarse esa inquietud de encima, rápidamente tecleó en su celular y esperó pacientemente que contestaran al otro lado.

-Necesito que me ayudes. Necesito ir a un lugar, pero será muy peligroso si voy solo. Ah, y por favor no le digas nada a Ven.-fueron sus palabras en cuanto escuchó la soñolienta voz del otro lado.

Lentamente se giró hacia la oscuridad del segundo piso, por donde vio perderse a esa chica, en una muda súplica por poner fin a esa pesadilla sin horribles consecuencias.

Y mientras el gemelo mayor planeaba muy cuidadosamente su plan para el día siguiente, Ventus lidiaba con sus propios problemas. Ese calor en su rostro, el desconcierto de lo que iba a pasar de ahí en adelante ¡¿Cómo es que iba a tener el valor de ir a clases mañana?!

"¡¿Por qué lo besé?! De todas las personas en el mundo, tenía que ser él" se cuestionaba a sí mismo una y otra vez, mas sin embargo, a pesar de esa ira que intentaba despertar en su interior, lo único que conseguía invocar era un descontrolado latir de su corazón, el cosquilleo en sus labios y una especie de impulso por dar saltitos en su cama.

Ven dio vueltas entre las sábanas sacudiendo sus pies en frustración.

Los intentos de lágrimas en sus ojos desaparecieron por completo y ahora todo lo que le embargaba era contemplar su propio reflejo en la pantalla de su móvil y recorrer sus labios con los dedos.

Un beso. Dio su primero beso ¡fue con un chico!

"¿Qué pasa con esta avalancha de emociones tan cambiantes?" pensó confuso; si es que eso era uno de esos efectos por ser una chica, era horrible.

¡Si hace un minuto quería llorar!

"¿Qué es lo que en verdad siento por ese beso?" se preguntó a sí mismo y de nuevo giró en la cama, arrojando el teléfono sobre su almohada. Pero casi estuvo a punto de pegar un grito ¡fue un susto casi de muerte! Cuando ascendiendo desde debajo, la figura fantasmal de Namine le miró fijo.

Ven tragó saliva reincorporándose de la cama, hasta hace poco había recordado que esa bruja no se había aparecido prácticamente desde que entró a la casa de Sora, ahora se preguntaba por qué le miraba tan callada, como un verdadero fantasma acechante.

-Ehh ¿Namine?-y Ven se sintió presionado a llamarla, porque esos ojos tan intensos de color azul estaban proyectando un sentimiento inquietante, uno que le provocaba miedo.

Entonces su voz surgió, algo así como el lamento lejano de un alma deseosa de ser escuchada por el pobre humano asustadizo que perturbaba su descanso.

-¿Con quién estabas, Ventus?

Hace mucho que no lo llamaba de esa forma, la bruja siempre fue tan "bromista" para referirse a él como "Yuri" la mayor parte del tiempo, y las raras ocasiones que usó su verdadero nombre, había un tono juguetón en ello. Ahora, en ese instante, era un tipo de tono frío, la voz fuerte y firme que penetraba tus oídos y calaba los huesos, no era nada usual en ella.

Su garganta estaba seca, Ven dio un largo trago amargo de saliva para contestar, todo el tiempo intentó no sonar intimidado por esa pregunta:

-Dónde más, en la casa de Sora. De hecho es muy raro que lo preguntes puesto que dijiste que estabas obligada a permanecer a mi lado todo el tiempo, así que creo que también tengo el derecho para preguntarte lo mismo: ¿dónde estabas tú Namine?

La figura de la bruja ascendió otro poco más, esta vez se veía mucho más sólida, difícilmente la luz de la luna se filtraba por ese cuerpo. Y sus ojos, vacíos, tenían cada vez más un tono oscuro, como el del cielo de noche. Namine se veía mucho más pálida, su tono era casi comparable al de ese vestido que usaba. Su cabeza se ladeó un poco al escuchar la respuesta de Ven, como si fuese una muñeca casi rígida a la que se le quebraba su cuello. Fue más inquietante porque ningún tipo de sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Y entonces repitió la pregunta, la voz fue todavía más profunda, gruesa e irreconocible: -¿Con quién estabas, Ventus?

Ventus ya no fue capaz de seguir mirando esa aterradora figura. No es que se sintiera culpable con ella, era el escalofrío y ese pensamiento albergado en su subconsciente que le decía que Namine ahora mismo era peligrosa y debería ser cuidadoso con lo que contestaba.

-Te lo dije, estaba en casa de Sora... n-no sé por qué tanta insistencia...

-Es mentira, no estabas con él.-replicó la bruja con absoluta seguridad, eso molestó un poco a Ven.

Aunque no levantó la voz como ella, igual le contestó: -Tú ni siquiera estabas, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de que miento?

Hubo un largo silencio, cuyo protagonista fue el eco de un viento demasiado anormal. En primera porque en una noche tan calmada como esa, hace rato que no había sentido correr ningún tipo de viento, y en segunda, porque este era tan helado, le recorría desde su frente hasta la punta de sus pies con la misma gracia de un suspiro, era tan extraño.

Escuchó una risita femenina, bastante lejana y al segundo el espantoso rostro de la bruja flotaba a centímetros de su cara. Ventus dio un traspié y cayó de bruces contra un montón de ropa que él mismo había dejado esa mañana. Sus ojos no pudieron apartarse de esa figura que ya no parecía nada a la de un fantasma, o quizás sería producto de su propio miedo, cuando la veía pasearse por la habitación con sus pies bien plantados en el suelo, con un sonido tan hueco como el del viento.

-Ventus, creí que nos estábamos entendiendo perfectamente, cuando te advertí que no te acercaras a cierta persona y tú accediste sin oponerte. Me diste tu palabra. –aunque la voz de Namine había recuperado su tono usual, Ventus siguió con el mismo escalofrío... la razón probable podría radicar en ese rostro tan vacío que no cambiaba en ella.

-Te dije que si faltabas a tu palabra, dejaría de ser tu aliada.

-¡P-Pero yo no he hecho nada malo! No he roto mi promesa. No entiendo por qué estás así, ni por qué me estás llamando mentiroso. Todo este tiempo estuve en casa de Sora ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? ¿Quieres que lo jure? Porque pareciera como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-No sería de esta forma si no me estuvieras mintiendo, y tú no estabas con Sora, estabas con ESA persona.

-¿Qué di...?-como si recién hubiese captado el verdadero sujeto del tema que tenía tan rara a Namine, su voz quedó ahogada ante una idea que bien podría ser la clave de su salvación o perdición.

-¿Estás hablando del hermano de Sora? Vanitas.

-No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre.

Quiso hacer caso, pero una pequeña parte de él le dijo que esa era una oportunidad única, una crucial para al fin saber algo sobre esa bruja o sus intenciones. Por más que se rehusara a hablar sobre esa cierta persona con la que hace unos minutos hizo algo que lo tenía enloquecido en confusión con sus sentimientos ¡no podía ignorarlo!

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto Vanitas?-los ojos de ella se clavaron casi como dagas y Ven tembló un poco en su lugar. Ella no iba a contestar a eso. –Quiero decir... era obvio que Vanitas iba a estar en esa casa, porque es hermano de Sora... pero tú no puedes venir a acusarme de que estaba con él-

-¡Lo sé porque no pude acercarme a ti!

Y como si dicha declaración hubiese sido un error garrafal de su parte, la bruja se alejó con una expresión totalmente cambiada, había vuelto a ser la bruja de siempre.

Le sonrió muy débil a la rubia boquiabierta que seguía recordando una y otra vez sus palabras.

-Ventus... te dije antes. Él es una muy mala persona, me preocupo por ti, no quiero que te lastime o interfiera con nuestros planes.

La joven rubia al fin se puso de pie, sacudiendo su ropa como un acto reflejo, su cabello era un desastre, el sombrero no tenía idea de dónde quedó, su labial atenuado por haber besado, había rastros de arena y el pálido de su rostro todavía no le abandonaba. Pero lo más importante, el miedo que había estado sintiendo fue reemplazado con una muy pequeñísima esperanza.

¡Por supuesto que lo era! Descubrir el punto débil de esa bruja a la que creyó invencible, por la que se estaba resignando y acatando órdenes, la causa de todos los tiempos difíciles que estaba pasando...

La fuerza que le hubiera abandonado cada día que despertó viéndose como una chica junto a un fantasma del que nada sabía, había vuelto. Aunque tenía cierta intriga por saber las razones, estaba muy seguro que ella no iba a explicarle nada.

Probablemente lo mejor era comprobarlo por sí mismo, y para eso necesitaba a...

El recuerdo de esa bochornosa escena de beso volvió a su mente por unos breves segundos y Ven tuvo que sacudir un poco su cabeza para volver a concentrarse.

Se dirigió una última vez a la bruja, con la intención de hacer las paces-por ahora- con ella.

-Está bien. No voy a preguntar más. Los problemas que tengas con Vanitas no me interesan, al fin y al cabo, yo tampoco tengo una buena relación con él.

A pesar de eso, la bruja Namine fue bastante persistente para hacerlo jurar de nuevo que no iba a acercarse a él, sin embargo, Ven pudo poner como excusa que estaban trabajando juntos y sería imposible, aunque le aseguró que no iba a decir nada sobre ella o a intentar entablar ningún tipo de relación con él.

"Tengo lo más cercano a una pista... es muy extraño que Namine no puede acercarse a ese Vanitas, pero ella quiere ser muy cercana a su hermano gemelo Sora ¿por qué?" con un millón de pensamientos flotando en su mente, Ven simuló dormir, observando aquella figura misteriosa de la bruja, mirando por la ventana hacia la luna, una fascinación que le duró toda la noche.

El siguiente día fue inusual para Ven. Porque al despertar la bruja no estaba cerca, apenas la notó en un rincón de la habitación observando ahora hacia una fotografía de Ventus y Sora, tomada hace años. Estuvo callada durante todo el tiempo en que se preparaba para ir a la escuela. Y al bajar, ninguno de sus padres estaba, una nota y un desayuno le dieron aviso que ese día habían tenido que salir más temprano de lo normal.

El desayuno de Roxas no estaba, quizás él también decidió salir más temprano.

Todo el camino fue igual, con esa figura fantasmal flotando a su lado, pero nunca le dirigió la mirada, nunca dijo nada ni se acercó tanto como era lo usual en ella.

Ella no podría estar sospechando de las intenciones de Ven, porque le prometió todo lo que pedía, ¿sería tal vez porque no deseaba que él se hubiera enterado de ese secreto?

Estuvo tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que ya caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela y de que cierto peli negro le estaba esperando unos metros adelante, y era seguro que lo estaba esperando porque en cuanto vio a la distraída rubia casi chocando con cualquier compañero, él le cerró el paso.

Ven recibió un nuevo susto que pudo haberlo matado, bueno tal vez era exagerado, pero encontrarse a la persona en la que había estado pensando era un gran shock emocional. El corazón empezó a dar tumbos y ni una palabra le salió de la boca ¡Ven estaba paralizado! Con el dilema si salir corriendo o dejarse someter a lo que sea que fuera a hacerle ese demonio.

Podría estar furioso por lo que hizo, aunque también él lo había besado después.

Fue algo cómico de ver como la pequeña rubia casi se colgaba a los brazos del chico en un inútil intento para quitarlos de su camino.

-¿Qué estás intentando, pulga?-le preguntó él. Su actitud era por completo la usual a la de siempre, con esos ojos dorados fulminantes y malévolos, la media sonrisa burlona y esa actitud arrogante cuando la apartó como a una mosca.

La rubia hinchó sus mejillas mientras se ponía tan roja como un tomate. Sus manos volvieron a la lucha inútil de apartarlo. -Esa misma pregunta va para ti, ¿qué estás intentando estorbando mi paso? ¿Te crees una pared o el dueño del pasillo?

Vanitas casi se suelta a reír a carcajadas. Cada encuentro con esa extraña sabandija ponía en evidencia su torpeza tan entretenida de ver.

-No necesitas quitar mis brazos para seguir tu camino, genio. Para una pulga como tú, basta con agacharse un poco.

La chica se quedó quieta en ese instante y todavía roja, obedeció de mala gana su consejo pero no contaba con que Vanitas fuera a poner su pie y ella casi tropieza.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres pasar de largo e ignorarme, niñita?

-Es la idea.

La joven se recuperó y con torpeza peinó uno de esos mechones enmarañados que sobresalían en su rostro. Por supuesto que ese era otro de los muchos días en que la chica había olvidado peinarse correctamente. Su mente estaba enfocada en otro tipo de cosas, muchas de ellas tenían que ver con ese demonio de cabello negro que la estaba tratando como si lo de anoche no hubiera pasado.

Al menos eso pensaba, porque intentar descifrar las intenciones tan persistentes de Vanitas contra la chica, eran lo mismo que averiguar qué relación tenía él con la bruja Namine.

Vanitas no se veía del tipo de persona que se involucrara con personas, menos chicas, y todavía menos probable extrañas brujas que vivían en una casa misteriosa lejos de un bosque. Así que si estaba de alguna y remota manera relacionado con ella, era de una forma negativa. La bruja no podía acercarse y había una especie de odio cuando habló de él.

Ventus quería preguntar, pero sentía que si lo hacía ahora ese delincuente ni siquiera iba a tomarlo en serio.

Y mientras se debatía nuevamente si seguir su camino o preguntárselo, Vanitas dijo algo que simplemente lo dejó sin palabras.

-Vamos a saltarnos las clases hoy.

-¿Qué?-la chicas se había quedado a medias de su labor de peinar el desastre de su cabello, de dar un paso hacia atrás y salir corriendo, de haber atendido el llamado de alguien a sus espaldas que llamó su nombre insistentemente.

Vanitas frunció el ceño inclinándose a su altura, apartando él mismo los mechones del flequillo de ella. –Te dije que nos saltemos las clases de hoy. Tengo asuntos pendientes contigo.

"¿Va a matarme? ¿Me va a exponer como la persona más pervertida de la escuela? Como el chico dentro del cuerpo de una chica que viola chicos..." fueron sus pensamientos, cuando todo temeroso Ven no contestó nada pero comenzó a seguir a Vanitas.

Sin darse cuenta de que un muchacho castaño había observado todo desde lejos, mantuvo agitando su mano en saludo hasta que la chica se dio la vuelta por completo y empezó a seguir a su acompañante; fue entonces que dejó de hacerlo, la sonrisa en su rostro se esfumó y regresó sobre sus pasos hacia el bullicioso salón de clases.

Yuri, o más bien Ventus, continuó su camino bastante alerta, por ratos preocupado por lo que sea que planeara ese demonio de cabello negro, otras veces dedicado a observar a sus alrededores donde ¡no había señales de la bruja! Cuando doblaron la esquina por el pasillo, se quedó a propósito, y buscando de nuevo dio apenas con su figura: Namine estaba al otro extremo, en el mismo lugar donde fue su encuentro con Vanitas. Si figura permanecía flotando, los ojos clavados sobre Ven, como dagas que querían impedirle moverse más.

Era una jugada peligrosa la que estaba haciendo, es decir, estaba retando a la bruja unas horas después de que le juró no acercarse al peli negro más que para cumplir con su tarea de investigación, pero le ganó la curiosidad del "¿qué podría pasar si lo hago?"

Viró su cabeza hacia ella y sus labios se movieron de manera que la bruja entendiera esas palabras mudas: -Adelante e intenta detenerme.-fue lo que gesticuló y entonces otra extraña ráfaga de aire gélido le caló los huesos.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando vio a la bruja haciendo lo mismo de mover sus labios, aunque su voz llegó como un horrible eco a través de ese viento que despeinaba sus cabellos y la falda de su uniforme.

- _Te vas a arrepentir._

(...)

Mientras esto pasaba, lejos de aquellos rumbos, muy lejos, en aquel gran y espeso bosque un rubio se detuvo a contemplar esa extraña bruma a su alrededor.

-Roxas, espera. Terra otra vez quiere tomar una fotografía.-por segunda vez, Roxas se detuvo para esperar a la pareja que tan lento caminaba.

Sobre todo el musculoso, alto castaño que sacaba las fotografías del lugar como si de alguna especie de documental se tratara. No es que tuviera un problema con eso, pero a ese paso iban a llegar por la noche ¡pésima idea! Tratándose del lugar con la tan famosa leyenda de "la maldición de la bruja blanca".

Era imposible, pero Roxas seguía teniendo esa maniática idea de que esa bruja podía acechar en cualquier parte, y que si ellos visitaban su casa por la noche, esta se presentaría convirtiéndolos en algo peor que una chica-un sapo tal vez, en sus mascotas, en polvo o como la leyenda ¡robaría sus corazones!

-Rápido, necesitamos cruzar este bosque y llegar a su mansión lo más rápido posible.

El otro par asintió, al fin consiguieron emparejarse. De los tres Aqua era la única cargando un pequeño maletín según ella para caso de emergencia.

El rubio fue el primero en dar un paso dentro del bosque y como un presagio de una mala fortuna próxima, una bandada de aves levantó vuelo al mismo tiempo que el eco de hojarascas que pisó Roxas.

Aquella vez que visitó ese bosque con Ventus, el nombre tenebroso le hizo honor en muchos aspectos, calzaba por completo a las leyendas que contaron sobre él. Ahora esa palabra ni siquiera pasó por su mente, para Roxas ese lugar era lo mas parecido a un cementerio. Estaba esa misma sensación, el silencio, la extraña neblina, un olor a lodo podrido y otras cosas muertas, lo único que faltaba era la lápida.

-¡Ah!

El pequeño grito de Aqua alertó a ambos chicos, los que por nada del mundo habían desviado su camino para observar a detalle los troncos huecos o la lluvia de hojas secas de las copas de los árboles casi inexistentes.

Cuando ambos la alcanzaron unos metros lejos del sendero, sin decir nada, ella les señaló hacia una solitaria tumba de color blanco, aunque la superficie estaba desgastada y cubierta por moho en algunas partes. Lo que asustó a la chica fue aquel cráneo recubierto con flores, jazmines, por los orificios de los ojos y nariz. Como si alguien hubiera intentado embellecer lo que ya de por sí era terrorífico. Las flores marchitas le daban un toque tétrico.

Terra se acercó y lo tomo entre sus manos como si fuera lo más normal y Aqua no pudo evitar reprenderlo por su locura.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Un cráneo no va a matarte, Aqua.

-Pero... podría ser de la bruja...

-JA! Y yo pensaba que no creías en esas historias.

-Disculpa, pero he intentado ser más crédula desde que mi mejor amigo se convirtió en una chica.-la peli azul se cruzó de brazos y les dio la espalda.

Mientras ese par seguía discutiendo, Roxas se inclinó entonces, algo que antes no había visto porque ese cráneo lo ocultaba, y que le llamó la atención. Un epitafio:

" _Aquí acaba la noche, la luna, y emerge un latido fuerte para despertar un muerto... Evita que su corazón lata de nuevo"_

-¿Roxas?

El par fue atraído por lo pálido y callado que estaba el rubio. El mismo no entendía ese mensaje pero una cosa tenía clara, allí había una advertencia.

-Rápido. Tenemos que llegar a la mansión.

Los tres elevaron la vista hacia el horizonte, donde de pronto escucharon el eco de un poderoso viento que intentaba disipar la neblina alrededor, pero era demasiado espesa, el añoro de una claridad en un bosque infectado de misterio y maldad.

Mismo que una bruja poseía, aquella figura fantasmal a punto de tomar medidas drásticas contra el que había roto su promesa por segunda vez.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 ** _Después de eones ausente he vuelto XD bueno, he tardado más de la cuenta por muchos contratiempos y porque debí releer y retomar la trama, lo cual fue algo complicado._**

 ** _Seré sincera, me sentí motivada a volver gracias a los reviews, visitas, seguidores, etc. de personas que aún estaban interesadas en la continuación, a pesar del tiempo, así que estoy eternamente agradecida y es el motivo por el que he vuelto para terminar este fic y por el que no terminó en el limbo T-T ¡gracias!_**

 ** _Como último pequeño dato quiero agregar que al final, luego de pensarlo tanto, decidí modificar un poco la trama original y darle un final más... feliz D:_**

 ** _Una vez más agradezco a los interesados en el fic, nos leemos pronto! (eso espero XD)_**


	14. Debilidad

**CAPITULO 14 Debilidad**

* * *

 _ **Hace 6 años...**_

 _-¡Naminé! ¿De qué querías hablar?- preguntó un niño castaño mientras sus dientes castañeaban involuntariamente. Era culpa de la brisa helada de una noche otoñal, la cual adquiría su fuerza dentro de ese bosque cuyo follaje era cada vez menos espeso._

 _Cada racha de viento arrebataba sus hojas y con ellas el aroma a la humedad de la tierra, aquella frescura anhelante durante los días veraniegos, pero no en ese tiempo. Aunque los niños solían hacerse los valientes para jugar en ese desolado espacio de misterio, eran contados los que lograban adentrarse tanto._

 _Dentro de esos contados niños estaba ese castaño. Su ingenuidad, poco sentido del peligro o esa incondicional amabilidad, cualquiera hubiera sido la razón para que un día de verano hubiese puesto un pie dentro del bosque hasta la mansión de la que nadie tenía conocimiento._

 _Incluso fue lo suficientemente valiente, ingenuo y amable para no sorprenderse cuando se le apareció una joven rubia de sonrisa débil y ojos ensombrecidos, y hacerse su amigo._

 _Otoño era la tercera estación del año desde que se conocieron, y aún sobre todas las incógnitas rodeando a Naminé, Sora corría a su encuentro en total secreto, con su sonrisa radiante y confianzuda._

 _Había un libro entre sus manos y Sora sonrió más cuando ella lo notó._

 _-Perdón-Perdón, Naminé. Mi amigo me estaba leyendo un libro divertidíiiiisiiimo ¡sobre piratas y fantasmas! Y se hizo tarde._

 _-¿Le dijiste a tu amigo dónde ibas?_

 _El niño se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza junto con el libro infantil, en su pose usual despreocupada. –No dije. Es nuestro secreto vernos._

 _Sus dientes volvieron a castañear. En verdad hacía demasiado frío para el niño, y es que con su ropa tan veraniega (shorts, camiseta y sandalias), no podía ignorar el viento._

 _La joven dio una rápida y astuta mirada a su alrededor, antes de ofrecer algo que no era costumbre en sus encuentros: -¿Quieres ir dentro de mi casa?_

 _-¡Woah! ¡¿Puedo-Puedo?! ¡A la gran mansión de Naminé! Quiero entrar.-entre saltitos de emoción, el ingenuo niño siguió los pasos largos y rápidos de una rubia que no podía confiar ni en la sombra que se proyectaba de sí misma, estaba demasiado alerta a cualquier cosa a su alrededor._

 _Ella se puso más tranquila en cuanto cruzaron hacia el patio de la mansión, ese que separaba por un gran muro y la verja igual de imponente, con el bosque._

 _Se detuvieron solo porque la rubia así lo quiso, pues sus ojos se posaron de pronto hacia el cielo y le embargaba la idea de comenzar una charla con ese niño._

 _-Sora, ¿te gusta la luna?_

 _-¿La luna?-repitió el niño e imitaba a la rubia para mirar el cielo._

 _Podía verla, pero no era tan brillante como siempre. Su color blanco estaba opaco._

 _-¿Te gusta?_

 _-...supongo... aunque prefiero el sol. Sabes, muchos niños cuentan que los monstruos salen por la noche._

 _Naminé emitió una risita y se inclinó hacia el niño para tocar juguetonamente la punta de su nariz. Con un tono dulce de voz, dijo: –Y ellos tienen razón. Incluso existe una vieja historia, sobre una bruja que atacaba por las noches a todos los niños para devorar sus corazones y seguir viviendo por mucho mucho tiempo. Pero entonces apareció la luna, y con su luz blanquecina debilitaba a la malvada mujer. Los niños que deambulaban solos por las noches tenían mucha suerte de que la luna brillara sobre sus cabezas._

 _El niño ladeó su cabeza, como intentando comprender la razón de que le contaran esa historia._

 _-¿Esa bruja existe?-fue la pregunta que dominaba su curiosidad para saberlo._

 _La rubia le sonrió, sus dedos juguetearon con los mechones del niño._

 _-Podrás saber la respuesta cuando entremos-_

 _-¡Sora!_

 _De pronto, un niño de la misma edad y estatura, apareció tras las rejas. Sus ojos dorados tan abiertos reflejaban a la rubia que seguía de pie frente al castaño, aunque su risa había desaparecido._

 _El niño de cabello negro extendió una de sus manos hacia Sora, y con voz agitada volvió a gritar: -¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Es una bruja! ¡Es mala!_

 _-Hermano, ¿de qué hablas?_

 _Y mientras el castaño se había girado hacia el otro niño, no se dio cuenta de que dicha joven rubia se hacía más y más grande, de que su sombra se alargaba y torcía como un tronco viejo, como el crujido de huesos y los gruñidos de una bestia. Una cadena se alargó desde su brazo y atrapó al ingenuo niño._

 _Lo mismo pasó con el otro de ojos dorados, cuando intentaba correr para ayudarlo, con unas extrañas manos gelatinosas que lo hicieron caer._

 _La bruja y el niño Sora fueron encerrados dentro de la mansión por el único eco de la puerta hueca de madera y el grito del niño que se había quedado fuera._

 _(...)_ **Actualmente...**

Un repentino parpadeo de un flash de recuerdos dejaron al joven castaño en un extraño sopor. La clase había terminado y perdió por completo la noción del tiempo...

¿Desde hace cuánto no tenía sueños así?

-Sora, eres un perezoso ¿estabas durmiendo en las clases?-preguntó la pelirroja que de pronto se cruzó a su vista. Ella reía muy divertida, tanto por haber dado en el blanco con su suposición, como con la reacción tan exageradamente sorprendida del chico.

-Kairi, ¿cómo fueron tus clases?

Ella se encogió de hombros con una afirmativa.

-Estoy más preocupada por ti, has estado demasiado espaciado desde ayer y se ve como si no hubieras dormido bien.

-Ya. Pero al menos dormí algo hace un rato.

-¡Kairi! Has llegado a este colegio y ¿cómo es que no has venido a saludar a tus viejas compañeras de primaria?-un grupito de chicas se acercó a toda prisa y la pelirroja tuvo que dejar solo a tan pensativo castaño. No era normal en él, estar así de callado.

Culpa de los repentinos sueños que había estado teniendo desde ayer, además del raro comportamiento distante de Yuri... su hermano Vanitas podría estar involucrado... ¡ellos no se había aparecido en toda la hora!

¿Debería buscarlos?

-Hombre, ¡¿Es en serio?!-Sora volteó a ver hacia el trío conformado por Hayner, Pence y Riku, no muchos metros de donde estaba sentado. Riku sostenía el teléfono y los otros agitados seguían reclamándole algo.

Queriendo y no queriendo preguntar, por los pocos ánimos que tenía en el momento, al final no lo pensó mucho y dejó saciar su propia curiosidad.

-Chicos, ¿qué les pasa?

Fue Hayner el que se le acercó, agitándolo como una especie de saco de boxeo y gritando a su oído, muy malo para un soñoliento. -¡Sora! ¡No lo vas a creer!- el castaño se dejó y simplemente rogaba porque no fuera a tirarlo contra el suelo o el golpe lo iba a dejar K.O.

-Riku acaba de llamar a los padres de Ventus y Roxas; ya sabes, el señorito "correcto" que quería disculparse con Yuri por haber echado al demonio de tu hermano como su compañero.

Sora dio un gran bostezo, al fin Hayner se había calmado y ya no gritaba ni lo maltrataba. -¿Y qué pasa con eso?

-Pues que los adultos le dijeron que en su casa no vive ninguna Yuri.-al fin Sora hizo una mueca de asombro, ante el peli plata que desde más lejos corroboró todo.

-Es cierto. Incluso les quise preguntar por Ventus, y ellos dijeron que él está asistiendo normalmente a la escuela, Todos los días.

-¡Pero viejo, eso no puede ser! ¡Ni siendo un ninja te puedes escabullir de todas las clases por tantos días!

-Pero, ¿él no estaba enfermo viviendo con su abuela?-preguntó Pence, cuando todos empezaron a ignorar al dramático Hayner trepando por las sillas como si buscara a un polizón.

Riku se encogió de hombros. –Es lo que sus padres dijeron. Y no veo por qué tendrían que mentir si él realmente estuviera enfermo.

Fue una pausa de dudas entre los presentes hasta que de pronto el rechinar de la silla que Sora arrastraba para levantarse, le llamó la atención al trío. Estaba como pálido, su mirada perdida y mordía su labio inferior con fuerza.

-¿Y Roxas?

-Él no vino hoy.-dijo Pence, todos seguían muy atentamente los movimientos del castaño, que en un minuto estaba mirando por fuera de una de las ventanas y al siguiente iba hacia el pasillo fuera del salón.

El único que se atrevió a llamarlo y cogerlo por el hombro fue Riku, en busca de alguna explicación para esas reacciones.

-Ahorita no puedo explicárselos, necesito buscar a Yuri ¡si ustedes saben algo de Roxas me llaman también!

Y cuando el castaño se escapó a toda prisa por el pasillo, hasta chocando con algunos compañeros a los que les pedía, los tres intercambiaron una mirada de asombro. Jamás lo habían visto tan agitado y preocupado ¿sería que se había dado cuenta de algo que ellos no?

(...)

-Eeehh, Roxas. Todavía no nos has dicho los detalles de tu atolondrada decisión para entrar a la mansión embrujada.

-Vaya, lo dice el que minutos atrás estaba jugando con esa calavera y todo confiado decía que nada iba a pasarle por hacerlo.

Tanto Terra como Aqua intercambiaron una mirada un tanto desafiante. Nada nuevo en ese trayecto del bosque a la mansión.

La mitad del tiempo se la pasaron haciendo comentarios y sacando fotografías del lugar, y la otra mitad discutiendo por quién tenía más miedo.

Roxas al fin soltó un suspiro haciendo caso a sus acompañantes, de aquí en adelante ellos iban a necesitar estar alerta de lo que sea que hubiera dentro de esa casa y no iban a hacerlo hasta que les contara cómo estaban las cosas.

Roxas sabía que mucho estaba en juego al hablar, porque Ventus le había casi suplicado que no abriera la boca. Esa iba a ser otra gran desobediencia contra los deseos de la bruja y podría atentar contra la seguridad de su hermano, ¡pero era la única forma!

Algo le decía que una pista para acabar con la bruja podría encontrarse en el mismo lugar de su guarida, ¿y por qué más estuvo encerrada ahí esperando por una víctima que cumpliera sus demandas?

Algo escondía.

Roxas fue breve con sus explicaciones sobre la dueña de la casa, sobre lo que había pasado con los hermanos cuando pisaron esa casa y sobre sus sospechas de que algo podía esconder que atentara contra su existencia.

Cuando se infiltraron por la abertura entre lo que quedaba de la puerta y la casona, un silencio sepulcral los envolvió por completo, bajo un temor y curiosidad indescriptibles.

No hubo movimiento ajeno alguno, ni cuando subían esos alfombrados escalones o cuando se dividieron para explorar las habitaciones. Cabe señalar que todas eran iguales, tanto el tapiz, como en muebles y hasta el aroma que desprendían, como el de un perfume dulce y rancio, bastante antiguo.

Fue hasta que llegaron a la última de las habitaciones, la que Roxas había dejado a propósito para ese momento.

-Esta es donde encontré a Ventus convertido en una chica.-fue lo que le dijo a sus acompañantes cuando su mano tembló contra la perilla y empezó a girarla muy lentamente.

Fue inquietante encontrar todo tal cual Roxas recordaba en sus pesadillas, cuando veía la figura de su hermano flotando como un fantasma junto a la chica en que se había convertido y le confesaba que en realidad era la bruja y había tomado la vida de su hermano a cambio para volver.

Roxas sacudió su cabeza de aquellos pensamientos y se unió a la búsqueda de lo desconocido.

-Sobre esta bruja...-empezó a decir Aqua, haciendo que Roxas y Terra se tensaran más de la cuenta, si es que ella planeaba contar historias de terror en la guarida del enemigo quizás esa exploración se iba a terminar más pronto de lo planeado. Como una misión fallida.

-Yo también había escuchado muchas historias, incluso desde que era una niña. Son muy antiguas la verdad. Pero ya saben, dicen que ella tenía vida eterna o algo, devorando los corazones de niños.

-Aqua, ¿quieres saltarte el paso de la carnicería que nos espera y concentrarte en la búsqueda?

-Perdón, pero yo solo quería decir algo que me parecía importante

-Corazones arrancados de niños es una carnicería cruel, no es algo importante ni que quiero recordar mañana que esté comiendo mi almuerzo.

El comentario de Terra no le dejó una muy buen reacción, de hecho Aqua empezó a tirar cuantas cosas consideraba inservibles para esa búsqueda y su voz era más fuerte, resonante entre las sólidas paredes olorosas a húmedo y el eco de un viento hueco que corría fuera en el pasillo.

Roxas había dejado la puerta abierta a propósito, sería muy estúpido cerrar su única vía de escape la verdad...

-Pues como decía, esa parte de la historia que habla sobre los corazones de los niños, ¿sabes lo que solían decir las abuelitas cuando les preguntabas por detalles?

-Ni idea. Mi abuelita me pegaba con su bastón cada vez que Ventus y yo estábamos hablando sobre esa historia. Ella la odia.-el comentario de Roxas puso de pero humor a la peli azul. Porque para ella había sonado como si intentara tomarle el pelo.

-Por favor, Roxas. No te comportes como Terra. Y yo creo que es una pista importante.

El rubio dejó de hacer aquella labor de botar libros viejos y le miró expectante.

-Ellas decían que la bruja encantaba y enamoraba a los niños con sus trucos de magia y benevolencia. Solo en esa forma ella podía tener su permiso para tomar sus corazones, y cuando lo hacía ¡no era arrancando literalmente los corazones de sus pechos! La única pista que tuvieron, cuando ella los robaba, era porque se los decía a los padres y porque los niños se quedaban dormidos, como si estuvieran en una especie de coma.

Terra fue a escabullirse muy cerca, abandonando también su labor de búsqueda y le preguntó: -Entonces, ¿la bruja no puede hacernos nada si no estamos encantados ni enamorados de ella?- había cierta burla pero Aqua igual asintió muy segura.

"Encantar... enamorar..." Y mientras más lo pensó Roxas, más miedo sintió por su hermano Ventus. El estaba encantado de alguna forma ¿no? Eso quería decir que en cualquier momento ella podría robar el corazón de Ventus...

¡¿Y si en verdad ya lo había hecho y se hacía pasar por su hermano en ese cuerpo femenino?!

Un terrible escalofrío se alojó desde su garganta a la boca de su estómago.

-¡Esos son solo cuentos! Y Ven está así porque de seguro está travestido de chica, la magia, brujas y esas cosas no existen.

-Terra, serías convincente si no estuvieras temblando mientras lo dices.

-¿Quién está temblando?- y en el momento en que Terra lanzó una vieja figura de madera tallada con la forma de una isla, un extraño rechinido se hizo presente. Todos se tensaron en sus lugares, con el temblor en sus cuerpos, los dedos se aferraban a sus propias carnes y el terrible nudo en la garganta.

Ninguno pudo moverse o siquiera respirar, hasta que Roxas dio con el causante: una puerta pequeña y casi oculta en un rincón de esa habitación.

¿Cómo fue abierta una vieja puerta con pestillo?

Aqua, la aparentemente más valiente del grupo, empezaba a gatear y acercarse, cuando Terra empezó gritarle que se detuviera. Pero en lugar de eso, Roxas se unió también en esa búsqueda. Ella la abrió por completo y el rubio fue el que se asomó dentro...

-¿Qué hay?-les preguntó el castaño con urgencia, porque ninguno se movió por alrededor de un minuto.

Roxas se giró con algo en su mano, -Una botella.-el dichoso objeto era color ámbar y podía verse por dentro un líquido muy espeso y blanquecino brillante.

No había etiquetas, ni ninguna otra cosa dentro que pudiera darles una pista. Un poco decepcionante, pero por si acaso el rubio lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Y mientras Aqua y Roxas seguían buscando alrededor, Terra se contrajo en un escalofrío repentino. Algo los estaba mirando.

Algo estaba en el pasillo.

En un trance extremadamente difícil de evitar, entre los latidos desbocados del corazón y ese viento que recorrió su cuerpo como un suspiro, sus atónitos ojos dieron con la figura femenina que poco a poco se acercaba desde el pasillo hasta dentro de la habitación.

Ni invocando todo su valor fue capaz de avisarles a sus compañeros y ellos se dieron cuenta algo tarde, cuando el ruido seco de la puerta cerrándose los hizo saltar en su lugar.

Roxas y Aqua quedaron igual que el castaño: pálidos, enmudecidos, temblorosos y expectantes ante lo peor; pues la figura de una joven rubia cuyos ojos fulminaba a cada uno, era el peor de los presagios.

-Felicidades, han logrado ser capaces de verme. Aqua, Terra y Roxas.-el último nombre hizo énfasis en una especie de odio contra ese rubio. –Eres igual o más ingenuo que tu hermano. Y yo pude haber sido una buena aliada. No pedía mucho, solo UN SIMPLE DESEO. Pero Ven me traicionó, y van a tener que pagar el precio.

El rubio parpadeó, como una única respuesta a lo que estaba pasando. Su cuerpo no se movía, su voz tampoco estaba emergiendo, en ese instinto alarmante que una y otra vez se repitió en su mente: ¡Huye!

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Aquí otro capítulo! Es más corto que el resto D:**_

 _ **A partir de ahora quiero ser constante ya que he salido de vacaciones y al fin tengo tiempo para escribir XD**_

 _ **Un agradecimiento especial para Surya, en serio muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente de este fic :D!**_

 _ **Como pequeño dato: la historia al final sí tendrá romance Yaoi. Sé que había dicho que no, pero como dije, he cambiado algo de la trama. Mil disculpas por haberlo negado antes D:**_


	15. Identidad descubierta

**CAPITULO 15 Identidad descubierta**

 _ **Como ya he dicho en otros capítulos, pero vuelvo a reiterar: este capítulo puede contener algunas escenas que pueden ser consideradas Yaoi.**_

 _ **Si no te gusta, no lo leas.**_

 _ **Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**_

* * *

-Entonces... esos asuntos pendientes... ¿cuáles eran?-la pequeña rubia temblorosa intentó sonreír para ocultar su propio terror ante ese alto chico que estaba tan cerca.

Ambos caminaron todo ese rato en silencio hasta la biblioteca, convenientemente desierta, sería el mejor sitio para hablar.

Además, Ventus no pudo opinar algo, desde que preocupado se la pasó mirando a su alrededor en busca de esa bruja que juró venganza.

Había un muy terrible presentimiento alojado en su pecho, Ven se sentía tan inquieto y no logró volver a la realidad hasta que ese demonio peli negro le cerró el paso contra uno de los estantes de libros, sus brazos cada uno a los costados de la pequeña desconcertada rubia.

Vanitas no contestó nada. Sus ojos dorados se habían intensificado con la poca luz que daba en esa parte de la biblioteca y Ven daba grititos internos preguntándose por qué precisamente ese día el perezoso encargado dejó las cortinas cerradas y completamente solo de su vigilancia.

¡Su cara estaba en peligro!

"¿Los golpes dolerán más con este cuerpo?" pensó con un temblor involuntario en sus rodillas y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando ese peli negro resoplaba.

Pero tuvo que abrirlos de inmediato, con el corazón acelerado. Perdió el aliento por completo con esos labios presionando los suyos con fuerza, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y sus ojos empezaba a humedecerse porque sus intentos torpes para quitarlo de encima eran lo mismo que el viento intentando mover una roca ¡ese demonio atrevido lo estaba besando!

¡Ahí iba su tercer beso junto con sus esperanzas porque fuera con su futura pareja! ¡Besado por otro chico! ¡Besado por su peor enemigo!

Entre su enorme desesperación y desconcierto, ese granuja empezó a acariciar su cabeza y espalda, profundizando más el beso. Y Ven empezaba sentir su mente en blanco, con el temor alojándose en el pecho porque ¡se estaba dejando llevar!

De pronto sus movimientos se convirtieron en un impulso torpe para seguir el beso e imitar la danza de labios tan humedecidos. Fue completamente vergonzoso cuando le abrió paso a esa lengua traviesa junto con mucha saliva del otro. Desconcertante porque no sintió asco, solo la incomodidad de que lo había aceptado...

Y justo cuando el rostro no podía sentir más caliente, sus labios entumecidos y las rodillas a punto de doblarse por un cosquilleo tan confuso, el otro se apartó. Lo terminó todo con la misma brusquedad que como lo había iniciado.

Algo de razón había vuelto también en el rubio, quien ahora tocaba sus labios conteniendo las lágrimas. Miró hacia arriba, hacia la expresión tan engreída de ese peli negro. Era como si estuviera satisfecho por su gran hazaña. Su sonrisa ladeada mientras relamió sus labios encendieron en furia a esa pequeña rubia.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-Hmp, y yo pensé que ibas a esconderte entre los libros, pequeño ratón asustadizo

-¡Contesta!

Parte de su coraje se fue abajo cuando ese peli negro volvió a acorralar su cuerpo endureciendo su expresión.

-¿Cuál es el gran problema, pulga? Tú fuiste la primera en encender la mecha, tendrías que borrar esa estupidez de haberme besado primero.

La chica tragó saliva, limpió sus ojos con arrebato y siguió fulminando a tan extraño peli negro, no estaba entendiendo nada. – ¿Hiciste esto por venganza?

-No soy tan infantil.

-¿Entonces por qué?

El peli negro se inclinó de repente y la chica se encogió cubriendo sus labios. Una reacción tan exagerada y graciosa que Vanitas casi se ríe en su cara.

Sin embargo, logró contenerse, para seguir con ese malévolo plan de inclinarse y respirar sobre su cuello, ascendiendo hasta ese oído tan rojo, le dijo de pronto con una voz juguetona: -No deberías quejarte si tanto te ha gustado. No tuviste el coraje para apartarme y seguiste el beso, lo mismo que fue cuando tuviste ese gran valor para besarme en mi habitación anoche ¿fuiste buscando algo más de mí?

-No... ¡NO!-sus manos empujaron contra el pecho de ese peli negro, que apenas y se movió un milímetro atrás. Su risa hizo eco en su tímpano y aunque Ven estaba ardiendo en furia, la verdad es que le ascendía un cosquilleo por todas esas zonas en contacto con él, atontándolo. -¡E-Estás loco!

Con el peso de su cuerpo, por fin pudo empujarlo y abrirse paso por ese pequeño corredor, iba doblando la esquina y pensando en lo pésimo que había salido todo eso de intentar hablar con ese loco bribón, cuando lo escuchó hablar de nuevo:

-Lo estás disfrutando, igual que como siempre disfrutaste las bromas que te hice cuando jugabas con Sora leyéndole esos estúpidos libros infantiles en la playa...

La rubia toda roja de la cara se dio la vuelta y gritó: -¡Es mentira! ¡Y no te creas que haya olvidado y perdonado lo que hiciste en mi fiesta de cumpleaños!

-...

-...

Lo echó a perder.

Ven había estado tan furioso con ese pretencioso demonio que olvidó lo más importante: no revelar absolutamente nada de su identidad como Ventus. Su boca se quedó abierta y el calor se hizo más intenso en su cara. Quiso salir corriendo pero de repente recordó algo mucho más importante que su metida de pata ¡¿por qué le había insinuado todo eso Vanitas?!

-Así que no era mi imaginación.

-¿Eh?- parpadeando en ese estado de shock, veía al peli negro cruzado de brazos, su gesto engreído ya casi no era visible. Esos ojos dorados examinaban a la chica seriamente mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos.

El eco de aquello era todo el contrario al ritmo tan desenfrenado del corazón de Ventus, sentía como si le fuera a estallar el pecho con tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Estaba al borde de un colapso, aterrorizado, desconcertado pero al mismo tiempo expectante y ansioso por lo que ese chico tenía que decirle.

-Tú eres ese mocoso que estaba tan pegado a mi hermano cuando eran unos renacuajos. Eres Ventus.

La rubia se abrazó a sí misma con un repentino escalofrío por la mirada tan penetrante. Pero en una muy pequeña parte de su ser hubo felicidad, porque por primera vez desde hace muchos días, alguien le confirmaba su propia identidad.

Alguien que no estaba cuestionando ni juzgando lo que era ahora, y que indiscutiblemente lo estaba reconociendo como un chico, como Ventus.

Pero no podía hacerse ilusiones tan raras si primero no aclaraba varios puntos. A punto estuvo de hablar pero el otro se adelantó:

-Empecé a sentir sospechas cuando hablé con el gnomo de mi hermano, siempre diciendo que la pulga Yuri tenía parecido con su amigo. Luego mientras empezamos a hablar, siempre reaccionabas como ese niño llorón e ingenuo... y tus ojos... -Vanitas se detuvo desviando su mirada, Ven creía haber visto mal porque ese peli negro tenía un muy leve rubor en el rostro, aunque el tono de su voz siguió siendo apático. -Además lo vi en el reflejo, ayer que me besaste-

-¿El reflejo? ¿Cuál reflejo?-preguntó la rubia, y en vista de su enorme confusión Vanitas gruñó molesto.

Jaló a la chica de vuelta al corredor muy cerca de una de las ventanas, corrió la cortina un poco de manera en que se viera el reflejo de la chica. Para Ven siguió siendo confuso, eso no contestaba su pregunta, porque ese reflejo seguía siendo el detestable reflejo de una chica. La encarnación de su pesadilla que seguía atando su destino al de la bruja ahora no presente.

Pero esperó sin moverse, porque Vanitas lo tenía atrapado por el cuello.

-Puedo verlo.-ajeno al nerviosismo de la chica, Vanitas se inclinó por sobre su hombro hablando muy de cerca, tan serio y enfocado que Ven fue presa de un muy extraño impulso para mirar... pero el reflejo de ese peli negro.

Su expresión era muy diferente a las que había visto, las arrugas en su frente y entrecejo no estaban, era más bien un gesto plano, los penetrantes dorados con unos cuantos mechones despeinados de su cabello, una estela del recuerdo de esa primera vez que se conocieron, cuando la primera impresión de Ven fue que ese chico era interesante y quería conocerlo; si él se comportara más como un chico serio a uno engreído y malvado, seguro sería bastante popular. Porque físicamente era atractivo, además de inteligente...

"¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Todavía debo estar afectado por su broma del beso" pensó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para abrirlo al segundo...

Ven no contaba que haber estado tan concentrado en ese reflejo, le traería el bochorno de que sus ojos se cruzaron con esos dorados y un rubor nuevo le apareció en su rostro.

Cosa que a ese Vanitas o no le importó o no se dio cuenta, porque su voz y las expresiones continuaron siendo neutras.

-Creo que nadie más puede verlo. Pero puedo ver tu reflejo como el de tu verdadera forma.

-¿E-En serio?-preguntó Ven, reponiéndose casi por completo de ese bochornoso momento.

Porque otra vez pudo ver ese rayo de esperanza en la persona de la que menos esperaba algo ¡era sorprendente! Y eso también podría ser parte de una pista del por qué esa bruja detestaba a ese peli negro.

El par siguió mirando por la ventana, ahora hacia los patios de la escuela completamente desiertos, inundaba una paz anhelante para Ven. Algún día, quizás no muy lejano, podría volver a disfrutar sus días como estudiante, mirar por la ventana desde su salón de clases y recordar esa experiencia como parte de una pesadilla que terminó de buena forma.

"Algún día... porque el destino no puede ser tan cruel conmigo luego de tantas cosas que me han pasado... porque cualquiera merece un momento de paz y felicidad después del sufrimiento"

-¿Cómo fue que te pasó esto?-la pregunta de Vanitas lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Su agarre era menos brusco, como una caricia pasajera que cosquilleaba el cuello de Ven, poniéndolo nervioso. Sobre todo porque cada vez que le hablaba, su aliento tan caliente golpeaba contra la piel de su mejilla y oreja.

¿Por cuánto tiempo deberían continuar en esa extraña posición? Estaba demasiado cerca, con un toque suave y constante en su cuello y la forma en que veía el reflejo de Vanitas, le inquietaba.

¿Qué pasaba con él tan de repente?

No podía ignorar que desde que lo desenmascaró con su verdadera identidad como Ventus, ese peli negro suavizó todas sus expresiones y el tono de su voz. Como el tipo duro que era amable con sus colegas o con alguien a quien apreciaba ¡era una locura! Pero esa impresión daba.

Entonces Ven, con el mismo trato suave de palabras, empezó a explicar: -Una bruja...

- _Estás siendo demasiado imprudente, Ventus._

Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta con el eco de esa voz llegando ante un viento nada común. Fue tanta la impresión de ver un tercer _reflejo_ en esa ventana que la rubia dio un traspié hacia atrás y cayó, junto con Vanitas, al suelo.

Aunque Vanitas le dio una queja al respecto, no pudo ni escucharla porque toda su atención, todas sus impresiones del momento, estaban enfocadas en una sola figura fantasmal que seguía asomándose por el otro lado de la ventana semi abierta, con sus azules apagados mirando tan penetrantemente a la rubia y unas palabras que solo podieron ser escuchadas por Ven:

 _-Te lo advertí. Y aunque haga uso de todo mi poder, sin importar las consecuencias..._

-Espera, ¿qué...?-las palabras de la rubia se ahogaron en un estremecimiento paralizante. Cuando esa figura fantasmal se abalanzó con todo hacia Ven. Como la ráfaga helada de una tormenta invernal, inesperada y atemorizante.

Porque no podía respirar ¡le faltaba el aire! Y no podía lograr nada para recuperarlo, porque en el último segundo de su terror desconcertante, los ojos de la bruja estuvieron bastante cerca, a milímetros de su cara, hasta que se condesaban junto con su figura encima de la chica. Y era esa sensación de que su propia consciencia se alejaba, de estar saliendo de su propio cuerpo que terminó por arrancarle gritos de la garganta.

Vanitas apenas podía reponerse e intentar levantarla, pero la rubia no estaba poniendo de su parte, retorciéndose, gritando y golpeando con brazos y piernas. El peli negro fue golpeado varias veces en la cara y el estómago, antes de lograr ver la cara de esa rubia. Sus ojos se abrieron más de la impresión, cuando la figura casi difusa de cierta bruja que conoció en el pasado, estaba sobre ella y sonreía para sí misma cada vez que Yuri gritaba.

-¡Deja de moverte, maldita sea!- ya visiblemente desesperado, tanto por la repentina presencia de esa entidad como por lo que podía pasarle al idiota de Ventus, hizo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

Aquello que tanto deseó en sus días solitarios cuando niño, llenos de insultos de compañeros de clase y las miradas de odio de sus impostores padres, en los momentos en que su interior gritaba por ayuda y consuelo. Un impulso que tal vez sería patético para el Vanitas de ahora, pero que en su momento logró ser la primera llave de salvación con su hermano...

Rodeando el cuerpo de la inquieta e histérica rubia, la abrazó fuerte. Reposaba su cara en su cuello, donde de reojo podía ver esa bruma agitada como el humo que se esparce con el abaniqueo de las manos.

 _-No puedes. Es imposible para ti. Por eso, alguien como tú solo debería dejar que sea mío.-_ escuchó la acusadora voz muy cerca.

Era lo mismo. Las mismas malditas palabras en sus incontables pesadillas cada vez que volvió a ese lugar. Y esa bruja era la responsable ¡haciendo lo mismo que quiso hacerle a Sora hace seis años!

 _-Es inútil. No creas que vas a ganarme como aquella vez. Conozco tus trucos y mi debilidad está bien oculta._

-¿Quieres apostarlo? ¿Y nadie nunca va a ir a esa maldita mansión ahora que no estás para vigilarla? ¡Eres una idiota!

Vio un pequeño momento de sumisión y calma en la rubia y Vanitas supo que había dicho algo que para la bruja fue una revelación... una peligrosa revelación.

Cuando al fin los ojos de Yuri se encontraron brevemente, no solo la bruma de la bruja seguía disipándose como humo alrededor, también creía ver ese pequeño destello entre la apariencia femenina que tenía entre sus brazos y la del chico rubio, Ventus. Debatiéndose entre su forma actual o la original. Quizás otro truco sucio de esa bruja o algo que Vanitas no acababa de comprender.

Lo único certero es que Ventus estaba asustado, en un ataque de ansiedad que no lo dejaba respirar correctamente y en el peor de los casos podría costarle su vida. Y una vez más, Vanitas sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, porque su hermano también estuvo de esa forma. Aunque no era lo mismo calmar a tu familia, a una persona por la que siempre tuvo sentimientos confusos.

¿Qué más pudo haber hecho un cabeza dura e impulsivo, presionado por el momento?

Sus labios se juntaron en el tercero... ¿cuarto beso? Fue imposible llevar la cuenta a esas alturas, cuando todos sus sentidos enloquecían probando esos suaves y dulces labios, tan tembloroso.

Pero su locura impulsiva funcionó. Por esa brisa helada corriendo hacia la ventana ahora abierta y la calma de ese antes rígido cuerpo. Las pequeñas manos tiraban de los cabellos de su nuca, como si quisiera apartarlo, mas se contradijo imitando el movimiento de labios como si correspondiera a ello.

Entre una cosa y otra, esa rubia se decidió por apartarlo. Estaba roja de la cara gritando: -¡En un momento como este ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?!

Vanitas no tuvo tiempo para ponerla en su lugar, no con la presencia de esa bruja tan cerca a su vista. Sus ojos dorados eran deslumbrados en apatía, un temor nostálgico por la silueta rubia, que aunque ya no era sólida como la recordaba, seguía siendo desagradable de ver.

Ella tampoco estaba disfrutando del momento de su reencuentro, eso estaba claro, porque lo miraba de la misma idéntica forma de hace seis años ¡con esos malditos ojos inyectados en misterio y odio!

La bruja mostró una forzada sonrisa cuando Yuri también le miró.

 _-No creas que te has escapado, Ventus. Te haré pagar por tu traición tarde o temprano. Igual a la persona que está a tu lado, me voy a vengar. Lo juro._

Con un terrible escalofrío por esas palabras, el par no pudo despegar su vista de esa bruja que se desvaneció con el viento. No podía estar acabada, Ven era consciente de eso, pero el que se haya librado de ella ¡tremendo alivio momentáneo!

Ante el incómodo silencio la rubia intentó levantarse; ya era demasiado el bochorno de tener tan cerca a ese peli negro pero la peor parte es que descuidó la falda de su uniforme y podían verse sus interiores. Ese ratoncito rosado mordiendo el bocadillo de queso estampado casi como un espectacular, a los ojos dorados que tan poco discretos miraban cada rincón de la chica.

En algún momento en que Ven acomodaba torpemente su falda le lanzó una mirada fulminante que el otro no captó, ante esa desierta biblioteca, sus ojos danzaron sobre las piernas desnudas y luego en los ojos azules que para él eran un destello de recuerdos de ese tierno e ingenuo rubio.

-¿Vas a decirme cómo terminaste en ese cuerpo? Aunque sabía desde antes que eras tan pequeño como una mujer, esto es demasiado.

Ven volvió a fulminar al peli negro que seguía sentado en el suelo, aunque jugueteando con algunos libros que se habían caído al suelo en algún momento de los forcejeos.

¿Qué tan idiota era para sacar esa clase de comentarios?

-Ya deberías sospecharlo.-fue su respuesta cortante, ahora acomodando la blusa y el molesto cabello sobre su cara. –Viste a ese fantasma de la bruja, y ella te reconoció, así que tú dime.

-Pues en mi opinión fuiste un verdadero idiota. Hacer tratos con esa cosa-

-¡Ella me forzó!-el mohín con el que había reaccionado ella tan solo logró divertir al chico. Su enojo tan infantil aún en esta clase de situaciones, era para reírse y asombrarse.

-Más importante...-la rubia dio eso de tres pasos hacia adelante cuando de pronto un repentino mareo le vino, su cuerpo se sentía tan débil, el corazón le latía lento, en un ritmo pausado, alarmante, como aquel fugaz recuerdo de los ojos vacíos de Naminé proclamando venganza.

"Roxas" el desvanecimiento vino con ese extraño mal presentimiento hacia su hermano gemelo. Como la opresión en su pecho anunciando que algo malo estaba por pasarle.

Si esa rara conexión entre los hermanos era certera esta vez, no pudo saberlo, porque su consciencia se apagó y tambaleante contra el estante de libros se desvaneció. Vanitas apenas logró atrapar su cabeza antes de que golpeara el piso.

-Tsk, este idiota me sigue obligando a hacer cosas que no me agradan.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién anda ahí?- el colmo de todo, el maldito encargado de la biblioteca se le ocurría aparecer en ese condenado momento. Con una postura demasiado comprometedora de Vanitas, sujetando la cabeza de la rubia con una mano, la otra apoyada muy cerca de su costado, de rodillas encima de ella, y como último detalle, la falda de ella que se levantó de nuevo, con lo agitado del momento.

Pudo ver de reojo que ese encargado pasaba del rojo al azul en su cara, -¡Par de calientes! ¡Esperen que lo sepan sus padres!

-Será imbécil... ¿quién podría ponerse caliente con un idiota que usa bragas tan infantiles?

-¡No intentes poner excusas, jovencito! Ahora mismo vienen conmigo.

-¿Y se cree que voy a cargar al bragas de ratón sin quejas? ¿O qué puede hacer que camine por su cuenta así como esta?

El hombre entre el coraje y las dudas, les dio pase para que fueran a la enfermería. Aunque de que llamaran a sus padres no se salvaron. Como sea, era lo que menos le importaba al peli negro, en primera porque esos impostores que tenía por padres nunca se molestarían en ir por una queja, y en segunda, porque estaba más desesperado por interrogar a la inconsciente rubia que a sus ojos era Ventus.

En la enfermería también desierta, Vanitas tiró al inconsciente en la cama, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Su idea era despertar lo más rápido posible a Ven, antes de que el desquiciado dramático encargado de biblioteca volviera y ahora sí fuera a acusarlo por violación. El primer intento para despertarlo fue golpear sus mejillas.

Nada.

Puso algodón humedecido con alcohol bajo su nariz. Tampoco. Ni un solo movimiento.

Sus ojos viajaron de nuevo a las molestas bragas ¿cómo siendo un chico se atrevería a usar algo tan denigrante? Ni con esa apariencia femenina era suficiente justificante para Vanitas.

Gruñó molesto al escuchar el eco de voces fuera, porque el encargado podría volver y joderle la existencia con más preguntas.

Con una repentina idea malévola, Vanitas esbozó una media sonrisa, empezó a subir a la cama donde estaba esa rubia mientras susurró: -Si no piensas dejar de holgazanear, te vas a atener a las consecuencias.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	16. Brisa de infortunio

**CAPITULO 16 Brisa de infortunio**

 _ **He tardado más de la cuenta, pero al menos el cap es más largo ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por el review :D! y a todos los que se siguen tomando su tiempo para leer este fic!**_

* * *

Una pesadilla, eso es lo que era...

Ven era consciente de que estaba soñando pero la angustia de aquella imagen de su hermano alejándose hacia la tétrica casa de la bruja donde ella lo esperaba acechando desde una de las ventanas ¡lo estaba volviendo loco de desesperación!

La tortura cobraba fuerza porque se dio cuenta de que él no podía correr, avanzaba pero a pasos cortos. De pronto, cuando ya no pudo ver más la figura de su hermano en la distancia, un terror albergado como un escalofrío en su estómago, lo hizo detenerse y empuñar sus manos.

-Naminé... por favor, no hagas daño a nadie más... por favor, no lastimes a Roxas.

Entonces de pronto una ráfaga muy helada, tan real a través de ese cuerpo de ensueño, le hizo tiritar con un nuevo sentimiento de inquietud.

Algo había cambiado en ese escenario, hacia un bosque ennegrecido recubierto en llamas tan altas, en tal danza salvaje que Ven parecía encontrarle formas de garras extendiéndose hacia sí, obligándolo a avanzar de nuevo hacia la temible casa de la bruja. La verdad es que ahora cuando la veía, era el doble de alta.

Ven se preguntaba en voz alta qué estaba mal, pero también se dio cuenta que esa no era su voz ¡ni siquiera la de Yuri! Era la de un niño, su propia ropa, sus manos, todo era de un niño.

Su desconcierto no tardó mucho en ser resuelto cuando más tarde que pronto la bruja estaba enfrente, sonriéndole con gran dulzura. Era una sonrisa tan amplia, diferente a todas las que conoció, mientras su voz casi angelical lo llamaba o al menos al niño que representaba ahora:

-Sora, ven conmigo.

Sin desearlo ni tener la voluntad suficiente, el niño hizo caso, dejando atrás aquel escenario del bosque sumido en un infierno de llamaradas cuyo eco de voces de gente a lo lejos, le daba el toque perfecto lúgubre y tenebroso.

El inocente niño caminó al mismo paso acelerado que la bruja, sin temer a la gélida mano que se aferraba con fuerza a la suya pequeña; avanzaban hacia la enorme casa que tal vez pronto sufriría el mismo destino que ese bosque.

Pero no tenía miedo... Ven se preguntaba por qué...

Ahora estando de pronto dentro de una habitación, rellena de dibujos y figurillas de estrellas o conchas, todas adornando aquel papel tapiz tan descolorido y lúgubre, igual que una máscara que tapaba la verdad de lo que ese lugar representaba.

Naminé estaba sentada en una silla blanca, la desemejanza a todos los demás muebles de la habitación. Y de perfil hacia la ventana, por donde se asomaba una brillante luna y una cortina de humo con fuego cuyo calor golpeteaba sus rostros, mas sin embargo ella bosquejaba con gran dedicación en completa tranquilidad. Su sonrisa de antes seguía intacta y Ven la observaba en silencio. Esa Naminé era bastante parecida a la que veía antes de irse a acostar, siempre con la vista perdida al horizonte del cielo nocturno, con la luz de la luna consumiendo la blancura de su figura. Como si fuera a tragársela.

Sus ojos la miraron por lapsos, como alguien hipnotizado y temeroso por decir o hacer algo que fuese a perturbar la quietud de esa figura.

-Sora, ¿sabes la razón de por qué te he encerrado aquí conmigo?-dijo ella de pronto, y el niño dio un saltito sin palabras que le salieran de su boca.

La verdad, Ven no tenía idea si era capaz de expresar por voluntad propia una opinión a esa bruja de ojos apagados y gesto vacío...

Es decir, ella ni siquiera estaba siendo afectada por las brasas del fuego alrededor de su propia mansión, ni de los gritos cada vez más fuertes de personas a la distancia.

Su mundo era esa habitación y el niño enmudecido que la miraba.

Lo que confundía y aterraba a Ven, y le desanimaba a intentar hablar por cuenta propia... ¿podría...?

-Es porque rompiste tu promesa.-continúo diciendo ella, con una voz casi quebrada, arrojando el cuaderno de dibujos hacia un lugar lejano de la habitación.

-Le contaste todo a tu hermano ¡ese maldito niño entrometido! Y él le contó a toda esa gente ¿y qué han hecho ahora? ¡Quemar mi bosque! ¡Querer destruir mi casa! ¡Apartarme de ti para siempre!

-Pero...-Ven escuchó la tierna vocecita del niño emergiendo de él, sin siquiera esperarlo.

Así que realmente no podía controlar ese cuerpo, era tan solo un extraño fantasma dentro de una especie de sueño más extraño.

-...nosotros nunca seremos apartados. Naminé, tu dijiste que somos mejores amigos y los mejores amigos nunca se separan...

-Sus corazones están conectados.-fue como si ambos recitaran algo de memoria.

Para Ven no era extraño, desde que había conocido a Sora fueron muchas las veces las que escuchó esas palabras de su boca cuando eran pequeños ¿una enseñanza de la bruja?

Un destello de sonrisa se vio en ese rostro acongojado, que con gran pesar dejaba la silla junto a la ventana y se iba hacia una curiosa pequeña puerta, como un compartimiento secreto en la pared.

-Entonces llegó la hora.

En sus manos había una curiosa botella de color ámbar con un líquido brillante y blanquizco. Las llamaradas estaban cada vez más cerca, podía sentirse en la brisa caliente, en ese sonido inconfundible de consumación final de las ramas de los árboles. Naminé avanzó apresurada junto al niño y le dio la botella.

-Sora, si rocías esto en tu cuerpo, ambos podremos estar juntos para siempre.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó con inocencia propia de un niño de su edad, al tanto que era peligroso meterse con sustancias extrañas no aprobadas por sus padres.

El reflejo de los ojos de la bruja lo hizo asustarse, en algún momento llegó detrás.

-Es especial. Es lo que nos mantendrá unidos. Confía en mí.

Sora no lo pensó mas, -Está bien.-una gran sonrisa de su parte y esas manitas intentaban quitar la tapa, una espera que le costaría a la bruja, cuando la voz de otro niño llegó gritando por ese castaño.

-¡Sora!

El pequeño Vanitas agitado y asustado, se abalanzó hacia el frasco que tenía su hermano, la bruja reaccionó demasiado tarde y entonces ocurrió: la sustancia del frasco se derramó sobre las piernas de la bruja quien empezó a gritar y maldecir a Vanitas. Aunque ese niño estaba demasiado ocupado gritando a su hermano para que huyeran...

-¡No puedo! Naminé es...

-¡Es una bruja y quiere matarte!

-Pero...

-¡Mira!

La escena que señalaba el pequeño Vanitas era la de una bruja cuya piel se desgarraba como papel mojado, dejando una carne como quemada. La bruja cuyos pasos flaquearon seguía gritando con sus ojos inyectados en odio hacia ese niño.

-¡Eres un maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves?

Aunque con una opresión en su pecho, Sora siguió plantado en su lugar. No quería irse. Su pequeña mente no podía entender lo que pasaba.

-Sora...-los pasos torpes de la bruja y la insistencia en su voz, hicieron sobresaltar al niño. Ella extendía su mano. Sora no se movió.

Hasta que su cadavérica mano le tomó por el hombro y esa extraña piel se colgaba por sobre su hombro, el corazón le latió rápido cuando sus ojos se encontraron: unas cuencas oscuras, y las palabras que al fin revelaron la verdad de sus actos: -Vas a ser mío. No importa lo que cueste. No importa los métodos. Y en el momento en que me abras tu corazón ¡lo tomaré todo! ¡Vamos a ser uno! ¡Voy a vivir en ese apetitoso corazón cálido! Será mi poder, mi vida, mi salvación. Será mi eternidad prometida.

-¿Naminé?-por supuesto que no podía comprender las palabras de una bruja moribunda y tampoco de darse cuenta a tiempo como una bruma blanca, como una nube con su figura, se formaba detrás de ese cuerpo que se desplomaba, abalanzándose contra el niño. Haciendo retorcerse y llorar ¡le ahogaba!

-¡Sora!-su hermano Vanitas estaba en pánico. La única labor a la que podía aferrarse, en una casa casi rodeada por las llamas, con los adultos todavía lejos, fue la de abrazarse a su hermano. Susurrarle palabras de confort, rogar porque se quedara con él y no muriera...

Con los minutos logró funcionar, el castaño dejó de moverse y quedó inconsciente.

Y la bruma se perdió por los pasillos de esa mansión con el eco de un grito iracundo que se albergaría en las pesadillas de cualquier testigo.

Cuando Sora perdió la consciencia Ven todavía pudo verlo todo desde la misma perspectiva. Lo cerca que había estado Vanitas, con sus cariñosas palabras que aceleraban su corazón. Incluso su valentía para arrastrar a su hermano hacia un rincón lejos de las llamas y esperar la venida de los adultos.

¿Pero por qué estaba viendo todo eso? ¿Era un sueño o un extraño truco de la bruja?

Aún si fuera así, Ven no podía entender por qué él podía verlo... es decir, ¿no era como si esa bruja estuviera exponiendo demasiada información cuando en el pasado siempre se rehusó a ello?

Y si era un simple sueño, igual había demasiada información que Ven nunca pudo imaginar por su cuenta...

La imagen del rostro del pequeño Vanitas empezó a difuminarse de pronto, como presa de un repentino sopor y una paz mental que lo sumergió en ese limbo entre los sueños y la consciencia con la realidad, algo empezó a molestarlo...

Esa sensación fría, algo cálida y empapada sobre su cuello. La idea fugaz de que tenía encima algún insecto resbaladizo lo hizo retorcerse.

-Detente...-su propia voz le trajo la imagen de su despertar ¡uno horripilantemente sorpresivo! Su grito de chica también fue lo más vergonzoso e inevitable del momento, agravando ya lo presente: Vanitas estaba encima de él, ambos sobre una cama pequeña que ya de por si lo tenía preocupado ¿dónde rayos los trajo? ¿¡Y qué estaba intentado hacer!? Pues Ven también se dio cuenta más horrorizado que su blusa estaba de desabotonada por arriba descubriendo parte de su pecho y hombro, la sensación de frescor con la pequeña brisa del viento le daba la alarmante señal que su piel estaba humedecida por algo...

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué diablos gritas como una niña, Ventus? ¿No es un golpe bajo a tu autoestima como un chico?-aquel cuerpo pequeño de la chica tembló con sus labios apretados, tan pálido y asustado, todo porque ese Vanitas había vuelto a su labor de lamerlo. Fue lento y tortuoso, partiendo desde su hombro descubierto hasta detrás de su oído.

Vanitas sonrió burlón, -¿Qué pasa? Será que ya no te importa denigrarte más que usar esas bragas tan infantiles.-sintiendo esa mano sobre su muslo fue la gota que derramó el vaso, dando un nuevo grito Ven pataleó ¿¡Por qué ese cuerpo era tan débil?! No lo movía ni un centímetro y ese demonio vil pervertido ensanchaba su sonrisa dándole un muy mal presentimiento.

-Deja de ser tan cobarde, renacuajo ¿es que no te ha dado curiosidad cómo es hacerlo con ese cuerpo?

-¿¡Hacer qué?! ¡Loco pervertido! Bájate de una vez.

Tan frustrante que solo pudiera gritar y patalear, mientras ese chico reía todo despreocupado aprisionando sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza, susurrando algo tan malvado: -Quiero divertirme un poco.

-¿¡Qué es lo que dices, maniático!?-aunque Ven dejó de forcejear su expresión asustada no cambiaba, -Vanitas, ¿te has dado cuenta de que a quien estás tocando es a un chico? Tu mismo sabes que soy Ventus ¿por qué?

El otro se encogió de hombros. Tal vez esas palabras le llegaron o se aburrió de ese juego porque lo soltó y empezó a bajarse. Al fin Ven pudo suspirar aliviado, aunque como todo en su caótica vida ¡su momento de paz fue desechado al minuto! cuando escuchó al peli negro declarando:

-La verdad es que te estaba visualizando con tu cuerpo verdadero, pero tus estúpidas palabras acaban de matar el ambiente.

-¿¡Ehhhh!?

Se estaba burlando. Tenía que ser una de sus malvadas bromas para hacerlo perder la paciencia. Era imposible que ese demonio Vanitas, el que le hizo la vida imposible en su infancia, ese corazón de piedra, engreído... era imposible que tuviera esa clase de sentimientos por Ven.

¿Y por qué ahora?

Sería más creíble que le hubiera gustado su apariencia de chica y después de descubrir que en realidad era ese niño que odiaba y molestaba en el pasado, se alejara.

Vanitas ni siquiera parecía atento a todas esas interrogantes de la rubia arrinconada en ese cubículo de la enfermería. Se frotó la nuca resoplando con un "ya tendré otra oportunidad" como última aclaración.

El cuerpo de la chica, Yuri, tembló un poco pensando que quizás no estaba de broma, pero un repentino viento entrando de golpe por las cortinas de esa ventana semi abierta, los distrajo en un extraño presentimiento.

Es como si últimamente el viento trajese esa pesadumbre de un mal presagio, como si algo malo estaba o iba a pasar.

En su interior, el recuerdo fugaz de su sueño puso a Ventus más inquieto.

Si todo eso que soñó fue parte del pasado, había obtenido un montón de información sobre Naminé, Sora y Vanitas...

Pero fue demasiado fácil de obtener y eso le daba la inquietante idea de que lo estaba recibiendo como pago de algo.

"¿Roxas estará bien?"

-...tus

-¿Eh?-todavía pensativo Ven se giró hacia ese chico peli negro que lo estaba llamando. Lo encontró boquiabierto, señalándolo y Ven no dio crédito a sus reacciones tan raras hasta que él mismo miró sus propios brazos ¡sus largos mechones rubios habían desaparecido!

Ya no estorbaban por sobre sus hombros para enredarse entre sus brazos, también la ropa estaba ligeramente más apretada.

Cuando Ven preguntó en voz alta por lo que pasaba, lo escuchó... ¡era su antigua voz!

Jamás creyó ser capaz de volver a usarla, echando una rápida ojeada al reflejo de un pequeño espejo sobre el escritorio de la enfermería y mientras palpaba su cuerpo, el corazón le daba tumbos en una alegría indescriptible ¡había vuelto! ¡Su apariencia había vuelto a la normalidad!

-Pero...-con la estrepitosa carcajada burlona de Vanitas, su felicidad se iba en declive ¡estaba en su cuerpo original usando ropa de chica!

-¡Deja de reírte y ayúdame!

-Ayudarte... ¿en qué? ¿Quieres que te quite la ropa y continúe lo de antes?

-¡Cállate loco pervertido! Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer esas insinuaciones a un chico...

Escuchó a Vanitas resoplando, pero poco le importaba si ese demonio se enojó o si quería golpearlo. Y cuando Ven subió la cara para seguirle reclamando por ayuda, casi se le sale el corazón por la boca de verlo tan cerca con sus manos sobre la falda que Ven debatía por quitarse.

-Quítate la ropa.

-¡¿Y darte el gusto para que hagas algo conmigo?! Ni hablar.

-Tch deja de portarte como un niña ¡que ya no lo eres! Quítate esa estúpida falda y la blusa, te voy a dar mi camisa. Será lo bastante larga para que te cubra un poco abajo.-eso último lo dijo con un tono travieso que encendió el rostro de Ven.

-Y hazlo rápido o viene la enfermera. Si te ve usando una falda vas a ser la comidilla de los estúpidos maestros ¡a mí no me importa! pero imagino que tú te vas a poner a llorar y de seguro ya ni vas a querer venir, renacuajo cobarde.

Haciendo mofletes, Ven aceptó de mala gana. Aunque fue incómodo desvestirse frente a ese pervertido que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Otro error que Ven se iba a lamentar. Un click y Ven ya había sido inmortalizado por la cámara del celular de ese demonio, cuando se quitó la falda y se exhibía en las espantosas bragas de niña.

Ven apretó los labios y luego con todo su coraje brotando le gritó: -¡BÓRRALA!

-Mejor ríndete, si sigues insistiendo voy a hacer algo que te va a asustar, pequeño roedor asustadizo.

Ven tragó saliva, su sexto sentido le decía que ese peli negro iba muy en serio con su amenaza...

"Pero ¡¿por qué me sigue mirando tanto?! Debería moverme hacia otro lado..." El tímido rubio apenas dio unos pasos cuando escuchó el segundo sonido de click en el teléfono de ese pervertido.

-Deja de tomar fotos... ¿piensas que te va a servir para amenazarme o algo?

-Lo que vaya a hacer con ellas no te importa.

Echando humo y más y más rojo de la cara, Ven se fue a la cama, quitó esa blusa y el bra... lo hizo rápido para evitar que le tomaran una foto vergonzosa y se puso la camisa que ese peli negro le arrojó a la cara. Vanitas se había quedado con una camiseta negra que usaba debajo.

Y Ven, incómodo se daba cuenta que era larga pero apenas para cubrir su vergonzosa ropa interior. Por más tirones hacia abajo que diera, era imposible apartar su propio sentimiento de vergüenza y parte del espantoso color de esas bragas. –N-Necesito unos pantalones...

-A mi no me molesta.

¿Qué clase de aclaración era esa que le daba?

Contó hasta diez...

-Pero a mí sí me molesta. También quiero quitarme esta ropa interior.

Hubo una risita burlona de parte del peli negro. –Eso se puede arreglar...

-¿Qué...?

El petrificado rubio contuvo el aliento cuando vio a ese Vanitas acercarse, con una sonrisa bastante malévola en su cara. Su mano se extendía, era tan aterrador como una de esas escenas de películas de terror donde el villano está a punto de atrapar a su indefensa víctima...

"Espera... yo ya no tengo la misma fuerza de una chica ¡es cierto! Ahora puedo darle su merecido a este engreído monstruo" pensó Ven en esos breves segundos, e impulsado por esa nueva fuerza de esperanza, estiró su brazo con la mano empuñada, para asestarle un golpe a la nariz.

¡Tal parece que nunca iba a aprender con la horrible suerte que se cargaba!

Así que como era de esperarse, Ven falló. Sus piernas habían perdido la fuerza a último minuto, gracias a esa fuerza de más en su brazo a la que ya no estaba acostumbrado. Ven se tambaleó, pasó a llevarse la cortina que se usaba para darle privacidad a la camilla de la enfermería y como "bonus", al chico peli negro que se había estado carcajeando de toda esa escena.

Hubo un terrible sonido de estruendo cuando Vanitas, en su lucha por no caer, pasó a llevarse la pequeña bandeja con instrumentos de primeros auxilios.

En ese último lapso, Ven cerró los ojos pero asustado por lo que sea que hubiese pasado, los abrió de golpe. Solo para encontrarse con una espantosa escena de vergüenza... Vanitas recostado sobre el piso con los ojos cerrados aunque sus manos se había quedado enredadas alrededor de la cintura de Ven, tal vez para evitar que ese chico cayera por completo sobre su cara. Lo peor es que estaban tocando su piel desnuda, pues a buen momento la camisa "se encogió" hasta la altura de su ombligo ¡dejando incluso a la vista esas bragas de niña!

Para colmo, Ven había quedado en una comprometedora posición, casi sentado sobre el abdomen de ese chico, con sus manos que antes pretendió usar como un arma contra ese Vanitas, apoyadas sobre su pecho.

Y mientras se debatía cómo su suerte se la había jugado para quedar en ese tipo de postura... Vanitas abrió los ojos y apartó sus brazos, Ven lo imitó pero ¡no contaba con que su torpeza fuese a ser la cereza del pastel en esa problemática situación! cuando su última pérdida de equilibrio hizo chocar sus labios contra la mejilla de ese peli negro.

-¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?!

La voz de Sora mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería le dio un vuelco al corazón. Ven pudo sentir su rostro ardiendo cuando alarmado se quitó de encima de Vanitas, lo que sentía estaba más allá del nivel de la vergüenza, pues tuvo que soportar la penetrante mirada estupefacta de Sora sobre él cuando intentaba ocultar su ropa interior estirando de nuevo la camisa que usaba.

Vanitas estaba más calmado, pues se levantó más lentamente con su típica expresión malhumorada.

-Relájate, gnomo. Si no bajas la voz ese idiota encargado y su enfermera paranoica se van a aparecer para hacer un escándalo.

-¿Y-Y no tienen derecho?-la voz de Sora era temblorosa, con lo que Ven ya estaba pensando que su amigo se había hecho la peor de las suposiciones.

-¡Ven! ¿No estabas muy enfermo en la casa de tu abuelita? ¿Desde cuándo llegaste?

Todavía desviando la mirada, Ven contestó apenas con un hilillo de voz: -Acabo de llegar... y-yo... ya me siento mejor...

Pero como siempre, Sora nunca iba a aceptar que su amigo no lo mirase a la cara cuando hablaban así que fue a plantarse frente a Ven haciendo unos mofletes con sus mejillas mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Sentirte mejor implica estar besando a mi hermano, medio desnudo, en la enfermería?

-¡N-No!

-Hey, cálmate renacuajo ¿por qué debería molestarte que tu patético amigo este besándose con tu hermano? Es su vida personal...

Sora ahora se giró boquiabierto hacia el peli negro que de mala gana recogía las cosas, quizás era un intento para no dejar más evidencias que fueran a empeorar su futuro castigo.

-¡¿Por qué no debería importarme?! Ventus es mi mejor amigo, además...

-Espera un momento Sora... y-yo no besé a tu hermano... fue un accidente- tímidamente Ven se había acercado a Sora, pero no recibió más que una rápida mirada de los hermanos antes de que continuaran discutiendo.

-¿Desde cuándo que ustedes se están encontrando así en secreto? No puedo creer que Vanitas este enterado antes que yo sobre el paradero de mi mejor amigo... ¡yo que me la pasaba tan preocupado!

-Estás exagerando hermano idiota. Todos los días que te he visto tienes esa misma boba sonrisa en tu estúpida cara, así que deja tu mala actuación del idiota triste. Además, si este cachorro inútil y yo tenemos encuentros, es lo que menos quieres saber, créeme.

-¡¿Entonces tienen ese tipo de relación?! Ven, yo creí que odiabas a mi hermano...

Una vez más, los ojos se posaron en el nervioso y pálido Ven ¿cómo se ponían a decidir cosas sin preguntarle primero?

Ventus sentía que le hervía la sangre, esa fue la primera vez que deseó callar la boca de su mejor amigo por la fuerza... pero se contuvo, porque a pesar de todo era una persona paciente y considerada.

Sus labios dejaron de apretarse y fingiendo una voz amistosa y calmada le dijo:

-Sora...yo no tengo "ese tipo de relación" con tu hermano.

-¡Pero lo estabas besando!

De nuevo, el conteo en su mente para no perder la calma, sobre todo con la pequeña risa que vio escapar del tal Vanitas, que estaba por detrás de Sora, tenía su típica postura desinteresada y altanera.

-¡No lo besé! ¡E-Eso fue porque...!-y justo cuando Ven creí tener la oportunidad para aclarar todo el asunto, Vanitas se interpuso entre ellos. Plantó su mano sobre la cara de Ven, quien confundido y furioso se retorció para intentar quitárselo de encima, pero Vanitas lo evitó tomándole por la cintura...

¡¿Cómo podía estar haciendo ese tipo de locuras frente a Sora?!

Y mientras forcejaba escuchando las descaradas risas de su acosador un repentino empuje sobre su pecho lo hizo caer sobre la camilla de la enfermería.

Fue tan bochornoso escuchar el grito de sorpresa de Sora señalando hacia las bragas que quedaron al descubierto durante esa inevitable caída.

Aunque Ven recuperó la compostura rápido para cubrirse supo que era inútil porque él ya lo había visto todo.

Vanitas ahogó sus risas dando media vuelta como para hacerse el desentendido mientras un pequeño silencio reinaba en esa enfermería. Ya era imposible estar más rojo de vergüenza a esas alturas, Ven buscó con su mirada tímida hacia el castaño que seguía señalando boquiabierto, como una estatua.

-Sora... n-no es lo que parece...-su voz era temblorosa, sobre todo al caer en cuenta que ese castaño seguía viendo fijo hacia sus piernas desnudas que rápidamente cubrió con la sábana.

Al parecer el otro también se había percatado de su indiscreción pues un leve rubor se asomó por sobre sus mejillas, al fin dejó de señalarlo y frotando su nuca con esos azules desviados hacia un punto lejano de la habitación, habló con un tono de voz menos enérgico, -Ven... ¿Vanitas te obligó a participar en un juego extraño? ¿O es... algo que te gusta hacer? ¡No voy a burlarme, lo prometo! Tampoco se lo diré a nadie... pero si fue por culpa de mi hermano ¡entonces sí que tengo que acusarlo para que le castiguen!

-¡Que no es así!

Su grito solo ayudó para aumentar esa pequeña tensión y nerviosismo entre ambos, de no ser porque Vanitas aún seguía presente, seguramente Ventus hubiera huido sin importar que tan medio desnudo estaba ¡lejos, muy lejos de ahí!

Estuvo muy agradecido de que ese momento no durara lo suficiente, cuando Vanitas se acercaba para volver a hablar con su hermano.

La verdad no les prestó la suficiente atención, con el corazón dándole tumbos, su sensible piel que lo hacía temblar hasta con la mínima brisa de viento aún con la sábana cubriendo y esa inexplicable furia en su interior, golpeteando en su mente como olas salvajes con ideas locas ¡quería golpear a ese par de hermanos! ¡De verdad deseaba hacerlo! Por todo lo que pasó y por lo tranquilos que estaban en su presencia ¿no podrían al menos disculparse y ayudarlo a conseguir algo de ropa?

-Entonces, ¿no estabas aquí porque el loco escandaloso encargado de la biblioteca te llamó?

-Sí... algo así... él me pidió que llamara a nuestros padres a su teléfono porque en el que tenían registrado ellos no contestaban. Pero como me enteré que era por tu culpa, decidí encargarme yo solo sin decirles nada ¡además me dijeron que Yuri estaba contigo! Eh... por cierto, ¿dónde está ella?

Ven y Vanitas intercambiaron una mirada instintivamente, ambos estaban renuentes en contarle la verdad a Sora.

"Aunque, ¿no sería la mejor oportunidad para hacerlo? Ahora que la bruja Naminé anda suelta y no sé lo que planea... Puedo decirle todo. Sora está involucrado, por su seguridad debería saberlo..."

-Esa pulga escandalosa y molesta escapó por la ventana.-tanto Sora como Ventus quedaron pasmados con la repentina aclaración de Vanitas, el que tan indiferente hacía énfasis en la única ventana semi abierta de la enfermería.

-¿Cómo que escapó?

-Sí, Vanitas ¡explícate! Cómo fue que Yuri se escapó.-por supuesto que Ven había puesto algo de ironía en sus palabras, más bien porque estaba intentando adivinar las verdaderas intenciones de ese problemático chico de sonrisa malvada.

-¿Ha sido duro el golpe contra esa camilla o fue demasiado el trauma porque te vieron usando esas ridículas bragas, Ventus?-escuchar su nombre le provocó un pequeño estremecimiento al rubio, fue como una mezcla del terror que sintió siempre cuando niño, al recibir las bromas pesadas de ese peli negro, pero también estaba ese palpitar de su corazón y ese pequeño hormigueo por todo su cuerpo. Incapaz de recuperarse de ese estado, Ven dejó al peli negro seguir con su maliciosa anécdota fantástica: -Esa molesta pulga Yuri se desmayó en la biblioteca y como yo estaba cerca de cuando pasó, el idiota encargado me echó toda la culpa. Nos trajeron a la enfermería...-miró hacia el rubio y este solo dio un saltito en su lugar, con sus ojos como platos, perdido aún en su confusión.

-Ventus ya estaba aquí cuando llegamos, a saber por qué estaba semi desnudo usando esas ridículas bragas de niña. En fin, él sugirió que nos divirtiésemos un poco mientras esa rata despertaba, pero lo hizo muy antes y como tú, nos atrapó en el acto. Se asustó tanto que huyó por la ventana y dijo que se regresaría directo a casa porque no quería tener nada que ver con un par de homos.

Ni siquiera Sora fue capaz de reaccionar a esa historia... ¡era absurdo!

Vanitas en verdad era todo un caso, ¡justo cuando pensaba que no podía arruinarle más la vida! Venía a sorprenderlo con algo nuevo... ¡era una maldición! Una pesadilla viviente para ese rubio que con la mirada perdida maldecía al chico una y otra vez mentalmente.

-Entonces ¿ella... huyó...? eso explica algunas cosas y otras... no tanto... es tan confuso que ni siquiera sé qué preguntar...-fue todo lo que logró decir el castaño rascando su cabeza con una risa nerviosa. –Y yo pensando que estabas interesado en Yuri, pero era Ven...

El rubio se quedó en su propio incómodo silencio ¿valía la pena seguir intentando explicarlo? Tal vez en otro momento, por ahora ya estaba cansado...

-Supongo que tal vez eso explica por qué Roxas tampoco se ha aparecido en clases. Debió enterarse que su prima se escapó y se fue a buscarla... aunque no lo he visto desde la primera hora...

-¡¿Roxas no está?!-al fin soltó Ventus con una urgencia que sobresaltó a ambos hermanos. Incluso Vanitas miraba al rubio con curiosidad por ese repentino cambio.

No podía estar más preocupado ahora ¡Porque entonces todos sus malos presentimientos cobraban fuerza!

Roxas no estaba...

La bruja se había ido...

Esa bruja que juró cobrar venganza contra él y hacerlo pagar por su "traición"

-¡Tengo que hallarlo! ¡Tengo que encontrar a mi hermano!-con esa nueva resolución Ventus intentó dejar la enfermería pero no esperaba que el fuerte agarre de Vanitas lo detuviera por completo de todos sus intentos.

-Cálmate. No empieces a hacer locuras, que yo no pienso volver a salvarte. No lo haré de nuevo gratis.

Un poco rojo de la cara, Ven forcejeó para liberarse de un tirón brusco. –Yo nunca te pedí tu ayuda. Ni siquiera que me "salvaras". Es más, no me importa si nunca volvemos a vernos ¡para mí siempre has sido una maldición! Así que déjame en paz.

Le hubiese gustado ver qué tipo de expresión tenía en su cara ese Vanitas, pero la verdad es que Ventus estaba más preocupado por lo que pudiese pasarle a su hermano que en cuanto terminó de soltar esas furiosas palabras se dio la vuelta de nuevo para salir. Sin embargo, una vez más alguien lo detuvo.

-¡Ven!- Sora había saltado casi como una liebre, para atraparlo en un abrazo. Hubo algo de vergüenza del rubio al sentir los brazos cálidos sobre sus desnudas piernas y por sobre todo Sora hablando entre ellas con una voz agitada.

-Por favor, no te vayas... no sé exactamente qué es lo que está pasando, pero no tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto ¡por favor! Al menos permíteme ayudarte...

Aunque el sentimiento de horrible inquietud se mantuvo en su mente, Ven asintió. No estaba al tanto de si Sora lo había visto o no, luego miró de reojo hacia donde estaba la figura de ese Vanitas. Él estaba de perfil cabizbajo y en silencio, aún cuando Sora lo abrazó más fuerte alegando que iba a presarle su ropa de deportes al rubio e irían a buscar a Roxas juntos, no dio señales de estar interesado.

"¿Quizás me habré pasado con lo que le dije? No...dudo mucho que Vanitas sea de los que se dejan afectar por lo que le dicen los demás, especialmente alguien como yo..."

Cuando intentó dar otra segunda mirada curiosa Sora lo soltó y fue hacia ese peli negro. –Vanitas, ¿piensas acompañarnos también? Vamos a ir a la casa de Ven, dudo que te guste.

-Voy a ir.

Su respuesta cortante dejó a Ven más descolocado, aunque Vanitas no lo miró en ningún momento. Simplemente dejó dicho que los esperaría fuera de la escuela.

Y luego de que Sora le trajera su ropa deportiva y Ven se cambiara, ambos lo alcanzaron.

Aunque no parecía haber nada de tensión en el ambiente durante su trayecto, gracias a que Sora se la pasó hablando sobre lo fácil que fue escaparse de la escuela y el castigo del encargado de la biblioteca, había algo de incomodidad. Al menos para Ven, porque cada vez que accidentalmente él y Vanitas quedaban caminando lado a lado porque Sora se adelantaba para admirar alguna tienda o anuncio de la calle, el peli negro caminaba más rápido o simplemente se detenía para dejar avanzar a Ven...

También era molesto, ver el claro gesto de enfado de Vanitas cada vez que Ven le miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

¿No lo estaba exagerando demasiado?

"En fin, no me importa. Estoy más preocupado por mi hermano Roxas ¡que él haga lo que quiera! Seré feliz si no vuelve a dirigirme la palabra"

-¡Ven! ¿Por qué estás haciendo caras tan raras en lugar de abrir la puerta?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Ya llegamos?

-Desde hace siglos. Pero tú continúas ahí parado sin hacer nada.

Ven ya no dijo nada más, rápidamente buscó la llave que exclusivamente había cargado en el bolsillo del pantalón con las intenciones de usarla, la introdujo girando un poco y entró al mismo tiempo en que la puerta cedía su paso para entrar.

El recibidor y la sala estaban desiertos. Y no solo eso, cuando Ven se aventuró hacia el segundo piso, tampoco encontró a nadie ahí. Aunque aprovechó para hacer un rápido cambio de calzoncillos y también para ponerse unos deportivos, que había salido de la escuela descalzo renuente a usar los zapatos de chica que dejó en la enfermería. Por último cerró su puerta con llave, evitando así que Sora fuese a querer entrar.

Ya desanimado, bajó por las escaleras hacia el primer piso, para dar las malas noticias a Sora y al fin pudo sentir algo de la atención de Vanitas sobre él. El peli negro seguía en la zona del recibidor, renuente a entrar más a esa casa, miraba todo como un curioso pero sus ojos dorados no perdieron la pista del rubio cabizbajo que hablaba con su hermano menor.

-La puerta de su habitación está cerrada con llave, como siempre. Pero... ¿por qué no está en la escuela? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

-Quizás decidió saltarse las clases... y no te dijo nada porque ibas a llamarle la atención...-aunque alentador, la sugerencia de Sora no lo terminó por convencer.

También intentó llamarlo y mandar mensajes, pero no contestaba ninguno. Eso nunca en la vida lo había hecho. Por más que Roxas se escapara a hurtadillas de sus padres o estuviesen peleados, siempre obtuvo su respuesta.

Y mientras pasaban los agonizantes minutos de incertidumbre, Ven iba poniéndose más y más nervioso.

Sus padres tampoco estaban contestando sus teléfonos, ¿algo pasaba también con ellos? ¡¿La bruja les había hecho algo malo mientras él había estado inconsciente?!

-Ven... tranquilízate un poco...

-¡Necesito ir a buscarlos! ¡Necesito respuestas!

Salió corriendo de la casa con la cabeza hecha un lío, su estómago revuelto y un ardor en su garganta. El miedo y la angustia se habían apoderado de él por completo.

Ni siquiera estaba agotado de haber dado un recorrido de lado a lado del vecindario, y otro más hacia los lugares de trabajo de sus padres donde las malas noticas aumentaban...

Nadie los había visto, ellos ni siquiera se presentaron ese día en su trabajo. Justo como pasaba con Roxas.

Ven no supo ni cómo fue su reacción para los encargados porque varias veces le preguntaron si se sentía bien, solamente salió corriendo sin contestar.

Con el frío viento del ocaso sobre su piel, un ardor en sus pulmones y las mejillas humedecidas ¿en qué momento comenzó a llorar?

Finalmente las fuerzas empezaron a agotarse en su agitado y dolorido cuerpo. Ven tomó una gran bocanada de aire sintiendo cómo este le pasaba por su garganta como mil agujas, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas empezó a llorar una vez más. Fue cuando escuchó que le llamaban por su nombre y alguien le rodeaba con sus brazos desde su espalda. Era como si estuviera siendo cobijado como un pequeño niño.

El aroma familiar a sal marina y confiterías que emanaba de esa persona le dio la pista de quién se trataba.

-Sora...

-Tranquilo, Ven. No me gusta que llores así, que te guardes todo... dime qué pasa...

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotarle incapaz de contestar algo. Porque el miedo le había hecho pensar que incluso nombrar a esa bruja, sobre todo a Sora, sería como una invocación a todas sus pesadillas. Era como sentirse todavía vigilado por esos ojos sagaces y la silueta semi transparente, aguardando en cualquier lugar cercano para aparecerse.

El cuerpo le tembló y Sora alarmado reforzó su abrazo para intentar darle la calma que tanto deseaba ese rubio.

-Ventus.

Casi pudo sentir el corazón en la garganta con la repentina sombra proyectada sobre él, pero al levantar la cabeza pudo darse cuenta de que era Vanitas.

Por unos breves segundos sus lágrimas se detuvieron, esperando a que ese misterioso chico dijera lo que sea que tenía que decirle, pero el persistente mal presentimiento sobre Roxas y sus padres lo hizo volver a romper en llanto.

Cuando eso pasó Vanitas gruñó molesto, -¡Deja de llorar, maldición! ¿Eres un niño pequeño?

-Vanitas, esa no es la forma de hablarle a Ven ¿no puedes entender lo angustiado que está porque su familia ha desaparecido? Incluso Yuri, pensé que a ella sí la íbamos a encontrar...

-Cierra la boca, gnomo ¡El que no puede entender eres tú!- apretando los dientes y empujando atrás a su hermano, Vanitas haló a Ventus hacia sí mismo.

El rubio no estaba seguro de si eso era un abrazo, porque aunque sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca Vanitas solamente sujetaba uno de sus brazos mientras le susurraba de mala gana: -Voy a ayudarte a encontrar al inútil de tu hermano y ese par de viejos. Ahora deja de llorar, maldita sea.

Ven sorbió la su nariz, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y las lágrimas aún resbalaban por sobre sus mejillas pero pudo hablar: -¿Lo harás...? Pero... ¿si les hizo algo malo? ¿Y si ella los mató? ¡Es todo por mi culpa!

-Serás idiota. Eres un verdadero llorón. Tan patético y lamentable. -de pronto lo había soltado y con una sonrisa que jamás había visto en ese peli negro, revolvió su cabello.

Por qué es que esa leve sonrisa había paralizado por completo su tristeza.

Vanitas era tan extraño... era una pesadilla... a Ven le hubiera encantado no volver a dirigirle la palabra y alejarlo de su vida, pero cuán agradecido estaba de que su suerte fuese tan mala para llevarle la contraria a esos deseos...

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
